Bringing Them Together
by Speedi
Summary: Title change, used to be Making Up For Lost Time. A string of events bring them together, and they're determined to never let go, but some things just won't let them be. E/C a little R/N and a tiny bit T/V.
1. The Case

A/N This is my first time writing so I'm a little scared. Wanted to say thanks to xxzoexx for making put this up, fingers crossed people will actually read it, oh and like it.

Just so people know this is set around the beginning of season 7, it's before 7x14 but after 7x02. Calleigh has been kidnapped but that might not be mentioned. I won't be using the storyline of season 7, only the bits that have already been seen. And if you like Jake, this is probably a no go, sorry. Oh yeah and if you think it's out of character that's probably because it is this is just my interpretation of the characters.

Depending on what people want, I might add some drama at a later date, but if not for now it's mainly fluff.

Now I'm going to stop blabbing and get on with it

Thanks  
X

* * *

Chapter 1

"Eric" no response "Eric" he shouted again this time I heard him.

"Yeah, H?" I said as I turned around to face him. He had his phone in one hand and a file in another and looked like he was rushing

"Homicide at a coffee shop on 8th and Flagler. Grab your kit and take Calleigh." He turned to leave but quickly turned and said "Be careful, reporters are all over this." He walked off before I had a chance to ask why.

I shook my head and headed towards ballistics, because after all that was the most likely place she was going to be. I smiled, I was going to be working with Calleigh again, it had been at least a week since we last worked a case together, as stupid as it sounded I missed her. The little I'd seen of her she seemed distracted, like she had something else on her mind constantly. Which for Calleigh was unusual, she always attacked cases head on with everything she had, but from what I'd noticed 99% of here was here, but that other 1% was focusing and pondering on something else. It had to be something fairly major for it to distract her. It shouldn't bother me, people are allowed to have off days right? But Calleigh doesn't do off days. And it bothers me, I want to know what it is. I want to be able to help her through whatever it is of she needs it, I'm her best friend and I want to help her. But it's Calleigh and if I know Calleigh (which I'm pretty darn positive I do) I'm never going to know, she sure as hell won't voluntarily tell me, and if I ask her she'll most likely shoot me for doubting whether she can look after herself. So for now I just had to be grateful I got to work with her and hopefully, if this case had reporters all over it, it would be interesting enough to help get her mind away from whatever is was distracting her.

I opened the door to ballistics and stuck my head in just in time to see her hair sway as she fired a gun. I stood there for a minute just watching her. She had the name 'Bullet girl' for a reason, she could fire any gun, anywhere and still hit the bullseye, everyone knew it, and yet it never ceased to amaze me. She was amazing. As she put the gun down I realised I was staring and quickly opened the door and continued to walk in hoping she hadn't known I was there, because with a gun in such close proximity, I didn't want to take my chances.

"Hey Stranger, how are you?" she said cheerful as ever.

"Fine, Stranger. So who are you?" I said mockingly.

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing." She laughed

"I asked you first"

"In that case then , I'm Calleigh Duquesne, Miami's ballistics expert, and since this is my lab and I have no idea who you are I suggest you leave." She said with a playful smile.

"Oh I see. So I guess I'll just have to go get someone else to help me solve this new case, the one that reporters are already trying to solve for us. Someone else can help me chase the bad guy."

"Now that's just playing dirty"

"Hey, you were the one who told me to get out." I said playfully raising my hands.

"Eric Delko get back in my lab immediately and let me put this gun away so I can kick your butt at solving this case." She said with mock sincerity.

"If that's how it's going to be then bring it on."

In virtually no time she unloaded the gun, collected the bullets, put it all away and we were headed to the hummer with our kits.

* * *

We drove mostly in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, we didn't need to talk, it wasn't necessary. When we were nearly there she was too intrigued to keep quiet anymore and she started asking me about the case. It was only then I realised all I knew was that it was a homicide, the address and that there were lots of reporters. It was strange, and apparently Calleigh thought so too.

"Why didn't Horatio tell you anything else. I mean we're walking in blind, for all we know it could be anything from a child to a mutilated celebrity. It could be dangerous and we don't know."

"I don't know, he seemed distracted, he was half on the phone, half talking to me. I tried to ask why there were reporters but he just walked off talking to whoever was on the phone."  
"That's weird Horatio doesn't do distracted. Nothing gets on top of him."

I had to stop myself from saying something about her being distracted. I wanted to, I wanted her to tell me but I knew it was a bad idea, especially on the way to a crime scene, so I stayed quiet.

"So what do you think it is?" she asked, interest overcoming her annoyance at Horatio.

"Well it's obviously high profile, or really sick and twisted because that's usually the only reason reporters are here."

"Hmm. Yeah. What exactly did Horatio say to you, there has to be some pointers?"

"In exact words he said '_Eric, homicide at a coffee shop on 8__th__ and Flagler. Grab your kit and take Calleigh' _then he went to walk off but said '_Be careful, reporters are all over this.'_ Then he walked off"

"OK" she said seeming to think over the words "Did he say 'be careful' as be careful because it's dangerous or 'be careful' as be careful of the reporters?"

"Neither really he sort of said it as if we needed to know but he didn't really have the time to tell me."

"Well, I think if this was just any old case but it seemed interesting so there are lots of reporters I don't think he'd have bothered to tell you. So I'm thinking either celebrity high profile in which case he'd have warned you because we need to be careful what we say and there will be people trying to get in left, right, and centre. Or it's dangerous high profile and we need to be careful because it's dangerous."

"Or it's sick and twisted high profile, and in that case he told us to be careful because he doesn't want us throwing up and contaminating our crime scene, in front of reporters none the less." I added trying to lighten the mood because she was getting far too worked up about Horatio not telling us the ins and outs.

"Maybe he didn't tell you anything because he booby trapped it last night and there's a bucket of water ready to fall on your head when you walk in." She said sarcastically but I could see a smile playing at her lips.

"Now the only reason you'd know that is if you had a hand in doing this."

"Oh darn it. You got me." she said finally laughing just as we reached the crime scene.

* * *

It was only then I realised what Horatio meant by reporters are all over this. There were 4 officers at the tape instead of the usual 1 trying to make the reporters stay back, one lane might as well have been closed off because the reporters were all the way into the road, pushing and shoving each other to try and get to the front. About 6 news vans were parked on the grass verge by the side of the road all with reporters for the varying news stations reporting about the reports and what was going on. It seemed they knew more than we did, which didn't surprise me because we knew very little.

One of the officers recognised us and waved us over to a section cordoned off from the reporters so police and could get in and out without fighting their way through reporter jungle. My curiosity was now peaked because for there to be this many reporters there was something serious going on ...


	2. Why Now?

A/N If you haven't noticed, I'm changing perspectives from chapter to chapter, it will be Eric then Calleigh, Eric then Calleigh. If you don't like it say and I will change it.

Hope you like it :)

x

* * *

Chapter 2

We were both stunned to silence when we went in, never had I seen so much blood in my life. There was a total of 4 dead bodies in the coffee shop, and one barely breathing witness, but by the looks of it she'd be lucky if she made it to the hospital alive, let alone tell us what happened. I felt sorry for her, he was black and blue covered in blood, half of which was probably his the other half most likely belonged to the other victims. The 4 bodies were arranged into a pattern. Three made up a large triangle, and the other was curled into a ball in the middle. The entire of the space in between them was covered in blood, and each body was covered in blood from head to toe, the only blood free part that I could see was in the space inside the body curled into a ball. The same pattern the bodies made was drawn on each was in blood and on the counter top. I crept over to take a closer look at the bodies. It was only then that I could recognise them through the blood.

"Eric." I said trying to keep my voice steady, this was something nothing could prepare you for. "You know what we were saying earlier about what kind of high profile case this is."

"Yeah." He said but he didn't really seem present, he was still rooted to the spot

"Well we were right on all accounts."

"I don't follow." He said seemingly coming back down to earth

"Well this guy" I said pointing to the base of the triangle, "Lead singer of The New Generation, had 4 number 1's. That one" I pointed at the left side of the triangle "That's a judge, convicted hundreds, everyone knows her."

"Oh, oh God" he said

"The one on the right, he's a serial killer and gang leader, supposed to be away for life."

"So there's a gang of angry killers making this dangerous" I nodded.

"The one in the middle, just a kid."

"Sick basterd!" he said and I agreed but didn't say anything. "I'm thinking this is gang related, the symbol is everywhere, marking their territory, and making it this high profile they have to be making a statement."

"Nobody does this just because they just to kill someone."

"We're going to need help I'm going to call Ryan and Natalia."

"Tell them to be prepared and probably not to eat anything before they get here." I shouted after him as he went to make the call.

* * *

I turned around not really knowing where to start, when suddenly a reporter ran through the tape and straight into the shop. She stopped dead in her tracks, camera went flying behind her head, her face literally turned green , and she keeled over, head hitting the floor. "Maybe next time you'll have more respect for the tape." I muttered under my breath before shouting for the medics.

Eric had finished on the phone by the time the medics got here and by the puzzled look on his face I could tell he hadn't seen what had happened. He was cute when he was confused his head cocked to the side just the slightest bit and his nose sort of pulled up a little, it was subtle, but cute, and I was probably the only one who noticed because it was that subtle. Then I felt bad because there was 4 dead people in close proximity and I was having my own little bit of enjoyment staring at a cute, confused Eric Delko. And I realised I was staring so quickly tore my eyes away. I felt myself blush a little because he had seen me staring.

"Reporter ran through the tape, saw the scene, threw her camera somewhere and fainted." I said trying to wipe the confusion of his face so then maybe it would be easier not to stare and because then he'd have to focus on something else instead of the pink tint forming on my cheeks.

"Oh" he said slightly smiling.

* * *

"Oh my good lord" Alexx said as she appeared in the doorway. "Calleigh, Honey, are you ok this is a lot of blood?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled at her natural motherly response.

"Eric, Baby you seem a little green."

"No Alexx I'm fine. Just a little shocked that's all. Not what you expect first thing in the morning you know."

"Alexx do you know what killed them?" I asked although she'd just got here.

"Calleigh, patience. I know I'm a miracle worker but I do need a chance to actually look." She laughed

"Sorry it's just I don't know where to start."

"Well I can tell you they've been dead at least 12 hours, rigger's nearly set in and the blood is mostly dry. Liver temp of the first victim says..." she paused as she read the thermometer. "Roughly 14 hours."

"So that would mean they died at around 7 last night?" I asked although it was more of a statement

"Well the shop doesn't shut till 10 and since none of the victims are the owner and the girl in the hospital is just a waitress I would guess that they were dead before they got here because surely someone would have called it in if there was 4 dead bodies in the middle of a coffee shop." Eric said

"That would make sense because what are the chances of a judge, a child, a felon and a celebrity all being in a coffee shop at once."

"Yeah but then why is the waitress still alive?" Eric said going back over his theory

"Maybe she came in this morning and whoever it was hadn't finished his job so beat her to a pulp so she wouldn't talk. Who called it in?" I asked because if it was the waitress that threw my theory off.

"Report says anonymous tip."

"So probably the killer then."

"Yeah, maybe Tyler can trace the number"

"Maybe" I said, but really there wasn't much hope because I doubted the killer would be stupid enough to be traced by phone.

It was then that my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D '_crap'_ I thought '_Why now? Why ever?' _"I got to take this" I said and headed to the door, nodding at Ryan and Natalia as they came in...


	3. Reporter in Your Face

Chapter 3

Calleigh doesn't usually just walk off to take phone calls, if it was work she'd have stayed, so therefore it must be personal. And for Calleigh to take a personal call at work meant something was off. Who was it? If it was Jake Berkley again I would break his legs in an instant because he hurt her enough the first 2 times.

"Hey" Natalia called interrupting my train of thought.

"Hey" I said back

"Well this sure is a mess. Who are the victims?"

"Hey I recognise him" Ryan said joining the conversation pointing at the singer.

"I never took you for a boy band kind of guy" I couldn't resist the temptation to tease him

"Ha ha very funny Delko but I have a niece you know"

"Whatever you say Wolfe" I said laughing

"Oh will you boys give it a rest and tell me who they are" Natalia butted in

"Well the one at the base of the triangle is from a boy band, the one on the right is a judge, the one on the left is a gang leader and serial killer supposedly away for life and the one in the middle in an unidentified kid."

"Oh" said Natalia and Ryan simultaneously

"We're thinking it's a gang hit because of all the symbols. And it also appears the victims were killed elsewhere." I continued

"So where'd all the blood come from?" asked Ryan

"That we have to find out" I said as Calleigh returned to the room.

"Hey Calleigh."

"Hey" her reply to Natalia was short and the cheer from this morning was gone and replaced by a false smile.

"I'm going to take the counter there might be prints on it from when the symbol was drawn." She continued.

I watched as she walked over to the counter,knew it was one of her infamous defence mechanisms, pulling herself away from everyone so she didn't have to fake too much, indulging herself in work so she didn't have to think about whatever was bothering her. And for now I would let her, she needed space and work was never a good time to talk to Calleigh. Professionalism was her number 1 priority. So I ignored it, for now, and got on with my work.

* * *

I began to set out a grid in the massive pool of blood to take swabs. I started on one end, while Ryan took the other and Natalia went to try and find some security footage. Working together the grid didn't take long and we we're soon taking swabs and noting them down, Valera was going to have a busy day today.

"I got footage from the outdoor camera of the shop and a couple of shops down the road. I'm going to take it back to the lab. See you guys later." Natalia called through the door.

"Hey wait" Calleigh called and I turned around to look at her. "I'm nearly done I want to go see Alexx at the post."

Her face was sunken and even someone who didn't spend as much time watching Calleigh as I did could tell something was up. The smile was too forced and her eyes weren't the usual bright green. She still looked good and she would still turn head, I mean it's Calleigh she always looks good. But she wasn't her usual self. She seemed to want to get out of here so quickly folded up her kit and jogged to catch up with Natalia.

* * *

"What's up with Calleigh?" Ryan asked as if to prove my earlier point

"No idea, Man. Guess it's just the case. Not your ideal Monday morning."

"Nah guess not." He seemed to buy my excuse for Calleigh and carried on working.

After an hour or so we'd finished swabbing the blood, printed the doors and anything else the killer might of touched. It seemed he'd worn gloves because we found very little in the way of prints and most of them probably belonged to the owner or waitress. So we headed back to the lab.

* * *

The crowd of reporters was still there although it had shrunk slightly and there were now only 2 news vans parked on the grass verge. As we left the remaining reporters shouted questions at us "Who is it?" "Who did it?" "What killed them" and many other questions made illegible from all the other questions being shouted. Naturally we answered none of them just kept our heads down and walked toward the hummer. The reporters were shoving cameras and microphones in face and it was becoming very annoying, because the crowd had moved and blocked our path to the hummer.

"Look we aren't going to answer any of your questions no matter how many times you shove a microphone in our face so could you please let us get to our vehicle." I said trying to reason with them.

"But, Sir, we are only trying to do our job, now if you would just let us know who they are we would leave you alone."  
A reporter said shoving her way to the front microphone outstretched. When she was nearly at the front another reporter shoved her throwing her forward. The microphone went flying and her hand connected with Ryan's nose.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry." She said scrambling round for her lost microphone.

"That's alright." Ryan said trying not let anyone notice he was in pain.

"Now if you don't mind we are going to our car to get a first aid kit" I said to the crowd and pulled Ryan towards the hummer.

* * *

"She sure knew how to pack a punch." I teased him as I handed him a tissue for his bloody nose

"Thanks for the sympathy. Next time you get punched in the face maybe I'll add to it."

"Well I am sorry that you got hit in the face, but don't it out on me just because your annoyed that you got punched by a girl."

"Go to hell Delko"

"Don't make me take a picture and send it round the lab"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Just watch me." I said as I started to pull out my phone. With that he got up and got into the hummer slamming the door harder than necessary, and I laughed. Typical Wolfe.

We rode to the lab in silence and it gave me time to think about Calleigh, that was what most of my thinking time was used on. I needed to know what was wrong. I needed to help her, I just wanted her to let me into Calleigh world, even if it was only a brief glimpse. I had to get her to tell me. It wasn't going to be an easy task, for one I knew it couldn't be at the lab. So that meant I either had to invite her out, or go and visit her. If I invited her out she could say no but it would be easier and plus she couldn't kick me out. If I went round to her house she couldn't really say no, but she could kick me out and it would be uncomfortable. So I decided to ask her out. Now the only problem was _how_ to ask her out...

* * *

A/N I know the chapter's are quite short but I wan't to make sure I balance out the perspectives, if you think they're too short tell me and I'll do my best to make them longer.

Thanks  
X


	4. Coffee?

Chapter 4

The post wasn't very helpful because Alexx had only just got the bodies back and only just started on the first victim. The only thing she could tell me was that they had all been killed at different times. The little boy had been dead the longest at 2 days, the judge about a day, the killer about 20 hours and the singer as we already knew 14 hours. If the boy had been killed 2 days ago it was likely he was reported missing so I headed to go and search the missing persons data base.

"Hey, Calleigh, wait up." I heard Eric call as he jogged over to me.

"What did you find at the scene?" I asked

"Well there weren't many prints they were probably the owners or waitress', Ryan's running them now. We swabbed all the blood and I just gave the swabs to Valera to run. Oh and when we were walking out a reporters fist connected with Ryan's nose. You should have seen his face. How was the post?"

"Well there wasn't much, Alexx has only just started on the first one, but they all died at different times, the boy died first, 2 days ago so I'm going to check missing persons. I hope you weren't too mean to Ryan."

"Nah, I just teased him because he got punched by a girl. Mind if I join you?"

"No not at all." I smiled, because I really didn't, Eric was good company, and nice to look at while waiting for any results to come up. Not that I'd ever let anyone know that.

* * *

We sat in the lab and typed in the keywords. '_Brown hair, Hazel Eyes, approximately 6 years old, white, 4ft 3inches' _and waited for a result. At first I stared at the computer, then I turned to look at Eric, he seemed deep in thought. I wondered what he was thinking about, it seemed to be troubling him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then shut it again like whatever it was, was a bad idea. After a while of what seemed like internal debating he turned to look at me.

"Do you want to go out for coffee?" he asked. Surely that wasn't what he was debating.

"I don't know, it's been a long day." The look on his face immediately made me regret it

"Come on, it only coffee, I won't keep you long I promise" if it was anyone but Eric I would have stuck to no, but it was Eric, and he looked genuinely upset when I said no.

"Oh alright, coffee it is, but you better walk me home it's dangerous at night." I mocked

"Yes ma'am. I will see you to your front door like a true gentleman."

"Now that's what I like to hear."

We both laughed but something about the look on his face when I declined still worried me. Why had he looked so upset? What was that internal debate about? Surely it couldn't have just been about asking me out for coffee? Could it?

* * *

The computer beeped, thankfully pulling me away from my thoughts because they were already starting to give me a headache. A total of 30 results popped up on the screen.  
"Well that's helpful." I mumbled."Best start narrowing them down." I said mostly to myself.

"Well the first one says he's been missing 24hours and our little boy's been dead 2 days so it can't be him."

"Let's get rid of all the results in the last 2 days then." I started filtering them out, and it left us with 20 results.

"Wow 10 boys missing in the last 2 days. That's not good."

"Missing children are never good." I hated cases with children

"That one." Eric pointed at the screen. "Says that night shift have already found the body."

I filtered it down a little more. Only 9 left.

"I guess now we go by appearance." I pulled up the photos Alexx took in autopsy and ran them against the missing boys pictures.

"That's a match." Eric said as the screen beeped with a 99% facial match to a Sam Daniels.

"Report says he went missing from school, a guy in a black SUV pulled up saying he was his mum's friend."

"Night shift take this case as well?" Eric asked

"No actually. Says here it was Horatio's case."

"Right so I guess we go speak to Horatio then."

"Guess so." And we headed to Horatio's office.

* * *

He was on the phone when we got there. He barely acknowledged us when we knocked and resumed his conversation when we got in. So we sat on the couch by the door and waited. 5 minutes later he hung up the phone and turned around to speak to us.

"How can I help you?" he asked perfectly business like as if his phone call had never happened

"You worked a case a few days ago with Tripp, a missing boy, 6 years old." I said

"Yes, Sam Daniels if I recall. We found the guy and booked him for kidnapping but we never found the boy. Guy refused to tell us where he was."

"Well you know that case you gave me this morning?" Eric said, obvious question but I didn't say so

"Yes."

"Well one of the victims was the missing boy."

"I see, so that means either we've got the wrong guy, which I'm pretty sure we don't. Or he gave the boy to someone else." Horatio's logic made sense.

"We'll check his known associates" I said, and the Horatio's phone went off, ending that conversation. I gave Eric a puzzled look and he just shrugged and walked to the door, I followed.

* * *

"That was weird." I said as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Tell me about it, he was like that this morning."

"What do you think is wrong?"

"Look, don't tell anyone I said this but, the file he had this morning, the name I could see was Kyle, something. And the caller I.D on his phone just now said Julia. So I'm thinking it's something to do with Kyle."

"Oh gosh, do you think H is OK?" I'd been so annoyed at him ignoring us I forgot he had a life

"I don't know, and I'm not sure if that's what wrong, so promise me you won't tell anyone."

"You never said anything." I said smiling.

"Exactly, now I'm going to see how Valera's getting on with those swabs."

"Alrighty then I'm going to check in with Natalia, see you at 7, don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He called over his shoulder and we went our separate ways...


	5. Chivalry Isn't Dead

Chapter 5

'_It's only coffee Delko. It's only coffee Delko.' _I told myself that over and over again, but by the time I reached the locker room my palms were sweating. '_You're going out for coffee with a friend, a friend that's all, she doesn't like you anymore than that. Just a friend' _No matter what I told myself I couldn't help but feel that this wasn't just coffee. Not only was I going to ask her a personal question, a question that went way over our invisible boundaries, but the innocent flirting, wasn't so innocent anymore, there was more meaning behind it now. Maybe I was just going mad, my imagination was just playing tricks on me, showing me what I want to see. But no, my imagination couldn't make up that look in her eyes if it tried. _'stop in for crying out loud, you're getting yourself worked up over nothing.'_ I took a deep breath and headed into the locker room.

"Hey, nearly done." She called from behind her locker door.

"That's fine take your time." I really didn't know what to say. I was being an ass. I could barely form a coherent sentence, and yet all I was doing was going out with a friend I'd been out with on numerous occasions. And to think I used to be a lady's man. What in hell happened.

"Right, I'm done." She said coming out from behind her locker swinging her bag over her shoulder "But I need to put my laptop in my car first."

"Be my guest, I'll lead you right to the parking structure."

"Well aren't you just the gentleman."

She linked her arm through mine and we walked the short distance from the locker room to the car park. She put her laptop in her car, and then I walked her to mine. The bare skin of her arm touching mine was tingling, it was ridiculous it was such an innocent touch, but yet it felt so much more significant.

* * *

We reached my car and I opened the passenger side door for her.

"And I thought chivalry was dead." She laughed as she climbed in.

"Not with me my friend." I said smiling from ear to ear like an idiot.

"Oh I see. So this is how you charm the ladies."

"Only those who act like a lady."

"Why thank you, but since when has shooting guns been lady like."

"Since you started shooting 'em."

"Aren't you just the charmer."

She smiled and buckled herself in as I shut the door. But once again that look in her eyes was there, saying that our conversation meant more than meets the eye. I shook my head, I was going to drive myself mad.

* * *

We pulled up at the coffee shop, it was a little place, quiet and by the beach. I used to come here with Marisol, it was one of her favourite places. We came here every week without fail. Until she died that was. As we walked in one of the waiters recognised me.

"Eric you came back." He called walking over to us.

"Alberto, good to see you. How's the wife."

"Ah she's fine, working up in one of the posh hotels now." He smiled "And who's this lucky lady you've bought with you?"

"Alberto this is Calleigh Duquesne. Calleigh this is Alberto, a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Alberto."

"It's nice to meet you too, I hope your keeping my Eric happy, haven't seen him smile like this since..." he trailed off but I could see by the look on Calleigh's face that she understood what he meant. He seemed a little out of place then so just led us over to a booth in the corner and took our orders.

* * *

"You used to come here with Marisol?" she asked

"Yeah, it was her favourite place. We came here every week until you know."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, I haven't been here in ages."

"You should come here more often, the people seem to like you." I could see a her cheeks turning slightly pink and I wondered if it was because of what Alberto said.

"Yeah I guess, it's just... hard. It reminds me of her too much sometimes."

"I'm sorry." She apologized again and I smiled at her hoping to make her feel better.

* * *

"Order's up."

A far too cheerful waitress came bouncing over to our table with our coffee. Her top was too low cut, and her skirt was far too short. '_Whatever happened to modesty?_' I asked myself. But then realised I used to go for girls like that. _'Oh how the times have changed'.  
_  
"You 2 are the most adorable couple I've seen."

She bent down to put the coffee on the table and leant over so far her breasts were right in my face, I pulled my head away, much to Calleigh's amusement.  
"Thank you... Maria." she said looking at the waitress' name tag.  
For some reason I was glad she didn't deny it. Although it was so petty, it felt like it meant something, like she wasn't opposed to the idea.

Calleigh laughed out loud as soon as the waitress walked away.

"What?" I said

"Just you."

"What about me?"

"Your face."

"Well let's see what you look like when you pretty much have your head down a strangers top."

"Isn't that the kind of thing you used to enjoy?"

"Used to." I highlighted the 'used' "That's not me anymore, I realised I can't live like that. I don't want to spend all my life partying and having one night stands with strangers. I want a life, a real one. A wife, kids maybe, and if I'm going all out the darned picket fence and all"  
I stunned us both to silence. I didn't mean to say all that, just quench her fears that I'm not still that guy. I couldn't believe I said it.

"I hope you get it." She nearly whispered.

The way she said it made me want to scream. Why didn't she get it. _'I want her to be my wife, I want, tanned, blonde haired, brown eyed, little Delko's running round. I only wanted the picket fence if I could have it with her.' _Why didn't she get it? Oh yeah, because I didn't have the guts to tell her. And now definitely wasn't the time. Besides I had something else to ask.

* * *

I seized the opportunity of the serious mood, I'd pretty much told her my biggest secret, so maybe, just maybe, she'd give me something to go on.

"Hey, Cal. Can I ask you something."

"Go right ahead."

"Are you okay? Really?"

"I'm fine Eric."

"Cal, I'm not stupid. You've been a little... out of it recently I guess."

"What do you mean out of it."

"I don't know like there's a part of you that's focusing on something else, something important."

"Aren't I allowed to think about other things?"

"Of course you are Cal, just I want to know your OK. I don't want to have to see you hurt."

"You know me too well."She grumbled and looked down.

Some stupid unknown reaction of mine instinctively grabbed her hand on the table and squeezed it. _'Why did you do that you idiot?' _I scolded myself. But to my surprise instead of pulling her hand away, she looked up and squeezed it back.

"It's my Mom." She said finally, as quiet as a mouse. "She's ill."

"What kind of ill?" she looked up at me then, as if debating whether to tell me.

"Cancer." She whispered.

I squeezed her hand again, but I didn't let go, instead rubbed circles with my thumb. She looked up and smiled at me, trying to convince me she was fine. But somehow I got the feeling she wasn't telling me the whole story. I couldn't tell whether it was because of the resemblance to Marisol, or whether she just wasn't telling me, but before I got a chance to ask our pagers went of simultaneously.

I looked down at mine. 'Homicide, clothing store. South West and 8th Street.' I guessed Calleigh's said the same, because she squeezed my hand and started to get up. I paid the bill and left a tip then headed for the door. Why did we have to take this one? We clocked off an hour ago. Why was it so important?...


	6. It Can't Be

Chapter 6

All the way to the scene my mind kept flicking back to our conversation at the coffee shop, the way his hand felt on mine. It was so warm, so, so comforting, it made me want to reach out to him, pull him close and make him promise never to let go. But I was being ridiculous, he was just a friend, he only liked me as a friend. But the way he held my hand, it seemed more than that. And he knew me so well, how did he know me like that? Nobody knew me like that, not even Jake. Not that he'd care.

Then we pulled up to the clothing store. The crowd of reporters were just as big as this morning. And then suddenly it clicked. That was why we were called out, not the night shift. It was the same as this morning. There was a feeling in my stomach telling me I didn't want to go in, and I was glad I hadn't eaten recently. But I had to get out, I had to help solve this case.

When I walked in I wished I'd listened to my stomach. This time there were 8 dead bodies. 4 were on the floor the same as last time, but 4 were pinned to the wall in the same pattern, it made me sick to my stomach. There was twice as much blood as before. This time the whole wall had been painted as well. But that wasn't it.

* * *

"Calleigh, Honey, are you alright you look a bit pale." I could feel people looking at me

"Have they got any I.D's." I asked because maybe, just maybe I was wrong.

"No, Honey. None of them have a thing on them."

"That one." I pointed to one of the bodies. "Can I look closer at him?" I had to be wrong

"Of course Honey. Are you sure you're alright?" I didn't reply just bent down and pulled up his shirt. And there it was, the tattoo I didn't want to see, because that meant it had to be him. I stood back up but my legs felt weak.

"Alexx, his name's James." I said referring to the body I'd just looked at.

"You know him?"

I nodded. "His name's James..," I repeated "James... Duquesne."

* * *

If I was one for fainting I'd be long gone by now. Instead I was rooted to the spot. People were staring, I could tell, but I couldn't move. My legs were stuck, all my muscles have frozen. I felt Eric's hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Come on, Cal you don't need to be here." He said

"No!" I nearly shouted, it was too harsh, especially since Eric was being nice "No. I need to help, I have to do something."  
I was calmer this time. He had a silent conversation with Alexx, but eventually nodded and let me work.

And work I did, I swabbed, printed, scraped, collected, bagged and tagged almost everything in the store until it was only me and Eric left. I should have gone home long ago, but I couldn't. Even if I did I wouldn't sleep. I was staring in to space when Eric came over to me and pulled me into him. I jumped at first, but it was nice. It was warm, comforting, safe. It made me forget everything. But I pulled back, I was at work and it wasn't fair to put this on him, first Mum, and now James, it wasn't his problem.

* * *

"You should go home." I said

"I'm not leaving you here."

"I was just leaving anyway," it was true I was

"Then I'll come with you."

I didn't have it in me to fight, and honestly, I didn't want to be alone. So I let him lead me to the car, and in some sort of daze, we made our way back to the lab. We were the only people there, night shift had clocked out and it was too early for day shift to clock in. We logged all the evidence, not minding that we were supposed to start work again in less than an hour. It was then that Horatio came over to us.

* * *

"Miss Duquesne, I'm so sorry." He said

"It's ok, I'm fine."

"I think you should come off this case."

I shook my head "No way."

"Calleigh this is your brother."

"I know."

"H, I know you mean well, but I think that Calleigh should be allowed to work this case, she's already collected most of the evidence, and it's Calleigh. I don't think she'd let personal cloud her judgement, in fact it's just more likely to make her find whoever did this."

I was shocked at what Eric said. He said it so openly, so convincingly, that I just wanted to throw my arms around him. He was being so calm and supportive. But why?  
Horatio interrupted my thinking

"Ok. Calleigh, you can work this case on 1 condition. You take tomorrow off as personal time, if I see you in the building after an hour, you're off. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Sir" I didn't want to take the day off, but if I could work the case I would.

Eric and I started walking to the lift when Horatio stopped and said "I notified your dad and other brother, so you don't need to worry about it."

"Thank you." I said but he'd already gone.  


* * *

Eric put his arm around me shoulders briefly, but let it drop, like he decided it was a bad idea. The lift dinged, and the doors opened. We walked in, and I pressed the button for the car park. We stood in the lift in silence, when it arrived I went to walk to my car but Eric grabbed my arm and pulled my into a hug.  
"It's going to be alright." He whispered, and somehow I believed him...


	7. Understanding

Chapter 7

I knew just how she felt. Loosing someone, it knocks it out of you no matter how strong you are, and Calleigh was sure as hell strong, but with her mum as well surely it was too much. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, I imagine Calleigh was doing just the same, there was no way she would be able sleep. It was 10 in the morning and there was no use in my trying to sleep so I got up and showered. It was then I had an idea.

After a quick trip to my Mom's house, and a quick trip to the supermarket, I found myself making my way up the stairs in Calleigh's apartment building. It was a nice place, it was near the beach, there were big windows on all the apartments, it probably cost a lot more than my shabby, old place. I was about to know on the door when I heard a smash.

Inside her apartment I could hear shouting, it didn't sound like Calleigh, it was male, and southern. From outside I couldn't hear what was being said, but when I heard another smash I decided I'd done enough waiting and hammered on the door. I could hear what was being said now and the male shouted "Go on open it then." But it was harsh, bitter. I already wanted to punch this guy in the face.

* * *

Calleigh opened the door slightly, far enough so I could see her, but not inside the room. Her face made me mad, really fuming. Any trace of a smile was gone, there was a scrape on one cheek and her eyes were red.

"You should go." She said.

I was too shocked to respond "Are you ok?" I finally managed

"Eric, you shouldn't be here, you should be asleep."

"No, no invite him in. I want to see your latest pull." The man shouted from behind. Calleigh opened the door to let me in but kept her eyes on the floor.

"Oh my Calleigh, you've sunk low this time. A Cuban. You have to be kidding me, not only are you a whore but you're a cheap whore at that. Can't even get the white men anymore." He spat. That was the last straw, nobody insulted Calleigh under my watch.

"Look Sir, I have no idea who you are, and I don't care either, but I suggest you leave before I remove you."

"Oh I see you Cuban piece of shit. Just because you my Calleigh's latest fuck buddy don't mean you can tell me what to do."

He walked over to Calleigh, put his arm around her and pulled her face up  
"Aint that right Calleigh?" She didn't respond "Aint that right?" he shouted, this time slapping her around the face.

And then I lost it.

* * *

With strength I didn't know I had I pulled him up by the collar, so his face was inches away.

"I swear to you, I don't care who you are, you could be the president for all I care, but if you so much as lay a finger on her again, I will personally hunt you down, and it will be the last thing you ever do!"

I shoved him down again with a bit too much force, because his knees bent suddenly when he hit the floor.

"Now leave!" I pushed him towards the door. He was about to leave but then shouted back at me

"Hey, you may be screwing my sister, but I tell you now, she's cold, a cold hearted bitch. Didn't even go to see her mum before she died. She'll do it to you, I tell you. When you're dying she'll just be out screwing someone else!"

I could not believe this man, so I gave him an extra push and slammed the door on him.

* * *

I turned around and Calleigh was still in the same spot, head down like she was ashamed. I walked over to her and cupped her face in my hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my thumb caressing her cheek.

She didn't respond just looked up at me and then tears started spilling. I'd never seen her cry before, ever, and it broke my heart. I pulled her close, I could feel her shaking in my arms. I led her to the sofa, and sat her on my lap. She buried her head into the crook of my neck, and cried. I didn't say anything, just held her, let her cry, because I know she needed to let go. I rubbed her back, and leant my chin on the top of her head, just let her be. And we stayed like that for maybe an hour. The crying eventually became sobs, but neither of us moved. It was only after she'd stopped shaking, and the sobs evened out that she looked up.

* * *

"How can you be here?" she looked like she genuinely couldn't understand

"What do you mean?" I didn't really understand her

"My brother just insulted you, said racist things, pointed out that I was a cold bitch, and said I was a whore and yet your still sat here treating me like I'm something special."

"You are special Calleigh, I would never leave you here like this. Why should it matter to me what you brother said, I've heard racist things before it's not the first time."

"But I'm just a dirty, used whore." She said crying again. How could she say that. I pulled her up so she could look me in the eye

"Calleigh, don't ever say that again, ever. Your brother is one of the biggest assholes I've ever met. Anyone who ever calls you a whore deserves to rot in hell."

"But I'm used, I'm beaten, I'm an emotionless brick. He's right you know."

"NO! No he's not. He's a million miles from the truth. You are not used, even if you were I wouldn't care, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. And you sat here now, proves you're not an emotionless brick, your strong, not cold Calleigh. You could never be cold."

"Eric you don't understand he is, Jake passed me round, he got drunk, auctioned me almost, all his friends have been there, people I don't even know. I feel dirty. And I am cold. I didn't go and see my dying mother. Who does that?" she was nearly hysterical now.

"Calleigh, does it matter how many people have been there, it wasn't your choice, you didn't asked to be passed around, it wasn't your fault. Maybe you didn't go and see your mum, but I know you, and I know you had good reason."

* * *

I was so angry now, how could Jake do that? How could anyone do that? I wanted to beat him senseless, let him know what he did, how he damaged her. How could he take her for granted? She was beautiful in every way, and he passed her round, like a whore. I hated him with everything I had. The only thing stopping me from hunting him down right this minute was Calleigh. She was hysterical now. Holding on to me, clinging on for dear life.

I let her cry into me again, because I wasn't going anywhere, because, somehow, somewhere amidst the drama, a level of understanding had been obtained. She knew she was more than just a friend to me, and I knew I was more than just a friend to her. But that was just so...us...


	8. You're Beautiful

Chapter 8

He was still here. Why was he still here? I told him, told him what I hadn't ever told anybody. And yet he was here, like he didn't care. How could he not care? He just let me cry, and didn't run away, didn't tell me I was being ridiculous. Just pulled me in tighter when the crying got worse. I tried to stop, desperately tried to stop, but I couldn't. He was warm, his arms were strong and safe, and he smelt, well he smelt like Eric. It was calming, and eventually the tears dried up and it was only the occasional hiccup again.

* * *

I looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on me, the same way they were before, before I told him, and I just didn't understand. He cupped my face with his hand and looked me in the eye.

"Calleigh Duquesne. Promise me you will never, ever think of yourself like that again. I can't bear it to even think of you in that way. You are beautiful Calleigh. Don't you ever forget that."

The sincerity in his voice nearly knocked me into the middle of next week.

"You mean that don't you?" I don't know why I needed to ask

"With every bone in my body."

And that was all it took to start up the water works again, but this time I was happy, I couldn't believe that within all the drama I could be happy. He didn't care aobut my flaws, about my past, where I'd been so to speak, he didn't care that my brother had just abused him. He only cared about me. And that was something I'd never felt.  
"Hey, shh." He said wiping the tears from under my eyes and pulling me to him again. I leaned into him, pulling myself as close as possible. He ran his fingers through my hair and settled his chin on top of my head. I felt myself begin to drift off to sleep, something I hadn't done in a while.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself being carried through the hallway.

"What?" I mumbled

"You fell asleep, you're tired. You should go to bed."

"Mmm" was all I could manage. He plopped me down on my bed a started to tuck me in "No." I groaned as I realised he was going to leave.

"Calleigh you need to sleep." He said not understanding my groaning.

"No, I mean yes, but no." He laughed at my jumbled talking

"Stay with me." I finally said and it seemed to make sense to him because he crawled in behind me and pulled my into his chest. I fell asleep almost instantly, he was better than any sleeping pill.

* * *

I swallowed a scream as I was thrown in to a sitting position from my sleep. I was dreaming about something, something unpleasant, I could tell by the way I woke up, but for the life of me I couldn't remember. That was a first, I always remember, they're usually still haunting me a little on my way to work. Why not today? It was only when a warm hand started to rub my back that I put 2 and 2 together to get 4. Eric. Eric was here, I slept with Eric hugging me tight, protecting me from harshness of reality, he was my own, personal dream catcher.

"Cal, you ok?" it appeared I woke him up because his speech was a little slurred.

"Fine, go back to sleep." I felt bad now for waking him up.

"Mmm." He mumbled and lay back down.

I was too awake now to even hope of sleeping, so I carefully got up and went to make myself some coffee. It was then it dawned on me that I had a lot to do. I would have to go back to Louisiana for mum's funeral and James'. I'd have to arrange them both because I knew Dad and Dan would be too out of it. There was probably a ton of other stuff to do that I couldn't even think of right now. I was suddenly in a panic.

* * *

"What are you doing up?" Eric's hands were running up and down my arms.

"There's so much to do! I've got places to be, things to arrange, people I need to see!" I was in a real state now, I couldn't focus on one thing at a time.

"Not now you don't. You need sleep."

"No, no. I need to do them now, else I won't have time."

"Alright just slow down for a minute, tell me what you need to do."

He seemed to sense my panic because he's given up trying to get me to go back to bed, and was trying to calm me down. He sat me on the sofa and pretty much shoved the coffee into my hands.

* * *

"Now what do you need to do?" he asked

I'd calmed down somewhat so could give a sensible answer.

"Well first I need to get time off work, I have to go back to Louisiana to arrange the funerals, and attend. I'll have to see my mother's lawyer to sort out her will. I need to check my finances, make sure I can afford it all. I need to speak to people, let them know what's going on. And I'm probably going to need to escort my dad and brother there and back."

"You can't do all that alone, that's too much."

"What choice do I have?"

"For starters you have me, I'm not going to let you do this alone. And surely you dad will give you some sort of help?" And then the water works started up again. "Oh, Cal, I'm sorry." He apologised

"He'll be to out of it." I cried "They might of spent most of their time at each other's throats, but he still loved her, in a sick kinda twisted way. And that's how Dad deals with it. He drowns his sorrows in a bottle or 2 of Jack." With James as well it was probably more like a bottle or 4 of Jack "And you can't come with me. My family aren't like yours, they get drunk, shout scream, hit sometimes, then sober up and pretend nothing ever happened."

"Calleigh, I don't care what their like. I'm not letting you go alone, especially not when I saw what your brother did last night."

"Then you should understand why I don't think you should be there. They're racist Eric, they'll say things, and I know you say they don't bother you, but it'll get too much. You'll have to take time off work. It will cost you money, flights aren't cheap."

"And you think any of that would make me let you go alone. No. No way on earth. Calleigh just accept that I'm coming with you."

I sighed I was fighting a losing battle. And if I was really honest, it was one I never intended to win in the first place. I wanted him there with me, I wanted the comfort of when he hugged me, I wanted him to protect me from the bad memories left there.

"Thank you." I breathed before most probably falling asleep in his lap again...


	9. Magical Thing Called the Internet

Chapter 9

She looked so peaceful when she slept, so innocent and happy, like there was nothing bad in her life. And I wished with all I had that, that could be true, so she was happy, so she didn't have to worry, so tears didn't roll down her cheeks. But I knew it couldn't, no matter how hard I wished. So I was just glad she could find peace in her sleep. And selfishly I was glad I could watch. Forgetting all the problems surrounding us, for a precious few moments, I allowed myself to just take in what was in front of me. Calleigh was asleep, her hair slightly sprawled out on the pillow, her head was buried into my chest so I could only see a little of it, one hand was grabbing my shirt, pulling into her like a child would a blanket, and the other was pulled up to her chest, the sheets covered her mostly, but I could feel her legs tangled with mine. It was a sight that would bring me to my knees was I stood.

* * *

A loose strand of hair tickled her nose and made it twitch, I brushed it away, but it'd stirred her too much and she was coming back to consciousness. Her foot ran up my leg a little and it made me jump because it was so cold.

"Jeez Cal, are your feet dead? They're freezing." Her eyes were closed but I knew she was awake.

"I know, that's why I'm warming them up on you leg."

"Well if that's how it's gonna be." I shoved my hand that had gone numb, and cold right in between her shoulder blades.

"Oh my good God!" she yelped. "And you said my feet were cold."

She grabbed a spare pillow and threw it at me before dashing to the bathroom to hide. I tried to open the door but she was holding it shut from the other side, I could hear her laughing. Instead of forcing my way in, I grabbed 2 or 3 pillows off the bed and hid in her wardrobe. It was huge. You could've fitted enough clothes for an army in there. Then I felt awkward, I was crouched in Calleigh's wardrobe, among all her clothes, many of which I suspected I'd never seen because no human could possibly wear this many clothes. I don't know what it was but it felt slightly... wrong. Before I could do anything I heard the bathroom door open, and Calleigh come out. I'd left the door slightly ajar on purpose because I wanted her to come looking. Being Calleigh she wasn't slow on the uptake and came walking over almost immediately. She started to open the door and I launched my attack. I pushed the pillows up in her face, grabbed her up, one to stop her from falling, and two to stage part two of my plan. I lifted her up above the bed, and dropped her, she was giggling like a little girl.

"Eric Delko, you did not just do that!"

She rolled off the side of the bed, and picked up my belt. I raised my hands in defence but she was having none of it. She flicked it like you would a tea towel, it hit me on the calf, and it stung. She ran from the bedroom laughing and I chased after her. We spent the next five minutes playing cat and mouse around the sofa until I climbed over it and dumped her onto the seats. We were both laughing and a little out of breath.

"On a serious note, would you like some coffee?" I asked

"As long as you promise not to put salt instead of sugar."

"Well I can't help it if the salt shaker just so happens to tip into your coffee."

"You wouldn't dare."

"On second thoughts I can see you eyeing the gun cabinet, and I've had enough run ins with bullets to last me a life time."

"That's what I thought." And we both laughed.

* * *

It was actually 6 o'clock in the evening, but the night shift we'd worked had messed up our sleeping patterns so it felt like morning. We were sat watching telly although neither of us were really watching it. Calleigh seemed to be deep in thought and so was I. Mainly about Jake, I hadn't really had time to process it since she told me. I was disgusted at him. He did it to her once, I assumed, and then came back again, as if hurting her once wasn't enough. I didn't really want to ask her about it but I wondered why she'd let him crawl his dirty ass back again.

"Shoot." Calleigh suddenly shouted, jerking me from my thoughts "Flights." She yelled but it didn't make any sense to me.

"What about flights?"

"We need to book them. Now! If we don't leave soon we won't have time. And if we don't book flights soon we won't get them."

"Cal, breathe, go and get your laptop."

"Right, yeah internet, the great thing of the modern ages." She laughed

* * *

She'd got her laptop and was about to buy tickets when she remembered we hadn't actually got time off work yet.

"What if Horatio says no?"

"He won't" I knew H well enough to know he wouldn't deny Calleigh time off at least

"He might."

"Well if he does you can take personal leave and I'll miraculously get the flu."

"You can't call in sick to come with me."

"Can and will if it comes to that." I clicked the buy button for her "Oops too late."

She glared at me but she was smiling which sort of ruined the effect.

* * *

"Now before you have another panic attack is there anything else majorly important that needs attending too?" I asked because quite frankly her outbursts were kind of nerve racking.

"Yes, hotel."

"So get on the magical thing called the internet and book one while I get my card."

"Ha ha very funny." She laughed " I don't think I can work this laptop, far too high tech for me."

"How about I book the hotel and you get my card from my wallet." I said taking the laptop

"You're not paying for this."

"Yes I am. You paid for the flights."

"But hotels are expensive."

"So are funerals now go get my card." I wasn't going to let her win.

"Fine." She said and got up. "But I'm paying half." She called over her shoulder.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"We can have this argument all night but you won't win."

"Wanna bet." She called from her room.

"God you're stubborn, Woman."

"Yes I'm aware of that."

"We'll make a deal."

"Now you're talking." She said reappearing with my wallet

"You can pay a quarter, but I'm taking you out to dinner."

"A quarter?"

"Yes and that's it."

"Not fair." She pouted

"You can pay the tip."

"Fine!" she eventually gave in playfully folding her arms.

"Now go get dressed." I said pointing to her room. "It's not like you don't have enough clothes."

"You can never have enough clothes." She said playfully as she skipped off to her room.

* * *

I was nervous all over again. I was going on a date with Calleigh Duquesne. That was something that couldn't be taken lightly...


	10. Speechless

Chapter 10

I was determined to look good despite the fact I had a scrape down one cheek and looked like I hadn't slept in a week, it was my first date with Eric so to speak, and although the circumstances weren't perfect, in fact far from it, I was going to enjoy it. I had some red shoes I'd bought not too long ago and hadn't had a chance to wear so I set about finding something else red, or black if it came down to it. As it turned out despite my vast collection of clothes I didn't have something suitable and red, so I settled for one of my black dresses, I had many, and a red wrap. I was glad I lived in Miami else I would've frozen. The dress wasn't long but it was modest, settling just above the knee, and it showed just the right amount of cleavage. I put on some make-up, red lipstick, not to bright, and a little of the rest. I put on the shoes, and suddenly felt nervous. What if he didn't like it? What if it was too much? Would I embarrass him? For all I knew we were going to McDonalds. '_Just go out into the darned living room and stop being a fool'_ I told myself. And with wobbly legs I did just that.

* * *

He turned around at the clip of my heels and his coffee slopped over into his lap which quenched my initial fear that he wouldn't like it. I walked into the kitchen to get him a cloth.

"Uhm... Wow!" was his only response, I laughed and handed him the cloth so he could mop himself up.

"You might need to go get a change of clothes." There was coffee all down his front.

"Uh yeah." He still seemed at a loss for words which boosted my self esteem about a mile.

"Wallet." I threw his wallet at him

"Belt." I threw his belt

"Keys." I threw his keys, which were the only things he caught.

He stood up slowly and I wondered if it was safe for him to drive. If he hadn't recovered by the time we got to the car I was going to have to try and drive in these shoes, which was a recipe for disaster.

* * *

"Wow Calleigh. Really. Wow!" he seemed more able to form sentences now.

"Thank you." I really was flattered, Eric had, had his fair share of women in the past.

"You have no idea how amazing you look."

I blushed "You're staring Eric."

"I don't think I can help it." He shook his head as if to shake himself out of a daze.

"Now we are we going?"

"Uhm place near the beach, although I think I might need to borrow a couple of your guns to fend off all the men."

"Don't be ridiculous." He was really making me blush now and it was a little embarrassing.

"Seriously. I'm finding it hard to keep my hands to myself."

"Well take the guns and go, I don't want to be late." I would quite like this conversation to end because my cheeks were now matching my shoes.

"Right yeah." He said and opened the door for me.

* * *

The cool air seemed to help him relax a little because he took my hand and led me to his car. He opened the door for me, and closed it, then drove to his apartment. His apartment wasn't that far from mine, on Miami scale anyway, and it was about a half hour walk from Little Havana, probably because if his mom. He pulled up outside and turned off the engine.

"You can stay here or you can come in it's up to you?" he offered

"Whichever's easiest."

"Come in for a bit, I need to shower anyway."

He opened the door for me again and took my hand to lead me to his apartment. I hadn't been there recently with one thing and another but it was mostly as I remember it. It was masculine, it had a bachelor pad feel to it, but it had feminine touches like family photos and light curtains, and it was neat and tidy. In fact it looked a bit like Ryan had been here, but there was dust behind the telly which left the natural feel you didn't get after Ryan had, had a go at something.

"You can take a seat." Eric said gesturing to the sofa.

"Thank you." And I sat

"Would you like a drink or anything?"

"No I'm ok thanks."

"If you need anything just shout." He said and disappeared off to get ready.

I took the chance to look around a bit. His shelves were organised, not to the extent of mine, but still neat. There were lots of photos of his family. I picked up the one on the shelf. It was of him and Marisol, maybe a few years before she died. They were stood on the beach, I'd never really noticed Marisol much, but now when I looked, she was really, really pretty. They had the attractive gene in that family alright.

* * *

I didn't notice Eric creep up behind me. It never ceases to amaze me how quick men can be in the shower.

"She hated that photo." He said from behind me.

"I don't know why, she looks amazing. You both do."

"You should have tried telling her that. She was adamant she looked a mess."

"If she looked a mess in that photo, she'd sure knock 'em dead when she looked good."

"You remind me of her sometimes."He said and it surprised me a bit.

Marisol was almost a closed door and to even come close to her in his estimations was one of the biggest compliments.

"Why?"

"Well for one she was stubborn as hell." He laughed "And two she was beautiful. Although she never made me feel quite the way you do. Which is probably a good thing?"

I laughed

"Seriously I think you're going to have to warn me before you come out looking like that."

I blushed again.

"Now how about we go to dinner?" he asked holding out his hand for me.

* * *

I hadn't seen him dressed up before, and it was quite something. He wore a white dress shirt, but left it un-tucked and black suit pants that made him look, well, hot as hell. It was my turn to be a little flustered.

"You look uhm... good?" I couldn't get the sentence out right. He looked more than good.

He laughed. "Thanks."

"Sorry." I apologised because the sentence wasn't really forming well in my head let alone out loud.

"And this doesn't even come close how I felt when you walked out that hall."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

I was finding it hard to keep my hands to myself, but I was a lady and this was our first date, so with any will power I could muster up, I took his hand and let him lead out. This was one hell of a way to start a date...


	11. Mr Wandering Eyes

A/N Wow, more than 1 person has actually looked at this story! I didn't think anyone would actually read it, I'm like a kid on Christmas morning, God help me if I actually get a review haha.

x

* * *

Chapter 11

I was glad I'd picked a posh place to go to because Calleigh was dressed up to the nines. And God did she ever look good. Her dress clung to her curves in all the rights places, showed just enough flesh, and those red shoes made her look like, well I couldn't even describe it. Just looking at her had me all hot and flustered. I was finding it hard to keep my eyes on the road. But we made it there alive, although I think I skipped a few lights.

I got out the car and opened her door for her, giving her my hand to help her out, because as good as those shoes looked it must be near impossible to walk in them. But she still got out, elegant as ever, even kicked the door shut with one foot. I held out my arm for her, and she took the invitation looping hers through mine. It was clear she was here with me, but that didn't stop people from staring, although I knew I would too, I still wanted to punch them all. Annoyingly enough our waiter was also male and was having an entire conversation with Calleigh's breasts, so I cleared my voice louder than necessary to make him look up. This was going to be a long night if people didn't pick their jaw's up off the floor.

* * *

"I am the luckiest man alive." I told her once we were seated

"I would say the same although I'm a woman."

"No seriously, I'm sat in here with the woman that's going to get all these guys dumped if they don't stop staring."

"What and you don't think the women need to put their eyes back in their sockets over you."

"Well then I guess we're the best looking couple in here."

"I think that just may be true." And we both laughed.

The waiter with the wondering eyes came back over then with our menu's, I saw his eyes go immediately to Calleigh, so I shot him daggers and he blushed a little and stared at the menu's.

We both read the menu's maybe twice through, it was thick as a book, and I had no idea what most of the dishes were. This was a little over my pay grade, but for Calleigh, I didn't mind.

"What are you having?" I asked hoping for inspiration

"Uhm no idea really."

"Well that makes two of us."

In the end Calleigh chose some fancy pasta and I had some form of meat, I hoped, but really I had no clue. We had a bottle of red wine to go with it and thankfully Mr. Wandering-eyes had learnt his lesson and kept himself to himself.

* * *

As he walked away I saw another couple walk in and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Cal, slowly turn around and look at the happy couple that have just walked in."

She turned around slowly. "No way!" she said a little loud.

"My exact thought."

"Really though. Ryan and Natalia."

"It would seem so."

"Well I didn't see that one coming." She was just as surprised as I was.

"Do you think they'll see us?" I asked because I respected Calleigh's professionalism.

"Does it matter if they do?"

"Well, it may get Ryan dumped because I doubt he'll be able to resist staring, but mainly I don't want you to feel awkward."

"It'll get out sooner or later, but for now I'll just tell them both I'll shoot 'em if they talk."

We both laughed again.

* * *

The waiter came back with our food, sufficiently ending our laughing fit. He put it down in front of us still keeping his eyes to himself which I was glad about. We ate in relative silence, the food I thought was overpriced because behind the fancy names what Calleigh had was spaghetti bolognaise and what I had was a steak, but Calleigh was enjoying it, and that was all that mattered.

"Is it bad that I'm enjoying this?" she asked

"What the food?"

"No. Us. Being here, despite all that's happened."

"Not at all, it's good, you can't let yourself be miserable because other people think you should."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Understanding."

"Cal, I'll always understand, no matter what."

"I'm glad I have you."

"Me too." And then we continued to eat in comfortable silence.

* * *

"Do you want dessert?" I asked once we'd both finished

"Jeez, no way, I think I might go pop."

"Please don't that's a lot of mess to clear up."

"Glad to see you're so concerned."

"That's alright." We both laughed again. I paid the bill and then we decided to go pay a visit to the happy couple.

* * *

"Well, well, well. What are you two doing here?" I asked as we came up behind them. They both jumped

"Eric. Calleigh." Natalia said clearly surprised to see us

"Oh my God." Ryan joined in. I could tell part of that was at the sight of Calleigh but he quickly reeled himself in. Sometimes he did have a bit of sense.

"I'll tell you one thing, I did not see this coming." Calleigh said gesturing to the two of them.

"I would say the same about you apart from the fact that I think the entire lab knew before you two did. But I see that you have found out at long last. It's about damn time."

"Natalia's right you know." Ryan pitched in. "It's taken you two long enough."

"It may have indeed, but I'm telling you now you keep it zipped or I swear I will accidently pull the trigger of one of my guns, and put a bullet through your chest." Calleigh threatened

"Yes ma'am we are silent until instructed otherwise." I had to admit Ryan was clever sometimes.

"Now we're heading off. Enjoy the rest of the night." I said taking Calleigh's hand and walking to the door. I could hear them talking behind me but I didn't care.

* * *

I walked Calleigh back to my car and helped her in, because those shoes still looked dangerous. I climbed in the other side and looked at her properly, it had been far too much hard work not to in the restraunt, but it was rude to do so in public, not that anyone else seemed to care. Now we were alone I could look all I want.

"You're staring again." She observed

"I know, it was too much hard work not to in there."

"It's really not that much of a sight."

"Oh it is. You have no idea." She really didn't...


	12. Got Ya

Chapter 12

We pulled up at my house, and just as he promised he walked me to my front door. Although technically speaking this was our first date, I didn't want him to leave, I needed him there, I wanted him to hold me when I slept. I was torn between what I wanted to do, and what I should do. He took hold of my hand then, and in that small gesture, he made my decision for me. I would make him stay, I needed him too much to let him go.

* * *

"Do you want to come in?" I offered, suddenly scared he might say no

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

I opened the door and gestured for him to go through but he stood back and gestured for me to go instead.

"Ladies first."

"Well thank you." I said smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

I took my shoes off inside the door because they were really killing my feet, I was used to walking in heels but these were just something else.

"I'm surprised you made it that far." He joked.

"What's wrong with the shoes?"

"Oh nothing, they just look like a death trap to try and walk in."

"Years of practice."

"Wouldn't have the patience."

"No, I know you wouldn't." I said playfully punching him in the ribs

"Ow." He mockingly complained

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt."

"I think you broke a couple of ribs."

"Would you like me to make the other side match."

"Bring it on."

We ran around the island in the kitchen for a few minutes but his legs were longer than mine so he eventually caught me and pinned me to the side.

"Got ya." He teased.

"I can see that." His hands were either side of my waist and his face was inches from mine. '_Would it be disrespectful to kiss after a first date?'_

_

* * *

_

I decided no was the answer, and Eric didn't seem to think so either. Our faces were just millimetres apart. I closed my eyes and my lips found his. They were soft and they tasted undeniably of Eric. It was better than any of my dreams, although many of them there had been. It started off gentle, but after years in the making, it heated up quickly. One hand was at the back of his neck pulling his head in closer, while the other grabbed his shirt trying to close little distance there was between our bodies. I could feel his hand in my hair and the other was at the small of my back pushing me closer. I felt like I was on fire. The room seemed to disappear, all my senses faded out, until the only thing that was there in my brain was Eric. He was really quite something else. My body was screaming that the layers of clothing between us were too much, but my head was too scared to go there. I mentally damned Jake to the deepest, darkest corners of hell, before breaking this kiss for sheer need of oxygen.

"Well that was quite something." He said

"Oh it was." Three words were about the most I could put together. We were both smiling from ear to ear.

"You really are amazing you know."

I blushed. Again.

"That is something I'll never forget."

"On the contrary I think I may need reminding." He didn't need to be told twice.

He had me pinned against the counter again and his lips were crashing down on mine. If he kisses me like this every time I don't think we'll ever argue, because it making it very hard for me to control myself. He lifted me on to the counter, his lips never leaving mine, my legs were wrapped around him, my hands were winding their way into his hair. His tongue was darting around my mouth and I couldn't stop myself from moaning. Oxygen was becoming necessary again, so with regret I had to break myself away.

* * *

"Jeez Cal, you shouldn't be able to do that to me just by kissing me."

"Oh I think I should." I raised my eyebrows playfully at him. "That's something I'm going to lock away for future reference."

"I'm glad you trust me enough for there to be a future reference." He said seriously.

"Eric, you know I trust you. I trust you with everything I have."

"Thank you." He picked me up of the counter and carried me to the sofa.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking." I grumbled

"I know but your feet must be killing you after wearing those shoes."

"I'm used to sore feet, I don't mind."

"I don't mind carrying you."

* * *

He sat down on the sofa, and I curled up in his lap. It was far more comfortable. I turned on the telly, there was nothing on so we watched the news. Our case, my brother's case, was the main headline, the reporters knew very little, but it was enough and bought on a round of tears that I couldn't hold back. Eric turned it off and pulled me close into him, I lent me head in his chest and just cried for a bit. He rubbed my back to soothe me, but didn't make me stop. He seemed to understand that I just needed to cry. After a few minutes the crying stopped and I looked up.

"Sorry." I apologised.

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry. You can cry all you want, you need to be able to let go."

I was going to thank him but a yawn crept out instead.

"You're tired, you should go to bed."

"_We _should go to bed." I corrected, although I appreciated that he didn't assume he was coming too.

"In that case then."

He picked me up and carried me, although this time I didn't complain. He put on the counter by the bathroom sink, then disappeared off into the bedroom. I wandered what he was doing but then he re appeared with my pyjamas, he placed the on my lap, gave me a quick peck on the lips, and then headed back to my room, shutting the door on his way out. I was one lucky woman. I washed and changed quickly because I was incredibly tired, and also I expected Eric would need to use the bathroom too. I padded back into my room to see Eric propped up on one side of the bed, still fully clothed, with his belt rolled up on the bedside table. I realised then that he planned to sleep like that out of respect.

"Bathrooms free for you to use." I hesitated because I wasn't sure how to phrase the next bit. "Don't feel you uh... have to stay fully clothed... I mean I'd uh... appreciate it if you uh... wore something... but you don't need to uh.. wear it all." _Well that came out well. _"Look." I tried again. "I trust you not to have sex with me while I'm half conscious so don't feel you have to wear all that."

"Thank you." He said laughing slightly. He held my face in my hands and more seriously said "I would never do that. Ever." And kissed me before heading into the bathroom, leaving me slightly dumb struck.

He finished in the bathroom quickly, and lay down on the bed beside me. I curled up into him, and he put his arms around me. I could feel that he'd taken his shirt of but left his pants on. I ran my hands up and down his chest and he kissed the top of my head before I feel asleep. Comfortable, warm, and safe...


	13. Waking up to Calleigh

A/N I want to say thank you to brange3 for being the first person to review and storytime4fun who was the first person to add this story to their favourites. These next 2 chapters are for you. Thank you!

x

* * *

Chapter 13

I woke up before Calleigh again, which was unusual because she was more of a morning person than I was. She was curled up into me again in much the same way as she was yesterday. Then it hit me. I had woken up to find Calleigh Duquesne curled up into me, two days in a row. Not only that, she'd let me in, I'd found out more about her than most people will ever know. I was truly grateful, and quickly remembered to thank God. Oh, and she'd kissed me. From that moment when her lips touched mine I knew I was hooked. She was like a drug, no, more than that. Just the thought of it made me smile from ear to ear. Yep, she was amazing.

I looked over and saw she was still fast asleep so I decided to go and make her breakfast in bed. Her kitchen was bigger than mine, and I didn't really know where anything was so it took me a while before I could get things ready. Her house wasn't very well stocked, I could tell she hadn't been eating properly because she was thinner than she had been in a long time, but I was going to change that, and it started by eating a nice breakfast. Luckily she had some fruit and some the ingredients for pancakes so I started making them, trying not to make too much noise so I wouldn't wake her. When I finished I put it all on a tray with a some coffee and carried it in.

* * *

She was still asleep when I came in and part of me didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful, but the breakfast was getting cold and she had to wake up some time. I bent over and kissed her nose, her jaw, all the way down to her lips and I could feel her smile into the kiss.

"Mmmh, I'd like to wake up to that every day." She said smiling but still half asleep.

"Well I might just look into that."

"I'd like that." "What smells so good?" she asked finally opening her eyes.

"I made you breakfast in bed." I held up the tray

"Wow pancakes. I love pancakes."

"I know."

"How did you know?"

"You told me once."

"And you remembered all this time?"

"Of course I did." I would've told her I remembered everything she said but she might of found that a little weird so I kept it to myself.

I handed her the tray and watched her as she ate. She looked beautiful, her hair was still tousled and un-brushed, her face was completely make-up free, and she was still in her pyjamas. She looked good like this, it was a sight I could get used to. Even the way she ate was beautiful, how ridiculous was that. The way she chewed, took small bites, even the way she held her knife and fork, it was so dainty and pretty, God she'd shoot me if I said that out loud.

"Wow, that was amazing." She said indicating she's finished and I realised how long I'd been staring.

"Good, glad you liked it."

"I might get you to make me breakfast more often."

"It would be my pleasure." I said lifting the tray off her lap and placing it on the floor. "But now for my breakfast."

I leaned in and kissed her pinning her to the bed. She hooked her arms around my neck and I pressed my lips harder against hers. She nibbled at my bottom lip and I gave into her obligingly. I could taste the fruit and pancakes as my tongue ran its course around her mouth. I could taste that, and Calleigh, a taste that was my own personal drug. Her tongue battled with mine causing her to moan into my mouth, and I had to break away because otherwise I would reach a point of no return and I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

"If the situation were different, this would be the perfect morning." She smiled.

"It would indeed. Now you..." I kissed her again "Need to have a shower..." She kissed me "Because we need to see Horatio." I kissed her again this time picking her up, my lips never leaving hers until I put her down in the bathroom.

"Ok." She said leaning in to kiss me, "But you need to leave so I can concentrate." She whispered before brushing her lips against mine then turning around and shutting the door behind her, leaving me stood in the same spot for a good minute. _'Wow' _I thought as I started to clear up _'I'm never going to get enough of that woman'_

_

* * *

_

I cleared up and sat on the couch waiting for her to finish in the shower. Today was important, we needed to speak to Horatio about getting time off, and although I was pretty confident he'd give it, but I couldn't be one hundred percent sure. Although we would go anyway it would still be for H to give it the go ahead. But our flight leaves tomorrow and whatever the weather Calleigh's getting on that flight and I'm coming with her no matter what. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear Calleigh creep up behind me so I jumped when I felt her breath in my ear.  
"I'm done." She breathed then turned to leave but I was too fast and planted a kiss on her before going to get showered and ready.

It wasn't long before we we're both ready and had to head to the lab. That was when her defences would come up, and I had to pretend that we we're the way we always were. Best friends. I didn't mind though, I respected her professionalism, and that she didn't want to be the lab gossip. We weren't at the lab yet though, so I held her hand, even in the car, she didn't even mind that I wasn't applying the ten to two hand position on the steering wheel.

We arrived at the lab, and I leant over giving her a quick kiss before I squeezed her hand and climbed out the car. Although I knew it wouldn't be for long, I missed being free to hold her and kiss her if I wanted. But we were at work and it was only for a few hours. She smiled at me for reassurance, but it wasn't the genuine smile I'd seen over the past day, it was the 'I'm just pretending to be happy' smile that she gave everyone at work so they'd stop bothering her. Usually it worked, but not with me. Not anymore. But we came here for a reason, and we had to get on with it. We walked into the lift and with one last squeeze of her hand we put on our act.

* * *

When the lift arrived we went straight to Horatio's office, and to no surprise, he was on his phone. I didn't want to think what his phone bill would be. He quickly hung up when he noticed us outside and beckoned for us to come in.

"Miss Duquesne are you feeling any better?" he asked

"A little thank you H." She replied.

"Now what brings you two here?"

"Well we'd like to request some time off."

"May I ask why?"

"Well I have to go back to Louisiana, for the funeral and other bits and pieces. Eric offered to come with me so I'd have a friend there and wouldn't be alone."

"Well that's fine with me, you can both take this as personal leave. "

"I appreciate that H but how can I explain this as my personal leave.?" I asked.

"I'll make sure Rick leaves it alone. Now go home and get ready to go."

"Thank you H." We both said and he smiled. We turned to leave but on the way out he stopped us.

"Eric look after her for me."

"You know I will H." I said

"And Calleigh?"

"Yes?"

"Don't break his heart." He said then merely shut the door leaving us stood outside with matching expressions of confusion.

* * *

"You think he knows?" I asked when we got to the car.

"It would seem so."

"Well at least he doesn't mind."

"No. That's good." She turned to face me "And I would never dream of breaking your heart."...


	14. Murder Room

Chapter 14

It wasn't long before we were home and packed and now we were sat in Miami airport waiting to board our flight. We'd checked in right as the check-in had opened so we missed all the queues and had a couple of hours to wait.

"I'm going to do some airport shopping." I said standing up

"You go ahead I'll stay here. Shopping's a girl thing." He laughed

"Alright then, I'll be back in a few." I quickly kissed him before heading off to the shops

There's never really much in airport shops, but it's still fun and Miami's a big airport so there's plenty to browse. One shop in particular caught my eye, it was quite fancy, and sold watches, lots of them. I went in and there was a small display of diving watches, it was perfect. They weren't cheap but I wanted to get him something, to show him that I appreciated coming. I picked out a black one with a silver face and numbers that glow in the dark, the packet says it's waterproof to 500m. I bought it and shoved it into my handbag so I could give it to him later. I had a look around the rest of the shops, but there wasn't much of interest so I headed back to the waiting area.

"You've moved." I said when I came back to find him seated in a different place.

"Yeah, I like the window seats, you get to look at all the planes when they land."

"You're an oversized kid you know that?"

"Yup." He said with his amazing goofy grin.

'_Flight 6794 to Louisiana now boarding'  
'Flight 6794 to Louisiana now boarding'_

"That'll be us." I said pulling him up.

* * *

The flight was pretty dull, I was sat in the window seat, Eric was next to me, and a snoring old lady, who had her glasses balanced right on the tip of her nose, was sat on the end.

"Do you think she'll shut up at all on this flight." I whispered to Eric

"Nope." He laughed.

Despite the snoring lady I fell asleep quickly, Eric had that effect on me.

* * *

I woke up to a bright flash. My head was on Eric's shoulder, his was on top of mine, and our hands we're still intertwined.

"Eva that was rude apologise to the lady." A woman said, I assumed it was her mother said. They were sat across the row from us and girl, probably in her teens had taken a photo of us.

"I'm sorry Miss but you were two were just so cute like that."

"That's alright don't worry about it."

"Here have it." The girl offered, she had one of those Polaroid camera's that print out the photo immediately.

"Thanks." I said leaning over to take the photo but I nudged Eric on the way and he woke up.

"Huh?" he mumbled still mostly asleep.

Eva, her mother and I all laughed.

"What'd I miss?" he asked

"My daughter took a photo of you both while you were asleep." Eva's mother informed him

"You were too cute to miss out on the opportunity." Eva defended herself

"Oh." He said.

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne by the way, and this is Eric Delko." I introduced us realising I hadn't

"I'm Lila Clark and this is my daughter Eva." Lila said. "Are you not married?"

"No." Eric and I said at once.

"Well you should be." Lila said before we got interrupted by the pilot announcing we were about to land.

* * *

Being that we'd flown from inside the US it didn't take very long to get form the plane to the car rental, we could've got a taxi but I'd need to be driving around a lot and I knew I couldn't get anyone to pick me up because they'd forget. It wasn't lonely this time, usually when I get off a plane, I walk out with no one waiting for me, it's a horrid feeling but now, just knowing I wasn't alone, that I had Eric here with me I instantly felt better. The car we got wasn't flashy, just a normal car, and this time I drove because I knew where I was going. We drove in a comfortable silence for the half an hour it took to reach the hotel from the airport.

"This is a nice place." I said when we reached the hotel

"I know."

"How much did it cost?"

"Not telling you."

"I still have to pay a quarter so I'll work it out."

"Yeah but it's all paid for on my card and I'm not letting you pay."

"Not fair." I grumbled

"Yes it is, I'm going to make the best out of a bad situation."

"But..." I started, but he bent down and kissed me silencing my argument.

* * *

We walked into the lobby hand in hand, just the reception of the hotel was posh, it was squeaky clean, with white furniture. It really was making the best out of a bad situation, especially since I would've just booked a room in a roadside motel.

"Reservation under Delko." He said as we reached the reception desk

"Ok, room 419 on the 4th floor. Enjoy your stay." the receptionist handed us the key, and we both laughed "What?" she asked.

"Sorry." I apologised. "It's just that we work for Miami Crime Lab and 419 is code for a homicide."

"Oh." She said not really understanding but glad we weren't laughing at her.

* * *

We took the lift up to the 4th floor and went into the room. And there wasn't a dead body. Thankfully. It was quite big, there was a sofa, a large king-size bed, a bathroom, a large wardrobe and a counter with a small fridge underneath. I shoved my suitcase on the bed and started to pull stuff out.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked

"Unpacking what does it look like?"

"You unpack on holiday?"

"Well yeah, I don't want it getting creased, and it makes this easier because you can out stuff where you want it. You don't?"

"No, I tend to live out of my suitcase. But for you I'll make an exception." He said and started to pull his stuff out.

The way we put our clothes away was very similar. We both folded our jeans and put them on the shelf in the wardrobe, we hung shirts and dress pants, but folded t-shirts and put them in the drawers. He wasn't as much of a neat freak as me because I put my stuff away into item and colour order, and folded my panties. Eric started pulling the spare blankets and pillows out of the wardrobe and putting them on the sofa. He still didn't just jump into bed with me bless him.

"You know sometimes I think you don't like sharing a bed with me." I joked

"Now you know that's not true. I just don't want you to think you have to."

"Well I don't so stop being so stupid and put those away."

"Yes ma'am." He laughed and started to put them away.

"Now I don't know about you but I'm starving so how about we grab something to eat then go to bed."

"Sounds good." He said and took my hand. Just for a while he made me forget why I was really here...


	15. My Knight in Shining Armour

A/N This chapter is for calleigh16, who left me two reviews :) Hopefully this can be part of your bedtime story tonight. X

* * *

Chapter 15

I felt something on my lips, it was soft and tasted like, wait Calleigh. It was Calleigh waking me up, this was the best alarm clock I've ever had. I opened my eyes and she was perched on the edge of the bed fully dressed.

"Hey you." She said when I started to come back to earth.

"Hey." I said, closing my eyes again

"Nuh, uh. Time to get up sleepy head, we've got things to do today."

"Well I'm not moving until you give me a proper kiss." I teased.

"Oh well, if you insist."

She climbed up from the side of the bed, sat on top of my stomach and leaned forward.

"You look very cute when you sleep." She whispered, she was going to say something else, but I'm impatient, and pulled her head down to meet mine. My fingers tangled into her hair and her hands were on either side of my face. I was more awake now, so I grabbed hold of her waist and rolled her over so now I was on top of her. Her tongue and breath on the inside of my mouth was better than any coffee, even my cubano. I pulled away and her lips we swollen, and her breathing was heavy, but she was smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm going for my shower." I said and kissed her again quickly before having a shower, I think maybe a cold one would be a good idea.

* * *

"What's up first?" I asked when I'd finished getting ready

"Hmm. Funeral directors first, getting everything sorted."

"Let's go then."

I opened the door for her and we walked to the car park to get the car. Calleigh drove again because she knew where she was going. It wasn't a long drive. It appeared the area Calleigh grew up in was small, a place where everyone knew everyone. It wasn't very modern considering it was close to the airport, the houses looked rickety, the roads were bumpy, most people drove battered pickup trucks which made our car look flashy and I didn't see one coloured person. We pulled up at the funeral directors and got out the car. There was a wooden casket on display in the window, a headstone of different styles at either end and some flower arrangements in between. _'cheerful' _I thought. Calleigh took my hand and we went in.

* * *

"Calleigh is that you?" and old man asked, he looked about a hundred.

"It is indeed Mr Knowles."

"It's been too long." He said and hugged her "Who's your _friend?"  
_  
"Mr Knowles, this is Eric, my _boy_friend." She said rolling her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Sir." I said sticking out my hand, he looked at it and turned back to Calleigh, ignoring me.

"Your brother came in the other day." He said

"Oh so is everything done then?"

"Well yes. But Calleigh dear, you might want to check what he did, he was a little..."

"Drunk." She finished for him.

"Yes."

"Don't worry let me have a look." She said smiling at him. He turned around and went into another room to look for the file.

"Sorry." She whispered when he'd gone.

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah, but they're all going to be rude to you."

"You're not and that's all that matters." I bent down and kissed her quickly to reassure her I was ok.

* * *

Mr Knowles came back out with a thin file full of funeral information.

"Jesus it's tomorrow!" Calleigh said.

"Really." I looked over her shoulder.

"You didn't know?" Mr Knowles asked

"No, nobody told us." Calleigh looked upset.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought they'd told _you."_ He said emphasizing the you at Calleigh.

"The funeral looks fine thank you Mr Knowles. We know now, so we'll be there tomorrow. Let me know about the cost." I said as I led Calleigh out because she looked like she was about to cry and I know she didn't like to cry in public. He grunted at the 'we' but I ignored it.

* * *

I opened the door to the passenger's side and pulled her onto my lap. She burst into tears instantly. I rubbed her back, and stroked her hair. I felt so sorry for her, I'd have died if my family completely blanked me. I wanted to punch the lights out of her brother, but I knew that would upset her so I had to keep my fists to myself.

"They don't want me here." She cried

"I'm sure they do, like Mr Knowles said, he was drunk."

"But he could've told me, at least when he was sober."

"I know mi amor. I know."

She carried on crying for a while, her face buried into my chest. When her tears had dried up she looked at me, her eyes were read, mascara had run down her face, but she still looked beautiful to me.

"Thank you." She whispered

"For what?"

"Being here."

"You don't have to thank me. I'll always be here. Always."

She threw her arms around my neck and I stroked her hair.

"Can we go back?" she asked

"Of course. I'll drive."

I plopped her in the seat and drove back to the hotel the same way we came.

* * *

She fell asleep on the way home and I didn't want to wake her so I picked her up gently and carried her up to the room, warranting a smile from the receptionist on the way past. She woke up as I laid her down on the bed.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean.." she started when she woke up.

"Hey, it's ok. You were tired."

"You treat me like a princess."

"That's because you are. Mi amor es un princesa."

"Mi caballero de brillante armadura."

"Well then I'm lucky because I get to do this." I said and leant down to kiss her.

"That would make me the lucky one."

"You are, you get to have those lips on you all the time."

"I can do my best to share them." She said kissing me again.

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time."

"Despite all that's going on around us, you make me happier than I've been since I don't know when." She smiled.

"Good. Because this is the happiest I've ever been."

"And it'll be even better when we get back to Miami."

"That I'm looking forward to."

And I really was, as we fell asleep, curled up together, I was thinking of what we should do, places to go, things to see. I was going to make her forget all about this, about work, family, everything. It would just be us. Happy, together...

* * *

A/N Translations, I hope their ok, but I don't speak Spanish.

Mi amor - my love  
Mi amor es un princesa - my love is a princess  
Mi caballero de brillante armadura - my knight in shining armour


	16. The Funeral

A/N This chapter is for lizze who kindly asked me to update asap. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, it makes me very excited. x

* * *

Chapter 16

Morning of the funeral, the funeral I'm not invited to, and the funeral where Eric isn't welcome. None the less I'm going and Eric's coming too, welcome or not, it's my Mom and my brother, James would've wanted me to be there, and Eric. James was the youngest, he never got angry at me and always supported my decisions no matter what they were. Well apart from Jake, but that's another story. He'd like Eric, he wasn't racist, he never got drunk, and he never laid a finger on me. But bad things happen to good people, and he was the only reason I was going. Speaking of going, I'd been in the shower for half an hour.

* * *

"Morning La belleza."Eric said as I came out the bathroom.

"Good morning to you too."

"Not as good as it could be."

"No, but I know I get to go home to Miami tomorrow, with you."

"Yes, that's something to look forward to."

"I was thinking..." I didn't know whether he'd agree but it seemed like a good idea to me. "Maybe we could pretend we were here longer, only a few days? Then we could have a few days off at home, do something fun."

"That is a great idea mi amor."

"You don't mind missing work?"

"Not at all, I get to spend time with you."

"Good." I smiled. "Now go have a shower." I pushed him in the direction of the bathroom and he laughed.

* * *

Far too soon we were ready to leave. It was September which in Louisiana meant it was chilly. I wore a black dress and jacket, with thick black tights and black shoes. I didn't do the silly black hat because James would've told me I look like an ass, and that only posh old lady's wear lacy black hats. Eric wore a black suit and looked really rather dashing considering that we were heading out to a funeral.

"You ready?" he asked

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Just remember tomorrow we get to go home." He said and took my hand.

* * *

I had to drive again because he didn't know where the church was. I don't know why they decided to have it at a church, none of my family was religious, in fact my Mom told me from a young age that God was made up and that he was just about as real as Santa Claus, which also spoiled the secret of Santa for me. But here I was going to her funeral, at a church. It was a little ironic, she was born into the church, and went out in one.

"Hey, you ok?" Eric asked as we pulled up.

"Yeah. You should be more worried about yourself though. My brother's here." I said pointing to his car.

"I won't let him get to me. I'll be fine." I hoped he would because I could tell this was going to be bad from the moment we walked. And I was right.

* * *

We walked into the church holding hands. There would be a few words said inside before the coffins were carried outside to be buried. We sat on a pew at the back, but as we sat down my brother noticed us.

"Oi!" he shouted and everyone turned to look at us. "No one invited you."

"I just wanted to pay my respects to _our_ mother and brother."

"You didn't care before."

"Dan. I think you should just leave it." A man from the crowd said pulling him down.

"This aint over Bitch." He screamed. "You and your half breed pimp." And there it was, abuse before we'd even sat down.

* * *

The rest of the ceremony passed without any more drama, well aside from the too detailed speech from my Dad about him and Mom. But going out into the graveyard was a different story.

"I told you this aint over." Dan said running towards us both. "How dare you bring this filth to Mom's funeral. After all she did for you, you bring _this."_ I could smell the alcohol on his breath from where I was stood.

"_This_" I said using his words "Is more of a man than you'll ever be."

He reached out to hit me but simultaneously Eric pulled me behind him, and Ben pulled Dan out the way. Ben used to be my neighbour he was 6 years older than me and was like my big brother, always looked after me. The other man that sat Dan down in the church came up and took a kicking and screaming Dan to the burial site.

"Sorry about that Cal." Ben said. "Who's this?" he asked gesturing to Eric.

"That's Eric my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Eric." He said sticking his hand out, he wasn't like the rest, he was nice.

"Nice to meet you as well..." Eric shook his hand.

"Ben." Ben finished. "Used to be Calleigh's neighbour."

"Glad to see someone looked after her."

"Yeah it was rough." He leant over then and whispered something in Eric's ear but I couldn't hear what.

"Who else is here?" I asked

"No one else to bad, Dan's real drunk. Picked him up from a bar on the way here, had 10 shots, ½ a bottle of whiskey and 2 pints. I'll do my best to keep him down but he's pretty worked up."

"Thanks Ben, it's alright. We better get going now, they're going to start without us."

"Yeah, nice to see you again Cal, good to meet you Eric." He said and walked off.

* * *

We walked to the burial site, Dan was stood opposite us, he was glaring at me the entire time, I could tell he wouldn't leave this alone. The burial wasn't like Speed's, there was no flag, no guns, just a coffin in a hole. It was sad to see them go, there's just something so final about a burial. But I'd cried about it already, I'd mourned enough, this was just a final goodbye. Everybody chucked some mud on top of the caskets, and Eric and I turned to leave.

"I told you I wasn't done." Dan screamed. "This time Ben won't save you."

"Dan leave us alone!" I screamed back I was done with being calm.

"Don't you dare shout at me you whore!"

"I'll shout all I want. You call me a whore but you don't know the half of it, you didn't care!"

"Calleigh don't shout at your brother." My drunk Dad wobbled his way over.

"Yeah listen to Dad, Calleigh, it'll be a first."

"Dan shut the hell up and leave me alone."

"Calleigh, leave him alone after all he's done for you. He took you to the hospital remember, saved your life." Dad defended him.

"I wouldn't be in the hospital if it weren't for you." How could he say that, it was his fault.

* * *

I ran off tears freely flowing down my face, my past was coming back to bite me. Eric ran after me, he was calling my name, but I was too embarrassed to turn around. I kept running but my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. My Dad and Dan were still screaming in the background. I hated them, my own family and I hated them. Even Eric's warm embrace as he carried me to the car couldn't calm me this time. It was too long in the making...

* * *

A/N Sorry for the slight cliff hanger/ sad ending to a chapter, I will update tomorrow and all will be resolved. X


	17. The Limpet

A/N sci fi fan30 yes there are more chapters coming up. zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl this chapter is for you, a) because you helped with translation b) because you left me 3 reviews and c) because the reviews you left are exactly the kind of thing I shout at the screen when I read something and it made me laugh. Thank you X

* * *

Chapter 17

I'd never seen her cry like this, in fact until a few days ago I'd never even seen her cry. But this, this was bad. She was shaking violently, I could tell she could hardly breathe, she pulled her knees up to her chest, and sat in the foetal position all the way to the hotel. I had no idea what it was that made her like this, but I suspected it was something to do with her childhood, because that was her best kept secret.

We pulled up at the hotel, and before I'd even shut off the engine she'd flung open the door and was running into the hotel. I ran after her, not even shutting the doors on the car, the valet could sort that out. She ran towards the lift but then instead of waiting, headed for the stairs. The receptionist gave us a dirty look, I assume she supposed I was to blame for Calleigh's crying, but I didn't care. I didn't catch up with Calleigh until we were at the room, she'd had quite a head start, she was desperately trying to put the key in the door but her hands were shaking too much so I took it from her and opened it myself. As soon as it was open she ran in, kicking her shoes off.

* * *

She went straight for the wardrobe.

"You shouldn't be here you need to go home!" she screamed.

"Cal." I tried to stop her but she carried on screaming and flinging clothes.

"NO! GO HOME! Run away while you still can, you won't ever make it out otherwise."

"No Cal." I said putting my hand on top of hers to stop her throwing the clothes around. "I'm not going home, I don't need to run away, I'm staying right here."

"WHY?" she screamed again. "What's wrong with you?" "You're CRAZY. I'm breaking down here, my family insult you. And you're STILL here. WHY?"

"Because I love you." I'd never told her before I was scared she's run away but now seemed like a now or never moment.

"What?" she stopped running and screaming, her voice was almost a whisper.

"I love you." I repeated

"Oh Eric, I love you too." She said, and threw herself at me, she clung on to me like a limpet, no that's a horrible analogy to describe Calleigh, but it was the best I could think of.

I sat down on the end of the bed, she was still holding on, and I held her on with the same force she was holding me with. She was shaking again, crying like I'd never seen before, but at least she'd stopping screaming.

"Shh, Mi amor, it's going to be alright. I'm here now."

I whispered much of the same over, and over, for maybe an hour, possibly even two, but the sobs kept coming, after a while she wasn't as hysterical , she wasn't shaking, but she was still crying.

* * *

"Baby, look at me." I turned her face so she was looking directly at me. "I love you Cal. I'm not going to let anything, or anyone hurt you ever again ok?"

She nodded.

"But I need to know. I need to know what made you this upset, I need to be able to make sure it won't ever happen again."

"Oh Eric it was awful." She wailed

"I know Baby, I know."

"I don't know where to start, I never told anyone."

"From the beginning, you can trust me, I'll never tell a soul."

* * *

"It was all the time Eric, they fought all the time. My Dad came home one day, he was drunk, his case had gone wrong, a friend told him '_hey mate, a shot a Jack should do the trick' _and that's what he did, only one led to two, and two led to three. And he forgot, he was happy. Then when something went wrong, or he was sad, a bottle of Jack would make it better. But he depended on it. He was hooked."

"I'm sorry Cal."

"Then all the money went, he spent it on drink. My Mom got depressed, Dad told her _'have some Jack'_ and so she did, it was easier for her, easier than worrying. I was the oldest, I was 7 at the time, Dan was 5, he was a Daddy's boy. I tried to look after them, I did. But Dan didn't want to look after his baby brother, he wanted to be like Dad. He'd get angry at me if I took him away, even though it was because I knew they'd fight. It was like a war zone. Mom would scream at Dad because he'd spent money on drink. Dad would shout at Mom because she drank it too. Mom would say he never did enough. He'd say she was lazy. They never agreed on anything, anything."

She was crying again now.

"I managed, till Dan was about 8 or 9. He got a mind of his own, wouldn't listen to his big sister. He'd shout at James for being so immature, James would cry, and Dad would shout at me for not looking after him."

"You shouldn't have had to."

"Then Dan would get angry too. I'd try to take him away when they were arguing, but he wouldn't go. He said Mom was wrong, that he should stick up for what he believes in. So he joined in, a 9 year old boy screaming at his Mom alongside his drunk Dad. So Dad took him under his wing, but only when he was drunk. I was his golden girl when her was sober, and Dan hated it, so he encouraged him to drink. Then when he was about 12, he decided to drink to."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So it got worse, I hid it from him, but he always found it. By the time he was 14 he was almost always drunk, if Dad was, he was. And it was always him and Dad, a little duo. Then one day James came home from school, he'd done a lesson on alcohol. His teacher told him it was bad. So he told Dan, he went up to him and said 'Mrs McKay says that drinking's bad and that only bad people get drunk.'"

She started crying even more.

"Dan went to hit him, but James ran, he was quick. I ran after Dan upstairs, I couldn't let him hit James. I managed to get James in his room, but Dan was shouting for Dad, and he was asleep, he hated being woken up. He told Dad I'd locked James in his room, and chased Dan upstairs. Dad was fuming. So he hit me. And I fell. It hurt so bad, I could hear laughing, but it went black as I was half way down the stairs."

"The lump." I said, referring to the lump I'd felt on her head. She nodded.

"I woke up at the hospital, they told the doctors I fell. Dad says Dan took me, but I know he didn't he was too drunk, I know it was James, I just know. But no one dared say anything. I came home, everyone pretended nothing ever happened. They one day, my Dad got mad at Mom, he threw a bottle at her, it missed at first, then she threw a plate, it hit my Dad, and that made him even more mad so her threw another bottle, but this time it hit her, right on the head. I took her to the hospital, but she didn't speak to me again from that day."

"Why?" I asked, surely she's saved her.

"Why? Because I didn't defend her. She hated it that Dan stood up for Dad, she thought I should've stood up for her. That day just seemed to write it in stone, she said that if I'd defended her she'd never have had to go to the hospital in the first place. That's why I never visited her. She wouldn't speak to me. 20 years she never said a word to me. Even when she was sober. But it was rare that she was, or Dad either. None of us ever did anything, I'd never even been to a sleepover, the only thing I Dad ever taught me was to shoot, but only on his sober day, so they were few and far between, James and Dan never even got that."

* * *

"It's over now Mi amor, it's over." I whispered.

"I know, but I feel so bad. I hate my own family."

"You have every right to, they don't meet the definition of family."

"I want to go home Eric, it reminds me of it too much."

"Ok, let's go home."

From that moment I vowed to make up for what she never had, I'd make sure she did all the things a child should, I don't care that it's a bit late, but as they say, better late than never...

* * *

A/N I want to say thank you to

zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl  
lizzierod  
Calleigh16  
sci fi fan30  
lizzie  
CsiMiamiFAN515  
brange3

They are all the people who have reviewed my story and it's greatly appreciated.  
X


	18. Home is Where the Heart is

A/N For CsiMiamiFAN515 who has reviewed every time she's read it, it's much appreciated, I like knowing if I'm writing what people want. Thank you! X

* * *

Chapter 18

I couldn't believe he was still here, I'd even given him the opportunity to go, and he chose to stay. Everyone else, just left, left my high and dry so to speak. And he loved me, he told me, he loved me, and I said it back, as ridiculous as that sounds, it was something special, I'd never said it back and believed it, but with Eric, it was different, it was always different. He made me feel special, and when I said it, I meant it. He knew me in ways I didn't even know myself, made me feel safe, safe enough to tell him everything, everything I'm so good at hiding. It was a relief, in a way, to tell him, I'd hidden it for so long, it felt good to let it out. And then he took me home, no questions asked, no pressure to say more, and he still looked at me with the same adoration as before. It was something I'd never had before, and it was something to treasure.

"It feels good to be home." I said as I stepped out of my car, at my house, in Miami. Home.

"It does indeed." He smiled.

"You aren't quite home yet."

"No, but home is where the heart is, and mine's with you."

"In that case then." I leaned up so I was barely an inch away from his face "Eric Delko, will you move in with me?"

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Positive, I don't want to be alone, and I trust you, more that anyone in the world."

"Well then. Calleigh Duquesne, it would be my honour to move in with you."

* * *

I pulled him to the front door.

"Welcome home." I said as we went in.

"It's never felt more like it."

"This just feels right."

"What does?"

"You, being here with me."

"Good, because I always want to be with you. Always." And he bent down to kiss me, I reached up on my tippy-toes to cover the distance. In that moment my life felt right, like everything belonged, Eric was here with me, work was no longer my life, Eric was, and it was just, right.

* * *

"Now, I'd like to go and make my beautiful girlfriend some dinner, if that's okay?"

"It's your house too now, do as you please."

"In that case then you." He said picking me up. "Need to wait here, and relax while I make dinner." He said putting me on the sofa.

"Hmm. I'd rather watch you." I grinned.

"Would you know?" he teased

"Oh, I would." I raised my eyebrows playfully at him, and sat on a stool by the island.

"What would you like?" he asked

"There isn't much here so make what you can with what I've got."

I really needed to go grocery shopping. I watched Eric rummage around the kitchen, _our_ kitchen, that sounds good, for a while, until eventually he seemed to find what he was looking for. I just watched him as he cooked, it was so domestic, it was beautiful. Gosh, that's a little mad, the way my boyfriend cooks is so beautiful, I'd laugh at myself if I ever said it out loud.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" I asked

"My Mom. She told me that if a boy wants to survive on his own, he needs to cook." He smiled. "Oh and she said that if I ever want to lead a real life, that cooking for a lady will get me far."

"And how right she is."

We both laughed. I continued to watch him cook the rest of the meal in silence, I didn't know what it was but it smelt good.

* * *

"Dinner is served." He announced after a while.

"Mmm. That looks good. What is it?"

"Mom's secret recipe, she never told a sole what it was, just her secret recipe. Honestly I just think she has no idea what it was."

"Well whatever it is, it tastes damn good."

"That's what I like to hear."

We ate in silence for most of the meal, then I remembered something I'd been meaning to ask.

"At the funeral, Ben whispered something to you. What did he say?"

"You want to know?"

"Yeah."

"She's like a little sister to me, break her heart, I'll break your face, understand? It's happened too many times before."

"Oh."

"And Cal, I'd never, ever break your heart. I love you too much."

"I know you wouldn't Eric. And I love you too, more than you can imagine, and I mean it." I really did.

"You don't have any idea how happy hearing you say that makes me."

"I think I do."

"I've imagined that moment so many times."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it."

"You never have to be sorry. You're here now and that's all that matters."

"Now is good. I like now."

"On the other hand, now could be better."

"How?"

"You could be sat here on my lap kissing me." he teased

I got up and sat on his lap so I was straddling him.

"Getting better." I asked

"Much."

* * *

I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him with all I had, my lips moulded with his, my body was pressed so hard against him we were almost one. He chewed on my bottom lip, and I gave in easily, opening my mouth. I could feel his breath on the inside of my mouth, his tongue ran across my teeth, my cheeks, everywhere. Breathing was no longer my first priority, if I died like this I'd be happy. Our tongues fought for dominance, but he gave in allowing me full access to his mouth. I'd never been kissed like this before, I mean I'd been kissed, but there was something about the way he did it, you could feel the emotion he put into it. I started to feel dizzy, but I was refusing to give up the fight, oxygen wasn't necessary I told myself, so I kept my face firmly attached to his. I ran my tongue around his mouth one last time, before my brain won and insisted I needed oxygen.

"How about we stay here and do that all evening?" I offered

"That sounds good to me."

"Well good, because I would've done anyway."

"Tomorrow though, let me take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Only if I get to kiss you."

"Oh, I think I could allow it."

"Now enough with the talking, and let's get back on task."

"I don't need to be told twice."

Our lips met again, and that's what we did for our evening, we were happy just to be, we didn't need entertainment. As I lay in bed curled into Eric, I thought of where he was going to take me. I was used to surprises being bad, so I was a little scared. But I can imagine Eric's surprises are the good kind, the happy ones that you'll remember for all the right reasons. And with that thought I drifted off to sleep dreaming of all the possibilities...


	19. Are We Nearly There Yet?

A/N Thank you to Lizzie who has reviewed almost all my chapters. Thank you again to brange3 who always leaves a helpful review. And last but by no means least, thank you to calleigh16, what you've said is very helpful and I am looking to put your idea's into this. Also I hope your daughter gets into the school for performing arts, if Emily can make it she can too, wish her good luck!

* * *

Chapter 19

I woke up early, Calleigh and I had quite a distance to travel today, I'd promised myself, and Calleigh, although she didn't know, that I would make up for the childhood she had, I'd make sure she got to do the things children did. And it started today. I remembered when Mama took me for the first time, it was a joint Christmas present to me and my sisters, we jumped up and down and screamed we were so excited. Although I suspected Calleigh wouldn't jump up and down and scream, she was a bit old for that now, I hoped she'd enjoy it.

"Calleigh." I said and shook her gently

"Ergh." She grumbled and turned over

"Mi amor, it's time to get up."

"Mmm." She said but made no attempt to open her eyes or move

"A little sleepy this morning are we?" I teased, but got no response, oh well, desperate times call for not so desperate measures. "If you don't open your eyes, I'm going to have to get down on that bed and kiss you."

I saw her smile.

"You asked for it." I said as I crawled onto the bed. It was a definite good morning kiss, it was slow and lazy, but yet still passionate.

"I should not get up more often." She grinned

"I agree, as of today you aren't allowed to get up before me."

"Unless you stay asleep, we can have a bit of role reversal."

"That sounds good too."

"What time even is it? You're never up before me."

"It's 5:45 Mi amor, because if you remember I have somewhere to take you."

"Oh, a somewhere where I'm still allowed to kiss you if I remember right."

"Mmh.. you do... but we need... to get... there first... so you... beautiful... need to... have a... shower." I said in between kisses.

* * *

We were both showered, dressed and out the door by 6:30 despite the fact that we found ourselves easily distracted. We grabbed breakfast on the way, and coffee obviously. It was about a four hour drive to where we were going and Calleigh didn't stop asking the entire way there.

"Are we nearly there yet?"  
"Where are we going?"  
"How far is it?"  
"How long left?"  
"Please tell me where we're going."  
"Eric, please. Where are we going?"  
It was like being in the car with a child, but then why did I bring her here, to make up for her childhood, to make her have the opportunity to not be responsible, to not have to worry.

* * *

Eventually after four and a half hours in the car we arrived.

"Eric, oh my God. You're not?" she squealed

"I am."

"Eric, Busch Gardens. Do you know how long I've wanted to go here?"

"From that squeal I can guess." I chuckled

"How did you know? I mean no one's ever taken me somewhere like this."

"I thought you might like it here."

"Eric, I've never been to somewhere like this, ever. I'm on the verge of peeing my pants I'm so excited."

"You're paying for the new seat." I joked

"Eric, I love you so much. Thank you. I'll find something to pay you back."

"Calleigh, your reaction is all the payment I need."

"I love you Eric."

"I love you too Cal. Now you want to go in?"

"Hmm first, I want you to kiss me, good and proper, because I don't think kids and their parents will appreciate us making out in the middle of a family park."

And that's what I did, kissed her good and proper. Kissed her until black spots clouded my vision, until the world started spinning, until I had to break away. I left her lips swollen, her breathing heavy, and a beautiful glimmer in her green eyes.

"This is quite probably the best day of my life." She squealed.

"We haven't even got in there yet."

"I know, I think I'm too excited to move."

"That could be a minor problem" I laughed

"I feel like a kid on Christmas."

"Well this child needs to get out the car so she can go open her presents."

With that she pretty much bounced out the car. She didn't realise how happy her words made me, it was exactly the response I was looking for.

* * *

We walked into the park and there was so much spring in her step she was almost skipping. I was glad I'd been able to convince her to wear boots instead of her usual stilettos because otherwise her feet would quite possibly have fallen off by the end of the day.

"Where shall we go first?" I asked

"Anywhere. I've only ever been on a few rides so I have no idea what they're like."

"How about we start easy. We don't want your breakfast making a return visit."

"Are you trying to insinuate that I can't take the big rides?" she playfully raised her eyebrows at me

"No I'm merely saying that your breakfast was definitely nicer the first time round."

"Fine but as soon as we've done one little one, we're heading straight for the big guns."

"You have yourself a deal."

* * *

We headed in the direction of Cheetah Chase, it wasn't a fabulously large roller coaster, but it wasn't pointlessly small either, it was perfect especially seeing as Calleigh hadn't been on many roller coaster rides before, I didn't want to make her sick. The queue wasn't very big, it was mid-week and it wasn't in the holidays but there were still quite a few people. By the time we got to the front, Calleigh was practically bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Excited at all are we?" I teased

"Very, this is my first ever roller coaster ride."

"Excuse me, did I just hear you say this is your first ever roller coaster ride?" some guy asked from behind us in the queue

"Yes you did Sir." Calleigh said politely

"Where've you been all you life woman. Even my 6 year old kid's been on at least 5."

I was pissed now, the jerk was ruining our day.

"Look no offence mate, but it really isn't any of your business how many rides she has or hasn't been on. I would appreciate it if you kept your thoughts to yourself."

"Whoa Dude, I was only sayin' I mean I thought her parents woulda taken her y'know."

"Yeah well, you don't know. And I would like it if you actually spoke like she was here."

"Whatever Dude." He said and turned around.

"Calleigh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have said anything about this being my first time, it was obvious someone was going to ask, I mean what kid never went on a roller coaster."

"No you should be allowed to say what you want. That guy was just a jerk."

"Are you just taking me here because you feel sorry for me?"

"No Calleigh. I'm taking you here because I love you and I want you to be happy."

"Thank you Eric. You're amazing. And I love you too."

She leaned up on to her tip-toes to kiss me quickly before we got on the ride. There was another couple behind us, thankfully not the guy from the queue. As soon as the ride started Calleigh started giggling. Every time there was a turn, a drop, or an extra fast bit, her giggles would get louder, she was smiling from ear to ear and it was contagious, before I knew it I was giggling too. Yes Eric Delko was giggling like a little girl.

* * *

When we got off we were still laughing, the couple who were with us gave us a strange look causing us too laugh even more. After a few minutes we recovered from our laughing fit and managed to talk again.

"Who'd of known, Eric Delko can giggle." She teased

"Hey, it was you that started the giggling."

"But you joined in. Plus I'm a girl I have the right to giggle."

"Ok you've got me on that one."

"Now since I've proven to you my breakfast is staying down, can we please go on the big one's?"

"Fine, the big ones it is." I was actually quite glad, I like the big rides.

We both screamed on SheiKra , all the way down the drop, and my throat hurt a little when we go off. Calleigh squealed on the Congo River Rapids because a load of water went down her back, I laughed at her and got myself a punch in the arm. I made sure we went on every single ride by 6'o'clock closing time. When we got back to the car we were both slightly damp and tired.

* * *

"Eric, thank you so much for this."

"It's ok, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it? I loved it. No one's ever thought to do anything like this before. Not even on the 4 years total I dated Jake."

"That's because Jake was an ass. This was nothing, I took you to a theme park Calleigh, that's all. Do you know how mad it makes me that no one even did anything like that. You deserve better."

"And now I've got better."

"Sorry I'm putting a downer on your day." I apologised

"You could never put a downer on my day Eric."

"Still I'm being a jerk. We had a good day, and I'm moaning. I'm sorry."

"Will you stop apologising. It's fine."

"Sorry"

"I love you, you Bonehead."

"I love you too Cal."

We both laughed.

* * *

We drove the 4 and a half hours home, the conversation was comfortable despite the fact that we were stuck in a small space for such a long period of time, we'd always been like that though, being together was easy. In the moments of silence I thought about what to do tomorrow, I was going to make the best of the day off we had. As we pulled off the I75 the sun was just going down, it was then I got the idea. Tomorrow would be good...

* * *

A/N I have never been to Busch gardens so I have no idea what it's like but I looked at the website and it looks fun. I'm sorry the surprise wasn't very romantic but I'll make up for it tomorrow. Promise.  
Thank you for reading.  
X


	20. Giving Enough?

A/N My apologies to sci fi fan30 I thought I'd said thank you in my last chapter but I didn't, I'm very sorry, so thank you to sci fi fan30 who always reviews once she's read my chapters.

I hope you like this chapter, I do try to write and update at least one chapter everyday but we seem to be getting a ridiculous amount of homework at the moment, but I'm trying. Dr Butler, if you ever read this (which I'd be slightly worried if you did.) You set far too detailed homework, whatever happened to a worksheet hmm? Anyway, enough of the rant. Thank you for reading. X

* * *

Chapter 20

Yesterday was amazing, most likely the best day of my life. Ever since I was tiny I'd wanted to go to a theme park, specifically Busch Gardens, but any would've done for me, I asked once, it resulted in a large bruise on my arm. For the whole week we'd been together, Eric had made me feel more special and more happy than I ever had before, in a week, and by the way he's been talking he makes it sound like only the beginning.

He's taking me out again tonight. And he won't tell me where again. It doesn't bother me as much this time because he's proven his surprises are good, and I'm actually looking forward to it.

A ring of the doorbell interrupted my thoughts. `_Who knew we were back?'_ Maybe it was just delivery. No, delivery knock. Natalia, I told Natalia about yesterday, oops. Oh well.

* * *

"Hey Nat." I said as I opened the door.

"Hey, is it ok if Ryan comes in too?"

"Yeah it's fine, where is he?"

"Hiding in the car, said he didn't want to impose."

"Send him on in."

"RYAN!" Natalia shouted down the hall.

"Hey Calleigh, glad your back." Ryan said once he's jogged over.

"Yeah it's good to be back."

"So where's Delko then?" he asked

"Ryan, don't be so rude." Natalia scolded him

"Well it's obvious he's going to be here."

"Ryan shut up!"

"Yes, he's here." I said trying to stop their argument. "Take a seat I'll go get him."

* * *

I didn't tell them he was in my home office in only a pair of boxers on the phone to who I assumed was him Mom. I went briefly into my room first to pick up a change of clothes for him before I went into the office.

"Hey, Nat and Ryan are here." I whispered not wanting to disturb his conversation.

He held his finger up at me signalling me to wait.

"Yes, Mami, I know. Look I've got to go, I've got guests... Yes Mami, Love you too, now I really have to go... Bye Mami."

"Your Mom?" I asked

"Yeah, she want to meet you, says to bring you over on Sunday, but I told her I'd ask you, see if you were up to it. I don't want you going if you don't feel like it, everyone's going to be there, it's quite scary."

"We'll go."

"Cal, Mi Amor, are you sure? We don't have to."

"Yes I'm sure. I've met your Mom before, the rest I'll have to deal with."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now put some clothes on before Ryan and Natalia come looking and find you half naked."

* * *

We went back into the lounge and I bought in some iced tea for us all to drink.

"What the hell took you so long Delko, what were you pair doing?" Ryan teased

"Ryan!" we all shouted at once

"What?"

"Well for one it's not like that." Eric said

"And two that was down right rude." Natalia added

"Sorry" he apologised probably not wanting to argue with Natalia anymore.

"Anyway what brings you two here?" I asked

"Well one, Ryan and I had a bet on whether or not you'd be back, and if Eric would be with you. I won the first one by the way, unfortunately Ryan won the latter."

"And two, we wanted to tell you personally about the case before it ends up on the news." Ryan finished

"What about the case?" I asked

"Well we've figured out that the murders are all publicity stunts by a new gang called `Nebula 24'. Gang unit have been watching them for a few weeks now, they started when they randomly got together and assaulted a guy outside club Nebula, hence the name. Their trying to outdo a rival gang, the only problem is, the rival gang had a few stragglers from the Mala Noche, and from what we've heard, Mala Noche are coming back together, Riaz's second in command is taking leadership, it's going to be big." Natalia explained

I could fell Eric tense up beside me at the mention of Riaz, I don't know exactly what happened in Rio, but I know it was bad, I know Riaz is dead, and I know that despite the fact he's dead Eric can't bear the thought of the man who killed his sister.

"Enough about the Mala Noche, we'll worry about that when the time comes. Are you any closer to finding out who killed my brother?" I asked trying to get off the topic of Riaz

"Well we've got a guy in holding, a Jensen Nobel. He admits to killing the singer, and getting the boy off of the kidnapper H caught, but he won't cop to anything else. Says he'll do his time for what he did but he aint going down for what he hasn't done."

"He won't give us anyone else either, says it's not worth risking it. Apparently Nebula 24 have a strict silence code." Natalia finished.

"So is there anything else that might help us find whoever did it?" Eric asked

"Well Valera got some DNA from the first crime scene, there was some blood that wasn't the victims, there wasn't a match in CODIS though. There was some CCTV footage from when one of the victims was taken, we're getting Tyler to look at it now." Ryan informed us

"We'll get him Calleigh don't worry. I won't let that SOB get away with it."

"Thanks Nat."

"Yeah it's ok. Anyway, we gotta go, we're on a lunch break. I'll see you?"

"Saturday."

"Alright then. Bye. See you Saturday." Natalia said as she pulled Ryan up and headed to the door.

* * *

Something Ryan had said bothered me, and it wasn't to do with the case. It wasn't something I'd thought about until now, but it made me realise our relationship was very one sided, Eric was doing all the giving, and I was doing all the taking.

"Eric, does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"Well when Ryan asked what we were doing, you said it's not like that. Does it bother you that it's not like that?"

"Mi Amor, no, it doesn't. Where is all this coming from?"

"It got me thinking, you've done all this for me, but what do I give you? Nothing."

"Calleigh, you give me everything. Having you is all I want. You read my file, ever since I was shot I knew what I wanted, I wanted a life with you. I didn't think I'd ever get it, I felt like a kid wanting to be a billionaire when they grow up, the chances were so slim it seemed impossible. But you gave me that chance, and right now I'm on cloud nine. Calleigh if you aren't ready, I'm not ready. You aren't just someone Calleigh, you're everyone. It's something to think about for the future, when it's right, because until then what we have now is perfect."

I started crying then, why did he have to be so damn perfect.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Cal, you deserve anything you want, even if that's not me."

"It'll always be you Eric, always. I love you."

"I love you too Cal. Always have, always will."...

* * *

A/N SOB stands for son of a b****

Also I promised fluff but this chapter didn't quite turn out that way, sorry. The next chapter definitely will though. Thank you for reading. X


	21. Physically Impossible

A/N Here's the fluff I promised. Calleigh16, FanFiction has been playing up for me too, sometimes when I go to check reviews or visit someone's profile it won't let me and I have to wait a few minutes before it will work again, if it comes up again I'll see if I can e-mail them or something. Anyway thank you for reading, I hope you like this chapter. X

* * *

Chapter 21

Calleigh's little panic earlier worried me, why did she think that I needed to have sex with her to be happy? Because I don't, not that I'm saying I don't want to, but we don't need to. Do we? Was it because she was remembering what all my past relationships were like? Hopefully not, Calleigh herself once said `_It's best not to dwell on the past, think about the here and now and aim for the future' _So what was it? Oh that's right. Jake. The asshole Jake. He obviously made her believe that the key part to any relationship is sex, and if she doesn't give it she's not giving enough to the relationship. God I hate that man so much. But here I am dwelling on the past, I should be focusing on the here and now, because the here and now is on the way to surprise Calleigh.

* * *

"Mi Amor, why are you fidgeting so much?" I asked because she kept knocking the gear stick

"Will you please tell me where we're going?"

"No, it's supposed to be a surprise."

"Can I at least look in the trunk."

"That's part of the surprise."

"Please!"

"When you look at me like that, almost. But we're nearly there now."

"But we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Well I just happen to know a certain nowhere that is quite nice."

"Oh fine! You win, but will you please put your foot on it."

"For you, I'll risk a few points on my license."

"Thank you, I'm getting all excited over here and I might just burst if we don't get there soon."

"Lucky for you we don't have long to wait."

* * *

After another five minutes of Calleigh fidgeting and begging me to tell her where we were going, we pulled up. From where the car was parked it looked like a hedge in the middle of nowhere. But behind the hedge, that was a whole new matter. I'd found it when I was working with auto recovery, it had been my little secret for years, I never told a sole about it because it was my spot, it felt wrong letting anyone else in. But not letting Calleigh know, felt just as wrong, like the place was so special that the most special thing in my world should know. It sounded ridiculous but it just felt like I had no choice, once I'd thought of Calleigh and my little spot in the same trail of thought it just had to be done, there was no way I couldn't.

* * *

I could tell by the look on her face she was wondering why I'd brought her here, although she'd never say it.

"You'll see why we're here in a minute." I reassured her.

"Ok, I believe you."

"Now I want you to trust me here, just for a second."

"You know I trust you."

"Good."

I reached into the trunk, pulled out a scarf, and started to tie it around her head.

"Eric, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me, I won't let anything hurt you."

"Alright, just don't leave me like this too long."

"I'm just getting the stuff out the trunk then I'll lead you to your destination."

I grabbed out our stuff from the trunk, and the held her hand to gently lead her around the hedge. I quickly placed the blanket and basket on the floor before I went behind her and took of the blindfold.

* * *

"Oh... Eric... Wow." She stuttered

"You like it?"

"Love it. It's so beautiful. How did you find it?"

"When I was working auto recovery."

"Wow, how come there's no one here, I thought it'd be busy, it's so beautiful."

"Well I don't think anyone else knows."

"What do you mean no one else knows, surely your Mom, your sisters, your girlfriends."

"Nope."

She turned around to look at me.

"Why?"

"Because this is my special place, it's too special for just anyone to know about."

"Really?"

"Really Cal. I took you here because finally there is someone worthy of sharing this with. I always knew I'd know when I was in love because nobody ever seemed good enough for this place. And when someone was, they would be the one."

"When you say that it makes me so happy, no one has ever really loved me before, and you have loved me more in this week that I ever thought possible. When I was little, I told my best friend I would never fall in love, because love is just a thing of the movies. But you made me realise it's not. Eric I love you, I'm in love with you and I always will be because something this good only ever comes around once."

"And we're going to make the best of once. I will stop at nothing to make sure you're happy."

"Well you've done well so far. I'm more than happy."

"Good."

* * *

I picked her up and pressed her lips to mine lightly, but she was having none of it and pushed us both onto the blanket. We rolled around for a while, getting sandy when we went off the side of the blanket. Everything else was long but forgotten, we could be on the middle of a football stadium and we would be none the wiser, because when we were like this the world disappeared, it was Calleigh and I, and that was all that mattered, and that's the way I'd like it to stay.

We stayed, curled up on the blanket for hours. The sun had almost set and the beauty of the place really came alive. The sea was so blue it was like it had been coloured in, the sun reflected off of it and it glistened, the sun made the sand white and gave everything a strange orange shade that just seemed to fit perfectly. Behind us the hedge was emerald green and the berries were ruby red. But nothing about this place was even close to how beautiful Calleigh looked right at this moment.

Her hair almost shone, it was a perfect shade of blonde and you could see the last of the sun's rays bounce of each individual strand. Her eyes were greener than I'd ever seen them before, and they glistened with the reflection of the sight in front of her. Her skin was a beautiful cream colour and it was if her dress was designed purposely to match her skin tone.

* * *

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"You may have said it once or twice before we left." She giggled

"Well I'm going to tell you again. Calleigh, you look so beautiful tonight it's hard to concentrate on anything but you."

"Thank you. You're looking incredibly handsome yourself, you need to wear that shirt more often."

"I might put it in the wash tonight and wear it to work tomorrow."

"Oh gosh no, I do need to be able to concentrate at work."

"Well then you better wear a bin liner to work, no actually you'd still look amazing in that."

Calleigh blushed and I laughed.

We stayed until the sun had completely gone down and it was dark. I would have stayed until the stars were out but we had work tomorrow and we still had to drive home.

* * *

"Your little place is amazing you know." She said when we got back in the car

"_Our_ place is amazing." I corrected

"Ok then our place is beautiful."

"Hmm, it doesn't quite hold the same beauty as it did before."

"What do you mean? It's been your special place for years."

"You came along and knocked it off it's high horse. Nothing will ever be as beautiful as you Calleigh."

"I can't even put into words how much I love you Eric Delko."

"And I love you ten times more than that."

"Now that is physically impossible"...


	22. Bogus Rules

A/N Thank you to Calleigh16 who gave me an idea on how to write this chapter. I try to update so chapters are up for people when they get home from work, but like I've said, I live in England so I honestly have no idea what time these chapters go up in America. Anyway here you go. Thank you for reading. X

* * *

Chapter 22

It was back to work, after my sort of vacation, for the first time in my life I wasn't looking forward to going back, I liked staying home with Eric, spending time just being. In order to just be, unfortunately we had to work, paying the bills is a pain in my ass sometimes. But work annoying as it is, is an important part of life so I had to finish picking out an outfit else Eric and I were going to be late.

* * *

"Babe, you ready yet?" Eric called from the kitchen

"Nearly." I lied.

"Mi amor don't lie to me, I can see you from here and your still in your underwear." He laughed

"Fine, I'm not ready I don't know what to wear."

"Wear what you normally wear."

"Not helping Eric."

"Why are you having such a problem?"

"Because it's our first day back."

"Cal, that doesn't make a difference, H isn't going to be sat in his office going `Hmm, how dare Calleigh come in to work after a week off dressed like she usually does, she should be wearing a cocktail dress for her first day back.'" Eric said in his best Horatio voice.

"Haha. Very funny."

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"Oh you win, but that still doesn't help me."

"Let me have a look."

"Fine!" I said huffing and sitting down on the bed

Eric came in and rummaged through my closet for a few minutes before deciding on a red shirt and black pants combination. How come a guy can pick out something that looks good but I can't? It was unfair.

"Wear that." He said pointing to clothes he's just put out.

"Thank you. You're a life saver." I said putting them on.

"I know."

"But then again, should I be worried that you're so good at picking out women's clothing?"

"Well I had 3 older sisters for one. And 2 I just happen to know you look damn sexy in that outfit."

"I do, do I?" I said walking over to him.

"Mmm. Very."

"Well do you know what I think would make you very sexy?"

"Hmm. No."

"My lipstick on your lips."

"Oh really? Is that an offer?"

"That is indeed."

"Well then, I'd better do something about it."

He kissed me then, in the middle of our bedroom, clothes scattered around the floor, odd shoes flung around in random places. There was something special when we kissed, wherever we where, no matter how un-romantic is was, we could make it special. Even stood in the sewage works we could get caught up in our own little world of love and roses. We stayed like that, in the middle if the room, until we realised we were going to be late and when only Ryan and Natalia knew about us it was best not to create suspicion. Not before we told Horatio today anyway.

* * *

We pulled up at the crime lab with only 5 minutes to spare which is the latest I'd ever been. I stepped out of the car, survey the car park to make sure there was no one else around, and gave Eric a quick kiss before putting on my cheery facade and entering the elevator. As we arrived at our floor Eric gave my hand one last squeeze before the doors opened.

My day was destined to be bad, why? Because the first face I saw was not that of my friends and colleagues, but none other than the pain in my ass Rick Stetler.

* * *

"Rick nice to see you. Can we assume that you're here for a friendly visit?" I said sarcastically.

"Miss Duquesne do not use that tone of voice with me, especially not today."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied

"You know full..."

"Stetler just get to the point." Eric interrupted

"If that's how you want it. Delko, Duquesne. My office now."

"Now Rick I don't think that's a good idea." Horatio said heading towards us

"Horatio, don't get into this, this isn't your battle to fight."

"On the contrary Rick, this is my team."

"You'll get yourself dragged down with them."

"Rick, who said they were going anywhere?"

"I do, now if you'll excuse me Horatio, we were just heading for my office."

"How about we take it to my office?" Horatio gave him a look as if to say that wasn't a question "Miss Duquesne, Mr Delko. Follow me. Rick if you insist."

We all headed into Horatio's office and I had to stop myself laughing, Rick could never do anything he wanted under Horatio's watch. On a more serious note, we were about this close to being busted.

* * *

"Mr Delko, Miss Duquesne have a seat." Horatio offered. "Now Rick, why did you want to speak to my CSI's?"

"I have reason to believe they are breaking lab protocol."

"Protocol or bogus rule?"

"Rule."

"And which one would that be?"

"Duquesne, Delko don't sit there playing dumb you know exactly what I mean."

"I'm sorry Rick, we really don't." I said as innocently as I could.

"We, isn't Delko capable of speaking for himself."

"Rick, there was no reason for you to speak to my CSI's like that."

"Then you should teach them to tell the truth."

"I have every reason to believe they are, you have given them no inclination into what they have supposedly done."

"What they _have _and _are_ doing?"

"Well would you care to enlighten us on what my 2 best CSI's have _supposedly _done."

"This lab knows full well that there is a rule regarding fraternization between officers, and yet Miss Duquesne here ignores it time and time again."

"How dare you!" I shouted, Jake was still unstable ground for me.

"Rick that was out of order I suggest you apologise to Miss Duquesne."

"NO!" Rick shouted "I've had enough. I've had enough of you, your lab and your rule breaking CSI's"

Rick slammed his fist onto the desk. We all just stared at him, saying nothing, you could see him turn 5 shades of red.

* * *

"Rick, you have yet to give us proof of any of my CSI's breaking any rule."

"Horatio is it not clear to you your CSI's are dating right underneath you nose."

"Even if they were, their private lives are none of your business. As long as it's not interfering with work, why does it matter."

"Because it's the rules Horatio."

"Rick, really you can't say anything. I'm sure the Chief wouldn't appreciate finding out that you took a swing at Yelina and her son had to call someone in fear of her life."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Can you be sure of that Rick?"

"When this comes back to bite you remember I warned you."

"And next time you try and interfere with my lab remember Yelina hasn't forgotten. Or Ray."

"This isn't over Horatio. I will be your downfall, and I will watch you fall of your high horse."

"I would expect no less."

Rick stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him, he really was a drama queen.

* * *

"Thanks Horatio, you didn't have to do that." I thanked him

"No, but I wanted to, you're like family to me."

"That's why we wanted to tell you up front H." Eric said grabbing my hand.

"We're together." We said in unison earning a smile from Horatio

"I know, but I'm glad you told me."

"We swear it won't affect our jobs, we won't give Rick a reason to put his nose where it doesn't belong."

"I never doubted you for a second. I hope this works out, I think you were made for each other."

"Thank you H, you're approval means a lot to us."Eric said

"I couldn't deny my family happiness could I?"

"No, and H, family goes both ways, if you need us we're here." I added, maybe we could help with the possible Kyle/Julia situation.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"You know where to find us." I said and we got up and left to get back to work...


	23. Silence of an Echo

A/N Huge thank you to my 3 main reviewers, zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl, sci fi fan30 and Calleigh16. Also thank you to the rest who have reviewed CsiMiamiFAN515, sarweber22, keonquil, miamitrick and brange3.  
Thank you  
X

* * *

Chapter 23

I hate Rick Stetler, and as a catholic we aren't supposed to hate, but it hate him. Him, Jake, Dan and Riaz, the only people in the world I truly hate and 3 out of the 4 are because of Calleigh. I hate Rick because not only is he a threat to our relationship, but he seems to have a personal vendetta against Calleigh. Jake and Dan I hate for obvious reasons, they hurt Calleigh, anyone who has hurt Calleigh I hate with every bone in my body and nothing they could ever do could stop that, they could find the cure for cancer and I'd still hate them.

Criminals on the other hand I just severely dislike. Particularly the ones we were looking for now, I disliked these more than usual because they killed innocent people, children and Calleigh's brother, just for some media attention. I can't understand some people.

"Natalia, please tell me Tyler got something off the video." I begged as she came in.

"Well yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"Well they caught the guy on camera, but you can only see his back, we also got the registration, but that's a fake, we've got the make and model though, the only problem is it's one of the ME's vans."

"So they stole a county vehicle, shouldn't it have a GPS unit?"

"Yeah it does, so I got Ryan to go figure out which one it was that's missing, he paged me about an hour ago, said he's figured it out and that he's trying to find it."

"Speak of the devil." I said as he came in with Calleigh.

"Hey, who you callin' a devil?" she teased as she came in.

"Don't worry we were talking about Wolfe not you." I smiled.

"Ryan have you found it?" Natalia asked.

"No, they've managed to get into a dead zone, we'll have to wait for them to come out of it."

"Well how big's the dead zone?"

"Unfortunately it's a 20 mile radius and we don't have permission to send out the amount of patrol units it would take."

"And they don't realise that they have killed 12 innocent people already!" I shouted.

"Unfortunately Eric, the body count has just gone up." Horatio said appearing behind me.

"There's another crime scene?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid so. Natalia, Ryan I want you to take this one. Calleigh, Eric I need you here."

"Alright then see you guys later." Natalia said as she walked out with Ryan.

* * *

I wondered why we weren't going, judging by the previous scenes they were escalating which meant there would probably be another 4 bodies taking the body count up to 16, that was a lot for 2 CSI's.

"Don't worry nightshift's volunteering to help with this one, there's already a unit over there." Horatio said, but I still wondered why we were here.

"H, if you don't mind me asking, why are we here? Most of the evidence has already been processed." Calleigh asked the question I'd been thinking.

"You are my 2 best CSI's, I've known you for over 12 years, I would like to ask for your help with something."

"Does this have to do with Kyle H?" I asked

"Sometime I forget I work with the best CSI's in the county." He said not answering my question

"Horatio, what would you like us to do?"

"Well I did want to keep this anonymous, but you know now so there is little point. Kyle is missing. I have done a little digging myself, I can't take this to PD, a because of IAB and b because he's only been gone 12 hours, he got picked up from school in a black SUV and by the looks of the security tapes he's been chloroformed."

"We'll do our best H. How anonymous is this?"

"Very, you are the only two people aside from Julia and I that know. If anyone asks for a case number, tell them to ask me. I know at some point I will have to make this official, but until then I want IAB's greasy mitt's off of this."

"We'll let you know if we get anything."

"Thank you, I appreciate this." He said and left.

"Where do we start?" I asked

"Where we normally start."

"Crime scene." We both smiled and headed to the hummer.

* * *

We pulled up outside the school, and by the looks of the photo's H had given us the SUV had pulled up at the curb and was blocked from sight by a group if tree's. We looked around and found acceleration marks on the road.

"Looks like he took of pretty fast."

"Yeah, maybe he chucked the cloth with chloroform, he was in a hurry after all."

"I'll take the guttering." I offered

"You are kind, I guess that leaves me with the bushes."

"It does indeed." We smiled and got back to work.

* * *

"Bingo." Calleigh called after a few minutes.

"You found it?"

"Yup, and then some." She held up a 9 mil.

"You think he tossed that too?"

"No it's got blood on it, I think Kyle put up a fight."

"He is H's son after all."

"Let's hope we have a fingerprint. You can print it and I'll try and see if it has a registered owner."

"Cross your fingers."

"I've even got my toes crossed." She laughed.

"That's talent that is." I joked

"What can I say, my talents are a plenty."

* * *

We both laughed and drove back to the lab. I got busy printing and Calleigh went to run the vin number.

"We got a twofer." I said walking into her lab

"And an RO."

"Today must be our lucky day."

"Or we got ourselves a stupid kidnapper. So what you got?"

"Well, DNA isn't Kyle's and it's a match to a Joey Graham, Valera got a match on CODIS, the print also matches Mr Graham. There was no current address though."

"We may be having a lucky day but Joey's is going to get very bad. The gun is registered to Mr Graham and we've got a current address."

"Let's tell H."

* * *

I pulled out my phone and dialled his number

"_Caine."_

"Yeah H it's me. We got an address, found his DNA, prints and gun at the scene."

"Where am I headed."

"8210 North Kendall Drive."

"I'll meet you there."

"Alright we're on our way."

"No lights Eric, we don't want to alert him."

"Alright H we're silent until instructed otherwise."

* * *

By the time I'd hung up we were already in the hummer with Calleigh driving, which was quite scary. She drives like a mad woman. She turned the half hours drive into a ten minute drive and we arrived before Horatio. We stayed in the car to wait for Horatio, but then we heard a loud crash. We both jumped out the car weapons drawn. The door was ajar so I pushed it open. Calleigh signalled for me to take the downstairs and she'd take upstairs.

I crept round into the living room, it was dark, but empty. I went on into the kitchen and I heard more banging. I aimed my gun around the corner, I stepped round, silently as I could. There was blanket on the floor cocooned around someone, I assumed it was Kyle. I untied him quickly, took of the blindfold and gag.

"Is there anyone else here?" I asked

"I... I'm not sure."

"It's ok, I'm going to find my partner ok? Your Dad's on his way."

He nodded.

* * *

I walked up the stairs with my gun drawn. There was a crash, a scream, a gunshot. Then nothing.

"CALLEIGH!" I screamed.

But my only response was my echo...

* * *

A/N I feel so mean! Don't worry tomorrow I'll reveal all. Is she alright or is she not?

Thank you for reading  
X


	24. Black

A/N, like I promised here's what happens. I promise that if I ever leave a cliffy I will always update the day after, I know how mean it is when you have to wait forever to find out.  
Thank you for reading.  
X

* * *

Chapter 24

It all crashed around me, I screamed, and I shot. Did I shoot? I heard it, but it hurts, my arm hurts. And my head. Ow, my head. But it's dulling, like taking pain killers. Gosh I'm tired, I need to get more sleep, but not now, I'm at work. Maybe now is a good time though. I don't know. I could sleep off the pain. Yeah, that will work. No! I need to help Eric, the guy might have gotten him. Wake up. Please wake up. I need to make sure... Black.

* * *

I could hear voices, lots of voices. I could even pick out a few, Eric's was the easiest, it seemed closest and I could recognise it anywhere. I could hear Horatio, but he seemed further away, and I could hear Kyle. Wait Kyle? Weren't we looking for Kyle? And sirens, I could hear sirens. I thought we were supposed to keep quiet so we didn't alert the guy. I have to tell them to be quiet.

"ERIC! They need to be quiet!" I screamed and everyone looked at me.

"Calleigh! Oh my gosh. Mi Amor are you ok? Does it hurt?" Eric looked panicked.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh gosh Cal, I'm sorry what's the last thing you remember?"

"We were looking for Kyle, I came upstairs, there was a guy trying to climb out of the window. I announced myself and he pushed over all the boxes, I fell and he had a gun on me. I shot him. I think I don't know. It hurt, but I wanted to make sure you were ok, that he didn't get you. I couldn't. I just wouldn't wake up." It all came back to me now.

"It's ok Cal, the paramedics are on the way."

"Why? He didn't shoot me. Are you alright? Oh gosh! Did he get you? Eric I'm so sorry..."

"Cal, I'm fine, he didn't get me. It's you, you should be worried about. Your heads bleeding."

"Ergh, so I am." I said wiping my forehead.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I don't need the paramedics. I'm fine."

"Cal, you're not fine. You were out for 10 minutes, you at least need some pain killers."

"Fine, but I'm not going to the hospital."

"You are if the medic's say so."

"I'm fine, I banged my head on some boxes, that's all."

"Boxes full of guns."

"Fine heavy boxes! But they were only boxes."

"Let's wait and see what the medics have to say shall we."

"For crying out loud. Ok, whatever."

"It won't be that bad, I'm coming too."

"You're coming too?"

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you. You have no idea how worried I was when I heard that shot. I thought my heart was going to give out."

"I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to apologise for getting hit in the head."

"You're too nice for your own good."

"You're too loveable for your own good." He retorted

* * *

I smiled at him and we sat, waiting for the paramedics, they didn't take long. They asked the routine questions: are you allergic to anything? Have you had any serious injuries? Have you ever hit your head before? How long were you out for? I answered them all with ease, it was no, no, no and 10 minutes. They diagnosed me at the scene. I had a sprained wrist but that was it, I shouldn't drive for the next 24 hours just in case and there would be a prescription for me to collect from the hospital later.

"Miss Duquesne, are you ok?" Horatio asked walking over to us.

"H, I'm fine, just a sprained wrist."

"Good, I still want you to take the rest of the day off, you've done more than enough work for today. Thank you for finding Kyle, I'm sorry it resulted in injury on your behalf."

"H, it's fine. I'm glad Kyle's ok."

"I'll see you Monday, no sooner, that applies to the both of you."

"Thanks H." Eric said before walking me over to the hummer.

* * *

We drove to the hospital to pick up my prescription before going home. I could tell Eric was still worried because he was holding on to my hand tighter than usual, like he had to make sure I was still here all the time.

"Eric, I'm fine I swear, I sprained my wrist, that's all."

"I know. I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Don't lie to me, I know you're worried but that's not it. I can tell."

"No it's not, but can it wait until we get home? Please."

"We can do it at home, but you need to tell me, so I can help."

"When we get home, I promise."

"Ok."

I wondered why he couldn't just say it in the car, what was bothering him so much? Had something happened I didn't know about? I was only out for 10 minutes.

* * *

We pulled up at the hospital and he squeezed my hand, it made me feel a little better. He still walked around and opened my door for me. We got my prescription and on the way out he helped me into the car, even though I'd told him hundreds of time I didn't need helping in he still always insisted on it. The drive home was relatively silent and thankfully short because I was worried about what he was going to tell me.

We walked in, I kicked off my shoes and sat on the sofa, patting the seat next to me inviting him to come and sit too. He accepted my invitation and sat next to me.

* * *

"Eric, tell me what's up? You're worrying me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's fine, just talk to me."

"I was so worried Calleigh, you have no idea. I heard that gunshot, and I heard a scream. I shouted for you and I heard nothing. Everything felt like it was in slow-mo. I couldn't get in that room fast enough, and there was blood, so much blood. I couldn't see you and I thought it was you Calleigh, I thought you were... were, then when I saw you, you weren't moving, weren't responding. I forgot everything, all the first aid training we get, I couldn't remember any of it. I checked for a pulse on you, and I couldn't feel anything, it was horrible. Then Kyle came up, noticed I was checking in the wrong place. Calleigh, I couldn't even remember how to find a pulse. But then you had one, when I felt your pulse under my fingers it was the most amazing feeling I've ever had. It reminded me of that day you got kidnapped, I felt so useless."

"Eric, it's ok, I'm alive, I'm right here." I said pulling his fingers up to the pulse point on my neck so he could feel it.

"I know, I know. I was just so scared. It made me realise I could lose you at any point, and I just can't. I can't live without you Calleigh, I need you with me. I don't care how desperate that makes me sound, because it's true Calleigh. Without you I'm nothing."

"You could never sound desperate, you speak the truth, and it is the truth because Eric, I feel it too. I need you in my life, I still have nightmares, when you got shot I felt like my world had come to a stop. Without you I cease to exist. "

"I love you Cal, so much."

"Well that's good because I love you too."...

* * *

A/N Well I'm not best pleased with this chapter, I think it's a bit of a let down after the dramatic ending, but let me know what you think, please. :)  
Thank you for reading


	25. Pwincess

A/N Apologies again for yesterday, I wasn't really in a writing mood, but today I felt much better so here we go.  
Thank you for reading  
X

* * *

Chapter 25

Despite all that happened yesterday Calleigh still wanted to go to my Mamá's house for dinner. I didn't mind because I hadn't seen her in a while but I was worried Calleigh was only going to please me, because now she seemed genuinely worried. It was quite amusing, she can walk into an interrogation with a serial killer with no problem, but going to meet my family she seemed terrified, she couldn't find the right clothes, right shoes, apparently her hair wouldn't go right, or her make-up.

"Mi Amor you look fine." I said, trying to calm her down.

"No, I can't wear this, it's too low cut and it doesn't match my make-up."

"Babe, it's fine."

"No it's not!" she pulled it off and flung it on the floor before getting lost in the closet again. "Eric, help me please. I don't know what to wear." She nearly begged.

"Let me look, you've got to promise not to moan about what I pick out though."

"I'm not moaning. I just can't find anything to wear."

"You can't not, find something to wear in this wardrobe."

* * *

I pulled out a green dress, I'd never seen it before but it looked good and didn't look to revealing.

"What about this?" I asked

"I'll try it on." She said and pulled it over her head.

"It looks good."

"Hmm." She said turning from side to side in the mirror. "It will do."

"See, wasn't too hard was it?"

"You have no idea."

"Calleigh, if you're worried we don't have to go."

"No, I have to go at some point. Plus I like your Mom, I want to go."

"Well Mamá likes you too."

"What about the rest. What if they don't like me?"

"Cal, they'll love you. It's impossible not to."

"You might be a bit biased."

"Maybe, but I do know my family."

"I guess. We'd better get going before we're late anyway."

"You'll be fine Mi Amor."

"I hope so."

"I love you, so they'll love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

We got in the car and drove to Little Havana. Calleigh insisted on baking a pie to take with us even though I told her it wasn't necessary. We pulled up and Mamá came out to greet us.

"Eric, mi hijo. It's been a while, but I'm glad you're here."

"It's good to see you Mamá."

"You too Calleigh, Mi hija. I'm glad you could make it."

"It's a pleasure to see you Mrs Delko."

"No formalities here please. Either Carmen or Mamá, you're family here."

"Thank you Carmen, I bought you this." Calleigh said handing her the pie.

"Mi hija you didn't need to. Mi hijo why didn't you stop her?"

"I tried Mamá, honestly, she insisted."

"Never mind. Mi hija next time there's no need to worry. Now come on in everyone's dying to meet you."

"I told you they'd love you." I whispered in Calleigh's ear on the way in.

"I haven't met them yet."

Before I got a chance to say anything back we were greeted by nearly all of Little Havana, it really was a big get together.

* * *

"So this is Eric's Calleigh." My eldest sister announced

"Alejandra, this is Calleigh. Calleigh this is Alejandra my eldest sister."

"It's nice to meet you Alejandra."

"You too, it's good to put a face to a name. Trust me you're all he ever talks about."

Calleigh blushed a little.

"Not all the time." I defended myself.

"Sorry baby bro, you do."

"Don't gang up on me.

"We're not. Anyway, it's nice to meet you Calleigh, I'm Isabella, Eric's youngest older sister."

"Good to meet you as well." Calleigh said.

"Leave the poor girl alone." Mamá butted it. "We don't want to scare her away. I for one would like her to come back."

"Sorry Mamá" They both said at once.

"Don't apologise to me."

"Calleigh, we're sorry, but you have to understand we're so excited. You really are all he talks about."

All the kids ran in then not giving Calleigh a chance to reply.

* * *

"Momie, is she a pwincess?" Sofia asked Alejandra

"No Baby, that's tía Calleigh, tío Eric's girlfriend."

"But Momie she looks like a pwincess."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Tía Cawweigh, are you a pwincess?"

"Unfortunately Sofia I'm not. But do you know what?" Calleigh said crouching down

"What?"

"You are."

"No I'm not silly. Pwincess' have hair like you."

"Princess' have pretty hair like yours. And they wear tiara's see." She said picking one up of the floor and plopping it on her hair.

"I'm a pwincess like you!" Sofia squealed and ran out into the garden to show everyone else.

"You're good with her." Alejandra observed.

"Thanks, I don't really know what I'm doing."

"You're a natural." She said and walked off.

* * *

"I told you so fits perfectly right now." I teased

"So 4 out of who knows how many like me."

"Calleigh when are you going to admit everyone likes you."

"When they do."

"You're stubborn you know that."

"But you still love me."

"I do."

"Good, I love you too."

* * *

We were interrupted by giggles from the kitchen.

"Sofia, Elisa, what are you doing?" I asked the giggling children.

"Sofia said there was a pwincess so I maded her show me." Elisa said

"So you made her." I corrected

"I made her." She repeated.

"See look, a pwincess, and she made me a pwincess too?" Sofia said and pointed to her tiara.

"Can I be a pwincess too. Pwease?" Elisa asked.

"Come over here then." Calleigh said and picked up a ribbon, she tied it in a bow around Elisa's hair.

"Am I pwincess now?"

"You are."

"Yay!"

"Say thank you to tía Calleigh." I reminded her before she ran away.

"Tank you tía Cawweigh."

"That's ok princesa."

Sofia and Elisa ran off again, happy being princess.

* * *

"So princess, that makes 5." I teased

"Don't you start too."

"I have to admit you do look like a princess."

"Now you're making me blush too."

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"Fine then Prince Charming, we should go help your Mom in the kitchen."

"It would be my honour to take my princess to the kitchen."

We went into the kitchen and helped Mamá and Isabella in the kitchen.

* * *

"Cuando le vas a pedir que se case contigo?" Mamá asked randomly.

"Mamá, you know she speaks fluent Spanish." I said

"Si, pero mis nietos no."

"Um..." Talk about put me on the spot.

"Cuando él sepa, yo lo hare."

* * *

I froze. What did she just say? I mean don't get me wrong, I'd thought about it, thought about it a lot really, especially after that day she put the veil on. But had she thought about it? Did she mean that she wanted to?

"Momie, Lorenzo stealed my pwincess bow. Now I can't be a pwincess like tía Cawweigh and Sofia." Elisa screamed tears down her face.

We were all stood staring at Elisa, Mamá and Isabella with a huge grin on their faces, me like a statue with my fist clenched around the knife so hard my knuckles were white, and Calleigh with a small smile looking directly at me.

"Momie." Elisa screamed again because none of us had even moved an inch.

"Let's go tell your brother to give it back." Isabella said being the first one to move.

"Los dejo a los dos solos" Mamá said leaving us both in the kitchen still frozen.

* * *

"¿Está usted bien?" she asked

"Si." I had no idea why we were still speaking Spanish.

"Eric."

"Quieres?"

"Tu?"

"Get married to you Calleigh? Of course I do."

"Then it's something to think about for the future then isn't it."...

* * *

A/N I really don't speak any Spanish so I'm really sorry if it's wrong. But here are my translations of what it should be:

Mi hijo - my son  
Mi higa - my daughter  
Tía - auntie  
Tío - Uncle  
Cuando le vas a pedir que se case contigo ? - When are you going to ask her to marry you  
Si, pero mis nietos no. - yes, but my grandchildren do not  
Cuando el sepa, yo lo hare. - When he knows I want to.  
Los dejo a los dos solos - I'll leave you two alone  
¿Está usted bien? - Are you okay?  
Quieres? - Do you want to?  
tu? - do you?

Anyway, if anyone knows Spanish and please correct me. Thank you for reading, and Calleigh16 I put this in because you wanted them to get married but I've written this so that they've only been together for a week or so and I don't think Calleigh and Eric would get engaged too quickly. However I do have a when, where and how planned maybe in the future.

Thank you again  
X


	26. Britania

A/N Thank you to Sci fi fan30, zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl, calleigh16, CsiMiamiFAN515, caligurl93, miamitrick, sarweber22, Keonquil, brange3 and my anonymous reviewer, your reviews mean a lot, thank you.  
X

* * *

Chapter 26

For CSI Eric was a complete div sometimes. Of course I wanted to marry him, I spent my days daydreaming about a fairytale wedding with Eric and I stood at the altar. It was quite a scary thought though, in a week he's got me to be thinking about marriage, I'd never even imagined myself in a wedding dress before now, let alone actually saying the I do's. Honestly, now, I saw it all, me, Eric, a little house by the beach with a white picket fence, children running around with brown hair and green eyes, even a little porch swing, the perfect little fairytale family. Being at his Mom's house reminded me of that a bit, all his nieces and nephews running around in the garden, his Mom, Dad and sisters cooking in the kitchen, his brother in laws keeping a watchful eye on their children. It was the family I'd never had, and they all seemed to welcome me in as one of their own.

* * *

"Calleigh, Mi amor where are you?" Eric called, I realised I'd been staring out the window upstairs for a while.

"Upstairs, I'm on my way down now."

"What are you doing all the way up here all by yourself?" he said creeping up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I was watching your family, they're so happy. A real family."

"Calleigh, their _our_ family, they love you like you were a blood relation."

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Do you want your own family?"

"Only if you do."

"I didn't think I did. But you've changed my mind, I think I do."

"Well then it's something we can think about for the future." He said using my words.

"I think it is."

"You'd make a good Mom you know."

"You think so?"

"I know so. If Alejandra thinks you're good, you are, she only trusts 6 people with her children, Mamá, Papi, Brendan, Isabella, Me and take one a guess at the sixth."

"I have no idea."

"You, Calleigh."

"I've only known her for a few hours."

"Exactly. Cal, it took her weeks for her to trust me."

"Well I know you'll make a good Dad."

"Thank you, I've had a bit of practice."

* * *

My phone interrupted us

"_Duquesne."  
"Calleigh, it's Horatio."  
"Hey H. What's up?"  
"Where are you right now?"  
"Eric's parents house, why? H, what's wrong?"  
"Good, stay there. I'm on my way, I don't want to explain on the phone."  
"H?"  
"I'll be there in 5, Calleigh stay there, do not leave the house and keep each other in your sights at all times."_

He hung up before I had a chance to ask anything else.

* * *

"Calleigh?" Eric looked straight at me.

"Horatio's on his way over."

"Why? Calleigh, why is H coming here?"

"I don't know. He said not to leave the house and keep each other in our sights at all times."

"Are we in danger?"

"I have no idea, he'll be here in 5. We should warn your family."

"Yeah, we'll tell Mamá, we don't want to panic everyone else."

"Ok."

* * *

"Mamá, can we speak to you a minute, it's important." Eric called into the garden.

"Mi hijo, this doesn't sound like good news."

"I don't think it is Mamá. Horatio's on his way over, we have reason to believe we could be in danger."

"Oh no. Are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know Mamá, he didn't say much."

"Carmen, I'm so sorry for possibly bringing danger to your home." I apologised.

"Mi hija, do not apologise, your safety is all I care about."

There was a knock at the door then, I assumed it was Horatio but looked out the curtains just in case, I was on alert. It was Horatio and I told Eric to go ahead and open the door.

* * *

"Mrs Delko, I am terribly sorry for this invasion." Horatio apologised.

"Horatio you are always welcome here, Marisol may be gone, but you are still family."

"Thank you ma'am, would it be possible for me to speak to your son and Miss Duquesne alone. I have to tell them some things that you may not want to hear."

"That's fine, I'll keep the rest of them out. Please be sure to say goodbye before you leave."

"Of course." Horatio said and nodded before waiting for her to leave.

* * *

"H, what's going on?" we both asked at once.

"I'm afraid Nebula have discovered that one of their victims was a cop's brother."

"So what does that mean."

"Unfortunately they have a hit on you, and Eric. We're thinking there's a leak in the lab because they found out you were together and the only people that know that are you, Ryan, Natalia, your family Eric and myself. I'm trusting that none of these people have let slip."

"H, what are we going to do?"

"I have police protection on you both, but I want you away from here, I can't anything happen to you. Is there anywhere particular you'd like to go?"

"Horatio, how long do we have, it will take days to get flights and a hotel." I said

"You don't need to worry about that, I have you covered."

"Well, this I a bit of a long shot and I was planning on doing this in a few weeks because we've had so much time off, but I was thinking of taking Calleigh to England, I've booked it, hotel, flights all of it. Would it be possible to move the reservations forward?"

"Eric, it's already done. You have two hours to get to the airport, I will escort you home now, then I will pick you up in exactly an hour and forty five minutes, you will have police protection 24/7 but I promise they will be invisible unless needed."

"H, thank you."

"Well, it's my... my pleasure."

We quickly went into the garden and said our goodbye's. I felt bad because we were leaving so abruptly, but I didn't want to put Eric's family in any more danger than necessary.

* * *

Once we were home, very soon I realised I had very little warm clothing, in fact in my rather large wardrobe I had a total on 3 warm jumpers. I was going to freeze.

"Eric, help."

"Mi Amor what's wrong?"

"I haven't got any warm clothes."

"You can borrow my hoodie for the flight and we'll buy clothes there."

"Were you really going to take me to England?"

"Uh huh. I guessed you'd never been, and I hadn't either, so I thought it would be fun."

"I love you Eric Delko."

"I love you too Calleigh Duquesne."

"We have a hit on us and we're going on vacation."

"We have a knack for making the best out of the bad situation."

"It seems we do. I can't imagine what we'd be like in a good one."

"I can, and I'm looking forward to it."

"Well if you are, then I am too."

"Good. Now hurry up Mi amor, we have a plane to catch."...

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading, I didn't think I'd be able to update today because I'm going out this evening, but this morning I woke with beginning of tonsillitis and got sent home from school so I got a chance to write :) Good things can come out of bad ones.

Thanks again  
X


	27. Shakespeare on a Plane

A/N First off, I don't normally like song chapters/fics but this seemed to fit. Secondly, I couldn't not take them to England being that I live there and all. And finally, thank you all for reading and reviewing, it makes a girl happy. :)  
Thanks  
X

* * *

Chapter 27

Exactly one hour and 45 minutes after we'd been dropped at home, we had our bags packed and Horatio was picking us up. He dropped us off at the airport and wished us good luck before he headed back to the lab. We checked in and were sat waiting for our flight.

"So what do we have to do when we get there again?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, we're flying to London Heathrow, so we'll be landing just outside of the main city, then we go to the underground and get a tube train to Knightsbrdige which will take close to our hotel."

"Right, so plane then tube."

"You got it."

* * *

_`American Airlines flight 254 to London Heathrow now boarding group 1'  
`American Airlines flight 254 to London Heathrow now boarding group 1'_

Once we boarded we realised Horatio had managed to upgrade us to first class, I'd have to remember to thank him later. I was looking forward to this vacation, despite the fact it had to be bought forward because we had a hit on us. It did ruin a few of my plans, but I wasn't complaining.

The only problem with being in first class was that it meant Calleigh was quite far away, so as soon as we'd taken off and the seatbelt sign has turned off I invited her to come and sit with me, the seats were plenty big enough. I got out my iPod and gave Calleigh one ear piece and put the other in my ear. We listened to a few songs before one in particular caught my eye.

"Do you know, it's like this song was made for you." I said and played it.

* * *

_`Oh her eyes, her eyes__  
__Make the stars look like they're not shining__  
__Her hair, her hair__  
__Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know__  
__When I compliment her__  
__She won't believe me__  
__And its so, it's so__  
__Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay__  
__I say_

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile,__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me__  
__Her laugh, her laugh__  
__She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know__  
__Id never ask you to change__  
__If perfect is what you're searching for__  
__Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking__  
__If you look okay__  
__You know I say_

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile,__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

_The way you are__  
__The way you are__  
__Girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile,__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are'_

_

* * *

_

She responded by taking the iPod off of me

* * *

`_1,__ 2, 1 2 3 4-_

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had,_

_Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad,_

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not,_

_Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Barely gettin' mad,_

_I'm so glad I found you; I love bein' around you. _

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2- 1,2,3,4_

_There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you_

_There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do-(I love you)_

_I love you. _

_Give me more lovin' from the very start,_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart,_

_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends-_

_Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Best that I've had,_

_I'm so glad I found you, I love bein' around you. _

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2- 1,2,3,4_

_There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you_

_There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do- (I love you)_

_I love you._

_(I love you) I love you. _

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2- 1,2,3,4_

_There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you_

_There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do- (I love you)_

_I love you._

_(I love you) I love you_

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_(I love you) I love you__(I love you) I love you'

* * *

_

I took the iPod back off of her and continued our little song conversation.

* * *

_Beautiful girls all over the world__  
__I could be chasing but my time would be wasted__  
__they got nothin' on you Baby__  
__nothin' on you Baby__  
__they might say hi and I might say hey__  
__but you shouldn't worry about what they say__  
__cause they got nothin' on you Baby__  
__nothin' on you Baby_

_not not not nothin' on you Babe__  
__not not nothin' on you__  
__I know you feel where I'm coming from__  
__regardless of the things in my past that I've done__  
__most of it really was for the hell of the fun__  
__on the carousel so around I spun (spun)__  
__with no directions just tryna get some (some)__  
__tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)__  
__this is how I lost more than I had ever won (won)__  
__and honestly I ended up with none_

_there's no much nonsense__  
__it's on my conscience__  
__I'm thinking baby I should get it out__  
__and I don't wanna sound redundant__  
__but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know__  
__(that you wanna know)__  
__but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)__  
__cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (TV episode)__  
__and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)_

_beautiful girls all over the world__  
__I could be chasing but my time would be wasted__  
__they got nothin' on you baby__  
__nothing on you baby__  
__they might say hi and I might say hey__  
__but you shouldn't worry about what they say__  
__cause they got nothin' on you baby__  
__nothin' on you baby_

_not not not nothin' on you babe__  
__not not nothin' on you_

_hands down there will never be another one__  
__I been around and I never seen another one__  
__look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on__  
__and you wild when you ain't got nothing on__  
__baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes__  
__and you keep it real while them other stay plastic.

* * *

_

She took the iPod back again

* * *

_ You think I'm pretty__  
__Without any make-up on__  
__You think I'm funny__  
__When I tell the punch line wrong__  
__I know you get me__  
__So I'll let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me__  
__I was alright__  
__But things were kinda heavy__  
__You brought me to life__  
__Now every February__  
__You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever_

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali__  
__And got drunk on the beach__  
__Got a motel and__  
__Built a fort out of sheets__  
__I finally found you__  
__My missing puzzle piece__  
__I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever_

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

_I might get your heart racing__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back'

* * *

_

I tried to take it back but she just kept hold of it and smiled.

* * *

_ I am finding out that maybe I was wrong__  
__that I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you__  
__we could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long__  
__since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_this time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you__  
__we could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you__  
__This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you__  
__My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you__  
__My heart is yours__  
__(My heart, it beats for you)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)__  
__My heart is yours (My heart is yours)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)__  
__My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours__  
__(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours__  
__(Please don't go, please don't fade away)__  
__(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...'

* * *

_

Two could play at her game so instead of taking back the iPod I took out her ear piece and turned to face her

* * *

_ Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?__  
__Thou art more lovely and more temperate:__  
__Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,__  
__And summer's lease hath all too short a date:__  
__Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,__  
__And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;__  
__And every fair from fair sometime declines,__  
__By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;__  
__But thy eternal summer shall not fade__  
__Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;__  
__Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,__  
__When in eternal lines to time thou growest:__  
__So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,__  
__So long lives this and this gives life to thee.'

* * *

_

I was surprised I'd remembered it all, my mamá taught me it when I was about 14, it seemed relevant now considering we were a flight to England.

Calleigh looked at me and I could see her eyes tear up. Damn, I never meant to make her cry.

"Mi amor, please don't cry, I'm sorry."

Instead of responding she turned on my lap and kissed me, really kissed me. I was a little shocked at first, but after a few seconds I recovered and kissed her back. We were really quite lucky it was a night flight and that people were asleep, because I doubted other first class passengers would appreciate us too much. Not that I would have cared right at that moment. Calleigh firmly attached to my lips was all I cared about. This woman would be the death of me, just her kissing me now, on a crowded plane, was making me come undone. But then again, this wasn't just the peck on the lips kind of kiss.

"I love you so much." She breathed.

She was barely millimetres away and I could feel her lips move as she spoke. She kissed me again before I had a chance to speak, and we fell asleep curled up in the chair. H did say not to let her out of my sight, well I wasn't going to let her out of my arms...

* * *

A/N I hope you thought this was ok. Incase you wanted to know, the songs in order are:

Bruno Mars - Just the way you are  
Plain White T's - 1,2,3,4  
B.O.B ft. Bruno Mars - Nothin' on you  
Katy Perry - Teenage Dream  
Paramore - My Heart

The last one isn't a song it's actually a sonnet by Shakespeare that we did in English and I just thought it was made for Calleigh and Eric so the last one is:

William Shakespeare - Sonnet 18

Thank you again for reading  
X


	28. LDN Shootout

Chapter 28

How many people can say their boyfriend quoted them Shakespeare, on a crowded plane no less? Very few I can tell you that much. How he even knew Shakespeare I have no idea, but I'm glad he does, I'll remember that flight for a long time.

We were woken up after about 7 hours to prepare for landing, the air hostess apologised profusely for a few minutes for disturbing us until we managed to convince her it was ok. Once we were off of the plane it didn't take us too long to get out if the airport because security wasn't as strict in England, the most of our time was probably spent walking. Heathrow airport was huge, bigger than Miami which is saying something, also we were in gate 100 and something so had to walk further than usual.

Once we were out we looked for signs to the underground. It wasn't too hard to find, there were big signs saying London underground everywhere. Once we got in there though, that was a whole new matter. I never knew anything could be quite so complex, just to get around one city, I felt sorry for Detective Taylor in New York, having to use the subway everyday if it was anything like this would be awful. Just looking at the map was confusing, I knew it was going to take us a while to get where we wanted. I was just thankful that it wasn't rush hour, it was busy enough.

* * *

"Oh good God this is impossible." Eric huffed

"Well our hotel's near Knightsbridge right?"

"That's what H said."

"Ok, well I think from where we are we need to get the Heathrow express line to London Paddington, then the Hammersmith and City line to Kings Cross and then we need to get on Piccadilly line to Knightsbridge."

"Because that sounds easy." He joked

"Well it will be an experience."

"You could say that."

We got on the first tube train fine, I was remembering the different lines by colour, the one we were on now was purple, the next one we had to get was pink and then finally we got on the dark blue one. It wasn't too hard once we got going, we got told what stop we were coming to at least 3 times before we arrived and then another 3 when we got there, it was quite annoying really, but I prefer annoying to lost.

* * *

When we arrived at our first stop, Paddington, we got off. I tried to look for the pink line but lone behold the walls weren't colour coded so we had to find a map. That in itself was a chore. There were so many different ways, escalators leading from one direction, stairs in another. We wandered around for a bit before deciding we were lost.

"Humph. We're lost." I stated.

"I think we are."

"I hate being lost."

"Y'know. We're treating it like a foreign country, people here speak English, why don't we just ask someone?"

"Oh yeah." I laughed and we headed off to find someone who looked like they knew what they were doing.

* * *

Eventually we found a good target, they had a briefcase and looked like they did this a lot.

"Excuse me Sir." I said politely

"Yes." He said turning around.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get to the Hammersmith and City line from here would you?"

"I would indeed. Turn around and take the first left up they escalators, at the top go straight ahead right to then end then it's to the right and down the stairs."

"Thank you so much Sir."

"Glad to be of service."

So that's where we headed, up the escalators on the first left. They were busy escalators and it reminded me a bit of the bombings. It made the CBS News, mainly because it was the same people responsible for 9/11. I shouldn't be thinking about that now though, it's giving me the crawlies. What I heard next though was even more worrying.

* * *

"Everybody get down on the ground!" a voice yelled and fired numerous bullets into the ceiling. "Lie still and no one gets hurt, I'm here for 2 people and 2 people only. Got it?"

There were a lot of whimpers in agreement and I knew I had to do something.

"Eric." I whispered. "You got your gun?"

"It's in your bag."

"Oh, right."

I got our guns out of my bag and handed Eric his. I was really glad at this moment that Horatio managed to get us a permit for these. Luckily though I knew no one else should have a gun on them because if the strict laws here, so hopefully no one would try and play hero.

"Duquesne. I know your here. And your boyfriend, your brother told me that he'd be with you." The voice shouted.

Oh crap. They were here for us. That changed my plan a bit, revealing ourselves probably wasn't the best option right now. Eric and I were quite lucky now because there were plenty of things to cover us.

* * *

"MDPD." I shouted "Drop your weapon."

"Come out come out wherever you are." He taunted

I fired but he moved as soon as he saw my gun. Quickly we dived for new cover, we didn't want to be found. He shot a few rounds then at the bench where we were previously hidden. I shot at him from where I was and carried on running to new cover again. He shot back at us but still couldn't pin point our location.

"Duquesne, do you really want the blood of one of these innocent victims on your hands?"

"It won't be on my hands. That will be your guilt."

"Really?"

"Why are you here? Go home, you don't need territory here."

"I'm here to kill you, that's all."

"Good luck with that."

* * *

I pointed at Eric to go left and that I'd head right. We both shot as we ran, this time he wasn't quick enough, I grazed his leg and hit his arm, Eric hit the same arm as I did. He screamed but carried on firing.

"Duquesne this is on you." He shouted

Then he just started firing, bullets everywhere, he wasn't even looking.

"Samuel Farley. Drop your weapon." Another voice shouted.

"If the famous Horatio Caine can't stop me you lousy English cops ain't got a chance with me."

"This is MDPD, drop your weapon."

"Now I feel special, 3 of you all from Miami here because if me."

* * *

Bang.

A shot was fired and Samuel Farley dropped to the floor, not before he managed to fire off some more rounds.

"Calleigh, Eric you ok?"

"Yeah." Eric shouted back

I ran over and quickly kicked away the guy's gun.

* * *

"MDPD, it's safe for you to get up now, but please do not leave the vicinity until the police arrive."

People started to slowly get up, gradually the noise level began to rise again and it wasn't long before sirens could be heard. Once the place was bustling like it usually was we went over to see our little helper.

* * *

"Oh my gosh what were you doing here?"

"Well H sent me, even got to go on a private jet."

"How'd you know?"

"Gang unit have a UC guy in there, he heard about the hit and that they knew where you'd gone."

"Oh, will there be more?"

"Nope, we're pretending your dead till this is over."

"Great." I joked

"Hey, you two are in England on a romantic break so you can do a certain something in private..."

"RYAN!" we both shouted interrupting his sentence.

"What? If me and Natalia get up to stuff y'know we're either late for work or someone's saying 'hey look who got laid'."

"Ryan, we do not want to know about your sex life, and you do not need to know about ours."

"So you do have a sex life. I knew it!"

"RYAN."

"What? I just so totally won that bet with Natalia."

"How about our _personal _life has nothing to do with you?"

"Ergh. You guys are so annoying."

"You know what Wolfe? You're worse than Maxine."

"No! I am not."

"You are."

"Fine! I do not want to know about your _personal _life."

"Thank you. Now we got to go talk to the cops."

We walked over to the police and explained all that happened, they thanked us for not getting anyone killed, and they explained that it would be best if we go before the press arrives. So that's what we did.

* * *

"Bye Ryan." We both said once we were a safe distance

"Yeah, see you guys soon."

"Yeah, hopefully it'll be all over soon."

"Wishful thinking. I had a nice time in England for they few hours I was here."

"Yeah well make the most of it you got to leave in a couple of hours."

"I know. Oh well. Maybe I'll come back someday with Nat."

"Ryan, do you ever tell her that?" I asked

"What?"

"That you're planning for the future."

"No."

"You should."

"Thanks Calleigh, I think I will."

"Bye."

Ryan headed off to the airport and we called for a taxi, I was going to leave the underground for a while. Hopefully the rest of our trip would be more relaxing. Eric and I were here to enjoy ourselves, and I was determined that was what we were going to do. Me, Eric, England. This was for us...

* * *

A/N I wanted to add in a little bit of drama before a nice fluffy trip to England. Anyway season 9 premier tonight! I am super excited only living in England means that I have to wait until tomorrow so I can watch it online ): Oh well, I know who dies, I think I may have watched the cast interviews a few too many times lol.  
Thank you to all of you have read and especially to those who reviewed.  
X


	29. Chick Shop

A/N Oh my gosh! CSI Miami last night was WOW! RIP Jesse Cardoza. I do think however that it was lacking on the E/C moments. They'd better pick up their game, after all they did make us wait through 6 seasons, and 3 assholes (sorry if you like Hagen, Elliot or Berkeley), and a few near death experiences before they finally got together, I think that the writers at least owe us a few good moments, don't you think?

Anyway, I'm putting up 2 chapters today for a few reasons 1) Because miamitrick asked for a long fluffy chapter so I thought I'd put up 2 chapters instead of one long one. 2) Because this first one is a bit dull and more of a filler chapter 3) Because I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow, although I will try, and 4) Because I'm still ill and off school so it gave me the time to write these two.

Thank you for reading  
X

* * *

Chapter 29

To say we had an eventful first day was an understatement, we even made BBC news and apparently CBS news back home too. Luckily our names and faces were kept out of the press so we could just get on with our vacation, I didn't want it ruined, not for anyone. We'd both made the decision once we'd gotten back to the hotel to forget what happened yesterday and to enjoy ourselves. And that's what we were doing, starting today.

"So where to first?" I asked

"Shopping, I need clothes."

"No, you need warm clothes, you have plenty of clothes back home."

"You can never have enough clothes."

"That is such a girl thing."

"Yup." She grinned and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So shopping it is."

"Best get going then."

She jumped up and grabbed her purse, I had to laugh a bit at her excitement of just going shopping. But then again with our job you barely do get enough time to go to the mall.

* * *

We went down to the lobby and called a cab, we still felt a little uneasy about the underground. We sat and waited for a few minutes. The hotel Horatio had booked us into was a definite upgrade from what I'd booked. It was one of the Hilton hotels on Park Lane and it must have cost him a bomb, I honestly don't know where he gets the money from.

After a few minutes the cab pulled up and we got in, I honestly had no idea where to go shopping in London but apparently Calleigh did.

"Where to?" the driver asked

"Somewhere near Harrods, wherever's easiest down round that raut." Calleigh said sounding particularly Southern.

"Alright then Luv, Harrods it is."

Traffic in London was worse than traffic in Miami, there was jams everywhere, I was surprised people even bothered to drive, it was horrendous. The cab wasn't cheap either, probably because we spent so long in traffic.

* * *

"Cal, where is Harrods?"

"What don't you mean."

"Ok, what is Harrods?"

she laughed "Harrods is this massive store, all the celebrities go there when they come to England, it's full of cool things and nice shoes, they have a department for everything. I've always wanted to go there."

"Hey Mate, you go in there you aint' gettin' out. It's a total chick's shop." The driver interrupted

"Yeah well, we need clothes and it'll make her happy so I think I'll manage."

Calleigh smiled at me and squeezed my hand

"If you can afford somethin' in there you shouldn't be in me taxi."

"We can browse at the least."

"Yeah alright. This is the closest I can get ya'. It's chocha block down there and I gotta be headed back."

"Alright thanks."

I handed the grumpy driver the money and we walked the little distance down the street. Harrods really was massive. There were 3 doors just along the front and it looked like there were probably another two down the side, from what I could tell on the outside it was at least 5 stories. We were going to be here for a while, but I didn't really mind, Calleigh's face was like a kid on Christmas, she was staring at it in awe.

* * *

"You gonna go in or you just gonna look?" I teased

"I'm just admiring from a safe distance before I go in." She smiled before walking in.

It was just as big inside if not bigger, there was a map on the wall it was so big. It was a little intimidating I thought, but Calleigh didn't seem to agree and pulled me off in the direction of one of the departments.

For the first few floors we just browsed, Calleigh bought some perfume and lipstick, but nothing spectacular or overtly expensive. When we got to the 3rd floor though, that was a whole new matter. There were shoes, lots of ridiculously high heeled shoes, and ridiculously expensive. Calleigh and designer shoes is like a bomb waiting to go off. Her face lit up and her megawatt smile got to bigger than I thought possible.

"Oh my gosh, these are so beautiful." She said picking up a pair off of the rack

"I wouldn't use the word beautiful, but they're nice yes."

"Well you wouldn't. Men just don't understand the beauty of shoes." She joked

"Hey, women don't get cars."

"Well cars are just a load of pieces of metal put together by machines. Shoes like this however are handmade and sewn."

"Says the woman who can see the beauty of a gun."

"Yes but now guns, they're clever, so many tiny pieces put together and all it takes is one squeeze. And each part is so dependent on the other, and their abused, they need people to stand up for them, look after them properly, use them with care."

"I think you've just made me want to hug my gun."

We both laughed and continued to look at the shoes. Not that I'd ever tell anyone but it wasn't actually that bad, shopping with Calleigh was quite fun. Calleigh looked at every single shoe twice I think, she was in her own little shoe heaven. There was one particular pair though that she seemed to be completely in love with, I could see her eyeing them up from the other side if the floor. I came up with my own little plan.

* * *

"Why don't you try these on, their cute." I said trying to get her to try a pair of Louboutin shoes on

"Um ok. I have no idea what size I am in England though."

"I'll ask." I said and went to find an assistant.

* * *

"Excuse me." I said causing the assistant turn around.

"How can I help you?"

"Well, my girlfriend wanted to try on a pair of shoes but she doesn't know what size she is in England."

"Ok can I assume I'm converting from American sizes?"

"Yeah."

"And what size is she?"

"5 and a half."

"Ok, then that's an English size 3."

"Thank you."

* * *

Luckily most of the shoes on display were a size a size 3 or 4 so we didn't have to wait. Calleigh slipped of her shoe and slid on the one from the display. I have to say I can see where my nieces are coming from, it was very Cinderella like.

"So this is what the rich and famous feel like." She said wondering around

"I believe so."

"Their lucky."

"They have too much money for their own good. "

"And that."

She smiled and took off the shoes. Now all I had to do was figure out how to get here without being noticed. I had plans to set up for tonight...


	30. Dinner by the Thames

A/N Ok here's the second chapter for tonight. CsiMiamiFAN515, I suppose you could say I have an English accent, but not one like Travers, I'm from the west country, and apparently we're all farmers and drink cider S: keonquil13 I will be adding drama in the near future, probably Thursday or Friday, but here's your love scene :)  
Thank you for reading  
X

* * *

Chapter 30

What was taking him so long? I was starting to get worried. He'd told me to have a shower and be ready to get ready while he made a quick errand. So now I was sat on the bed, wet hair, in Eric's shirt waiting for him to get back. He'd been gone half an hour. I was starting to pace when the door clicked open.

"Sorry the traffic's awful." He apologised

"Where on earth did you go? I was worried."

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so long, I only though it would take a few minutes."

"Where did you go?"

"Well it's sort of a surprise."

"Sort of."

"Yeah."

"So does that mean you're not going to tell me?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Shut your eyes."

"Not until you tell me."

"I'm not telling until you shut your eyes."

"Fine. They're shut."

I could feel him walk towards me and put something quite heavy in my hands.

* * *

"Open." He said

"It's a box." I said confused

"Open the box silly."

So I did. I carefully pulled the ribbon from around it, like you do a present. The box was quite heavy and very fancy, I was almost afraid to look inside. But I did, and when I did my heart did a little jump.

"Oh my gosh, Eric really?"

"Really. I knew you liked them."

"But they're so expensive."

"You deserve them."

"Wow." I squeaked, I was slightly lost for words. "Thank you. Oh my gosh Eric, thank you. I love you so much!"

"And I bought them because I love you too."

* * *

He picked them carefully out of the box and slipped them on my feet, they fitted perfectly and for a moment I was having Cinderella flashbacks. They were stunning, the black clashed just perfectly with the red sole, they were the perfect pair of shoes. I'd always wanted some, my own pair. And now I had them, I could walk around and everyone would know I had Louboutins because the red sole was unmistakeable. Then I could tell them that the most amazing guy bought them for me as a gift, just because I liked them, and that amazing guy was my boyfriend. I was lucky, really lucky. Eric could have his pick of women and he chose me, difficult, stubborn, pain in the ass me, over everyone else.

"Mi amor, go get ready, we're going out." He whispered in my ear.

"You know what, I think I have just the dress." I whispered back and jumped up, still in my shoes to go and get ready.

Since our first date when I realised I didn't have a red dress, I'd bought one. I don't know why I felt the necessity to buy it but I did, and now I was glad. It matched my shoes perfectly, it wasn't tight fitting but it still hung in the right places, it was quite low cut but it was knee height which made up for the low neck line. It had a halter neck that did up in a bow and hung down my back. Surprisingly the lipstick I'd bought matched my outfit too, England seemed to have a way of just making things go together.

* * *

I walked out the bathroom completely ready in less than 20 minutes which was record timing. Eric was already ready and damn did he look good, he wore a light button up shirt, unlike usual, he wasn't wearing an undershirt so I could see the plains of his chest through it. We both stood there and stared aimlessly at each other for a minute.

"Wow Calleigh, really wow!" he eventually said

"Right back at ya'."

"You look beautiful, even more than usual."

"Your looking fine yourself."

We both laughed at ourselves, neither one of us had moved, we'd barely even had a conversation. We were so helpless. I seemed to recover from our staring completion first and walked over to him.

* * *

"Come on, we'd better get going."

"I think I'm dreaming. You look too beautiful to be real."

"Well you're definitely awake."

"It's like my dreams."

"Oh, I'm in your dreams am I?" I teased

"Oh yes, definitely."

"Well in my dreams there's always this same guy, he's about yay high." I indicated his height "He's real good looking, treats his lady like a princess. Fits the description tall, dark and handsome down to a T."

"You wouldn't happen to know this guy's name would you?"

"Hmm. No, but now you see, if he kissed me I'd probably recognise him. He's a very good kisser."

"Oh really. You have a tendency to kiss this guy in your dreams."

"You could call it that."

"Maybe we should try and ID this mystery man?"

"Maybe." I whispered standing on my tip-toes so my face was barely millimetres apart.

He bent down and closed the tiny distance between us, capturing my lips with his. Slowly the world disappeared around us, the way it always does, slowly until it's just us. I could feel his fingers in my hair and the other around my back pulling me closer, I tangled my fingers in his short hair and held him to me.

We broke apart eventually after breathing became important, but he never really stopped. He peppered my lips with small kisses, around my jaw line, my nose, everywhere. It was very hard to concentrate.

"Eric, dinner." I reminded him

"Can wait."

"No, if you don't stop now, we won't be going for dinner."

"You say that like it's a bad thing"

"Please?"

"You win, but only this time."

"Thank you."

He kissed me once more on the lips for good measure, before taking my arm to lead me out. I needed a minute to recover myself, no I think I was going to need more than a minute and a very cold shower. That was a minor problem considering we were headed out to dinner and there wasn't any escape. Just his arm on mine was proving to be a lot to handle. There was a mood that just followed us and refused to let up, like a bubble around us that when people stepped inside they immediately felt uncomfortable. I could tell, the way people flinched and looked when they walked close. I wasn't sure if Eric had noticed, but I was hyperaware. Tonight just felt different, like something had changed, but I couldn't put my finger on what.

* * *

The restaurant was nice, really nice, and very romantic. The table were candlelit and the room itself was dimmed, the decor was red, but not too red, every table had a rose, and there was an amazing view onto the river Thames. How he found this place I don't know, but it certainly seemed to add to the mood that was surrounding us. We were seated and the waiter took our order. I had a salad and Eric had some kind of meat dish, both accompanied by a glass of red wine.

Once our food arrived, we ate in a comfortable silence but this mood was still there, seemingly waiting to attack at full throttle at some point in time. Eric insisted we have dessert so we shared a chocolate and strawberry cake, we both had a sweet tooth. As we ate, I could feel his eyes on me, I was afraid to look up because it would a fuel to the burning fire between us at this moment. I couldn't avoid his gaze for long, I had to look up. He locked eyes with me as soon as I faced him, his gorgeous brown eyes staring right at me as if he could see straight into my soul. I couldn't look away, I was captivated, the way his eyes glistened, the way you could see his emotion dance across his face. Out the corner of my eyes, the tiny bit of me that wasn't focused on Eric, could see the people avoiding us like the plague, our bubble seemed to have got bigger, stronger and I had no idea why it was following us around.

* * *

Our eyes we locked until someone came and braved the bubble. A slightly nervous waitress carefully picked up our plates as if she was afraid to interrupt.

"Thank you ma'am." I said finally breaking away, but Eric was still staring right at me.

"Would you like the bill?"

"Please."

The waitress hurried off to go and get the bill and Eric had eventually cast his gaze away but it hadn't had any effect on the fire barely being tamed between us. I wanted to get out of here, there was barely room to breathe, all the oxygen was being consumed by this fire. The waitress was back in amazing time with the bill, I went to get my purse out my bag, but by the time I'd opened it Eric had put the money on the table and left a tip. He gave me an uneasy smile, and held out his hand to help me up. I took it and let him lead me out. The air outside didn't seem to help, in fact the reduced amount of people only seemed to make it worse.

We got a taxi back to the hotel and I'm pretty sure the driver was finding it very uncomfortable, he seemed to want to be as far away from us as possible, not that I blame him. Luckily for the driver, and I think luckily for us the journey was a short one so we didn't have to spend much time in there. We paid him and walked up to the hotel room. As soon as we'd walked into the room the fire became uncontrollable.

* * *

Suddenly I realised what had been following us, it was like some kind of sign, it was time. I don't know whether it was due to the large amount of aphrodisiacs I'd consumed, but I couldn't have stopped myself if I tried.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all I had. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up closer to him. I knew tonight was the night.

"I'm ready Eric." I whispered in his ear.

"Cal, are you sure?"

"100%. Make love to me Eric."

I quickly undid his shirt and ran my hands up and down his chest. He kissed me all the way down my neck to my collar bone before kissing back up and getting the spot just below my ear. He was gentle, kind, like he was doing this for me not the other way around. It wasn't like before when it was just a scurry of clothes. It was slow, careful, showing me just how much he loved me. He slowly peeled off my clothes until we were both laying on the bed in just our underwear.

"You're so beautiful Calleigh. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I want you so much right now Cal."

"Then take me Eric. I want this."

"I love you." He whispered one last time before we continued from where we left off...

* * *

A/N Hope you like it, it's not going to get much more detailed than that, one because I know very little about that sort of thing being at school still and all, and two I am also aware that there is someone reading this who is also still at school, so sorry if you wanted me to go further.

Anyway, I want to say thank you to:

keonquil13  
calleighrj-csi miami lover  
CsiMiamiFAN515  
hannah-jennifer  
Sci fi fan30  
sarweber22  
miamitrick  
.kissed  
zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl  
caligurl93  
brange3  
any anonymous reviewers

Your reviews make me really happy so thank you for taking the time  
X


	31. It's a Man's World

A/N I watched No Man's Land and Man Down again last night, it is so sad, and I get so nervous even though I know he survives! Clavo Cruz is a douche bag!  
Ok rant over, hank you to .kissed who left me my 100th review! Really wow, I swear on my life I did not think I'd ever get this many reviews so thank you to all of that have!  
Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
X

* * *

Chapter 31

After last night, I would never be the same again. Calleigh was a drug, my drug and once I had a taste I would never be able to get enough. Seeing that glint of lust in her eyes, the way they take on a whole new shade of green. She was addictive.

We were still in bed, it was way into the morning but neither of us had any desire to move. The light was coming through the curtains but it wasn't like the bright light if Miami, if we had been at home, I'd have thought it, the early hours of the morning. The gentle ticking clock on the wall told me otherwise, it was in fact 5 to 11.

I ran my fingers up and down her bare back, neither of us had the energy or felt the necessity to put clothing on again after last night. Her skin was silky smooth, so soft and creamy, it was beautiful. How I'd ever seen any other woman as attractive before, how I'd gone to bed with them was beyond me?

* * *

"Every part of you is beautiful, you know that?"

"You may have mentioned that once or twice."

"Once or twice isn't enough to even come close, so I'll say it again. Every inch of you is beautiful Calleigh."

"You make me feel beautiful."

"That's because you are."

"Y'know it kind of reminds me of a conversation I had with Nat a while back."

"What about?"

"We're women in a male dominated world, not just in our job, everywhere. Everything we do, we're not just doing what we have to, we're doing that little bit extra because otherwise we're seen a lesser people, and especially the two of us. Nick beat up Nat, got her to a state where she was so afraid, felt so worthless. And then Jake, he made me feel so dirty, so repulsive and useless. It's so easy for men to look over us. I really don't think that there is one woman in the world who has never been seen as a lesser person because she's a woman. Whether or not it's verbally spoken, sometimes it's just the way some men look at us, like a piece of meat, a trophy. Then there's these few people, who see us the same, don't look down at us, respect us. Nat and I said, if we're ever lucky enough to find someone who makes us feel special, doesn't look down on us, and would never hurt us, we won't let them go because they don't come around every day."

"That sounds like a very reasonable thing to say."

"Don't you get it Eric, you doughnut? I've found the one person in the world who has ever made me feel special. You've never doubted my abilities, in fact I think you've had more confidence in them than me, your protective but you don't undermine me. I remember that day Nick came looking for Natalia, and even though you weren't still dating her, you protected her. When you look at me I don't see hunger in your eyes, I see admiration. Eric, you're the man women spend their life waiting for. When I'm with you I feel like a human being. Last night, for the first time in my life I felt like it wasn't just for you. You were so gentle, like you were doing it for me. Nobody's ever done that before."

"That's because it was Calleigh. I would never even think of subjecting you to something you don't want to do for my pleasure. Last night was as much for me as it was for you. I may be a pretty poor example of a Catholic, but one thing I have always thought is that there was a reason God does not want sex before marriage. Marriage is supposed to be a sign of love between two people, and if people love each other as they say then one should not wish to force something upon the other. I know I have never lived by that rule, but I live by the reasoning, even if I don't love them, everyone deserves that respect, I think men should always have their partners best wished at heart, even if they are only sexual partners, they are partners none the less.  
And Calleigh, I know that I shouldn't say this, but I'm going to anyway.  
I hate Jake Berkley, I hate every single one of the people he ever let touch you, I have Peter Elliot, I hate Seth Mcadams and I don't like to speak ill of the dead but I hate John Hagen too. Do you know why? Every single one of those assholes took you for granted. Hagen treated you like property, I had to stop myself punching his lights out when I went in to PD one day and heard him racking up his score board. You know what they were scoring? In their words 'who can get the fittest birds'. Then Peter Elliot, he was engaged, but still tried to get you to go out with him. Seth Mcadams, not only did he kidnap you, but I heard your nightmares Calleigh. You'd wake up screaming, he wanted to have his way with you, and that thought alone makes my stomach churn. Then Jake Berkley is a whole new matter. The fact he made you feel anything less that beautiful is enough, but then he let those people touch the only person in his life that should matter. I know it still haunts you Mi amor. I've heard your nightmares, heard what you shout, and every time the son of a b**** makes you upset, I hate him more that I possibly thought I could."

"How long have you known?"

"What about the nightmares? Long enough."

"You never said anything." It was a statement but yet it begged an answer

"No, because he was gone out of your life. If he'd still been there, things would've been different. I know you don't like to tell people you personal life, and that I have always admired, so I kept shut. He wasn't there, he couldn't hurt you anymore, so I didn't want to invade. I didn't want you to feel embarrassed around me."

"What... What did I say?"

"Not much, but enough.

* * *

I could see the tears start to come to her eyes, she ducked her head, and I knew she was ashamed. I sat up fully and pulled her onto my lap wrapping the sheets around her.

"Mi amor. Please look at me, I don't want you to be ashamed of yourself. If anyone should be ashamed it's them."

She looked at me, but her eyes were red and she was chewing her lip.

"Calleigh, tell me what happened. I can't stand to see you like this, I need to understand."

"I don't know if I can."

"Just try Mi amor, that's all I ask."

"He was nice at first if you can believe it. He was the first one to talk to me at the academy, wouldn't let any of the guys look at me in any way other than friendly or professionally . He bought me flowers, sent me Valentines cards. He was smart and witty and I thought I was lucky. I told my best friend about him. The funny thing is she warned me, told me to protect my heart because first impressions aren't everything. I didn't believe her though. One night he convinced me to go all the way. It was my first time, and it hurt so much, but he told me that was normal. I nearly cried, it hurt for days. But I believed him that it was normal, and I was too embarrassed to ask so I took his word for it.  
Then a few days later I overheard him talking to his friends, he told them to keep their hands off because I was his bitch. He told them they'd have to wait their turn. He came up to me, just seconds after he'd called me his 'bitch' acting sweet as pie. I was so angry, told him that I was not his bitch and told him to go to hell. He got so mad, dragged me back to his room and stripped me down to just my panties. I fought him, but he wouldn't let me go. Then he took pictures of me. He told me if I ever tried anything like that again, these pictures would go round the school before I could say go to hell, and that he'd tell everyone I cried when I lost my cherry. I didn't know what to do, so I just got dressed and acted like nothing happened. I never brought it up again, never mentioned it to anyone. We acted like a normal couple to everyone else. But when we were alone he'd strip me down naked and I'd always be reminded of why I put up with it because his phone with the pictures on it was always just in my line of sight. Eventually he left for to work for ATF, he gave me his phone that day, and says 'Keep it, I'm letting you go, but remember I have something you can never get back.'"

* * *

Tears were streaming down her face, I felt bad for bringing it up, but then she'd never told a sole, bottling all this up had to of been painful.

"I got on with my life, tried to forget about it. I did alright, my job was good, money was good, friends were good. Miami was good all round really. I thought it was anyway, the only real experiences I'd had led me to believe John Hagen and Jake Berkeley were good. Then I saw things on the job, how happy people were together, and I started to think that maybe there was more to it than that. Then, bam. Jake Berkeley worms his way back into my life. He convinces me he's changed, and because of the few good moments we had, I let him take me out. Only to realise he hadn't but be blackmailed by those pictures again. He' never got rid of them, still kept them, in case he ever saw me again.  
So instead of loosing my accreditation at the lab, I thought that I'd just wait until his next assignment. When I realised he's transferred to Homicide I had no idea what to do, I was too ashamed to tell, but I knew that he wasn't going to leave either. I put up with it, told myself we see people every day that have been through worse. But then it started to get worse, I realised that UC had changed him for the worse, he was doing drugs, getting drunk. That's when he started to use me as a bargaining chip. He didn't want to be caught doing anything illegal, so he used me as bribery to keep quiet. He told me that these people would have no problem in bragging about what they'd scored if I ever so complained, so what did I do, believed him again. I let it happen time and time again because I was so ashamed, ashamed of what he's done, and let him do. When he got that UC assignment I was so happy. He told me that he'd always have a hold on me, but I burnt the pictures, got evidence of these other guys so I could put them away. But if he was right about one thing, he's right that he has a hold on me, he could take away any bit of respect anybody ever had for me in the click of his fingers. What if he comes back again Eric, what I am I going to do then? I have so much more to lose this time."

"If he comes back, _we'll_ deal with it. You're not alone this time, and I won't let him hurt you again. I'm ashamed of myself for not seeing it the last time."

"You shouldn't be, you couldn't have seen it, I spent the first 18 years of my life pretending my family were living the American dream, and the first 4 years of my adult life hiding the wreck Jake made me, I'm good at false pretences, it's what I do."

"I'm glad I get to see the real you."

"It wasn't like I had much choice, you made it hard to keep it up. God, who am I kidding? I wanted to let you in, I've been in love with you for years, I just managed to fool myself into believing that love was a myth."

"I hope I've made you see that it's not."

"More than that, you've made me feel that it's not."

"Good because I love you Calleigh."

"Eric, I love you too."...

* * *

A/N Alright, thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, if I get the chance to update tomorrow I will hopefully be adding some drama.

X


	32. Lonely Dock

A/N ok here comes the drama. I hope you like it.  
Thank you for reading  
X

* * *

Chapter 32

After an emotional morning, and let's just say passionate afternoon and evening, we'd decided to go out and buy the team some gifts. We didn't really have any idea what to get them, but it's the thought that counts right?

"Oh, Eric, that's so pretty, Nat would love it." I said pointing in a shop window.

"You think so? "

"I do."  
"Get it then, I'm not really up to scratch on what jewellery is fashionable."

"Says the guy who can pick out my clothes better than me."

"That's different, for one you've already bought them so they have to look good anyway, and two, that's just matching colours together."

"Alright, if you say so."

* * *

I went in the shop and bought Natalia the bracelet. I saw a pair of earrings that were nice to so I bought them for Alexx. Horatio and Ryan were going to be really hard to buy for.

"So, I've done the girls, you got to help with the boy's."

"Oh gosh, ok. Get Ryan some tea and biscuits, he'll see the joke. Horatio on the other hand I don't have the slightest clue. "

"I never know what to get him."

"I know, get him some Scotch whiskey, it's English but Scottish."

"Well, aren't you just the little genius today." I teased.

"I have my moments."

* * *

We were interrupted by my phone ringing.

'_Duquesne.  
Calleigh, I'm so sorry I have to do this.  
H?  
I'm afraid you need to come home.  
Ok. Why?  
They know you're in England and they know you're not dead.  
Are we in Danger?  
Not if you get the next flight back, you'll be on the plane before they get there.  
How long do we have H?  
The plane leaves at 3'o'clock English time.  
Ok, I'm going to have to hang up, we need to get back to the hotel.  
I'll let you get on with it. Tell Eric I'm sorry.  
Will do, but it's not your fault H, you were trying to protect us.  
I'm glad you see it that way. Bye Calleigh.  
Bye.' I said but he'd already hung up.

* * *

_

"We gotta' get back to the hotel now."

"Cal, what's going on?"

"We have a flight that leaves in 3 hours because they know we're here."

"Are we in Danger?"

"Not if we get back to Miami."

"Let's go."

He took my hand and we walked back to the hotel at a ridiculous speed. We packed, throwing stuff in the suitcase, I was going to have a lot of ironing to do. Within the hour we were headed to the airport. There was nothing to do at the airport but wait, we got Ryan his tea and biscuits, and Horatio his whiskey.

Eventually our flight was called. Horatio seriously knew how to pull strings because we were in first class again. Although he might as well have only booked one seat because in almost as soon as the seatbelt sign had gone off I was sat in the chair with Eric. We got some odd looks from some of the other passengers who were busy typing away, but I didn't care. We watched a movie or two, listened to music, did little things to pass the time of the 9 hour flight back to Miami.

* * *

_Sitting here, on this lonely dock __  
__Watch the rain play on the ocean top __  
__All the things I feel I need to say__  
__I can't explain in any other way_

_I need to be bold__  
__Need to jump in the cold water__  
__Need to grow older with a girl like you__  
__Finally see you are naturally__  
__The one to make it so easy__  
__When you show me the truth__  
__Yeah, I'd rather be with you__  
__Say you want the same thing too_

_Now here's the sun, come to dry the rain__  
__Warm my shoulders and relieve my pain__  
__You're the one thing that I'm missing here__  
__With you beside me I no longer fear_

_I need to be bold__  
__Need to jump in the cold water__  
__Need to grow older with a girl like you__  
__Finally see you are naturally__  
__The one to make it so easy__  
__When you show me the truth__  
__Yeah, I'd rather be with you__  
__Say you want the same thing too_

_I could have saved so much time for us__  
__Had I seen the way to get to where I am today__  
__You waited on me for so long__  
__So now, listen to me say:_

_I need to be bold__  
__Need to jump in the cold water__  
__Need to grow older with a girl like you__  
__Finally see you are naturally__  
__The one to make it so easy__  
__When you show me the truth__  
__Yeah, I'd rather be with you__  
__Say you want the same thing too__  
__Say you feel the way I do

* * *

_

Once we were back in Miami, I suddenly felt safer. The team was here, we were good at protecting each other. The sense of relief didn't last long though, because the whole team was waiting for us when we got out, and by their faces it didn't look like a welcome party.

"Calleigh, Eric." Horatio said nodding at us.

"H, what's going on?" Eric asked

"I'm afraid the whole team is under attack."

"What do you mean under attack?"

"We nearly busted them, we had enough evidence, but they found out that we had the evidence and planted a bomb in the lab."

"Is everyone ok?"

"I'm afraid that someone from nightshift didn't evacuate in time. Other than that, Paula is in the hospital, she's broken her arm. We now have reason to believe that they have someone on the inside, someone who was able to plant the bomb, and someone who informed Nebula of the evidence we had."

"Do you have any idea who it is?"

"Not at the moment. I do know however that it's not either of you, Miss Boa Vista, Mr Wolfe or I."

"When did this happen?"

"Not long after I phoned you. I send Miss Boa Vista and Mr Wolfe home, only to discover that Mr Wolfe's car has been blown up and Miss Boa Vista's house has been vandalised. I have since been home and my house has been burgled. I'm afraid, Eric, that someone set a fire in your kitchen, luckily the neighbour heard your smoke alarm and called the fire brigade. We have yet to go to your house Calleigh, and I hate to say this, but I don't think that anyone of us has escaped some form of damage."

"I understand H. But if you don't mind I would like to go and see what's been done."

"Yes, that's fine. You both need to go home and get some clean clothes anyway, I'm not leaving you in harm's way, and if these people know where you live I'm sure they have no qualms in coming back, whether you're there or not."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe, I don't think a crowded airport is the best place to discuss this further."

"Of course we'd best get going."

"Ok, so are we going to your place or Eric's first?"

"Uhm about that. My clothes and stuff are kinda all at Calleigh's."

"Oh. Well congratulations."

"Thanks."

* * *

We got in the car and started to drive to our house. I didn't really want to know what they'd done, but I was going to find out at some point. Ryan was holding Natalia's hand, they seemed more serious now and I hoped Ryan had listened to my advice. I didn't say anything though because I didn't know if they'd told Horatio.

We arrived at our house and from the outside it looked the same as we'd left it, but I know looks can be deceiving. Horatio, Nat, and Ryan waited in the car while Eric and I went in to get some more stuff.

The place looked untouched as we came in, photo's still stood up, magazine's spread on the table. Every room was still perfect, except the kitchen. Someone had definitely been in there. There was a fresh plate of pancakes on the side with a note saying 'I know you like these. I know a lot about you.' The fridge had hundreds of picture of me and Eric stuck to it, us at the beach, in the car, in England. They were spread out over years, some even contained Speed.

And then on the island was a carton of grape juice, with another sticky note saying 'I'm smart too. Just like you.'

"Eric, do you think it's coincidence that I used grape juice when I was kidnapped?"

"Unfortunately, no."

* * *

He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me to him tighter. I walked over to the island and poured the grape juice over the surface.

'_I know a lot about you Calleigh, or Lamb Chop, which do you prefer?  
It was a terrible shame that we killed your brother, did you know he was going to propose to his girlfriend?  
I bet Eric's with you right now reading this?  
I bet you want to know how I know all this?  
Well I'll let you in on a secret, I know everything about you.  
Your Daddy dearest. Terrible drunk he was.  
Jake. Why oh why did you let him worm his way back in after what he'd done the first time?  
Those pictures. Yes I've seen them.  
You've had sexual dreams about a certain someone who I expect is with you right now. I heard you.  
You plan your weeks outfits on Sunday and iron them all.  
You fold your underwear and order them by type.  
You used grape juice and fingerprints to help your team find you.  
Just remember this Calleigh Duquesne, I know you, I know your secrets, and what I know we know.  
One last thing, before you let all this go to your head. Take this carton of grape juice and give it to your friends. I'm sure they'll be just as surprised at what I know about them.  
Good luck Calleigh.  
You'll need it.'

* * *

_

"Eric. How... how does he know this?"

"I don't know, we need to tell H?"

"He can't see this Eric! He can't know about Jake... or my Dad."

"Mi amor don't worry, we won't let him see. Just tell him that he knows a lot about you and then we'll go and see what's at everyone else's ok?"

"Ok."

"Hey, Cal, look at me." he tilted my chin up so I was looking at him "We'll get through this. It's going to be ok. We're going to be ok."

I buried my face in his chest and forced the tears back inside. '_It's going to be ok. We're going to be ok.' _I repeated to myself. I wasn't going to let these bastards that killed my brother get at me too. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction...

* * *

A/N In case you wanted to know the song is Joshua Radin - I'd Rather Be With You  
Thanks for reading  
X


	33. What Don't They Know?

A/N I don't really know what to say, but thank you for reading and reviewing.  
X

* * *

Chapter 33

What I hadn't told Calleigh was that in reality I was terrified, they didn't just know little things that could've been leaked by someone in the lab, they knew everything. And no just recent things, they knew things about us from way before we even knew about Mala Noche. It made me wonder whether they knew things about us that even we didn't.

I could see Calleigh trying to hold back the tears, I knew she wouldn't cry, not with the team waiting so close outside. I hated to see her upset, it hurt me too, to know that she was hurt. That's why I have to pretend I'm not scared, be strong for her. I know as soon as we get outside she'll act as if she's fine, but I'll know she's not, and I'll know she's scared.

We shoved some clothes into a bag, some underwear and a few toiletries before heading back out to tell H what had happened. Just before we left I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to me.

"Remember Mi amor, we're going to get through this. We're going to be ok."

She nodded into my chest.

"I love you Calleigh."

"I love you too Eric." She said looking up at me

I tilted her chin up and kissed her quickly because I didn't think I was going to get much of a chance to do so for a while.

* * *

"Miss Duquesne?" Horatio asked once we'd gotten back to the hummer

"They've been in there H. They left me a message, you all need to pour grape juice on your kitchen surfaces. They've written a note in invisible ink on the island, says that you'll all have a note."

"Should I assume there is a connection between this and your kidnapping?"

"I think that's why he used it. They know I used grape juice and fingerprints to help you. They know everything about me H. Not just recently, from Louisiana, the academy, they've been watching me in my house."

"Then this... this is more than we thought. I will take you each home, so you can see if you have a note. I understand that you may not want to be accompanied if your secrets are being poured out, so I am going to trust that you will tell me if there is anything of any significance to helping us find them."

"Thanks H."

* * *

We drove to the store to buy grape juice and then went to my house first as it was closest. I asked Calleigh to come in with me, but the rest of the team stayed in the car. Goodness knows what they knew about me. The surfaces in my kitchen were badly burnt but there were a few spots that had escaped the flames so I poured the grape juice on them. And to no surprise there was a creepy message written on the worktop.

'_Hello Eric Delektorsky. I'm glad you found this, I'm guessing Calleigh did as I said.  
Oh, and hi Calleigh, I'm sure you're here, you get to find out your boyfriends dirty little secrets.  
Where to start Eric, where to start.  
Let's go back to the beginning shall we.  
Came over here from Cuba.  
Your Mamá, Papi, Alejandra, Isabella and dearest Marisol.  
You the only one not give your parents grandchildren am I right?  
Sofia, Elisa, Lorenzo, Peublo, and Amrita.  
Not that I blame you though, you're not exactly father material  
Got your badge stolen after having sex with a women you didn't even know the name of.  
Got you're co-worker and friend pregnant, well at least you thought you did.  
Do you remember how mad she was when you screamed Calleigh's name not hers?  
Oh I am sorry, that must be embarrassing. But do you know what?  
I really don't care!  
When you're best friend Speed died you cried like a little girl.  
Seriously Man, get a grip!  
Bye bye Mr Delektorsky  
Good luck'_

This guy was a creep, there is no way he'd know about me and Natalia unless he's been there, which was just downright creepy. I really had no idea how they could possibly know all this about us, how long had they been watching us?

"Eric, you ok?" Calleigh asked looking at me, she looked concerned

"Yeah, fine. It's just weird y'know."

"Yeah, it is. But we're going to be ok."

"Yeah, we are."

* * *

We went back to the hummer and told H the basics of what were written, we spared the details. We drove to Natalia's house next. Her and Ryan went in, while H, Calleigh and I stayed behind.

"H, how long do you think they've been watching us?"

"Eric, I honestly don't know. It seems they've been up close and personal for the last few months at least, but before that I really couldn't tell."

"You think they still are?"

"It's more than likely."

"What are we going to do? They always seem to be one step ahead."

"We, we step ahead of them."

* * *

All of a sudden there was a God awful scream from inside Natalia's house. We all pulled out our weapons and jumped out the car. Horatio signalled for us to take the front, so we crept over to the door and stood either side. I counted to 3 on my fingers and we went in.

"Natalia. Ryan." I shouted

"Eric?" Came a groan from the kitchen

We crept in and swept the room in case someone was in there. The room was clear except for a rather dusty, confused looking Natalia lying on the floor.

"Nat are you ok?" Calleigh asked crouching beside her.

"Ryan. I think he's hurt."

"Where is he?"

"Mr Wolfe is here." Horatio said bringing in a slightly bloody Ryan.

"Nat, you ok?" Ryan asked

"I'm good. You don't look to brill though." She said getting up and brushing herself off.

"I'm fine."

"Miss Boa Vista, Mr Wolfe, what happened?"

"We came in, I poured the grape juice on the counter and then I heard a noise, Ryan went to look, next thing I know someone pushes me over and runs after Ryan."

"Yeah some guy, he was big probably at least 6'2, white, black cap and black clothes, punches me in the face, ran off as soon as he noticed the hummer."

"We didn't see them come in, so I'm thinking they were waiting for you."

"Then why didn't they do anything else?"

"I don't think that's what they want to do just yet, I think that they want to scare us. But we're not going to let them."

* * *

We all headed back to the hummer, but not before I saw the note left for Natalia.

'_Miss Natalia Boa Vista. How are you?  
I'm sorry that you got hurt.  
But then again, really I'm not.  
Is Ryan Wolfe there with you now?  
It comes as quite s surprise that you're together, you've had a bit if a bumpy ride.  
After that ex-husband of yours, I am truly intrigued as to how you trust men.  
You definitely don't have problems trusting Ryan, I must say it gets steamy!  
Nick was much more of a monster than you let on wasn't he.  
He's more than just the reason you can't fire a shotgun.  
Am I right?  
I'm not going to say anything else, I expect the team will come and save you and little Wolfe.  
Goodbye and good luck'..._


	34. RIP Megan

A/N The drama continues. Just encase any of you wanted to know, I've written a little one shot to celebrate Emily Procter's birthday, so if you want to read it, it's there. Anyway thank you for reading.  
X

* * *

Chapter 34

After the incident at Natalia's we went to Ryan's condo. Him and Natalia went in, guns drawn, and came out in under 5 minutes. Ryan was worried at the amount people knew about him. Really we all were. We went to Horatio place after, and on the way he got a call from Frank, he put it on speaker.

'_Horatio it's me'  
'What you got Frank?'  
'We got the mole in custody. One of the county cleaners, he's been arrested for every crime under the sun'  
'He talking?'  
'Nope. We worked out a few things though.'  
'Go ahead, we're listening.'  
'This gang's a bunch of smart asses. Nebula's just a cover, they were goin' way before Mala Noche. They know all about the team.'  
'How long have they known about the team?'  
'Too long. I'm sorry H, but they've killed Megan.'  
'Where was she?'  
'Massachusetts. Married again with a kid.'  
'Frank do we have any idea who's doing this?'  
'Graveyard say it's not the same person who killed down here, but they think it's a relation, they found a familial match to the DNA left behind.'  
'You try and cut the mole a deal?'  
'Yup, he says he aint killed no one so he don't need no deal. All he did say was tell the boss man not to feel left out at the lack of grape juice, just trust that we know enough about him to make his life very difficult. You got any idea what he's on about?'  
' Unfortunately I do Frank.'  
'Oh and we got a BOLO out on Calleigh's brother's killer.'  
'That's good news Frank. Call if you get anything else.'  
'Yeah bye.'_

I was glad they'd found my brother's killer, but worried that he was still roaming the streets. With a whole gang, a gang we knew nothing about really because what we knew was all a guise, chasing after us. I was scared to what extent they'd go to get at us, because I was pretty sure that they'd go a long way. I had no idea why we were still going to Horatio's house despite the fact we knew that there was no message for him there, but after all we had nowhere else to be so what difference would it make.

* * *

There was a stormy silence that had descended upon us. Eric was holding my hand tightly and rubbing his thumb across it. Ryan was looking back at Natalia, both seemed confused, neither of them had known Megan, and I doubted that either of them had ever heard of her. There seemed to be a deeper connection between them now, and Ryan seemed more concerned than I'd seen him before. The way he looked at Natalia was oddly comforting, she deserved someone that would treat her right. I felt sorry for Horatio, he was alone, he'd lost everything, his brother, his wife, his son was in Afghanistan.

As we drove across the intersection a black SUV came hurtling toward us out of nowhere. Suddenly I wasn't in downtown Miami, I was back in the Everglades, I could almost feel the water hit me again. I pulled myself back to reality.

"Horatio!" I yelled

We all looked at the car heading towards us with terrified eyes. Horatio swerved out the way, but there wasn't much hope, the SUV hit the back of us and sent us into a tailspin. Horatio was a good driver, but not that good. The car kept spinning until it slammed against the barrier. I flew forward before my seatbelt caught me and I blacked out.

* * *

Things started to come into focus again as I realised what was happening, it seemed that I was the first one to come back to consciousness. I looked around and was thankful we all had the sense to wear seatbelts. Ryan didn't look good, he'd been through the wars today, his head had impacted with the dashboard and the airbag had blown up in his face. The same went for Horatio only he looked slightly better for wear. Natalia had a gash on her forehead but seemed to be coming back to consciousness, and Eric's arm was twisted into a funny angle.

"Nat, Nat wake up." I said trying to undo my seatbelt.

All I got was a groan, and a little bit of movement. After a little struggle I eventually undid my seatbelt and climbed out. The car that had hit us had crashed too, it seemed worse for wear than us and there was a half conscious man crawling out the driver's side door. I would've just left him and gone to help the team, except he had a gun in one hand and was trying to steady it with the other. He was going to try and shoot at us.

* * *

"MDPD, drop your weapon." I shouted and flashed my badge that was attached to my waistband.

I knew that he wasn't going to listen, but rules are rules and rules said I have to announce myself first. Like I thought the guy just ignored my and continued to aim his gun.

"Don't do this, we already have you for attempted murder of police officers, do not make it murder!" I shouted at him

He ignored my once again and started shooting. He wasn't a good shot, and his first bullet hit the car tire. I ducked behind the door and shoot back at him. I hit his leg but he carried on shooting. The loud noise must have stirred someone because I could hear them moving around, I didn't have the time to look and see who it was because the man was shooting again.

I shot back and hit his arm, but he was intent on shooting despite injury, I told myself the next shot would be the kill shot because this guy wasn't stopping. It was Eric that had come to, because one minute I was on my own, having a shootout with a felon, the next Eric was beside me holding his gun in his left hand, despite the fact that he was right handed, his right arm was supporting it but it was twisted at a funny angle and I could see the pain in his face.

"Eric, get back in the Hummer."

"No."

"Eric, your arms probably broken, I can see it hurts."

"And let you have a gun battle with some ruthless guy trying to kill you? I don't think so."

Instead of responding I took my aim, the guy was desperately trying to hold the gun properly, and as soon as he took his shot I would strike.

"This is your last chance, put the gun down!" I shouted

"Go to hell!" he screamed back and pulled the trigger.

I was a good shot, he wasn't. He hit hood of the Hummer, and I hit him straight in the chest. Eric fired too and hit his shoulder, I was quite impressed considering he was shooting with the wrong hand.

Eric slumped down the side of the Hummer and I grabbed the radio from the front.

'_This is CSI Duquesne, I want to report an officer involved shooting at the intersection of f South West 27__th__ and South Dixie Highway. Requesting medical attention.'  
'Copy that.'

* * *

_

"Eric, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He said pulling himself up off the floor.

I wanted to look at his arm, but I knew that we needed to help the team first. Especially Ryan, he didn't look good. Eric went around the other side to try and help Horatio, while I helped Ryan, Natalia seemed to be doing ok, so we got the others out first. Even with his bad arm Eric was doing better at getting Horatio out than I was at getting Ryan. First the seatbelt seemed to have jammed, it took a good amount of pulling and tugging before it would come loose, then the airbag was in the way, the I had to try and lift him out. Ryan may only be short for a guy, but he was still 160lb of dead weight. How Alexx did this every day I don't know?

"Come on Ryan wake up. You weigh a ton." I grumbled as I eventually got him out the Hummer.

"Cal, you want a hand there?" Eric asked seeing me struggle

"No I'm good." I lied

He ignored me though, just chuckled and put Ryan's other arm around his neck and helped me carry him to the side of the road. Natalia got out the Hummer as we laid him down, she was holding her head, which was bleeding, and looked confused?

"What in the hell happened?" she asked

"We got hit by a guy in an SUV."

"I thought I heard shots?"

"Yeah, he um, shot at us."

"Damn them."

* * *

Horatio came to then, and started to get up, I gave him my hand, which he took. He stood up, still looking the same Horatio he had before, still in control, as if he'd never been unconscious.

"Miss Duquesne, Miss Boa Vista, Mr Delko, I am very sorry."

"It's not your fault H." Eric said reassuringly

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"Horatio, I had to shoot the driver."

"He fired at us?"

"Yes."

"Than it's fine."

There was a groan from where Ryan was lying, and Natalia rushed over taking his hand. I could hear sirens now which meant Rescue were on their way. Natalia's head needed looking at, so did Eric's arm and Ryan needed looking over, he'd been out for a while.

I didn't realise Horatio had left until I saw him walking back with an envelope in his hand.

"Horatio what is that?" I asked

"We're about to find out."

He walked over to where a newly conscious Ryan was sat, half propped up on Natalia. He beckoned Eric and I to come over so we sat with them on the side of the road. The envelope was addressed to 'the CSI team'.

"The shooter had this in his pocket." Horatio stated simply and started to open it.

The letter inside read:

'_Hello again all of you.  
I hope you didn't mess up the car too much. Those Hummer's cost a lot.  
I'm feeling very generous today so I'm going to cut you a deal.  
There's a house for sale, 9349 Southwest 110__th__ Terrace. It's empty.  
We're having a meeting tonight.  
I want them to meet the legendary Horatio Caine.  
Go alone, at midnight and you're beloved team survives.  
When you get there I want you to go to the kitchen.  
ALONE!  
And I mean alone, I catch anyone else there and you're all dead.  
Bring anyone, be late, or come armed and they die.  
I look forward to meeting you Lieutenant Caine.  
Enjoy your last few hours.'...

* * *

_

A/N Ok there it is, I hope you think it's ok. Before I go I want to say thank you to:

calleighfan06  
CsiMiamiFAN515  
Keonquil13  
Sci fi fan30  
sarwebber22  
calleigh16  
neverbeenkissed (which always seems to come up as .kissed so i'm leaving out the dots.)  
Coley V  
miamitrick  
lizzie  
lovehiphuggers  
calleighrj-csi miami lover  
hannah jennifer  
brange3  
caligurl93  
and any anonymous reviews

It means a lot thank you.  
X


	35. Dressing Up

A/N Wanted to write a longer chapter today, but my mum insisted on going shopping today and we were in there for over 2 hours! I mean really, who needs to spend more than 2 hours in a supermarket? The only good thing, I saw a Hummer parked outside Tool Station, got a bit excited, you don't see them very often in England.  
Also, a loyal reader and reviewer of this story, miamitrick, has just started writing their story, I would recomend you read it, it has promise to be very good.  
.net/s/6382456/1/Taken_and_Returned_Home  
Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 35

"There's one place I want to go first."

"Horatio, you're not doing it, they'll kill you." Calleigh argued

"I know, but what's one life for four?"

"Horatio, no. We'll find another way."

"Calleigh's right H, you can't go in there." I agreed

"I hate to say this but, but does anyone else have a better idea?"

He had a point, no one did, but that didn't mean he got to go on a one man suicide mission.

"We defend ourselves until we find a better way." Ryan piped in

"Unfortunately Mr Wolfe, that's not as easy as it sounds, we have almost died twice already."

"It doesn't matter, we stick together and we'll be fine."

"Mr Wolfe, I'm afraid this is one of the times where we take the only option we have."

"Horatio, no!" We all said.

"I appreciate your determination, but I have to."

"No Horatio, I will not let you." Calleigh said standing up

"I see no other option."

"There's always another way."

"Not this time. I'm going to that house and as your lieutenant that is an order."

We all slumped down, Horatio was not going to let us win, but yet we couldn't just let him get himself killed. I could see Calleigh formulating a plan, I thanked God that she was the most intelligent woman I'd ever met, because right now, I was stumped. After a few minutes I saw the final pieces of her plan click into place, and I knew I had to talk to her, but we had to make sure Horatio wasn't around.

* * *

"H, you said there was somewhere you wanted to go?"

"Yes, but it can wait until you've all been checked out."

I suddenly remembered my arm, it hurt, I was pretty sure I'd dislocated my shoulder. I wished the medics would hurry up and get here, we didn't have time to waist. Sure enough as soon as I'd thought I heard sirens. I was pretty sure Ryan would need looking at, and Natalia possibly needed stitches, we were lucky it wasn't worse.

The medics came, and it turned out I had dislocated my shoulder. I argued with Calleigh and the medic to get it put back in place at the scene. I knew it would hurt, but I didn't really care, Natalia could take it. I won the argument by pointing out that H didn't deserve to spend possibly the last few hours of his life in a hospital. The medic put it into place, I ignored the pain. They told me to take it easy for a few day, I nearly laughed in their face. How the hell did they expect me to take it easy with a gang trying to kill me, and my friends?

Apparently I wasn't the only one who was refusing to go to the hospital, Natalia was insisting she didn't need stitches and I caught the tail end of Ryan's argument, "I managed to sit for 15 minutes with a nail sticking out my eye, I think I can manage a few hours with a bruised forehead!" I think the paramedics most probably hate us, we all refuse treatment unless we're too out of it to refuse.

* * *

We got taken back to CSI and none of us said a word. We were there for less than 5 minutes, only long enough for Horatio to get another Hummer and for us all to get in. We took up the same seating arrangement as before, Horatio driving, Ryan in the passenger's seat, Natalia, Calleigh and I in the back. After a few minutes I knew exactly where Horatio was going, I only ever drove this route twice a year, but I expected Horatio went this way more often.

"H, you want to go alone?" I asked

"If you wouldn't mind. I won't be long."#

"Take as long as you want."

Calleigh gave me a confused look, but then as we turned the last corner I saw the understanding in her eyes. It was the cemetery where both Marisol and Speedle were buried. I don't think Horatio really got over Marisol, despite the shortness of their relationship I think he really did love my sister. I felt sorry for him, he had no one apart from Kyle and us. He knew he was most likely going to die tonight, and ret showed no resentment to the fact, it made me even more determined not to let him die tonight.

* * *

As soon as he was out earshot I turned to Calleigh, I really hoped she had this plan worked out.

"We are not letting Horatio die tonight!" she said, immediately getting into her leader role.

We all grumbled in agreement but really saw no way to stop it from happening.

"We go in there tonight and we take them out at the top."

"Calleigh, how do we do that without getting Horatio killed?"

"How does an undercover cop get undercover? They take on a new identity."

"We don't have time to worm are way in undercover."

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't be someone else. It's ridiculous I know, but it all I have. We take on a disguise, a wig, different clothes, make-up. Until we get up close we could be unrecognisable."

"We're going to dress up?" Ryan asked disbelievingly.

"If you want to call it that yes. We go out, we find new clothes, for each other because I expect they're watching us. We find a sensible wig, I do not want any pink hair. You do your make up in the Hummer before we go. Breathe a word of this to Horatio and you'll be the one dying tonight. We drop Horatio off, drive down the road. Get changed quickly. I'll radio SWAT to bring back up, but we go in first. It's a big meeting all the big shot's will be there, it's our only chance to save Horatio and bring them down."

"You got a plan once we get in?"

"Shoot to kill, and get Horatio out."

"That's not a plan."

"If you can think of something better I'm all ears."

Ryan looked down, in truth none of us had any other form of plan. I actually though Calleigh's plan was quite reasonable, we wouldn't be noticed from a distance, and once we got in there any disguise wouldn't matter because they'd probably kill us anyway.

Horatio came back to the Hummer in the same demeanour he'd left. We all lapsed into silence, none of us said a word of our plan until Calleigh managed to drop Horatio of at his house to see Kyle one last time. Our plan was dangerous, really dangerous. I so badly wanted to argue, to get Calleigh to drop it, because the thought of her going into that house with any number of cold hearted killers, made my blood run cold. The only thing that bought me any comfort was that I was going in too, and I would die before I let anyone touch her...

* * *

A/N thank you for reading, tomorrow there will be some more of the action :)  
X


	36. Lara Croft

A/N Right, my history teacher is going to hate me right know because I had homework on the Liberal Reforms (which is deadly boring) due in tomorrow, but I also had to write this because I couldn't leave you guys hanging, so because this is about a million times more interesting, it took top priority, so my homework is currently still being worked on S: Oops. But oh well, Miss Gale, this is a note of apology, if you ever read this (which I half hope you don't because that would be a little embarrassing) I am sorry but maybe if you do you can see why this was just so much more fun.

Ok history rant over, neverbeenkissed you may not like this so much because we have a piece of the action, but soon it will return to the main focus of the story.  
Thank you for reading and reviewing  
X

* * *

Chapter 36

I had to admit my plan was quite ridiculous, I mean wigs to try and fool one of the smartest gangs in Miami, it was awful. But it was all I could think of and nobody else had any idea what to do, so we were going to have to take what we could get.

The people at the cash desk gave us all some strange looks at our purchases, I had to admit I would too if I saw a 6ft Cuban buying a woman's wig. The wig wasn't actually for him, it was for me, I suggested we swap and buy each other's just in case we were being watched. In any other circumstance I would've laughed, but humour was completely wiped out of my brain at the moment, I had to focus, I had to get Horatio out alive, he was like the Dad I'd never had.

We all piled back into the Hummer, we each hid our purchases under the seats so Horatio wouldn't see because he couldn't suspect a thing, else my plan would be ruined. I caught a glimpse of what Eric had bought me, a black, cropped wig, and some form of black clothing. A little part of my mind couldn't help but wonder why he'd chosen that specifically. A little part of my mind that I quickly reigned in because I couldn't afford to be thinking about Eric, me, and clothes because it wouldn't take long for my imagination to run wild, sometimes having a good imagination has it's draw backs.

Taking a deep breath to clear my mind of the images now clouding it, I turned around from the driver's seat to face the rest of the team.

"Right, you are not to touch what you've bought again until I say so. We can't let them have a chance to see them."

"Alright, when are we going to put them on then?"

"Quickly as soon as we're out of sight from the house."

"How long have we got?"

"Half hour till we pick up Horatio, hour and a half till we drop him off."

"Is it that late already?"

"Yes Ryan, it's that late. Hour and a half till H might get killed!" Eric snapped

"Eric, he didn't mean it like that." I said putting my hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry Mate."

"S'alright."

* * *

It was tense in the car, almost unbearably so. We we're all snapping at each other over the tiniest things, it was awful. As soon as the clock ticked half ten I started the ignition, thankful to have something to distract me. We drove silently to Horatio's house. He was still in the same clothes as earlier, a black suit jacket and pants, and a blue shirt, typical Horatio. Sunglasses still in hand despite the late hour. We may have teased him for it, but the thought of never hearing a one liner followed by the glasses again, was horrible. It was just the way things were, without it, it was just wrong.

"Horatio are you wearing Kevlar?" I asked

"Yes, because I knew you'd ask me that question." He chuckled a humorous less laugh

"Good."

I responded simply but really I was grateful, it would make our plan slightly easier if bullets wouldn't kill him instantly. We were all wearing a Kevlar vest, it was our only real line of defence before SWAT would arrive. This had the possibility to be the most stupid thing I'd ever done. I could get us all killed, I could get Eric killed, but I wouldn't let that happen, I won't let them touch him. As we got nearer and nearer to twelve my plan seemed to become more and more stupid, but there was no turning back now, I couldn't let them kill Horatio, and chances are they'd kill us anyway.

* * *

"Horatio, you don't have to go in there, we can find another way." I said as we reached the road

"We've been through this before, I have to."

We all huffed a little, although he had no idea we were going to charge in there anyway, it would still be easier for him not to go in. The drive down the road was painfully slow, I'd planned it so we drove in from the far end, then when we dropped Horatio off it was a shorter distance to the end of the road, and less time until we were out of sight.

As we reached the address my entire body tensed up, to most people it looked like a normal vacant house, but there were people watching and people waiting, and none of them looked like they'd give in without a fight. Horatio got out the Hummer and walked to the house with nothing more than a goodbye and a good luck from us. As we drove off, I started to plan strategically, everything revolved around timing. We had to be in there quick enough to save Horatio, but take long enough to have SWAT be here when we needed them.

* * *

I cut the engine as soon as we'd turned the corner. Without saying a word we passed clothes and wigs to each other, hid our guns, and we're ready to go. We didn't blush at the fact we were seeing each other virtually naked, we didn't have time for it. The disguises had turned out a little better than I'd expected, they weren't ridiculous, but enough to make us look different. The only downside, this was not going to be elegant, I was still wearing heels and Natalia and I had been dressed in cocktail dresses, neither of which were exactly gun showdown attire. I wasn't going to moan though.

I radioed SWAT as soon as we were all ready, I asked for an ETA, they said 5 minutes which was good because that gave us time, but not too much. As we got out of the car I felt like Lara Croft, cocktail dress, high heels, a gun holster around with my 35. around my thigh, and my 9 mil in my purse. I checked my watch and we now had 4 minutes and 30 seconds until SWAT arrived, they were very precise.

"Ryan, Natalia, there are two guys round the front, ones on the east the other on the west, I want you to take those, once they see you they will shot, so I want to hesitation, we can't afford it here. Eric and I will go round the back, once they here shots inside, expect more to come, Eric and I will enter at the back and do our best to get Horatio, once it's safe out front make your way in, but be on the lookout, these people are sly. Understand?"

It wasn't really a question, because if they didn't they were stuffed. We approached the house and had, 3 minutes , and 45 seconds until SWAT arrives. I gave a nod to Ryan and Natalia, and we began our mission.

* * *

Natalia and Ryan headed to the front of the house, as soon as they were noticed like I predicted, there was shots. I took this distraction to head around to the back of the house. These people were quick, there was already someone out back staking out the yard. I pulled the gun out my purse and in one clean shot, took him to the ground. Surprisingly no one else came looking, so Eric and I edged toward the house. 2 minutes until SWAT arrived, we were cutting it close. I had no idea if Ryan and Natalia were ok, but when a shot rang off from the front of the house, I hoped it came from one of their guns.

I caught a quick glimpse through the window, and saw Horatio tied to a chair, at least he wasn't dead. Yet, if we didn't hurry up he would be soon. We crept in through the back door, to find 3 people stood just in the entrance, I shot one before they noticed us, and then as the other two came for us I shot one, and Eric the other. We were lucky so far, we hadn't been outnumbered. I heard sirens in the distance, SWAT were on their way. There was a more pressing matter at hand, we'd only met 4 people on our way in, and by the number of shots I'd hears, Ryan and Natalia had me a maximum of 5. I knew how these meetings worked, including guards there would be a minimum of 20 people here. There was going to be at least another 11 people here, armed and we had no idea where they were.

* * *

As we rounded the corner to the kitchen, I saw two of the missing 11. One had a gun pointed at Horatio's head, the other was guarding the other door. If I could just get behind the island in the kitchen, I would be hidden, and close enough to take out the one with the gun to Horatio's head. The only problem was I had to get there without anyone seeing. Natalia or Ryan proved to be very helpful by causing a bit of commotion in the room next door, for a split second the men's attention was diverted and I dived across the floor. It wasn't elegant like the movies, it hurt my knees, twisted my dress, and I'm pretty sure I flashed my panties to the world.

Eric saw me dive, but wisely didn't try to join me. I pointed at him to take the guy in the door on my count. I reached a good vantage point, and held up my fingers. 3,2,1. Shot. We had good timing, because the shots sounded almost as one. It took out the immediate threat, but within seconds I could hear more coming. I could hear SWAT too, they'd turned off the sires, but I knew they were here. And boy was I thankful.

* * *

I head the almost silent footfalls coming from outside, but SWAT seemed to really piss these people off. Almost in cannon, SWAT swarmed the house, and the gang swarmed us. Ryan and Natalia had made it into the room, but so had another 10 men, with guns. We all fired, Ryan, Natalia, Eric, SWAT and I all aimed at them, but they were intent on aiming at us. Bullets flew everywhere. One narrowly missed my head, ricocheted off the counter top, before putting a hole in the cupboard inches from my leg. Someone hit the arm of a guy heading my way, he dropped the gun, but carried on towards me, he was injured, but strong. He managed to knock the gun out my hand. It soon turned into a fist fight, and I didn't have time to draw out my other weapon. Most of my attention was focused on the man trying to beat me to death, but a little part of my brain noticed that the rest of the men were dropping like flies.

I managed to pull out my 35. holstered around my leg, only to have it pulled from my grasp in a few punches. I managed to hit his stomach, but he was a bit guy and barely faltered. Wearing these shoes did have the small bonus that they were sharp, so with one large kick to the shin, I made him stumble. I took the opening and threw a punch to his side, he winced again, but managed to bring the gun up. He bought the butt of the gun hurtling toward my head, I dodged, and a shot from the other side of the room put his aim off kilter, but it still connected.

With on large thump to the side of my head, it all went black...

* * *

A/N ok so just one last thing before I go, I know I've said it before, but I recommend the story 'taken and returned home' by miamitrick, who is a faithful reviewer of mine, and I think the story should be read.

Thank you again for reading

x


	37. Little White Lie

A/N I don't know about you, but I am so angry! I'm still in denial from last night's episode, they did not break up, I refuse to believe it. If she loves him like family then she's damn well incest! I want to complain to CBS and tell them that I hate them at the moment with every bone in my body, and if they do not make Calleigh go up to him and make love to him on the lab floor right now I will hijack the CSI Miami set and kidnap the writers until the write it in! Gosh, ok rant over. But I'm still angry.  
Anyway sorry, I feel a bit better know though.  
Thank you to my readers and reviewers  
X

* * *

Chapter 37

It all happened in a flash, one minute she was diving across the room like a true heroine, the next we're swarmed and she's fighting off a guy at least twice her size, in heels may I add. She's holding her own, but it scared me to death. I could barely pay attention to the people I was supposed to be taking out myself, I saw her pull a gun from the holster around her thigh, a sense of relief momentarily washed over me, she had the upper hand. I turned around, briefly diverting my attention to stop the guy that was creeping up behind me. I a second I spun back around to see the entire situation had changed, he had her gun, she delivered a blow to his side, but he wouldn't stop. He was going to try and kill her.

My mind couldn't even comprehend the thought of Calleigh lying on Alexx's table, then her telling me cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. I couldn't have that. Without a moment's thought I raised my gun, he couldn't bring that gun down to meet her head. I aimed for his arm, to take the force out of his blow, with the most precise aim I'd ever had I pulled the trigger. It knocked the blow off aim but it still connected with the side of her head. As she fell I saw read and took another shot that hit him in the head, he hit the deck and I didn't even give it another thought, which normally would have concerned me, except all of my brain was focused on Calleigh.

She dropped to the ground, I the smallest drop of blood before she sunk below the island blocking her from my view. For the second time in less than a week, my whole world slowed to a near stop. Every rational thought was banished from my head, all I could think, all I could do revolved around Calleigh. I had to help her, I ran like a mad man through the bullets, how none of them hit me I don't know, I was just glad the people shooting had good aim.

* * *

"Calleigh!" I called as I dashed behind the counter. "Calleigh, Mi amor, wake up! Please come on Baby, you gotta' wake up, you're missing out on the action."

I pleaded with her to no avail. I cradled her head in my lap, and felt for a pulse. The constant shots had something to do with the tiny but of my brain that was comprehending rational things to do. The tiny thumping of her heart beat under my fingers was the only thing keeping my sane. I couldn't move them in fear that it would stop if I let go. Thump, thump, thump. I counted the beats for no real reason. Shouting for a medic was no use, if they could hear me above the shots it would me a miracle, let alone take the time to call rescue.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes, the all clear was shouted, and the bullets stopped flying.

"Call rescue." I shouted "Officer down!"

I heard the commotion of SWAT as they made the call, I didn't care how desperate I sounded, all that mattered was getting her out of here. I barely noticed Natalia run over, it took her three tried before I responded.

"Eric, is she ok?"

"What?"

"Is she ok?"

"Oh, I, uh, she has a pulse."

"Thank God. Rescue is on their way."

"Why won't she wake up Talia?"

"She will, she's a fighter. She's just sleeping off the pain."

I couldn't really argue with that, I didn't want her to be in pain, but I so badly wanted her to wake up, I wanted, needed to know she was going to be ok. I held on to her, as if it were a life line. I had no idea as to the outcome of the rest of the fight, and as bad as it sounded I really didn't care right at this moment. I guessed Natalia and Ryan were alright, and I assumed because Natalia had, had the chance to talk to me, Horatio was alright to. At least I hoped.

* * *

Finally rescue arrived, SWAT directed them over to us, hopefully if we were top priority no one else had been seriously injured.

"Sir, I need you to let me see her."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

I saw reluctant to let her go, I didn't want them to hurt her, but I knew it was for the best.

"Sir, what's her name?"

"Calleigh, Calleigh Duquesne."

"Alright, does she have any medical problems I should know about?"

"No. But she was knocked unconscious a few day ago."

"How long was she out for?"

"About 10 minutes, the medic's cleared her, she didn't even go to the hospital."

"Do you know how she happened to become unconscious."

"She was hit on the head with the butt of a gun."

"Approximately how long has she been out for?"

"Uh, 5, 10 minutes, I don't really know."

"It's alright."

Another medic came in with a stretcher and they started to take her out.

"Where are you taking her, is she ok?" I near enough begged the medic

"We're taking her to Miami General, she's ok, but we want to keep an eye on her, at least until she wakes up."

"I'm coming with you."

"I'm sorry Sir, it's family only in the ambulance."

"I don't care, I'm a police officer." I said flashing my badge, it was against the rules but I didn't care "I'm going with her."

"Alright Sir, but you need to keep out the way."

I climbed in the back and took hold of Calleigh's hand. I said pointless, random things, anything really, I just wanted her to wake up and tell me she was fine, give me the famous Duquesne 'I'm fine' smile, and then I'd badger her until she gave in and told me what was really wrong. The medic was bandaging up the gash on her head, and I wanted to scream at her for not being gentle, but I knew it would just end with then kicking me out once we got to the hospital, so I kept quiet.

* * *

We arrived at the hospital and they started to unload her, I still refused to let go of her hand. They lifted her onto another trolley and wheeled her into a room. The medics stared ranting off some medical jargon about her blood pressure, her pulse rate, I wasn't really paying attention. I pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat down, I didn't care whether I was allowed to or not. The doctor and the medics stopped talking and the doctor turned to me.

"Sir, could I take you name?"

"Delko, Eric Delko."

"OK, I'm afraid it's family only until she wakes up."

"I'm not leaving."

"Mr Delko, I'm afraid you have to."

"Does fiancée count as family?"

"I suppose." The doctor admitted almost in defeat

"Then I'm staying."

It may have been a lie, but it was a plan for the future, hopefully the near future at that, a little white lie never hurt anyone. The doctors must have thought we were complete nutcases. I was still wearing a black suit, that was torn on one sleeve and covered in dust, the brown wig had slipped and was now wonky leaving my head half black and short, half brown and relatively long. Calleigh's wig had miraculously stayed in place, but blonde hair was creeping out at the sides, the dress she wore was dirty, twisted and the Kevlar vest was sticking out the top.

* * *

As I laid my head on the side of the bed I realised how tired I was, we hadn't slept since England. I felt myself slowly slipping into a world of dreams. I was going to have a bad neck when I woke up, but I didn't really care. I thought I was dreaming when I felt a small squeeze on my hand, but then I felt another, slightly more firm squeeze and I realised I wasn't dreaming.

"Cal, Mi amor, can you hear me?"

"Eric?" she croaked quiet as a mouse.

"I'm here, I'm going to call the doctor, tell them you're awake."

"Don't leave."

"It's ok, I just need to reach for the call button."

"Good." She croaked with a little smile.

"You want a drink?"

She nodded, and I poured some water into the plastic cup and helped her drink it.

"Is Horatio ok?" she asked

"I think so."

"You think so?" she questioned

"Well, the medics didn't rush over to anyone, so I guess so."

"You have no idea do you?"

"I, I uh, was a little preoccupied."

"You could've got yourself killed."

"You remember what happened? That's good, the doctors might let you go, I know you hate hospitals." I tried to change the topic.

"Nice try Delko. Buy my memory doesn't stop the fact you nearly got yourself killed." She smiled a little despite the fact I knew she was deadly serious.

"Oh, last named. That hurts." "I know, but I promised myself that I would die before anyone hurt you, and that son of a... was going to kill you."

"Next time, no bullet dives, understand me?"

* * *

The doctor came in interrupting our conversation.

"I see your awake and talking Miss Duquesne." He stated

"Yes thank you Doctor."

"Good, do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"

"Yes. Clearly."

"Well, it seems that apart from the cut on your head you're ok, no concussion, you blood pressure and heart rate are fine. I would like to keep you in overnight for observation though, just in case. We don't usually get people that have been knocked out twice in less than a week."

"Doctor I can assure you I'm fine."

"I understand that you want to go home Miss Duquesne, but it would but mine, and I'm sure your fiancée's mind at ease if you would just stay for tonight. It is after all 2 am."

She shot me a glance and I forgot I was supposed to be her fiancée at the moment. I sent my best 'just go along with it' glance back and she rolled her eyes before turning back to the doctor.

"I'll be allowed to go first thing in the morning right?"

"Yes, I would suggest as soon as visiting hours start."

"So at 9?"

"Yes."

"Fine, if you wish I'll stay here for tonight. On one condition."

"That being?"

"My fiancée stays too."

"As long as he can make to with the chair." He sighed, obviously frustrated with us.

* * *

The doctor turned and walked out, and Calleigh giggled.

"So I'm your fiancée am I?" she teased

" You will be soon enough if I get my way. But yes, you are he wouldn't let me stay otherwise."

"You know rules are there for a reason." She joked

"And some rules are made for breaking."

"Like?"

"Well the rule that says I wasn't allowed in here for one. And two."

I leant over the side of the bed, to kiss her gently on the lips, I was careful because she had just woken up, but I'd wanted to do it since she's woken up.

"And what rule what that be?" she teased once I'd pulled away.

"The rule that says you shouldn't kiss an ill patient after they've just woken up from being unconscious for over an hour."

"I have to agree, that rule is made for breaking."

She leant up to kiss me again, I was still gentle, I really didn't want to hurt her. I let my thumb linger on her lips when I pulled away and she smiled.

* * *

"You should get some sleep." I pointed out

"Hmm, we haven't slept since England."

"Well technically I got half an hour before you woke up."

"I would hardly call that sleep."

"I guess you're right. Get some rest Mi amor then we can leave in the morning."

"Hmm." She hummed and sunk into the bed.

I leant back down into the seat and took hold of her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked her eyes still closed

"To sleep."

"Not in the chair you're not."

"I don't think I'm supposed to be up there."

"It was you that said some rules are made for breaking."

"You have a point."

"I know." She smiled her eyes still closed.

I climbed onto the bed, and wrapped my arm around her waist. I'd chose the cramped hospital bed any day as long as Calleigh was there too.

"Now I can get some rest." she whispered and we drifted off to sleep...


	38. Shivering in the Warm

A/N Ok, so I'm sorry to those of you who I ranted at last night and hadn't watched the episode. I won't go on about it tonight, I'm still annoyed but I have faith!  
I just wanted to warn you in advance, I might not be able to update as often in the near future because we have a controlled assessment (fancy name for an exam in class time) for English on Macbeth, a speaking assessment in German, and a history test on the Liberal reforms, they're not all at the same time but they're pretty close together so I expect I'll still ahve a lot to do. Hopefully I'll still be able to update every day, but just in case, I wanted to warn you.

Anyway on with the story, thank you for reading and reviewing.  
X

* * *

Chapter 38

I should've been mad at Eric for putting himself in danger to get to me, but I just couldn't, the gesture was too sweet to be mad at. I could never be mad at Eric, he just had to look at me with those puppy dog eyes and her was forgiven, not that I'd always let him know that though. Sometimes it was fun to see him suffer.

Once we'd left the hospital we went to check on Horatio, since Eric had been 'preoccupied' as he called it. We called Natalia, who said they were all at CSI, so we drove over there and joined them, despite the fact we were still wearing our badly tattered disguises.

"Miss Duquesne, are you ok?" Horatio asked as we walked in, I guess he was alright then

"I'm fine, really I should be asking you that question."

"Thanks you, due to your completely, reckless, ruthless, rule breaking, I am, yes."

"I would apologise Horatio, but really, I'm not in the least bit sorry."

"Yes, and really, I should have you all on desk duty at least, however, you did save my life, so for that I will be eternally thankful, and I believe it would be wrong to punish you."  
"We appreciate that Horatio."

"There will, however be an IAB investigation."

"But we did nothing wrong, we tried to save the life of our Lieutenant and eliminate a gang that was in a killing spree." Ryan said, he really despised IAB

"Mr Wolfe, I agree, however, it is Rick Stetler's personal mission to destroy this lab. This investigation will bring every aspect of our team under scrutiny, I therefore would like to briefly have a word, Miss Boa Vista, Mr Wolfe, would you like to go first, it won't take long."

"Uhm, alright." Natalia murmured, I saw her give Ryan a worried glance and I could guess what this was going to be about.

"Calleigh, Eric, this won't take long, have a seat."

* * *

Ryan and Natalia disappeared into Horatio's office, and Eric and I took a seat on the break room sofa.

"I'll give you one guess as to what this is about?" I said

"No fraternisation between officers." Eric mimicked in a very amusing Rick Stetler impersonation.

It sent me into a fit of giggles that I was finding very hard to stop. My uncontrollable laughter alerted Valera of our presence and she made her way over.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"I think it was my Stetler impersonation." Eric said for me because I couldn't speak.

"Cal, breathe, it can't have been that funny." Valera prompted

"I, it, yes. It was, that, oh, funny." I managed to escape between giggles.

"What's gotten into her?"

"Uhm, I honestly have no idea. Maybe it was just the lack of laughing from the last day or so."

"Riiight."

Valera perched on the edge of the coffee table, obviously waiting for me to calm down, I didn't really know why it was so funny, or why I couldn't stop laughing, it just was. I managed to sober up enough for Valera to ask whatever it was she deemed so important.

"Ok, spill." She stated

"Spill what?" I asked

"God! Do I have to spell it out for you? You two went to England, now I know you had a hit on you, but seriously, you guys have been mentally undressing each other for the last I don't know how many years. You cannot seriously tell me you did not have hot 'I've wanted to do this so bad for years' sex. So spill."

"And I thought Ryan was bad." I groaned.

"You are not dodging this one Duquesne."

"Valera," I started, but at that moment Horatio called us in and I couldn't be more grateful.

"I will get this out of you Duquesne, you can't escape me this time."

"Bye Valera." I called over my shoulder as we headed to Horatio's office.

* * *

"Eric, Calleigh, have a seat." Horatio said gesturing to the chairs. We sat and he continued "I expect you already know why I called you in here."

"No fraternisation rule."

"Yes, we've already spoken about this, and I know you're happy. But I also know Rick is going to go through this lab with a fine tooth comb."

"H, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, you have to be careful. I'm not asking you switch shifts or break up, but I am asking, for the sake of you, and the lab, do not let Rick have any more ammunition."

"Horatio, we'll be careful, this team means a lot to us."

"Thank you, you can go now, and I'd advise going home and relaxing, you've had a busy few days."

"I think we might just take you up on that Horatio."

"Good, go home, rest. And if you see Ryan or Natalia on the way out, tell them I said good luck."

"Will do."

With that we got up and left, quite happy to exactly as Horatio said and go home and relax, I for one did not want to have to work today. I wanted to go home, have a shower, get a change of clothes, and have something proper to eat.

* * *

We arrived home, and I felt a sense of relief when I walked through the door. It suddenly dawned on me, just what we'd done in the past day. We'd gone in, un-armed, un-prepared, into a house full of some of the most spineless people I'd ever come across, and by some miracle, we'd all made it out virtually unscathed. I sure as hell wasn't doing anything like that again in the near future. I went into the kitchen, desperate to find something to eat because I was absolutely starving, only to remember out of all the rooms in my house it was the kitchen that needed cleaning. I huffed.

A pair of arms snaked around my waist from behind, I leaned into him, grateful to finally be alone, and with no life or death situations that needed attending to.

"Go take a shower, I'll order a take out and get this cleaned up."

"Mmm." His voice in my ear was making me not want to move.

"What would you like?"

"Chinese."

"Your favourite?"

"Of course."

"Shower." He urged again

"I'm going." I said but made no attempt to move.

He spun me around so I was facing him.

"Calleigh Duquesne, go and have a shower."

It might have worked, except for the fact that his words were quickly followed by a kiss. One that we'd held on to for quite a while because it was something that should really be done in private. My body was pressed up against his so there was barely any room between us, his hands were gripping my thighs and lifting me up to make up for the height I'd lost when I took my shoes off. I wrapped my legs around his waist and linked my arms behind his neck, he turned me round to perch me on the non grape juice covered counter. I unwrapped my legs, but pulled him closer by the shirt. I pulled away the slightest fraction breathing heavy.

"Now I really don't want to have a shower." I said against his lips

"I'll be here when you get out." He said put pressed his lips to mine again.

"Oh, you'd better be." I said and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth before jumping off the counter and heading to the bathroom. Sometimes it was fun to make him suffer a little.

* * *

I showered, changed into Eric's shirt which was far comfier than mine, and some gym shorts. I came back to reveal a sparkling clean kitchen, and food on the way. Eric had got in the shower while I was getting changed, so I grabbed a few blankets and plopped myself on the sofa. The doorbell rang as Eric was coming from the bedroom, and he insisted on getting it.

We sat on the sofa, eating Chinese and watching re-runs of the X-files, it was mildly frustrating, I wasn't an avid watcher, but I was still begging for Moulder and Scully to get their act together and kiss each other already. That made me laugh to myself then, because apparently that's what it was like for people waiting for us. We weren't quite as bad as them, after 12 years, we'd finally got our act together. Ok, so maybe we were.

* * *

I was quite happy to sit like this all day, on the sofa, with Eric, watching re-runs and eating Chinese takeout for what normally would be considered brunch.

Eric's hands had slipped under my, well technically his, shirt and were leaving a fiery trail in their wake as he ran them up and down my sides. It was an innocent enough touch, but it still made me want to melt right there. If he'd been ignorant to quite what he was doing to me, he wasn't anymore because an involuntary shiver ran up my spine. He continued his movements only taking his hands slightly higher, and slightly lower.

"Cold?" he whispered in my ear in a voice that had me coming undone.

"Not in the slightest."

"Then why the shiver?" his lips were almost on my ear

Before I got the chance to reply he ran his hands all the way up to by bra strap, before descending all the way until his finger tips just poked underneath my waist band, then running them across my stomach. I tried to reply, but her pushed the hair off my shoulders and kissed along my collar bone.

"I, uh, what, oh, shiver?" I lied, he was making it very hard to form sentences.

"I could've sworn I felt a shiver." He whispered.

His voice was husky and as he bought his lips to the spot just below my pulse point I had to bite my lip to suppress a moan. His teeth grazed the skin just beneath my ear and I couldn't stop a second shiver from running through my body.

"That wouldn't have been a shiver then either would it?" he teased.

His low, husky voice was going to be my undoing and as her pressed his lips once again to the skin beneath my ear, let out a quite moan, there was no use disguising it now, I was putty in his hands. He pushed the shirt of my shoulder and continues to assault my skin with kisses. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Eric Delko, take me to bed now." I managed to choke out.

"If you ask nicely, I might consider it."

"Eric Delko, make love to me in our bed, right this instant."

I knew I had him then because he lifted me off the sofa and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me down and kissed me properly for the first time since he'd started his cruel attack.

"You're just too good to resist." He breathed in my ear.

"I'm just getting started."...

* * *

A/N ok, second attempt at this kind of scene, I'm thinking I did better this time, let me know what you think. Also I've never actually watched the X-files so if my reference was wrong my apologies.  
Thank you to:

keonquil  
miamitrick  
sarweber22  
Sci fi fan30 and  
neverbeenkissed

You're reviews from the last chapter were greatly appreciated

x


	39. CSI Family

A/N Thank you to zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl who helped me at last with my Spanish translations, basically I got them all wrong, oops, haha. I know this chapter is set near Christmas and it's only October, but it fits with the time line of the story. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing.  
X

* * *

Chapter 39

2 months later:

It was nearing Christmas and we had received one of the best Christmas presents ever. After months of scrutiny on and off the job, after interview after interview, after having been watched like a hawk, finally the IAB investigation had come to a close, we were in the clear. Rick Stetler had well and truly been kicked back into place.

The team had welcomed a new member, Walter Simmons, from the night shift, to help pick up some of the slack, he was a good guy, and fitted right into the team. The new member of the team, the cleared IAB investigation, and the fact that it was nearing Christmas, meant that Calleigh and I had decided to throw a little party. It was meant to be a small get together, but it seemed that once people caught wind of a celebratory party, the world and his wife had decided to come too, not that I minded.

* * *

"Cal, you want me to put the food out?"

"Please, it should all be done."

"Alright, it's going on the dining room table right?"

"Yeah, don't worry about making it look good, just make it fit."

"Y'know I don't think we needed this much food, we could feed an army."

"We've got an army of people coming."

DING DONG

"Speaking of the devil. I'll get it don't worry." I called.

Calleigh was still getting dressed, she'd spent all morning preparing food, then realised half an hour before people we about to arrive she still wasn't showered or dressed. Truthfully she probably would have been dressed had I not, how should I put it? _Distracted _her.

"Ryan, Natalia, where's Valera I thought you were giving her a lift?" I said opening the door

"Hey Eric, good to see you too, glad we're could make it."

"Sorry. Hey Ryan, hey Natalia. How are you? Thanks for coming. What happened to Valera?"

"Much better. Valera is still at the car, we made her carry all the alcohol since it was her that insisted on bringing so much."

"Oh God. How much? Normal person lots or Valera lots?"

"Valera lots."

"I'll hide it under the sink."

"I heard that!" Came a voice from round the corner.

"You were meant to so I could hide it elsewhere and you'd think it was under the sink."

"Nice save Delko, but if you don't drink it, I will."

"I'm worried."

"You should be." She teased and barged her way passed.

Valera was very forward to say the least, she was definitely the life of the party.

"Calleigh, get your ass down here the party is about to begin!" she called.

"That you Valera?"

"Who else?"

"2 minutes and I'll be down."

Valera dumped the unholy amount of alcohol she's bought on the table, stacking bottles in between the dishes on the table, then continuing to put the rest that wouldn't fit on the table on the kitchen table. If we drunk all that she bought we could each get drunk ten times over.

* * *

DING DONG

The bell went again, this time revealing Horatio, and Yelina.

"Hey H, good to see you Yelina." I welcomed

"Glad to we could be here."

"Come on in."

I was about to shut the door when I saw Frank coming down the hall.

"Frank, come in."

"Thanks, I uh, bought some Beer, I uh, didn't know what to bring."

"You didn't need anything, but thanks."

"Yeah.

Frank always seemed a little awkward in social situations. Valera had got a hold of the CD player so I guess you could say the party was in full swing. I was beginning to wonder what was taking Calleigh so long, when a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that one." I teased. "I'm going to take a guess that it's my amazingly beautiful girlfriend, who really needs to take her hands off my eyes so I can get a good look at her."

"Nice answer Mr Delko."

I spun her around so she was facing me and I could see her properly. She was wearing a pastel yellow halter dress that accentuated every curve on her body, it was cruel for her to look like that in a place full of people.

* * *

"You're mean you know." I whispered in her ear

"I am?"

"Oh you are."

"Why might that be Mr Delko?"

"Because I'm really going to enjoy taking that dress off you."

I felt a shiver run through her body, if she was going to make me suffer until we were alone, she was going to have to suffer some to. It was only fair. I caught her lips with mine, running my tongue gently across her bottom lip, she willingly gave me access and our tongues duelled in a sensual battle, one that would have removed the rest of the room had Natalia not loudly cleared her voice.

"Get a room guys!" Ryan shouted

"We've got one, we're just choosing not to use it." I teased

"Let them have sex up against the door, I don't care, it would probably sell for a lot of money." Valera shouted obviously drunk causing both Calleigh and I to blush.

* * *

The rest of the room gave Valera a strange look but carried on doing what they were doing. Most people had arrived by now: Ryan, Natalia, Horatio, Yelina, Alexx, Frank, Valera, Tyler, Sam, Travers, Walter and some other people I actually didn't know. The food appeared to be going down, people were carting plates of it away.

I saw Calleigh sat on the island in the kitchen staring into space, so I went to join her. I put my hands on her thighs and she jumped.

"Sorry Mi amor, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright I was in a world of my own."

"What were you thinking about?"

"It's nothing don't worry."

"I want to hear about your nothing, if it's important enough to be bothering you, it's important enough for me to need to listen to."

A small smile graced her lips "It's my Mom's birthday today. Do you know I wouldn't have even called her today even if she had still been alive?"

"She didn't deserve a phone call Mi amor, you have to remember it was her that lost out."

"It just made me think, I call Alexx every year on her birthday, give her a present. It's like she's my Mom, not my Mom. This is my family, it just feels silly that my colleagues are my family."

"They're your friends to Cal. They care about you. It's not blood that makes a family. These are the people that love you, that couldn't stand to see you hurt, that's why they are family. They're my family too, and most importantly you're my family."

"When I was little, when my Grandma and Grandpa were still alive, they'd look after me a lot, every year on my birthday they'd make me a cake, I'd blow out the candles, and they'd tell me to make a wish, every year I wished for the same thing. A family. I guess finally in a twisted way it's come true."

"It's not twisted, not in the slightest. Think of Horatio as Dad, Alexx and Mom, Ryan as your brother, Natalia and Valera as your sisters, Frank is your Uncle, Travers, Walter, Tyler and Sam are your cousins."

"What about you?"

"Well, maybe, if you'd let me, one day I could be the one to give you a different kind of family."

"If I'd let you? You are completely ridiculous sometimes."

"Well thank you."

"You're the only person who has ever given me hope, or promise of anything like that you know."

"Well then I am the first person who's had any sense."

* * *

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but unfortunately Yelina and I have to leave." Horatio announced

"That's fine H, we really appreciate you coming."

"It was a pleasure to be here."

"Just before you go could I have a word please, in private?" I asked

"Of course."

"I'll leave you two alone." Calleigh said sliding off the counter.

In that short conversation between Calleigh and I, a plan had formed in my head, I knew what I wanted, no had, to do, I just needed to put my plan into action. Next year was going to be a very good year if I had anything to do with it...

* * *

A/N thank you to:

zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl  
neverbeenkissed  
CsiMaimiFAN515  
Sarweber22  
Sci fi fan30 and  
keonquil

who all reviewed the last chapter, I really do appreciate it.  
X


	40. Alcohol Induced Games

A/N So this chapter is very random, I was in a very strange mood today after school, and so hence, drunken games! I just wanted to add, I have never been drunk, so I have no idea what it's like, and the only time I remember my parents getting, it ended in them shooting each other in the butt with a bb gun S: Also, I don't really play truth or dare, I ran around with my friends (clean) pants on once, but that's about it, so I have no clue as to what people do when they play outrageous truth or dare, so this is just a guess, if I get it wrong, sorry.  
Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing  
X

* * *

Chapter 40

I wondered what Eric and Horatio had talked about, it wasn't normal that he would keep me in the dark, I trusted him, but I was still curious, I can't help it, I'm naturally curious, it's in my DNA. After Horatio left, people took it as their cue to start leaving. Slowly people filtered out until it was only me, Eric, a drunk Natalia and Ryan, and a completely hammered Valera left. I suppose you could say I was a little tipsy, I'd had 3 glasses of wine and I don't normally drink so have a very low tolerance, I could certainly feel the effects, but was by no means drunk. Natalia, Ryan and Valera on the other hand, well that was a whole different story. Natalia had got a fit of the giggles, Ryan was singing way to loudly to the CD that was currently playing, and Valera, well I'm not sure how she was even still standing, her speech was slurred, she was wobbling all over the show when she walked, and she still held a bottle of wine in her hand, not bothering with a glass. It would be an amusing evening.

"I know!" Valera slurred "It's time to play, a game!"

"Truth or dare, I haven't played that since I was like..." Natalia counted on her fingers "15, no wait I think we played it at college so uh, 19."

"Genious!" Valera screeched.

I gave Eric a slightly concerned look, we were going to have to let them stay here tonight anyway, they were too drunk to even get in a cab I think, so really there was no getting out of this one. I just hoped they were too drunk to come up with anything embarrassing, or at least not remember it in the morning.

We sat down in the lounge, Valera grabbed a bottle off of the table and sat it on the floor.

"I am game master." She announced pointing to herself "Because I will do anything, and I always have the best ideas."

"Oh crap." I whispered under my breath.

"Warm up round!"

"What on earth is a warm up round?"

"Well, I know that you Grinch's won't do anything Valera dare worthy without a warm up round of slightly less embarrassing dares. So let the dare battle commence." She shouted "I dare you all to make out with each other, for at least a minute, I want to see swollen lips and panting, if I don't there will be a forfeit!"

Ok, so now any hope of this being not to bad were diminished, Valera dares were bad, really bad. I looked at Eric who was sat beside me, he wasn't drunk either, he'd only had two beers. This was going to be a long night, my only hope was that Valera would pass out drunk soon, but at the rate she was going I didn't think that was going to happen.

"Come on, what the hell are you waiting for, it's not like you've never done it before, I mean I saw you two earlier, you weren't shy then. Now get the hell on with it!"

No, we weren't getting out of this. I saw Natalia climb on top of Ryan, and guessed it was now or never, so I took the initiative from Natalia, and climbed onto Eric's lap.

"How much has she had?" I whispered to Eric

"Far too much, I'm not sure how we're going to get out of this one."

"I guess we'll just have to go with the flow."

"On the count of 3." Valera shouted. "One, two, three, make out.!"

As soon as I saw Natalia bend down to meet Ryan, I leant down to capture Eric's lips with mine, we met in the middle and his lips mingling with mine stopped the embarrassment. Maybe I was more drunk than I thought, or maybe I wasn't scared to show people that I was in love, I don't know which one it was, but if Valera wanted swollen lips and panting, she'd get swollen lips and panting. I grazed my teeth over Eric's bottom lips and carefully slipped my tongue in, I ran my tongue around his mouth, enjoying the taste of alcohol, chocolate and Eric, it was a good combination. He battled with my tongue until I let him run his course around the inside own my own mouth.

"Time!" Valera shouted dutifully interrupting.

I broke apart and gave Eric a wink. We'd definitely met Valera's aims, swollen lips and panting, I was feeling very bold. That was until I turned around to find Natalia and Ryan damn nigh on having sex on my own sofa.

"I do not want your bodily fluids all over my sofa!" I shouted

"It's not like you haven't had sex on here." Ryan shouted back

"That's beside the point, I do not want you having sex on my couch."

"Fine!" Natalia groaned and aptly disentangled herself.

"That brings us onto the next round! A truth warm up. You all have to say the weirdest place you've ever had sex. Oh, I know, with your current lover."

"What counts as weird?" Ryan asked

"I'll give you an example. The weirdest place I've had sex would have to be, on some shelves in a warehouse."

"What the hell Valera?" Natalia asked

"Well, I had a job once doing stock checks and the like, there was this hot guy and we had sex on the shelves in the warehouse."

"I thought it was supposed to be current?"

"Yes but I don't have a current lover. Now Ryan and Natalia your go."

"Uhm, gosh I don't know. We uh, got a bit desperate in Wal Mart the other day and had sex in the toilets."

"Ok, that counts as weird. And gross! Calleigh, Eric your turn."

"Crap." Eric cursed under his breath.

It was a very good question, where was the weirdest place? We had a bad habit of winding each other up until we exploded, it was probably more a case of where hadn't we. Well never in public, not unless you count the gun vault at work, but that's secure and no one could have gotten in there, I suppose you could count on the hood of the car in the middle of the Glades as public too, but never anywhere we were likely to get caught. I was not looking forward to this, especially not if by some means it was still remembered when people had sobered up.

"Back seat of the car." I lied.

We had done the deed in the back of the car on some side road, but it definitely wasn't the weirdest place, sometimes lying is for the best, the whole world doesn't need to know we'd got it on in some very, what you could call odd places.

"You guys are so boring!" Valera moaned "I was expecting something better than the back seat, hasn't everyone done it there. Eugh. Oh well, round two, warm up's over."

"Is it our turn to dare?" Natalia asked

"Nope, I am the game master so therefore I get to make the rules. First up, I dare the guys of this room to cop a feel of their ladies."

"That's not fair, what to you do?"

"Fine, I'll just cop a feel of myself!" Valera said grabbing hold of her breasts rather forcefully "Right, now it's your go!"

Ryan eagerly grabbed a hold of Natalia, she didn't seem to mind one bit that the rest of the people in the room could see. Valera surprisingly cleared her voice very loudly causing Ryan to let go. All eyes were on us, it wasn't really something I wanted to do, my breasts in Eric's hands were for our eyes only, not the people we had to work with every day. One of Eric's hands was still holding mine and the other was still not moving by his side.

"You guys are so boring." Valera groaned

"We're not boring, we just don't want to start getting down and dirty in public."

"It's no public."

Valera jumped up, taking us both by surprise, and grabbed Eric's free hand and placed it on my breast, pushing it a little harder than necessary.

"See, that wasn't so hard."

"Valera!" We both shouted, Eric had immediately dropped his hand one Valera had let go.

"What, you aren't dying, and do not tell me neither of you enjoyed that, because I know you are lying."

"I think it's bed time Valera."

"No, you need to get some drink down your neck."

She got up in an attempt to get to the tequila from the kitchen, only she tripped over thin air, and fell straight on her ass, but instead of getting up, cuddled into the rug she'd fallen on, and fell asleep, just like that. Ryan had already fallen asleep on the sofa, maybe minutes after he'd groped Natalia. I was thankful that it was suddenly bed time, I did not want to have to carry out anymore of Valera's awful dares. We carefully directed a very wobbly Natalia to the guest room, laid Ryan properly on the sofa, and carried Valera, who was out cold, into the guest bed and laid her down beside Natalia who was already asleep. Finally the house lapsed into silence.

"Pease and quiet at last." Eric said wrapping his arms around my waist

"I know finally, I was getting worried about what else Valera was going to make us do."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Valera just took me by surprise I wasn't expecting..."

I silence his apology by pressing my lips to his.

"Don't worry about it, but will you do something for me?"

"Of course."

"Carry on what Valera started and make good on what you told me this morning, I've been waiting all day."

"It would be my pleasure."

He scooped my up in his arms and carried me down the hall, wedding style, his lips never leaving mine. Everyone was too out of it to wake up at the noise...

* * *

A/N Thank you to:

zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl  
CsiMiamiFAN515  
sarweber22  
Sci fi fan30  
neverbeenkissed and  
keonquil

I appreciate your reviews of my last chapter  
X


	41. She Remembers

A/N Alright, so FanFiction is really peeing me off tonight, it took me half an hour to get this uploaded to document manager ): But it finally made it, so here we go. Thank you to CsiMiamiFAN515, who helped give me an idea of what to do.  
I appreciate you reading and reviewing  
X

* * *

Chapter 41

5:26 a total of 4 whole minutes until I was supposed to be getting up, a total of four whole minutes that was not nearly enough to spend doing what I was doing know. Watching Calleigh. She was so captivating when she slept, her hair splayed out over the pillow, the steady in and out of her chest, the way she leant in to me, I could watch her for hours, 4 minutes was not nearly enough. I couldn't bear to see her rudely awakened, her peaceful slumber should remain peaceful, even though she had to wake.

Alarm now off, I gave her that blessed extra minute, she deserved it, even if it was only a minute, especially after having to deal with Valera, and it most certainly wasn't early by the time we'd actually gone to sleep. At the clock ticked over to now read 5:30, I slowly started to bring her back into the realm of wake. I ran kisses down her cheek, over to her nose and then down the other cheek, she smiled and I knew she was awake, but I humoured her anyway, slowly peppering kisses down her jaw until I reached the corner of her mouth.

"It's time for my Sleeping beauty to awake." I whispered before finally kissing her lips.

"Prince Charming kisses her and she finally wakes, then they live happily ever after."

"I'm liking this story."

"Good, so am I."

I leant down and kissed her again, this time more thoroughly, her hands went wondering, so I let mine go where they pleased.

"Calleigh, do you have any... Oh my God you're having early morning sex." Valera interrupted

"Valera, I, uh, we weren't." Calleigh stuttered "What do you want?"

"No it can wait until I get home, you carry on, you'll be in a better mood at work anyway, we're just leaving, I'll tell them you said bye."

"We weren't..."

"Don't deny it, your between the sheets in nothing but your birthday suits, he's on top of you, end of conversation. Don't worry I'll keep it zipped. Carry on please, you've got 2 hours so go ahead. BYE!" she called over her shoulder.

Calleigh burst into a fit of giggles

"Oh, my, God that was close." She laughed

"At least it was Valera, it would have been a whole lot worse if it was Ryan or Natalia."

"Don't even make me think about it, I was quite enjoying myself."

"Valera does have a point, we have 2 hours before work."

"Then you'd better convince me to stay in bed."

"Gladly."

* * *

Ok, so maybe 2 hours wasn't quite enough because we arrived at work, 15 minutes late, luckily for us it wasn't a busy day and Horatio bought our story that there was traffic. Amazingly, Valera, Ryan, and Natalia had turned up to work, they must have had the most god awful hangover's, I was glad I wasn't them. Horatio had sent Ryan and Natalia out on a double homicide and I couldn't help but laugh, blood and guts with a hangover is not a good combination, been there, done that, nearly threw up.

Calleigh and I had the privilege of staying in the lab, however I didn't have a hangover, therefore actually wanted to be in the field, but beggars can't be choosers, and I'd pick a morning in bed with Calleigh every time. _'Dangerous territory there Buddy, fingerprints, focus on the fingerprints'. _Too late. My mind had wondered. Honestly, it wasn't hard for it to go walkies these days, Calleigh was a much preferable vision than the fingerprint I'd been staring at for the last half an hour. I wasn't helped in getting rid of my visions when I felt breath at my ear.

"Whatcha working on there?" Calleigh whispered

"Trying not to jump you right here." Two could play at her game

"Really, you know the gun vault locks from the inside, and there's an unused storage room in the morgue."

"Hmm, and the Hummer's windows are tinted."

"But we were already late this morning."

"And we're stuck in the lab all day."

"Because we were late this morning."

"And I'd be late again."

"So would I."

With a quick glance out the window I realised nobody was particularly looking, so I spun round, crashed my lips to hers and pushed my hands underneath the hem of her shirt. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist, and how right I was, her hands fisted in my hair. I pulled away, far too soon for both put likings.

"I hate you, you know that?" she teased

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, I would never have done that if it you hadn't been here."

"Neither would I."

"Fine, six of one, half a dozen of the other."

"And you love me."

"Yes, I love you."

"Good, because I love you too."

"Hmm, now before I do actually jump you, Valera finally has our DNA from the case the other day."

"Let's go see Valera then, and for now I promise not to make any attempt to make love to you." I teased knowing that the thought alone would get her wound up "But later, there are no rules."

"Damn you Eric Delko, let's go see Valera."

I chuckled at the red tint now rising to her cheeks, we knew how to wind each other up alright. I hadn't spoken to Valera since our run in this morning, I hoped she's forgotten, but being Valera I doubted she had.

"Any particular reason you guys are both so cheerful this morning?" she asked, yep, I was right, she hadn't forgotten

"I just have a lot of reasons to smile." Calleigh responded

"And one of them, if not all of them are standing next to you right?"

"Valera how can you even tease with the hangover you must have."

"I wasn't that drunk."

"Valera, you passed out on the rug." I reminded her

"Yes, but I'm a good drinker, so my hangover is minimal. And I don't remember passing out on any rug."

"Good!" Both Calleigh and I nearly shouted

"Oh, hold up, hold up. You don't think I remember much do you?"

"Thankfully no."

"You are sorely mistaken, I do however remember playing a game. Now, what did I make you do?"

"Nothing."

"No, no, I would have made you do, or say something." She pondered for a minute "Ah, I have it, drinking slows down my memory but it's always there. I made you tell me the weirdest place... the weirdest place you'd had sex!"

"No, no you didn't." I denied

"I did. And you were boring!" she shouted, we had to make her stop and fast, but we had no such luck "You had sex in the back of the car, I mean everyone's had sex there, I was expecting bolder things from you guys..."

"Valera!" we both shouted, but she ignored us

"No, this is too good to put down. I mean I always imagined you guys would be porno hot, after who knows how many years, I thought it would be steamy, but then again, where doesn't mean it's not hot, maybe you need to be somewhere normal else it get to over the top..."

"Valera!" we shouted again, for her benefit and ours she needed to stop.

"What? It's not like I'm going to go tell Horatio about your sex lives, although I'm sure even he would find it interesting..." She looked at our faces and finally got the point "He's stood behind me isn't he?"

"Maxine, I believe that there is some DNA that needs attending too." Horatio said.

Valera's face went red as a beetroot, I felt mildly sorry for her, but we had tried and tried again to get her to be quiet, she just chose not to listen. The embarrassment Calleigh and I were facing at this moment, well that was a million times worse. Having your boss just listen to a conversation, no matter how one way, about your sex life, was not something that I enjoyed.

"Eric, Calleigh, could you please come with me."

We both nodded, not really finding an appropriate answer. We walked down the hall way, although no one knew why we were going to Horatio's office it felt as if all eyes were on us, as if they all knew. That was the last time Valera was ever getting us to play any drunken games ever again. She remembered to much once she's sobered up. We sat in Horatio's office like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

"You understand why I had to bring you here?"~

We nodded

"You also understand I have no problem with your relationship?"

We nodded again

"So you understand that I'm not going to take disciplinary action?"

We nodded

"I only bought you in here to save both you and Valera some embarrassment."

"Thank you." I mumbled

"Ok, now go back to work, sans the discussion of your sex life, and remind Valera that curiosity killed the cat."

"Yes Sir."

We left his office, with Horatio silently chuckling. Once we were out we burst into laughter too, it was hysterically embarrassing.

"Remind me never to tell Valera anything again." Calleigh said between laughs

"Never tell Valera anything."

"Got it."

We started laughing again, this was going to be remembered for a while.

"Back to work then?" I asked when we'd sobered up

"Back to work." She confirmed

"I'll see you later."

"Later."

We walked in out separate directions, only minutes after I'd entered my lab I felt my phone go off, and I knew exactly who it was.

_E,_

_Meet me at your car, 30 minutes, you have something I want.;)_

_Love  
C  
X

* * *

_

A/N Thank you to:

CsiMiamiFAN515  
keonquil  
Sci fi fan30  
sarweber22 and  
neverbeenkissed

Thank you for all your reviews of my last chapter :)  
x


	42. From a High to a Low

A/N In case any of y'all wanted to know, I've posted a new one shot called Taking the Easy Route, if you want to read it, it's there, any reviews would be greatly appreciated, thank you. For now though, here's chapter 42 which I wrote at an unholy hour this morning, it might have a few mistakes in it, so apologies.  
Thank you for reading, reviewing, and sticking with me all this time  
X

* * *

Chapter 42

Despite the embarrassment of earlier, today was a good day. This morning had started off the day with bang, then our lunch time meeting in Eric's car made the afterglow seem to last all day, I was definitely on a high. I was stuck in the lab all day because Natalia and Ryan had got the call out due to our late arrival, but I didn't care, spending a day in ballistics when you got to go home to Eric Delko, well what can I say, he could brighten up any girls day.

I walked over to PD with an extra spring in my step, I had every reason to be happy. And apparently my happiness didn't go un noticed by others.

"Hey, Calleigh I'm guessing you've heard the news?" a homicide detective I should know the name of asked

"Why? What news?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just you looked so happy so I guessed you'd heard."

"Heard what?"

"That Jake's coming back to homicide."

"He's what?" I almost yelled

"He told me the other day, starts next week, I thought you'd heard, I mean, you just had this happy air about you."

"I, uh, no I had no idea."

"I guess I need to re evaluate me people reading skills."

"No, I was happy, very happy, but no, I didn't know Jake was coming back."

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, he told me to give you this."

He handed me an envelope and I took it with shaky hands. I had no desire to open it, but yet something was compelling me to. It could wait though, wait until I was in the security of my lab.

"Thank you Officer." I said and quickly left.

I completely forgot and ignored why I was supposed to be at PD in the first place, it was wrong of me to just ignore it, but the weight of the tiny envelope now in my hands was more than I could bear, it was begging me to open, to find out what was inside. I didn't really want to know, I wanted to just ignore it, ignore the fact that Jake was coming back, deny it all, but I couldn't. I almost ran into my lab, I went to the farthest, most hidden corner of the lab, and sunk to the floor, still clutching the envelope in my hands. Carefully I ripped it open, inside was a single piece of paper, the handwriting had clearly indented onto the other side of the paper, I unfolded it my hands still shaking.

_Hey Baby,  
If you're reading this, then I expect you know of my return. I've been looking forward to coming back, this job has been taking its toll, and I know that not only I miss you presence. It's been so long, I've missed you, and my friends have missed you. You know they say that it's third time lucky, well maybe that that rule can apply to us. I'm going to come back Baby, and I know you were hurt last time, but you have to forgive me, forgive me for what we have, not just anyone can have your virginity, so I have to be special right? And we had hot sex, nobody makes me feel like you Baby, and I know that there are a lot of people who agree. We can, no we will make this work third time round, not just for my benefit. I have a hold of you Calleigh Baby, remember that.  
I'm coming home to you Baby.  
Jake  
X_

Why? Why now? Everything was going so well, I had the perfect life at the moment, Eric and me, it was perfect. But like everything before, it wouldn't last, nothing ever lasts, and I couldn't drag Eric down with me, he couldn't know what was going on. I pushed back the tears begging to fall, if they spilt, it would make this all the more real, and I couldn't handle that now, not at work. I picked myself up off the floor, I had an hour and a half before I could go home, so I buried myself in bullet weights and striations. The hour and a half turned into two hours, then two and a half, work was easy, work was simple, it didn't contain the pain of my life. Night shift started to roll in and I knew I had to leave, even if I didn't I knew Eric would come looking and make me go home.

I wondered to my locker in a trance like state, I pressed my back against the cool metal, it helped a little, but it wasn't getting me home. I opened my locker, only to feel more guilt, guilt for the problems I'd pushed on such a perfect man. A little note was taped to the inside of the door.

_Mi amor_

_I'm heading home, and I'm going to make us some dinner, don't be too long, I'm waiting for you._

_Love always  
Eric  
X_

It was so sweet it made me feel awful, he was the perfect guy, the little notes, the quick texts, the little things that just brightened up my day, I didn't deserve them, not with the amount of grief I put upon him. I wouldn't let me make his life miserable. I spent the twenty minute drive home trying to make myself look happy, I checked my smile in the mirror, it was convincing, or so I thought.

"I'm home." I called as kicked my shoes off.

"In the lounge." He called back and I made my way over

"Hey."

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked turning the TV down and facing me

"It was fine."

"Really?" could he really read me that well

"Yes, it was fine."

"Calleigh, you know you can tell me anything."

"It was fine Eric."

"Cal, your home 3 hours late, you only work late when there's something bothering you, you told me that your day was 'fine' and you only use the word fine when it's not fine, and you look upset, so don't tell me that it was fine."

"Eric, I'm fine, honestly."

"Cal, you're not fine, please just tell me."

"It's not important."

"If it's bothering you then it's important, and I want to know."

Damn him. He knew me too well, far too well for his own good, because now, I wanted to tell him, wanted him to help me, to hold me and tell me it will be alright.

"I, uh, got a letter."

"What kind of letter?"

"From, from Jake." Slowly the tears started to rise again.

"Oh, Mi amor come here." He pulled me into him and pressed a kiss to my hair, it was what I'd been aching for all day. "What did it say Sweetheart?"

"He's coming back." The tears flowed freely now, and I buried my face into his chest "He, he said that he, they missed me. I can't Eric, I can't go back to that, I won't."

"I'm not going to let you Mi amor, Jake is not going to lay a finger on you."

"He reminds me every time Eric, every time he reminds me he has something over me."

"He has nothing on you Calleigh, those pictures will never see the light of day."

"That's not all he has, he won't ever let it go, he tells me over and over again that, that he has my, my virginity, and that that make him special."

"It makes him lucky, not special Cal. He may come back, and that we can't stop, but I can, and I will, stop him from ever hurting you again. He's not just fighting you Calleigh, he's fighting me too."

"But I can't ask for that."

"You don't have to ask, it's just given. I love you, and that means that I cannot stand, cannot bear to see you hurt. Jake Berkeley hurts you, and he hurts me."  
"You haven't got the slightest clue how much that means to me."

"It could mean nothing, or it could mean everything, I'd do it all the same."

"Eric, I love you."

"I love you too Mi amor."

I buried my face into his chest once again, his steady heartbeat was hypnotic, his scent was calming, and his arms made me feel safer that I'd ever been. He pressed a kiss into my hair, and I sighed in relief. I had hope now, faith that Jake Berkeley would now win this war, I was stronger, Eric made me stronger. I wasn't going to give in, not this time, I was fighting for so much more...

* * *

A/N Jake Berkeley is back, I have recovered, partially from my little writers block, so now the story will start to have purpose again, thanks for sticking with me.  
Thank you to:

neverbeenkissed  
Keonquil13  
CsiMiamiFAN515  
Sci fi fan30 and  
sarweber22

Honestly, your reviews make me really happy, I check before I go to bed and when I wake up, it means I get to start and end the day on a positive note :)  
X


	43. Bright Magnolia

A/N It's CSI Miami Sunday :) Yay, even though I don't get to watch it until tomorrow. I'm hoping for some E/C resolve but I think the writers are going to leave us hanging a little bit longer. However I have faith and I found this link that I remember reading back along and basically it says that they will have a few bumps along the way but all will be resolved:)  
Anyway thank you for reading, reviewing, adding to favourites, and adding to alerts  
It means a lot  
X

* * *

Chapter 43

1 week later

I hated Jake Berkeley, really hated him, and now if it was even possible, I hated him even more. The way her tormented Calleigh, made her feel so small, it felt like someone was trying to saw one of my limbs of with a butter knife, it hurt. This time though, it would be Jake that left feeling humiliated, if he laid a finger on Calleigh, or did anything to hurt her, I would make him wish he hadn't, I wouldn't kill him, no, that would be the easy way out, but I sure as hell would make him wish he was dead, consequences or not.

Today was the day of his return, although nothing had been said, I knew Calleigh had been dreading it. She'd cheered up greatly since the day she got the letter, but she wasn't quite the same Calleigh as before, so today, I wasn't going to let anything happen, I would do everything in my power to make sure her smile reached her eyes again. I'd spent hours, hours that I was meant to be analysing evidence, thinking of ways to make her happy, and hopefully if things had gone according to plan, something should be ready once we got back from out crime scene. I was glad we'd managed to make it to work on time, although we nearly didn't, but Calleigh always preferred being in the field, grizzly double homicide or not.

Despite the gore of the crime scene, Calleigh was still smiling when we got back in the Hummer, it wasn't quite her famous smile, but for know I'd take it, especially considering the circumstances. We drove back to the lab, in comfortable silence, I'd secretly crossed my fingers that part of my plan had worked, and as we got of the elevator, I realised it had, not unless by chance someone else had chosen today to give someone magnolia's.

"Miss Duquesne, these flowers are for you." The new receptionist called

"Oh, thank you."

I could see the hesitation is her eyes, I knew she was scared that they were from Jake, I just hoped that she'd smile when she saw that they weren't, I waited in the corridor for her to read the note, it took me a while to come up with what to put.

_Mi amor,_

_I know these are you favourite. I hope they brighten up your day, because you always brighten up mine. Everything's going to be ok, so don't worry._

_I love you  
Always will  
E  
X_

I had wanted to put my name at the bottom, but just in case Stetler came on the prowl as he did every so often I left it at my initial, but I knew she'd know who it was.

"You're very lucky Miss, I wish I had someone to send me flowers like that."

"I am Lizzy, very lucky. And please, call me Calleigh."

"Alright Calleigh, have a good day, and don't forget to put them in water, it would be a shame for them to wilt."

"I will." She called over her shoulder heading directly toward me.

The smile on her face was almost at her eyes, the flowers had done what I'd wanted, they'd brightened up her day.

"Who sent you flowers?" I asked feigning innocence

"Of course they brighten up my day, you always brighten up my day."

"Good, because you've always brightened mine."

"Eric Delko, I love you."

"I love you too."

Then she took me completely by surprise, she reached up and kissed, right in the middle of reception, not caring who was around to see. That was not normal Calleigh, Calleigh doesn't do public displays of affection at work, but I had to say, I wasn't complaining.

"We are taking an early lunch." She almost growled in my ear

"We are?" I teased

"You bet we are, go put the evidence away. Now. I'll be in the car."

She turned on her heel and walked straight to the elevator, that woman would be the death of me, I'd never put evidence away so fast, and considering I could hardly concentrate on anything but Calleigh, it was quite an achievement. I virtually ran to the car, and must have skipped at least 3 lights on the way home. We were practically taking each other's clothes off before we even reached the door.

"You shouldn't send me flowers."

"If this is the outcome you bet I'm going to send you flowers."

"I almost spontaneously combusted." She joked, her voice low and husky already

She kissed me again before I could respond, I pressed her up against the door, lifting her up by the thighs, how I got the key in the lock I don't know. We tumbled in, and within seconds I had her pushed up against the other side of the door. I pinned her arms above her head and kissed down her neck, my lips touching every bit of creamy skin they could find. I flicked my tongue over the spot just below her pulse point, she moaned and arched her head to give me better access. She managed to pry her hands from my grasp, and was slowly undoing my buttons. I moved my hands from where they were currently sitting at her hips and pulled her shirt over her head, my lips assaulting all the newly revealed skin. We definitely weren't going to make it to the bedroom, so I settled for the nearest flat surface, which happened to be the dining room table, the neighbours were going to get quite a sight if they chose to look through the French doors.

It always amazed me just how beautiful she was, her skin was soft and creamy, it always begged me to touch it, her body was toned, but still soft, and she had curves in all the right places, but her face, her face always got me the most, it was angelic, her eyes, they were so green, like emeralds, her lips, they were perfectly formed, delicate and cherry red, everything was just so well proportioned, her nose was just the right size, her cheeks were full, but not overly so, and the way her hair framed her face, it was like God had made her the perfect woman.

"Eric." She breathed, a blush rising to her face when she realised I'd been staring.

"I can't help it, you're just so, so beautiful."

She smiled and we carried on what we started.

* * *

"We should probably get dressed and go back to work." She said, we were laid on the table, both still slightly out of breath.

"Probably." I replied but we still made no attempt to move.

I was quite happy just to lie like this, we still had 20 minutes left of lunch, no one would mind if we were 5 minutes late. Apparently though, that was not God's wish because someone chose that moment to knock on the door, causing us both to jump.

"Just a minute." Calleigh called then started giggling and pulling on the nearest clothes "Pull me something out the fridge will you, I'll get the door."

I got up off the table and pulled on some clothes, I doubted that someone wanted to see me completely naked. I would've got completely dressed had Calleigh not pulled on my shirt instead of hers in her rush. At least she had her own pants on.

I wandered into the kitchen and listened to Calleigh answering the door out of curiosity, only curiosity turned to rage when I heard who was at the door...

* * *

A/N I'll give you one guess as to who the visitor is, and no it's not the postman ;) lol.

Thank you to:

CsiMiamiFAN515  
Keonquil13  
zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl  
Sci fi fan30 and  
sarweber22

All of you reviewed the last chapter and made me smile.

Just going to say, because I can, if you have Twitter, follow me, my username's Speedi96 tell me who you are and I'll follow you back :) If you don't have Twitter, just ignore this.

Thank you again  
X


	44. Own Your Dignity

A/N There was an awful lack of hiphugger love last night on CSI Miami, however it will pick up, I know it will! ;) And wasn't Horatio bad ass "You know what I say... BRING IT ON!" that made me laugh. Anyway enough about last night, most of you guessed right, yes it is the annoying swine that is Jake Berkeley. Thank you those of you who are now following me on Twitter, made me happy :)  
And thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing  
X

* * *

Chapter 44

"Jake..."

I opened the door and felt myself visibly deflate, everything had been going so well, I'd been happy, well as happy as you could be knowing that your ex-boyfriend who abused you is coming back to try and do it again. Now I say try, because this time, I had Eric, he'd made me believe it was going to be ok, that we could get through this.

"What are you doing here Jake?"

"The receptionist told me you'd gone home for lunch."

"So you just invited yourself round?" I was getting angry already

"I have to have an invite to come and see girlfriend?"

"I am NOT your girlfriend!" I shouted

"What do you mean Babe?"

"Do not, call me Babe! I am not your girlfriend, now leave!"

"Calleigh, are you wearing a man's shirt?"

"Leave!"

"Not until you tell me who's shirt this is." He grabbed hold of my arm, usually I'd have backed down, but not this time.

"Jake, leave now or I will report you."

"Why are there two cars on the drive? Why is your shirt on the floor? Are you cheating on me?" he grabbed me arm tighter

"I can't cheat on you, you have nothing to do with my life. I don't want you to have anything to do with my life. Now let me go, and leave."

"I'm not letting this go Calleigh, just remember, I own you."

"You own nothing Jake, not even your own dignity."

"Famous last words Duquesne, we'll see about that."

He let go of my arm and left, it was easier than I'd expected, but he still managed to throw some low blows, and he'd given me a bruised arm, he had a good grip I'd give him that. I slammed the door with more force than necessary and sunk to the floor. As soon as he hear the door shut Eric came rushing in and sank to the floor beside me, didn't say a word , just pulled me to him, and wrapped his arms around me. I appreciated the silence, I needed time to think, to put my thoughts to words before I even had a hope of explaining anything.

I pressed my face into his bare chest, inhaling his scent, it was calming. I didn't want to dwell on Jake for the rest of the day, I wanted to be happy about what had gone well, I needed to get it all out of my system now.

"I'm sorry, I just, I want to..." I tried to explain

"Shh, it's fine Mi amor."

"I, I just..." I tried again but gave up, things weren't even making sense in my head, they definitely weren't making sense out loud.

Eric pressed a kiss to the top of my head and pulled me in tighter. I knew he hated this too, and I knew that I should be helping him, seeing if he was ok, but I could hardly tell if I was ok let alone anyone else, for know I would just be selfish. I let him hold me, let my head clear into a state in which I could comprehend it.

"Thank you." I finally managed to say

"What for?"

"For being here, for letting me be selfish, for making me happy."

"You don't have to thank me Mi amor, you should be worried if I didn't."

"But still, thank you."

"You think you're going to be ok?" he asked, his voice concern ridden.

"I think so, I just, need to put it all together."

"Take as long as you want, I'll ring Horatio if you want."

"No, no, we can't do that. I think though, that we're going to have to tell him, well part of it anyway."

"We can tell H if you want, I'm sure he, out of everyone, will understand that there are something better left in the dark."

"I hope so, because I don't know if I _can_ tell him."

"He will, I know that one of my biggest regrets is not telling him about Marisol and the drugs, I thought he wouldn't understand, and it nearly cost me my job."

"What are we going to do Eric?"

"I think that we should speak to Horatio, tell him that you and Jake have a not so positive history, and that we think he's going to make things difficult for us, ask him not to put Jake on cases you're working. Then if something happens and we need help, Horatio will know and something can happen."

"When. When something happens, because it will, I know it will, it always does."

"Alright then, when, Horatio will help, and we won't let him get to us."

"You believe that everything's going to be ok?"

"I do. Jake isn't going to hurt you again."

"You should be worried about you. If he finds out about you, he's going to come for you."

"I'll be ok, if I have you, I'll be fine."

"You're amazing, I don't know how you can be so optimistic about this."

"You will be too, you just need time to process it all."

I smiled at him, he was too good. He always knew what to do, how to make me feel better, the best way to get out of a bad situation. Without him I would've been self destructing between a rock and a hard place, now I was willing, wanting to fight. I, we would work through this, I wouldn't let Jake throw my life off the rails, not this time. And that involved getting back to work, people would ask questions, people would talk, and if Jake knew he'd bothered me, it would give him ammunition, and I wouldn't give him that.

"Let's get back to work, then we'll talk to Horatio." I said starting to stand up

"Alright, let's go before we give Valera something else to embarrass herself over."

"You might want your shirt back, I think people might notice if I come in wearing your shirt." I laughed, my good mood finally returning.

"It might be slightly noticeable."

"Just slightly."

I pulled the shirt over my head, and Eric pressed a kiss to my stomach, it wasn't a lusty kiss, it was a comforting one, and it made me smile. Eric always knew what I needed, at the moment, despite the fact I was shirtless, I wasn't in that kind of mood, I'd never been one to comfort myself with sex, and now although I loved Eric, and loved making love to him, I hadn't changed in that way, it wasn't the kind of comfort I needed.

I picked up my shirt and put it on, after all, Eric was male and I was walking around shirtless, today I wasn't going to be mean. My mood was bi polar at the moment, I was really, really happy before last week, then when I got the letter, I felt awful, but Eric cheered me up and until just minutes ago I was just as happy as before, then Jake turns up, I nearly feel like crying, then within minutes, Eric's made me feel happy and ready to go again. I'd never been like this before, my mood would stay the same for weeks, possibly months, but now it was fluctuating in minutes. It was a good thing though, Eric had the power to make me happy, make me smile, in only a few minutes, just one kiss, one hug, it held the power to pick me up when I was down.

"Let's go then before Valera gets her claws into us." I said slipping my shoes on

"She probably already has."

"Don't remind me." I teased.

Before he let me walk out the door he pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine, gently, it was a kiss made to comfort, not seduce, it sealed the unspoken deal that he was going to protect me, that everything was ok. He pressed another kiss to the tip of my nose and whispered

"I love you, we'll be ok, we'll get through this."

And it was enough to carry me through the rest of the day...

* * *

A/N Thank you to:

neverbeenkissed  
CsiMiamiFAN515  
keonquil13  
Sci fi fan30  
sarweber22  
zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl and  
milly

Your reviews are what keep me going, the give my friends a headache because I insist on telling them, and they make me a happy bunny :D  
Thank you to the moon and back haha  
X


	45. Women Can be Cruel

A/N Unfortunately I wont be able to update tomorrow because I'm going on a school trip to Oxford University, and I don't get back till late so I wont have a chance to write, but I promise there'll be one up on Thursday, promise, feel free to nag me. :)  
Thank you for reading and reviewing  
X

* * *

Chapter 45

Jake Berkeley never fails to wind me up, when I don't think it's possible to hate a single human being more than I hate him, he just comes along and makes me hate him even more. He was making Calleigh unhappy, and to me that was the biggest sin, Jake was definitely going to hell. I hated to see Calleigh looking so lost and broken, but I admired her strength to pick herself back up and talk to H, I knew that he'd understand, Horatio was like a brother to me, and a father to Calleigh, if he didn't then I would be worried.

Horatio was just finishing a meeting when we arrived, so we got to catch him before we went back to work."

"Horatio, could we speak to you please?" I asked

"Of course, I was just finishing up, come on in."

We went into his office and sat in the seats opposite his desk, we'd been in here more times in the last few weeks than we had been probably in the entire time we'd worked as CSI.

"Now, what is it that you'd like to speak to me about?" he asked sitting down

"Jake Berkeley's recent transfer to Homicide."

"Yes, he just came out from an undercover job in Tallahassee."

"You know that he and I have history?" I could see that Calleigh was nervous

"I suspected so."

"Well it uh, we." I knew Calleigh was struggling so I finished for her

"There history isn't too great."

"By which you mean?"

"She'd rather not go into details, but Jake is trying to interfere with her life, and make her unhappy."

"Is he harassing you?"

"No, not yet, but he came to the house earlier, he got angry because he thought I was seeing someone, said I was still his girlfriend."

"Does he know that you and Eric are dating?"

"No, but he'll find out eventually. I know him Horatio, better than I care to, and he'll try everything he can to make our lives hell."

"Has he done this before?"

"Not really, not like this, he was so angry."

"Do you think you're in danger?"

"I honestly don't know."

"That's all I need to know. Jake Berkeley will not be working any of your cases, I will do a background check, see if there is anything that we need to know. If this becomes worse, I need to know. Anything and everything he does I want you to report to me. I will not let him cause you grief."

"We appreciate this Horatio, really we do."

"I'm glad I can help, and I'm glad you came to me. But this has to stay between us, because if anything happens, I need to act without interference."

"We weren't planning on it, but yes we won't tell anyone."

"Alright, I've got your back's so don't worry."

"Thank you Horatio."

"My pleasure."

I knew Horatio would help, he always did, he was one of the most caring people I'd met, he helped everyone, well everyone that wasn't guilty anyway. Jake Berkeley wasn't going to get away with it this time, Horatio lived by the book, most of the time, but he can pull strings, and when he needs to he pulls them until there's enough room to bend the rules. And I say bend, because he doesn't ever break them, he walks the fine line in between, he didn't murder Riaz in cold blood, he did it partially in self defence, well my defence, but it could quite be defined as murder. That fine line was what would be Jake's downfall, if he did anything that is worthy of punishment, Horatio would see that he gets what he deserves.

We went back to work after out meeting with Horatio, Calleigh back to her well loved ballistics lab, and me to layout, mainly because I needed to look at some evidence, but also because you could see ballistics from there, I was on guard now, my senses tuned into protecting Calleigh from Jake. I stayed in layout for an hour, content in guarding from a distance, however, I got a page from reception interrupting my patrol duties. I had no idea who wanted to see me, but I hoped they had a good reason.

"Ale what are you doing here?" I asked embracing my sister.

"Nice to see you too baby bro."

"Sorry, how are you sis?"

"I'm good thank you. When are you bringing your beautiful girlfriend around again, we've missed her?"

"It was only 2 weeks ago that we came over for dinner, and we've been a bit busy lately."

"Ooh, busy." She said and winked at me, she was worse than Valera sometimes

"What is it with women and gossip? Not that I'd tell you anyway."

"Hey, you've never been like this before baby bro, we got to make up for the lost years."

"Hold on, who's we?"

"Mamí, Isabella and I obviously, oh and Papi a bit too."

"So all of you?"

"Yep, baby brother, she's a keeper, don't you let her go."

"Wasn't planning on it, is that why you came here, to tell me Calleigh's a keeper?"

"No, that was just a bonus. I was hoping to ask if you and Calleigh could baby sit Sofia for me tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"I know it's short notice, but she was supposed to be going to her friend's house, only they've caught the flu, it will only be for a few hours I promise."

"Hey calm down Ale, I'm sure Calleigh would love to, she adores your little terrors."

"Leave my princess alone, she just has her Mommy's energy."

"And her attitude."

"I do not have an attitude."

"If you say so."

"Piss off Eric."

"Alejandra did you just tell me to piss off?"

"To hell I did."

"I might have to tell you off for bad language there."

"You can't talk, if I recall it was you that was the first one to swear in front of Mamí, and plus I'm older, you can't tell me what to do."

"How old are you?"

"6 years older than you, so shut up."

"Remember that it's you asking me a favour."

"I'll just go ask Calleigh if you say no, and I'm sure she'll agree."

"Why is it that girls always gang up on me?"

"Get used to it, baby bro. I got to go, I'm on lunch, but I'll drop Sofia off a 7 and pick her up about 10."

"Won't she be asleep?"

"It's Friday, she can stay up, and like I said, she has her Mommy's energy."

"Alright, I'll see you at 7."

"I knew I could count on you." She called over her shoulder already leaving.

Women sometimes, I know that from 32 years of having sisters I should be used to it, but still, they always gang up on me, it's so unfair. What can I say though? They were my sisters and I loved them, cruel or not. I headed to ballistics, hoping Calleigh wouldn't mind babysitting, my sister always played the guilt trip when I couldn't do something for them.

I walked just inside the door and saw her bending over a microscope, apparently completely oblivious to my presence, which was a first. I took the opportunity to creep up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, she leaned back into me instantly.

"You knew I was here didn't you?"

"Of course I did, I always know when you're around."

"Hmm, got anything on the bullets?"

"I'm running it through AFIS now."

"So you're not too busy?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that you get to do what you want." She teased

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes." She spun around so she was now facing me

"That's a shame."

"Later, it was only an hour a go you got your way with me."

"Too long."

"Tough."

"Damn, about later, it might have to wait until later, later."

"What?" she looked confused, and it was very cute

"Alejandra asked if we could babysit Sofia tonight."

"You told her yes I hope."

"I told her that as long as you want to it's fine."

"Of course I want to Eric, I love your sister's kids."

"They love you too, I think they're going to want to get rid of me."

"Aww." She mocked "Well if it makes you feel better, I don't want to get rid of you."

"Somebody loves me."

"Yes they do."

"And I love them too."

"Good, so were even."

"We are, Alejandra's bringing her over at 7."

"Then you best get back to work so we can leave on time."

"I'm not leaving without a kiss." I pouted

"Fine."

She reached up and kissed me quickly before teasingly pushing me away. I hoped tonight would cheer her up, Sofia had an ability to do that, she was a happy kid...

* * *

A/N My apologies again for not being to update tomorrow, but thank you to:

CsiMiamiFAN515  
Sci fi fan30  
Jessica (reviewed chapter 12)  
neverbeenkissed  
Keonquil13  
sarweber  
lizzierod and  
my anonymous reviewer

Your reviews make my day :)  
X


	46. X Rated Fairytales

A/N Sorry again for leaving you yesterday. Oxford was really good thanks, I'm possibly thinking that I maybe would like to go there if I could, but I really want to go to an American university if I can afford it and if I can get good enough grades. I have to pass my GCSE's first though S: We saw the hall where they film the hall in Hogwarts and it was quite disappointing, no floating candles (no surprises there lol) and it was actually quite small. They also have library there with every book ever published, which was pretty darn cool although unfortunately we didn't get to go in. Anyway, enough about Oxford, and on with the story.  
Thank you for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. :)  
X

* * *

Chapter 46

Babysitting for Eric's sister was a welcome distraction from all the drama, the innocence of a child is always calming, and Sofia was a great kid, energetic, but great, I was looking forward to tonight. I'd even home baked cookies, and that was something I hadn't done since cooking class at high school. Gosh, that was a long time ago, it was making me feel old. But then, was I old, as a ratio of my life expectancy, 36 isn't quite half, but biologically, I was well on the way to being old, they say 40 is when you need to start worrying, 40, that's only 4 years away, in 4 years I might not be able to have children, not be able to give Eric children, not be able to give his the Mom grandchildren that she so dearly wanted. What would Eric think if I couldn't give him children? Because it's not something that happens overnight, and his Mom would want us married first. I know he said it was something to think about for the future, but how far in the future? Days, months, years? Would my biological clock last that long? My head was ringing with questions, possibilities, doubts, it was like a runaway train that wouldn't stop, someone needed to put a barricade down.

The barricade came with a knock at the door, I prayed to God that it was Alejandra and Sofia because that would a welcome distraction, Sofia would keep my mind at bay for the good few hours she was here.

"Alejandra hey. Eric's just getting changed." I said opening the door

"No I'm not." He announced coming up behind me

"Thank you so much for having her, Brandon's taking me out for dinner tonight, it's our anniversary."

"It's ok, you're more than welcome."

"Thanks, I have to apologise now, she's very excited, she's been hyped up ever since she found out she was coming here. She might be a bit of a pain."

"I's not a pain. I's a pwincess, tía Cawweigh says so, and tio Eric." Sofia defended herself

"If you say so Baby, Momie's going now, do I get a kiss goodbye?"

"Bye bye Momie." Sofia said giving Alejandra a kiss on the cheek

"Bye bye Babygirl, Momie will see you later."

Alejandra went back to her car and Sofia waved until her Mom's car was no longer in sight, it was the cutest thing. A surprising ache I'd never felt before hit me. I wanted that, I wanted a child to give me a kiss before I left, to wave me off, to depend on me, someone for me to love, not in the way I love Eric, in a maternal way. I'd never wanted that even in the slightest bit before I met Eric, I didn't think I could cope with someone so needy, then in the first few weeks of being with Eric, that desire has crept it's way in, now as suddenly as I realised I didn't have long left, the desire for it hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"Mi amor are you okay?" Eric whispered on his way to go and find Sofia who had decided to play hide and go seek.

"Later."

Now was not the time to talk about it, for now I would have fun, forget that I had problems, I didn't want to bring Eric or Sofia down, so I joined in the game of hide and go seek. Sofia was clearly hidden behind the curtains, but I wasn't going to let her know that, the game was for her enjoyment to criticise her skill. I fake looked under the blanket, behind the sofa and in other silly places, Eric did the same. After we'd given her long enough to assume some kind of victory, I crept over to the curtain, and pulled it back, Sofia burst into a fit of giggles, I picked her up and swung her around.

"You want some cookies?" I asked

"What cookies?"

"What cookies do you like?"

"Chowcolate chip, obviously."

"We've got chocolate chip."

"Yay, you awlways have the bestest stuff."

"I'm sure your Mommy has nice stuff too."

"Nope." Sofia said shaking her head

I put her down and she skipped into the kitchen, she was the perfect vision of a child, dark ringlets that cascaded down her back, chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin and such cheer and innocence you couldn't help but fall in love with her. I helped her up onto the bar stool next to the island and poured her a glass of milk. Both Eric and I stood leaning on the opposite side to her.

"These cookies are yummy." She said patting her tummy

"Good."

There was silence for a few minutes before she spoke again

"Momie saiwd that you are gowing to get mawwied like they do in faiwytawles, and have lowts of littwle babies. But I tolded her that faiwytawles don't do that and that you're gowing to live in a howsde wif lots of littwle people and biwds that do the washing uwp."

"She did?" I said trying not to laugh

"Yews. But then she saiwd that you are gowing to have a x rated faiwytawle, but I don'ts know what that means."

I nearly spat my drink out, that was one of the awkward questions that only parents should get, not aunties and uncles.

"Tio Eric, what does it mean?" she asked, and I was glad she asked Eric not me

"I think that you should talk to your Momie about that Babygirl."

"But Momie won't tewll me."

"I'll talk to your Momie when she picks you up."

"Ok. Can I have another cookie pwease?"

"Of course you can."

I was really glad that children were easily distracted, that was not a conversation line I wanted to continue with. Sofia had finished her third cookie and had jumped down from the stool.

"Tio Eric, can I do some couwlering pwease?"

"Let me just get your colour out and you can go ahead."

"Where would you like to sit?" I asked

"Awt the big tawble pwease."

"Alright then."

Sofia sat at the end of the dining room table, one that had only just been put back together after our lunchtime indulgence, it was thankfully not noticeable now, we could do without any more questions, Alejandra probably wouldn't appreciate them either. Sofia sat quietly sat at the end of the table colouring a picture of Snow White. We left her quietly colouring and went into the kitchen to have dinner since we didn't get a chance to eat at lunch. Neither of us could be bothered to make anything so I heated up some left over's from last night. We sat eating in comfortable silence, until Sofia shouted from the dining room.

"Tía Cawweigh, tio Eric, why is there a funny man in your yard?"

"What funny man Babygirl?" I asked getting up from the island in the kitchen

"A man with a siwlly lip."

I knew exactly who she meant, and by the look on Eric's face he did too. The complete son of a gun, he was in my backyard, he was stalking me now. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Eric, stay in here, he can't see you, he'll go off on one."

"I don't care!"

"Do it for Sofia, you don't want anything to happen while she's here?"

"Fine." He huffed sitting back down

I walked into the dining room and immediately saw Jake stood at the side of the garden, I glared at him, a look that I had not had to use in a long time, a look reserved for the most hated people, it had got me out of a lot of situations. He took the initiative and left, but not before mouthing the words "I own you." Could he not just let it go?

The rest of the evening went without a hitch, Sofia soon tired of colouring after seeing Jake in the yard and settled for watching Snow White on DVD, it was her favourite. She fell asleep mid movie and didn't wake up until Alejandra knocked on the door at quarter to eleven. Sofia immediately awoke from her slumber and ran to the door.

"Momie, tía Cawweigh cooked cookies!" she did

"She did, you're a lucky girl."

"And tío Eric said that he was gowing to tawlk to you becawse you wouldn't tewll me what x rated was."

"What did you do baby bro?"

"Hey don't blame me, you shouldn't talk about us."

"Oh damn you." She glared at him but I could tell she wasn't angry "I'll explain to you in the car babygirl."

"Ok, but you have to tewll me."

"I will, now say thank you tía Calleigh and tío Eric."

"Tank you tía Cawwigh, tank you tío Eric."

"You're welcome."

Sofia kissed us both on the cheek, before dragging her mom down the hall.

"Thank you." Alejandra called from down the hall.

We went inside and cleaned up the little mess that Sofia had left before settling down on the sofa, the television was down low and the only light was coming from the small table lamp on the end.

"You want to tell me what was wrong earlier?" Eric asked pulling me into his embrace

"I, I, was just being silly."

"You're never just silly."

"It was just, the way Sofia acts with your sister, it's adorable, so amazing."

"It is, but why is that bothering you?"

"You want kids right?"

"You know I do."

"I'm getting old, I'm 36 Eric, I don't have much time left for things like that, and I don't want to not be able to give you that."

"Calleigh, you're only 36, you're not old."

"My biological clock's ticking Eric, and I know your Mom would want us married first, and you said you wanted to get married, you said in the future, but how far in the future, I want you to have the family you want, I want a family."

"You can have that Mi amor, we will have that, I have no doubts that we will have that. It's not going to take years, I promise you that, I don't think I could wait years, but I want you to be sure before you rush anything. You know I love you, and for now let's just enjoy us, no responsibility for someone else."

"I can do that, I can just enjoy us for now."

"I promise you Mi amor that you won't have to wait too long."

"Good, because I love you."

"I love you too, and enjoying us means that I get to take you to dinner tomorrow."

"Dinner it is."

"And tonight, we don't worry about anything, not babies, not marriage, not Jake."

"Tonight it's us." I concluded

It was amazing how easily I could forget everything with a few caresses from Eric. I wasn't worried about getting old, I trusted him that he wouldn't let it get to a stage where I couldn't give him what I wanted. Jake was a thing of the past for now, telling Horatio could wait until tomorrow. For now I was content for it to just be Eric and me, in love...

* * *

A/N Thank you to:

neverbeenkissed (journey's a perfectly fine word to use, and yep, I like H too)  
zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl (I hate Jake too, but I have plans for him ;) haha)  
keonquil  
CsiMiamiFAN515 (Join the Jake hate club lol)  
Sci fi fan30  
sarweber22 and  
calleigh 16 (welcome back, don't worry there will be a big ball of fluffy fluff after the Jake drama)

Your review are the best, I appreciate every single one. Cyber hug from me to all my reviewers.  
X


	47. 100 Feet

A/N Thank you to Calleigh16 who was my 200th reviewer, what can I say guys? WOW, thank you so much for all the time you've spent reading and reviewing this story, it means a lot.  
X

* * *

Chapter 47

I wanted to really reassure Calleigh when she said she was worried about our future, I wanted to get down on one knee there and then, but I'd promised myself she'd have the fairytale wedding, and that went from the proposal to the flowers on the table, and proposing in sweats on the living room floor wasn't quite what I'd envisioned, but I had plans, I knew when and I knew where, I didn't quite know what I was going to say, I was just hoping inspiration would come at the time. I was glad when she's just been content to let it rest knowing that she would get that, not right now, but soon. It was going to be a real struggle keeping it a secret now, but I would still try.

This morning we had to go and see Horatio again, for the second time in two days, it was starting to be a repeat performance, I didn't even know if H could do anything just because he was in our garden, but he said to tell him everything that happened, so that's what we were going to do.

"Calleigh, Eric, is this about Jake?" he asked as soon as we were in his office

"It is."

"What has he done this time?"

"He was in our back yard last night, just standing there, watching. Sofia, Eric's niece noticed him, when I came into the dining room he backed off."

"Did he seem angry?"

"No, but he mouthed the words 'I own you' before he left."

"Did it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Well, yeah he was watching from my yard."

"Trespassing is a criminal offence, unfortunately it's not often people get charged for it, however it does give us grounds for a TRO, I will get you the paperwork by tonight."

"So he can't come within 100 feet?"

"No."

"Thank you Horatio."

"It's not a problem, like I've said before, you are my family."

"We appreciate it."

We left and went back to work, I felt some relief, I knew I didn't have to, but I'd been watching Calleigh like a hawk, purposely working in labs where I could see her, making sure I found a reason to go over to PD when she did, just in case Jake made an appearance. I knew he would upset her, and I was trying to avoid that at all costs. This morning luckily we'd had a call out to a hit and run downtown, so that meant we weren't going to be in the lab, and since Jake wasn't allowed to work our cases anymore, there was a very slim chance of us bumping into him. The scene was pretty routine, the driver had left distinctive tyre treads, and bashed a dumpster leaving paint transfer, Alexx took the body back, Calleigh and I processed the evidence and were heading back to the lab within 2 hours.

Back at the lab Calleigh and I had to go our separate ways, trace to test the paint, and Calleigh went to AV to go and run the tyre treads through the database, hopefully that would give us a make and model, and I could get a distinctive colour. The treads were unique so Calleigh was done before me, I could see her from where I was, I could also see the elevator, and when Calleigh pressed the button for the PD floor I immediately tensed. Jake was almost guaranteed to be over there, and after last night the chances of him not saying anything, well they were slim to none. I willed Travers to hurry up analysing the paint, I needed an excuse to go over to PD. God, thankfully, today was answering my prayers , and Travers found the exact colour, and the exact amount of vehicles registered with that paint. It was sea green, and was a custom paint job, hopefully combined with Calleigh's information we would get an owner. I quickly thanked Travers and almost ran to the elevator.

I got into PD and immediately saw that Jake had cornered Calleigh, my temper flared, why couldn't he just leave her, leave us, alone? I kept it under bay, just, because I knew that Calleigh wouldn't want me to fight on her behalf. I walked over, pretending to be using a computer, close enough so I could listen in encase Calleigh did need my help.

"Don't lie to me, that was your kid in there." I heard Jake say

"Jake, she's not my child."

"Well then who the hell's is it? You told me you hated kids, your were pretty friendly with it last night."

"She's not an it Jake."

"See, you're standing up for it, how can you tell me it's not yours?"

"Of course I'll stand up for her, she doesn't deserve the derogatory was in which you refer to her. And not that it's any of your business, but she's my friends daughter and I was looking after her for them."

"I don't believe you, tell me who's it is."

"Jake I'm not telling you anything."

"You either tell me who's she is or I find out myself."

"Alejandra."

"Who in God's name is she?"

"She's a friend Jake, now leave me alone."

"No, tell me who you're seeing."

"I've told you before, it's none of your business."

"You tell me or I hunt down this Alejandra and her child."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Just watch me."

"Jake, leave it alone, leave me alone."

"No Calleigh, you belong to me, how long before you realise that?"

"I do not belong to you!"

He grabbed her arm and I couldn't sit and watch any longer.

"Jake, I think you should let go of Officer Duquesne."

"You don't get to tell me what to do."

"Actually Jake I do, if you don't let go I'll report you."

"Now, now Delko, still chasing after my Calleigh like a lost puppy, well to bad she's mine."

"I'm not yours Jake."

"Don't listen to her, she's just angry because I caught her cheating on me."

"I am not cheating on you."

"Now, Calleigh tell me who you're seeing behind my back, or else I go and find this Alejandra and her child."

"Jake..." I could see the conflict in her eyes, she didn't want to get me in trouble, but didn't want to put Sofia and Alejandra in danger.

"It's ok Cal, tell him."

"Eric, no, he'll..."

"I don't care, I'd rather have him know than bring Alejandra into this."

"Calleigh, are you trying to tell me that _you _are dating _Eric_?"

"Yes Jake, I am."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"You know what Jake, your opinion isn't wanted, so just leave."

"I'm not leaving while your cheating on me with _Delko._"

"One, I am not cheating on you, and two, I love _Delko._"

"Calleigh you don't love anyone."

"No Jake, I just never loved you."

"You bitch."

He threw a put Calleigh behind me, his fist connected with my arm, he wanted me to hit back, I knew he did, but I wouldn't give him that, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I merely smiled and glared at him before taking Calleigh away with my arm around her waist, maybe I was just rubbing it in, but her deserved it, and Calleigh didn't mind. The paperwork of the TRO couldn't come soon enough, I just wanted Jake out of our sight...

* * *

A/N Another thank you to:

Sci fi fan30  
zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl  
CsiMiamiFAN515 (I'll do my best to get Isabella in there for you (: )  
keonquil  
sarweber22 and  
neverbeenkissed (you should have a pm)

Just so you know, I haven't forgotten about the fact Eric spoke to Horatio, I'm purposely keeping you in the dark ;) It's meant to be a surprise :D  
X


	48. Raging Cannibal

A/N Just going to say, I've got a new one shot up called Mr Brightside, read it you want. This chapter's kind of short, and I'm sorry, but I was having a very annoying case of writers block today, I should have recovered by tomorrow, because I always seem to get idea at night. But here ya go, enjoy :)  
X

* * *

Chapter 48

Jake kept coming back, kept interfering, kept doing something to put me down. But this wasn't going to put me down, I had Eric, I had more than most people get, and I was going to focus on that, focus on what I have now, the good, rather than what I had in the past and was now haunting me, the bad. Finally the paperwork for the TRO had come through, Horatio had given it to me earlier this afternoon. The hit and run case from this morning had been closed, the man who owned the car had been drunk so he just drove off, confessed as soon as he'd sobered up, so now I was sat in my ballistics lab running bullets.

Ballistics was my safe haven, even after Hagen killed himself, after those first few months, it was still my safe place, a place that didn't make or break you, a place that bough me peace. I hadn't needed it as much in the past few months, Eric was my safe Haven too, but even now, being in my lab made things feel better, made it easier. The systematic process of running bullets was almost hypnotic, so much so I nearly missed someone enter my beloved lab. I looked up, I knew it wasn't Eric, I always had a way of knowing when he was around even if I couldn't see him, but I hoped it was Natalia, or Ryan someone who had just popped in to say hi. I was sorely disappointed.

"Jake, get out of my lab."

"Calleigh, Baby, I wanted to apologise for earlier, I just got so angry."

"Jake, leave, now."

"You know I'd never hurt you."

"Get out of my lab now Jake, you're not allowed to be in here."

"What do you mean not allowed?"

"You're not allowed within 100 feet of me Jake."

"I'm allowed wherever I want."

"No you're not Jake, I've filed a TRO, you're not allowed within 100 feet of me or Eric."

"That's bull Calleigh and you know it, you're just pretending for that stupid boyfriend of yours."

"Bull it may be, but the TRO still stands, now get out of my lab."

"Don't do this Baby, you love me, I know you do."

"Jake of you don't leave now, I will get you arrested."

I held up the paperwork and flapped it in his general direction, he seemed to get the picture because he quickly exited with a very nasty look on his face, I was glad the TRO covered both Eric and I because otherwise I suspected that Jake would head straight to him. I looked around just to make sure he hadn't been that stupid, but thankfully he had headed for the elevator and left it at that.

I went back to work for the few minutes I had left of my shift, I put Jake to the back of my mind, because tonight, I was going out to dinner with Eric. Jake didn't need to come into things, my boyfriend was taking me on a date, and not even Jake could ruin that. I packed up the evidence I'd been working on and put it into lock up, I wanted to leave on time. That was another thing about being with Eric, I'd found myself wanting to leave work on time, not staying until unholy hours in the morning, I guess having someone to come home to makes going home worthwhile.

I went to my locker and found a note taped to the inside, it read:

_Mi amor,_

_Horatio wants me to work on something so I'm going to be a little late, not long, half hour to an hour, I'm sorry._

_Go home and get ready, I look forward to seeing you tonight, don't forget to warn me ;) _

_I love you, sorry  
E  
XXX_

It was a running joke that I needed to warn him before he saw me dressed up, it made me blush every time he mentioned it, and he knew it. Tonight I would take revenge for making me blush, for being late, although I wasn't really bothered, for managing to be able to stop me mid sentence just by touching or kissing me in the right place, and just generally for being able to turn me to mush with the slightest caresses, it was payback time. With a smirk I left the locker room, this was going to be fun.

* * *

"Cal, I'm home." Eric called from downstairs.

"Upstairs." I called back knowing full well he'd come and find me.

I hears his footsteps up the stairs, I slipped my dress over my head and times it so as he walked through the door, he'd see me zip it up and catch a glimpse of the lingerie I'd put on, and it was definitely lingerie, there was no way it could be classed as underwear. My timing had worked perfectly and out of the corner if my eye I saw Eric's mouth open, then shut quickly, it was easier than I thought.

"I thought you were supposed to warn me." he whispered kissing my neck

"I'm not even done yet." It was taking an awful lot of self control to keep my fight up

"You're mean."

"As are you. Now go and have a shower so I can _finish_ getting ready."

"You sure you don't want to join me?" gosh it was tempting, really tempting, but I had to stick to my plan

"I've had one, and I have to say, I missed you, having someone to wash me, rub their hands up and down my body, seeing the water running over your body, letting your hands go wondering, but yes, I'm positive." I teased

"Evil." He whispered, and went for a shower.

I was really playing with fire now, I knew that if I played this game, he'd play it right back, and there comes a point where no amount of self control can keep us back. But damn it, tonight I would risk it.

I was definitely right about Eric playing right back, because he came out the shower, water droplets still clinging to his body, and a towel, oh so precariously hung around his hips, it was taunting me. The slightest touch and it would unravel, leaving him stood there in nothing but his birthday suit for me to admire. _Oh no you don't Calleigh, get your brain out of the gutter, he's doing it on purpose and you know it, do not give in to him._ I wanted to, really wanted to, but wasn't that why I was making him suffer? For slowly undoing my self control? _Yes that's exactly why you're doing it now pull yourself together woman. _Right, pull myself together. I swallowed, hard and dragged my eyes to a safer spot on the mirror, one that didn't have a view of Eric slowly towel drying himself.

My mind had moved itself to safer territory, but was still not all there, what can I say, I'm a woman and there's a 6 foot, Cuban, with a _very_ nice body, stood behind me, it was natural. I dropped the earring I was currently trying to put in, and mentally cursed. _Use it to your advantage, you know he's looking. _Where was this voice coming from, I'm pretty sure hearing voices is a sign of insanity. Insanity or not, it had a point. I bent down to pick it up, but not like I usually would, I bent over so he purposely got a view of my butt, he should learn not to tease. I saw him swallow and smirked to myself, we were going to turn each other into raging cannibals by the end of the night...

* * *

A/N Thank you to:

zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl  
Emily  
sarweber22  
Sci fi fan30 and  
Keonquil13

Y'all reviewed my last chapter and it made me smile :)  
X


	49. Eye for an Eye

A/N I wrote this real late last night, because for some reason I find it easier to write at night, it keeps getting me in trouble lol :) Today is CSI Miami Sunday, YAY, I annoy my parents because I go on about it all day and then get really hyper after I watch it on a Monday aha, gosh the things being a fangirl does to you haha.  
Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing, you people are the best :D  
x

* * *

Chapter 49

Calleigh had no idea what she was doing to me, then again I think she knew exactly what she was doing, she was teasing me, and it was working. By some miracle we'd made it out the house without jumping each other. We were playing a game that neither of us had admitted to playing, but we both knew it, and we both set on winning, how you won I didn't know, what you won I didn't know, but I'd be damned if I lost this game. We pulled up at the restaurant and we were both still teasing each other, eye for an eye.

Out the corner of my eye, my CSI instincts picked up on a car that had followed us all the way from our apartment. At first I'd thought nothing of it, a car can go the same was as us if it pleased, but when it followed us across town, my suspicions were raised. As we arrived at the restaurant the car pulled up at the end of the street, I cast a quick glance behind me, hoping that Calleigh wouldn't notice, it took less than 2 seconds for the pieces to fall into place, it was Jake. I diverted my attention back to Calleigh, I didn't want to ruin our night, there was nothing I could do about it, Jake wasn't breaking the terms of the TRO, and after all keeping my focus on Calleigh was much more pleasurable, plus, we had a game to play.

The waiter escorted us to our table, I pulled out Calleigh's chair for her, and she smiled graciously, but there was a hint of a smirk behind the smile, so as I pulled away, I let my hand trail down her arm, I let it linger long enough to taunt, but brought I away quick enough to pretend it merely an accident, although we both knew it was no accident. I sat opposite and we ordered our food.

"You know, I bought you here for a reason." I started

"Oh yeah?"

"You remember the Christmas party we had?"

"The Valera bit or the actual party bit?"

"The actual party bit."

"Yeah, I remember, you spoke to Horatio, and you still haven't told me what about."

"Well that's why we are here."

"Ok?"

"It's your birthday in a few weeks right?"

"Well done Einstein, please don't remind me."

"I asked Horatio for time off."

"What on my birthday?"

"The week of your birthday."

"The whole week?"

"Calleigh, will you come to Vegas with me?"

"You've, have you really?"

"I have."

"Oh my gosh, I'd love to Eric."

"Really?"

"Of course."

If the smile on her face was any indication, she was happy. I'd been planning it for what seemed like forever and I'd been bursting at the seams to tell her since I'd booked it, but somehow I'd managed to keep it a secret. I wanted her to have a memorable birthday present, for all those birthdays she'd gone without, I wanted her to remember it for a long time, and Vegas was a pretty memorable place from what I'd heard. All those years back when Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows came down from Las Vegas CSI, I remember hearing Calleigh say she'd always wanted to go there, but never got the chance, I wanted her to have the chance. If anything it was score one for team Eric in the game we were playing.

Food arrived and conversation was simple, but pleasant. The topic of Jake was never broached, and for fear of spontaneous combustion we steered clear of anything rated over PG-13. That didn't stop the mood from lessening though. Whether purposeful or not, the way Calleigh was eating was driving me mad, watching the fork go in and out of her mouth, her lips closing around it, occasionally her tongue would dart out and she'd lick her lips, it was becoming too much. I diverted my eyes to my own food, but I wasn't going to let her get the best of me, I shifted slightly in my seat to let my leg brush against hers, and instead of moving it back, I let it stay. The corners of her mouth twitched, threatening to break out into a smile. She looked me straight in the eye, seemingly unfazed by the contact. She wrapped her leg around mine, salsa style, and slowly dragged it up mine, hitching up my pant leg and her bare skin rubbing on mine. God this woman was good. Her leg dropped, slowly, but her eyes never left mine, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." She politely excused herself.

I nodded, not finding suitable words, she was definitely winning, and I was not happy about it, I needed to up the anti. I watched her get up and walk across the restaurant, her hips swaying that little bit more than normal, she knew exactly where my eyes would be, and if they weren't she knew exactly how to make sure they were. The waiter came over while she was gone, asking if we'd like desert, I politely declined, I had no idea if Calleigh had wanted desert, but I didn't think I was going to make it through desert. The waiter came back with the bill, just as Calleigh returned from the bathroom.

"We leaving?" she asked, a hint of flirtation evident

"We're leaving."

I left some cash on the table and a suitable tip. I may have been losing, badly, but I was never one to give up. I wrapped my arm around her waist, but instead of taking my hand directly to her hip, I let it trail over her firm behind, and creep up to her hip. I led her out, but kept my hand tauntingly close to her butt.

Outside, Jake was still parked down the street, watching, it was weird, unfortunately I wasn't so lucky this time, and Calleigh caught me looking.

"Is that Jake?"

"I think so."

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know." I lied, I was pretty sure he was watching and following us.

I could swear I heard her curse, but it was so quiet I couldn't be sure. Fortunately, it didn't appear to bother her, in fact it seemed to add fuel to her fire. She pushed me into the car with more force than you'd have thought a 5ft 3 petite woman could possess. She pressed her lips to mine, her tongue immediately begging for entrance, and I was more than happy to oblige. I knew that the show was partly for Jake, but I also knew that it was partly a little release from the endless taunting. She pulled away far too soon for my liking.

"Take me home." She whispered against my lips before walking around to the passenger's side.

I hopped into the driver's seat, I took advantage of the quiet roads, going way over the limit in roads I knew had no camera's, I was desperate to get home. It possibly half the time it had taken to get to the restaurant, we'd made it back. Jake had followed us, but that wasn't an issue, getting in the house without being arrested for public indecency was the biggest concern at that moment. Calleigh got out the car before it was even turned off, she was unlocking the door by the time I'd even got out. I caught up with her and shut the door behind me.

She turned to face me and asked innocently as ever "Is there something you want?"

"You are evil." I said making my way to her

Each step I took towards her, she took one backwards, slowly our dance led us to the bedroom, as soon as her foot entered the threshold, her hand went behind her back and she winked. Her dress pooled on the floor by her feet. My mouth opened and I made no attempt to shut it, I don't think I could. She smirked.

"You sure there isn't anything you want?"

"I want you to wear that more often."

"You're gonna need to convince me."

"It would be my pleasure!"...

* * *

A/N So we're nearly at our 50th chapter, and I know where this is going to end, we have a few chapter to go yet, I've got to add some drama before the end :D I'm thinking of maybe writing a sequel, so if you want one, tell me :)

Thank you to:

neverbeenkissed (I hate Jake too)  
CSIMiamiFAN515 (don't worry about it, you're here now)  
calleigh16 (welcome back)  
C.H.E.A.R (another steamy bit for you)  
keonquil13 (Thank you for reviewing since the beginning)  
sarweber22 (we all hate Jake, he's an ass lol)  
Emily (please post your story, I want to read it)  
zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl (Yup, definite night of passion lmao, I think we could say Delkorgasm haha) and  
sci fi fan30 (thank you for sticking with me)

Another thank you to all the people who reviewed my other stories to, you guys are the bomb!  
X


	50. Oblivion

A/N Gosh, CSI Miami last night, good or what? It was really sad too. Horatio needs a hug, and Eric needs to go home to a certain Southern blonde, and get down and dirty lol.  
Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing  
X

* * *

Chapter 50

Teasing Eric was definitely worth it, I should make a habit out of it, even after months of being together, he could still take my breath away, literally make me forget my own name, we'd always end up curled up together, completely naked, not having the energy to put clothes back on. Not that I minded not having to put clothes back, it meant I got a nice view in the morning. Gosh, my head was going wandering and I'd only just woken up, I needed to do something about that. I wasn't helped when I felt a hand start creeping up my leg.

"You're awake then?" I teased

"Very, and I remember you saying something about needing to be convinced."

"I did."

"And are you?"

"I could be a bit more certain."

His hand snaked higher and higher, no I could not be more certain, I would wear that lingerie whenever he wanted. I'd spent a good part of the last twelve hours not being able to think about anything but Eric and I liked it, never before had I been one to lose control, ever, but I found myself looking forward to it, wanting to be sent to oblivion. And that's exactly where I went.

* * *

"Mi amor, there's no milk, I'm gonna go down the store, I won't be long."

"Alright, be quick I miss you!" I called from the shower

"I miss you too."

I was finishing in the shower when I heard a knock at the door, I wondered who it was, it wouldn't be Eric, because he would have had his key, Natalia and Ryan would have called first. I pulled on the closest thing to me, a pair of sweats and a tank top, thankfully I already had my underwear on. The knocking became more insistent as I was coming downstairs. _People don't have any patience these days._ I thought, it had barely been 2 minutes since they'd first knocked. I looked through the peephole, there was a large man stood on the other side, I recognised him, but I could not place him, he looked angry, I picked up the 9mil next to the door and tucked it into my waistband, you could never be too careful.

"Hello?" I said opening the door

"Calleigh, Calleigh, Calleigh, you have been a naughty girl."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what you've done."

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Can't say I do, should I?"

"I'm ashamed, you always seemed so bright, maybe you are just the dumb blonde after all."

"I think that you should leave unless you have a reason to be here other than to insult me."

"Oh, but you can't make me, that nasty restraining order doesn't cover me Bitch, I can do what I want."

"Contrary to popular belief, if you step into my house without permission that is breaking and entering, so no you can't do what you want."

"You think I care about the law? You really aren't very clever are you?"

I attempted to shut the door, but he stuck his leg in the way, preventing it from closing, and he pushed his way in. I reached behind me, my hand gripping the gun in waistband, ready to shoot if he tried anything.

"Put that gun down, Jake warned me that you were a bit happy go lucky when it came to guns."

"How do you know Jake?"

"Mutual friends, he introduced me to you back along, but you obviously don't remember."

I remembered now, all too well. He was one of the many, the many that Jake had given me to, mutual friends my ass, he gave Jake what Jake wanted, then Jake gave him me. I'd be damned if he got me again, I had to protect myself now, not just for me, for Eric.

"Get out of my house!"

"Not until you give me what I want."

"And what's that? Revenge for Jake?"

"Call it more personal payment."

He was coming closer and closer, and I was slowly moving back, trying to get away, I knew exactly what he wanted, and there was no way that I was going to give it to him. I was backing my way into a corner, I needed to get out, but he was making it difficult, he was blocking any exit.

"I swear to God if you do not leave I will shoot you."

"Not before I shoot you, and that would be a shame for your boyfriend wouldn't it."

He pulled a gun out from behind him, that wasn't good. _Think Duquesne, think, you can't let him have you._ Oh great, so the voice was back. But it had a point, I needed to get out. He was big, I could probably fight him, but I wouldn't come off too well. I could try and shoot him, but he could shoot me, and I couldn't let that happen, for Eric. I could wait, if he went for me, I could try and fight back, and the longer I waited, the quicker I would Eric would arrive. This guy would not last 5 seconds with two people on his case, he was obviously not a trained fighter and looked like he was most probably high on something.

"Now are you going to give me what I want or am I going to have to take it?"

"You're never getting what you want!"I screamed, maybe the neighbours would hear

"That's a difference of opinion."

No it wasn't, it was a fact, I would not let him have his way with me. He stalked forward again, getting dangerously close, my fight or flight reaction kicked it, I was going to fight. Another step forward, and I switched my stance slightly, one way or another this guy was going to come out with some bruises. He kept taking steps closer, but I took none back, he didn't need to know I was scared.

"You're a cocky little so and so aint ya."

"I have reason to be."

"I like a Bitch with confidence."

"Too bad, because I'm not a Bitch."

"I think many people would beg to differ."

"They can think what they like."

"You are a Bitch, and you're my Bitch now."

"I am not you're Bitch!"

He took another step toward me and reached for my arm, I quickly moved out the way, and his smile dropped a little.

"I guess I'm gonna have to take it then."

He threw a punch my way, but I moved to the side before it could connect, I managed to kick him in the stomach, and get behind of him, he could take a punch I would give him that. He turned round seemingly unfazed by the kick to the gut. I needed to give him more credit. He moved as if to punch me, but charged straight at me instead, catching me completely off guard, he was well over 6 foot, and probably weighed in the region of 200lbs, my 5 foot 3 frame was no match, I went flying backward and hit the wall just behind me.

I felt my head connect, and my vision blurred. _Stay with us Duquesne, you can't let him have his way while you unconscious. _I was trying, but convincing yourself to stay conscious wasn't the easiest thing in the world, and it was taking a lot of concentration. I didn't even see him make his way towards me, he picked me up, and I realised what was happening. _Damn you Calleigh, get him away from you._ I made myself as heavy as I could, I tried to put the pain to the back of my mind, and squirmed as much as I could. _That's better, put up a fight._ I kicked my legs, and I thought I hit him, but if I did it didn't seem to bother him. He threw me onto the bed, and adrenaline kicked in. _No, no, no, no, no! He is NOT going to do this! _My head was screaming, and my body was screaming back. I scrambled to the other side of the bed, trying to get as much distance between us as possible.

He smirked, the son of a bitch, just smirked. He climbed on to the bed and slammed me so I was face down, I squirmed, kicked, wriggled, did anything I could, but he was strong, he pulled my hands behind my back and taped them together, where he got the tape from I didn't know, and didn't care, I was more concerned about getting away. _Think, he's going to have you if you don't do something. _Think, I was bloody thinking, and coming up blank. I could dislocate my wrist and wriggle my hands out, but that was a last resort, it would involve a lot of pain. He flipped me over again, so I was facing him, he was stood at the foot of the bed, with an evil grin.

"You see, I always get what I want."

"Except me!"

He started to climb onto the bed. _Jesus Christ woman, MOVE!_ I didn't have a problem agreeing with that, I rolled off the side of the bed and landed with a thud, it wasn't graceful or elegant, but it stopped him from getting hold of me. I managed to get to my feet without my hands, but I was in no position to fight. One punch and he had me on the bed again, this time pinning my hands above my head. I rolled from side to side trying to free my hands, but he was strong, even with just one hand holding mine I couldn't move him. His free hand ripped my tank top right away from my body, I'd never felt more exposed. I screamed, at least he hadn't gagged me. He just slapped me and tried to pull my pants down, I clamped my legs together with more force than I even knew I had. He grabbed hold of my feet and pushed my legs apart, I screamed again, hoping the neighbours would call 911. He crawled back onto the bed, trying to work my pants down again. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think of anything, something to get him away from me. Then the door clicked open. Thank God.

"Calleigh?" I heard Eric call

I screamed, I knew that he would have to face this man, but Eric was a good fighter, and I couldn't let this guy get his way with me, not now.

"So your boyfriends home? I'm sure he'll enjoy watching this."

Oh God no, please, please God don't let him do this. Please, just let Eric have his gun. Something, please don't let this happen...

* * *

A/N I'm feeling very mean right about now ;) But like I said, there's going to be drama before the end!

Thank you to:

Keonquil  
C.H.E.A.R (This is going to stay PG-13 I'm sorry, maybe when I'm 16 I'll up the anti)  
Emily (Yep I'll review if you put it up)  
zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl  
CSIMiamiFAN515  
Sci fi fan30  
sarweber22 and  
urdreamin

Who all reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews are amazing, thank you!

x


	51. Petals of my Rose

A/N Here ya go, the resolve from last night, I had an argument with myself, does he rape her, does he nor rape her, does Eric have a gun? Does he not have a gun? I finally decided, and well you can read for yourself :)  
Thank you for reading and reviewing  
X

* * *

Chapter 51

I'd walked to the shop to get some milk, it was a usual Sunday morning, not doing much, just enjoying not having to go to work. It was a usual Sunday morning until I got back that was. The door was open, I knew that Calleigh would never leave it like that, and I knew that I had shut it on the way out, I was immediately on guard. I walked in the house, there was drywall on the carpet by the stairs, and Calleigh's 9 mil from by the door was on the dining room table, she wouldn't move it and not put it back, it was against Calleigh principle. I listened for the shower, it was definitely off.

"Calleigh?" I called

A scream came from upstairs, it was definitely Calleigh, and it wasn't a I've just seen an ant kind of scream, she was in trouble. I picked up her gun off the table, checked the magazine, thank God it was loaded. I made my way towards the stairs, I had no idea where they would be, but if I had to take one guess, it would be the bedroom, and just the thoughts left chills running through me. I crept up the stairs gun outstretched, silently praying she was ok. Our bedroom was the furthest door from the stairs, I checked every other room to be sure, but they were all empty. One last door, and she had to be in there, and I didn't want to know why. I nudged the door open with me elbow, the room was empty, or so it appeared, but I could tell it had recently been used, I heard a bang from the other side of the bed, and slowly made my way around.

The first thing I noticed was a pair of large men's working boots, attached to a man's legs. Then I saw Calleigh's feet, kicking and squirming, Calleigh's bare feet, and bare legs. Oh, God no, what had he done to her? I fully rounded the side of the bed so I could see the complete picture, although I was sure I didn't want to. Her hands were clearly taped behind her back, he had hold of her, one hand covering her mouth, the other holding a gun to her head, and she was clad merely in her bra, which was ripped, and a pair of panties, which were twisted out of place. That bastard, he either had of was going to... no I couldn't even think about it, my brain couldn't comprehend.

"Put the gun down or I blow her brains out." He shouted

I thought for a second. If I didn't, chances are he would, if I shoot him, chances are he'll shoot me, or her, before I could say stop, I put the gun down, I'm un armed, but he probably won't shoot, that's not what he wants. I put the gun down, he relaxes a bit, I put the gun down, he loosens his grip on her. Calleigh's a good fighter, she can sense when he's loosening his grip, she can worm her way out, it'll be two on one, I get the gun, he's a goner. The plan sounded good in my head, but chances of it going like that, slim to none, but it was worth a shot, and it was the least likely to get her killed.

I lowered the gun, slowly, giving Calleigh time to think, I locked eyes with her, trying to convey my silent message. My gun hit the bed, I saw his muscles loosen, and mine tensed, ready to launch. I let go, he muscles loosened that tiny bit more, and that tiny bit was all Calleigh needed, she squirmed, wriggled, kicked, flailed, he jumped just the slightest bit, he hadn't expected that. I grabbed the gun in his hand, his grip tightened around it, but loosened on her. She crawled away from him, freeing herself from his grasp. I tugged harder on the gun, I couldn't let him shoot her, or me. He twisted his body toward me, not focusing all his attention on the gun since he'd realised Calleigh was gone from his filthy hands. He pulled the trigger, the bullet hit the floor, the fragment grazing Calleigh's arm. I growled, at least I think it was me, I didn't know I could make such a noise, it was animalistic. I kicked him, hard as I could, he sucked in a breath, and released the gun.

I yanked it away from him, got to my feet, and aimed at his head. My finger was twitching at the trigger, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to see him suffer for damaging my perfect rose, for trying to pluck off the petals, but I couldn't, because then not even Horatio could save me from punishment, I'd be locked away, locked away from my Calleigh, and then who would protect her? I kept the gun pointed at him, just in case. I backed my way over to Calleigh, who was curled up on the floor, across the room, I removed the tape from her hands, carefully, I didn't want to hurt her any more than she already was. She jumped up as soon as they were undone.

"Who the hell are you?" she screamed

"So now you want to know my name?"

"Just tell her." I said, waving the gun to make a point of who had control

"Paul, Paul Dagger."

"Who sent you? Was it Jake?"

"No one sent me."

"Don't lie to me!" she screamed again

"I don't have to tell you anything Bitch."

"Don't you dare call her that again, or I swear I will shoot you."

"He paid to be anonymous."

"Well either you tell us, or we shoot, you, simple."

"I aint going to prison as a rapist or a grass."

"You've got one more chance or you're going 6 foot under as a rapist and grass."

"The 6 foot under it is."

He reached for the gun on the bed, I shot his, leg, but he just carried on, picked up the gun, pointed it at his head.

"Remember Bitch, you're the reason I'm going under."

And he fired, blood spraying everywhere, he collapsed in a heap on the floor, dead as doorpost. I put the gun down on the bed, and stared, I felt a sense of relief, he was gone, he couldn't hurt her, but he already had, he didn't deserve the easy way out. He should of gone to prison with rapist tattooed on his back, because that's what he was, a filthy, disgusting creature, a rapist. Calleigh was stood there, staring, but not at him, at nothing, he mouth was pressed into a line, she was trying not to cry and I knew it, but she lost the fight, and the tears spilled over streaming down her face. She started slapping at herself, at first I couldn't understand what she was doing, but then I realised, she was trying to get him off her.

"He's everywhere, on me, over me, I want him OFF!" she cried "Get him away from me!"

She tugged at her underwear, trying to pull it off, her hands we shaking, she was shaking. I walked towards her and pulled her into me, hoping that it wasn't too much, that she wasn't afraid of the contact.

"Get it off me Eric, it's him, I can feel him on me." she sobbed into my chest

I let her go enough to take of her underwear, I threw it in the bin, I knew she'd never want to wear it again. I sat on the floor and pulled her into my lap, I could feel her shaking, the tears racking her whole body. I cried too, I didn't care how pathetic it looked, to see her broken like that, to know how much it hurt, I felt every bit of pain that went through her heart, knowing there was nothing I could do to make it go away. I knew there was things I should do, I needed to call Horatio, this would have to be investigated, but I could wait, because the most important thing in the world was in my arms, the rest of the world could be put on hold, she needed me, and I needed her, it was simple...

* * *

A/N I couldn't be mean and let him rape her, that would be bad karma, so I hope you like the outcome. I can't remember if I've said this, but there IS going to be a sequel, thank you so much to all of you who replied saying that you wanted one, it means a lot to think people want me to continue.

Also thank you to:

neverbeenkissed (I'm sorry for leaving you like that before you went away)  
miamitrick (welcome back)  
lizzierod  
CsiMiamiFAN515  
mdtiger  
Sci fi fan30  
Keonquil13  
Urdreamin  
sarweber22  
zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl and  
Calleigh16

Y'all reviewed my last chapter :D Seriously guys, your reviews make my day.  
X


	52. Lullaby Scent

A/N Gosh this was hard to write, writers block ): But anyways, I got it up at last, just to clarify, this is not the end yet, you will know when it is. Oh, and tomorrow, I might not be able to update, I have to go out with my Mum and have a life *falls flat on face*. Right ok, so here it is, enjoy.  
Thank you for reading and reviewing  
X

* * *

Chapter 52

I'd felt so exposed, although I was only in my underwear, having him look at me like I was his dinner, it made my stomach wretch, I wanted the clothes that he'd touched away from me, because stupid as it sounded, I felt more hidden completely naked, but in Eric's arms, than I did fully clothed with that animal looking at me. I cried, I don't know for how long, I wasn't looking at the clock. Eric had saved me, again, not just from the imminent threat, but from the aftermath, I wasn't going home alone, I wasn't going to have to protect myself from the evil thoughts that would claw at my head, I'd have peace and solace, a way to get rid of it all, a light at the end of the tunnel. And that was how I managed to get up, dry the tears, even crack the slightest of smiles.

I knew it hadn't just been me that had cried, the trace of tears on his face was faint, but still there, had I not known him so well I would have been unnoticeable, but I could see the pain on my face reflected on his, we really were going through this together. I wiped away the traces of tears from his face, my pale hand cupping his tanned cheek, his stubble scratched lightly against my hand as I traced his jaw.

"Thank you." I breathed

"There's no need."

"There's every need, you're the only thing keeping me sane."

"I love you Calleigh."

"I know, and I love you too."

I went to move my other arm and winced at the pain, I'd completely forgotten about the gash on my arm. Eric immediately went into protective mode, carefully taking hold of my arm and inspecting the wound.

"You should go to the hospital, it might need stitches."

"It's fine, just a bit sore."

"It could get infected, will you please at least let me look at it."

"Alright."

I couldn't refuse, the look of concern in his eyes was too much. I let him lead me to the bathroom, and lift me up onto the counter. He got out the first aid kit from the cupboard, and started laying things out, antiseptic, bandages, surgical tape. He soaked some cotton wool with warm water and started cleaning the wound on my arm, he took gentle strokes around it, never pressing too hard, when he was done, he picked up the antiseptic.

"Mi amor, this is going to sting a bit, I'm sorry."

"I know, it's ok."

He was apologising for helping me, he was too good. I winced slightly at the antiseptic, I couldn't help it, it stung, but it cleaned the wound, and prevented a trip to the hospital. I gritted my teeth and he rubbed my knee with his spare hand, with the wound clean, he started to bandage my arm, a thick pad was placed directly over the wound, then he wrapped the bandage around my arm, holding the pad in place. He finished of his dressing with some surgical tape to hold the ends of the bandage down.

He took hold of my hand and kissed my knuckles, I could tell he was afraid that he would do too much, we'd seen it on the job so many times, women not being able to trust men ever again, it effects people different ways every time, some women have sex with as many people after as they can to try and forget, some women wait for someone they trust implicitly, some people just never get that close ever again, it all depends. But I hadn't, Eric had saved me before he'd had the chance. I trusted him implicitly, he'd rebuilt my confidence once already, brought me back from the horrors of my life with Jake. There was no way I could be afraid of him, the delicate way in which he touched me, it was the sweetest thing, as if I was all that was important, not him, not anyone, just me. I smiled, it was impossible not to, for a moment I forgot what had happened in the room just next door, I let his touch draw out the misery.

"It's alright you know, I won't break."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me."

"Are you sure?"

"Eric, I'm sat here completely naked, and not once have you taken advantage of that. I trust you."

He pulled me into him, and I pressed my head into his chest. His scent was like my own lullaby, calming, it cleared my head, and I needed that now, I knew I would have to speak to Horatio, and probably IAB too.

"My God Calleigh, I was so scared, I thought he'd... I can't even think about it, it's too horrible." He said into my hair

"But he didn't because of you."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He kissed my hair, and seemed to inhale my scent, the same way in which I did his. I used his arms to block out the world, they were strong, strong enough to support me too. _This was the reason you can't let anything happen to you Duquesne. Him. He loves you. _I know he did, when he looked at me, I could see it, see how true and honest his love was, and I loved him right back. I wanted to stay like this, but I knew there were things that needed doing, and they wouldn't take I was busy letting my boyfriend take away the pain as an excuse for not doing it.

"We need to call Horatio." I stated

"It would be for the best really."

"Explaining why there's a dead body in our bedroom to the neighbours when they smell decomp isn't going to be easy."

"I don't know, we could pass it off as an experiment."

"Perhaps not?"

"Then you'd better get some clothes on."

"I don't know, we could pass it off as experimenting nudists."

"Very funny."

He lifted me off the counted, the same way he'd lifted me on, only he didn't put me back down again, instead he carried me down the hall to the laundry room.

"I'm not an invalid, I can walk."

"I know you can, I just like carrying you."

"Why?"

"Because then I get to have such beautifulness as close to me as possible."

I blushed, I'd never really been one for flattery, I found it was often just people sucking up, but with Eric, I ended up going all gooey, like a teenager. I realised Eric had taken me to the laundry room to get clothes instead of the bedroom for a reason, there was a dead body in there, although I'd seen thousands of them on the job, there was something different about seeing somebody die, no matter how bad a person they are, seeing the life filter out of their eyes, it's something that only the cold blooded can get used to.

I got dressed, made myself look respectable, because IAB was going to be here, they were vultures when it came to our team, as soon as they sniffed the slightest possibility of attacking one of us, they swarmed. Eric had called Horatio, he'd said he would be here in 5 minutes. I wanted to shower, but I knew that I could have evidence on my body. It was a waiting game until Horatio arrived. Thankfully Horatio was prompt, if he said within 5 minutes, he meant within 5 minutes. He actually made it in 4, a knock at the door alerted us of his presence.

"Horatio, hey." I said opening the door

"Miss Duquesne, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Horatio, wish I could say the same for the guy in our room."

"Ah, I'm going to need to know what happened."

"From the beginning?"

"From the beginning."

"Ok, so, Eric went out to get some milk from the store, about 11am, I'd just gotten out the shower when I heard someone banging at the door. I open the door and the man, now lying in our room, was insisting that he knew me, I recognised him but couldn't place him at first. He insulted me, and I tried to shut the door but he pushed his way in. I think Jake sent him, because he kept saying things about him. He was cornering me and we got into a bit of a fight, then he pushed me into the wall and I hit my head. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, he taped my hands behind my back, then he tried to rape me, but Eric came back, he heard the door, pulled me to the floor and held a gun to my head."

"I had my gun drawn, I noticed something was wrong as soon as I came in. When I found them he said if I didn't put the gun down he'd blow her brains out, so I did, and Calleigh managed to get away, I tried to wrestle his gun off of him and a bullet discharged into the floor, the fragment grazed Calleigh's arm. We asked him why he was here and who sent him, but he refused to talk, then said he wasn't going to go to prison as a rapist and grass, he reached for the gun, I shot him in the leg, I thought he was aiming at us, and then he shot himself."

"Let's take a look."

Horatio navigated his way through our house straight to our bedroom, I had no idea how he knew the way, and I wasn't going to ask either, he seemed to have a way of knowing everything. Eric and I followed behind. Horatio looked briefly around the room, his gaze landed for a few seconds on my torn underwear, I felt a blush start to rise, and not the good kind, your boss seeing your underwear was never on the top of your to do list, especially considering it wasn't the most conservative underwear I owned. Oh God, Horatio wouldn't be the only one to see it, Ryan, Natalia, Walter, IAB, it would be evidence, for the entire police force to see. Not good. Horatio quickly cast his gaze to the body, whether for my courtesy or for his I don't know, but it was appreciated.

"Ryan and Natalia are on their way to process the scene, unfortunately Rick is also on his way."

"He's gonna interrogate us?"

"I suspect so, unfortunately there is nothing I can do about that, but I can assure you this will go no further than IAB."

"What will go no further than IAB?" Rick said walking in like he owned the place

"Nothing that concerns you Rick." Horatio retorted

"We'll see about that. Delko, Duquesne, I need to talk to you. Now."

"Rick, you ask them with respect and they might oblige."

"Horatio, do I ask you to talk to suspects with respect?"

"They are not suspects, they are victims of a home invasion."

"Miss Duquesne, Mr Delko, would you please come with me." Rick spat through gritted teeth

"Of course Rick." I said as politely as I could.

He led us down the hall and stood in front of the guest bedroom, hands on hips. He looked ready for a fight.

"Horatio isn't here to save you now. You expect me to believe that you of all people Duquesne did not shoot the person who raped you."

"Tried to." I corrected

"Whatever, just answer the question."

"I did not shoot that man, he killed himself, IN FRONT OF MY FACE!" I shouted

"With a temper like that you expect me to believe you?"

"To hell I do, I've been on the force for over 10 years, I have never, not once broken the rules."

"Except for the fact that you are living with Delko, clearly breaking the no fraternization rule."

"My relationship with Eric has nothing to do with this investigation."

"I beg to differ, I have a tip that says your relationship with Eric is making someone very angry."

"Stetler, I suggest you leave her alone, you're _tip_ should never over right an officer of the law." Eric shouted

"An officer of the law who is in reasonable doubt?"

"There is no doubt here Rick, I suggest you leave." Horatio said striding out of the bedroom.

"This is not over." He threatened, but left

I believed him, Stetler was one of the most, scheming, manipulative creature I'd ever seen, he would try and ruin anything he could get his hands on, but I wouldn't let him, I would never let him ruin me...

* * *

A/N Well, this one's a bit longer just in case I don't get to update tomorrow.

Thank you to:

Emmilyyx50  
keonquil  
miamitrick  
CsiMiamiFAN515  
SourSweetVenom  
Sci fi fan30  
sarweber22  
urdreamin and  
Calleigh16

You're reviews make me happy, I smile as soon as I see them.  
X


	53. SpaceTime Continuum

A/N Alright, so I'm going to apologise now, this chapter is a bit random, I had a case of writers block, so this is a bit off topic, fingers crossed by tomorrow the plot bunnies will be happily hopping along again.  
Thank you for reading and reviewing  
X

* * *

Chapter 53

I don't know how Horatio hadn't killed Rick already, he was always there, putting his nose where it doesn't belong, always trying to be our downfall. And the way he just completely disregarded Calleigh, I wanted to hit him, break his jaw at the very least. Horatio had interrupted before the urge could get out of hand, if he'd carried on the way he was going he would've ended up in the hospital.

"I'm sorry about Rick, there is, unfortunately, nothing I can do." Horatio apologised

"It's not your fault H, it's him."

"Yes, and he, is going to make you go into interrogation."

"What do we tell him?"

"The bare minimum, for know I need you to talk to me."

"What do you need to know?"

"Do you know that man?"

I looked at Calleigh, we both knew the answer to that question. Yes, Calleigh did know that man. The question was, was Calleigh comfortable telling Horatio that? It was an awkward situation, and Horatio already knew more than most people, and Calleigh had never been one for broadcasting her life to the world, even though Horatio couldn't really be classed as the world.

"I knew him yes." Calleigh said

"Does he have anything to do with Jake?"

"Yes, he does."

"Would I be right in assuming that the relationship between the two is not something you wish to discuss?"

"I would rather not."

"I understand, if the topic is broached with Rick, don't answer, I'm afraid it will be his excuse to investigate further."

"Alright, but how are we going to prove the relation between him and Jake without me talking?"

"I tell you how, we... we look to the evidence."

Horatio walked off and left us with nothing to do. We couldn't process the scene, conflict of interest. We couldn't speak to IAB, not yet, and not that we wanted to. We couldn't leave, we might need to be questioned. And we couldn't go about any daily routines, because our house was a crime scene, all we could do was sit and wait. Natalia and Walter arrived not too much later.

"Oh my gosh guys, are you ok?" she asked

"We're good thanks Nat. I though Ryan was coming with you?"

"Oh he's got the flu, Alexx wouldn't let him leave CSI, she's still trying to convince him to go home."

"And typical Ryan is refusing to admit he's ill?"

"You got it."

"Well, you and Walter best get started, furthest door up the stairs."

"Thanks, we'll make sure IAB can't get you."

"Thanks Nat."

Natalia and Walter took their kits and headed to our bedroom, once again there was nothing to do. I put my arm around Calleigh and she sighed, today had already been a long day, and it was going to get even longer. I walked her to the kitchen, there was nothing to process in there, so we wouldn't have to keep moving. We sat at the island, and lapsed into silence.

"What's your favourite film?" Calleigh asked randomly

"Forrest Gump. Why?"

"Why not? Favourite ever song?"

"Livin' On a Prayer by Bon Jovi, yours?"

"Taylor Swift, Love Story."

"That's quite recent."

"I know, I never used to be a music person."

"Fair enough, if you could go anywhere right now where would it be?"

"Back to last night." She said with a wink

"Yes, but that would be breaking the space-time continuum, and that's impossible."

"You did say anywhere, and I just picked anytime too."

"Miss Physics you should know that anytime is not within the realms of possibility."

"I however believe Einstein and Stephen Hawking would most likely beg to differ."

"What happened to I believe in the science? There is no science to back up their theories."

"Come on, don't you like to think that in Area 51 they actually have aliens?"

"Aliens are a whole different matter to the space-time continuum."

"Not really, they both stretch the imagination, you have to believe the impossible is possible."

"That sounds like a tagline for the X-files."

"You are so boring." She teased "I believe there are aliens out there, and I think if people put their minds to it that we could prove time travel is at least possible. After all it was only a few years ago we discovered DNA."

"You do have a point there."

"Of course I do. If there hadn't been people there to believe in the possibility that there was something invisible that holds the key to human life, there would be no DNA."

"DNA is quite incredible."

"It is, but DNA isn't even an assured thing, it's not fact."

"What do you mean not fact?"

"Science is never fact, it's theory, and the best theory's are ones that can be proved wrong."

"So you're saying DNA could be a pile of trash?"

"No, not at all, it is possible to prove wrong, but nobody has been able to, therefore it is a solid theory."

"Now you're confusing me."

"Sorry." She said and blushed

"Why are you apologising?"

"I rant and babble when I'm nervous."

"I know that, but that still doesn't explain why you're apologising?"

"I'm sorry for babbling at you, you didn't need to know my opinions on the space-time continuum."

"If I remember it was me that brought it up, and anyway, I like listening to you talk." She blushed again

She was cute when she blushed, the little pink tint that you could see rise to her cheeks, the way she tried to hide behind her hair, it was absolutely adorable. I pulled her into my arms and chuckled a little. I was about to say something when I heard Walter call Natalia, I hadn't even realised her was downstairs.

"Natalia, come and look at this, there's blood down here."

I heard Natalia descend the stairs. The blood at the bottom would prove that Calleigh had been hit, and IAB can't argue with the evidence. I started to speak, but then I picked up on Walter's conversation with Natalia, from the way Calleigh sat up a bit straighter, I think she did too.

"You know, when I was working graveyard, people were always saying Eric Delko was such a player, getting all the girls. But the way he looks at Calleigh, I would never believe it."

"They're one of those fairytale couples, if they can't make it together, no one can."

"How long have they been together?"

"About 3 or 4 months."

"Are you kidding me? They look like they've been together forever."

Natalia laughed "Well, they might as well have been, they were both in denial for years."

"How could they be in denial? I can't imagine them any other way than they are now."

"You didn't have to work with them, it was hell. You could've could have cut the sexual tension with a knife. In true Valera style: they have been mentally undressing each other for the past 10 years."

"And they never did anything?"  
"Nope, it was the most frustrating thing, we all just wanted to go up to them and tell them to just have sex and get it over with, but Calleigh would probably have shot us."

"So how did they get to where they are now?"

"That Walter, is a very good question, no one knows, except them of course. And none of us can pinpoint exactly when either."

"They are good."

"Tell me about it, annoyingly good."

"Think their gonna get married?"

"I know they are, and they're gonna have lots of mini Delko's and I'm gonna blackmail Calleigh into letting me be Godmother because they will be the most adorable kids in the whole of Miami."

"Liking the plan Boa Vista."

"Thank you, I like to think myself a bit of an evil genius on occasion."

Their conversation ended when Walter decided to go back to the lab and run the DNA from the blood. I couldn't help but smile, I knew we shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but it was too good to resist. I had to admit, Natalia had a point, those years where Calleigh was so close, but yet so far, it nearly killed me. But I had her now, and that was all that mattered.

"You hear what I heard?" I asked

"Oh yes."

"Natalia has a bit of an evil plan going on there don't you think?"

"She does indeed, one she'll probably succeed in." She smirked "Have you really been mentally undressing me for the last 10 years?"

"Not all the time." I defended

"But some of the time?"

"It was hard not to."

"That makes two of us." She whispered

"Excuse me?" I nearly hissed

"Girls can have daydreams too."

Horatio had to walk in right at that moment didn't he? I suppose it was for the best, there was still people in the house after all. I was glad Calleigh seemed to be ok, she was strong, and although I knew she was still nervous, she didn't seem to be too upset. I didn't know what she'd be like when we were alone, but for now she seemed to be happy.

"I am afraid that IAB would... like to speak to you."

"Do we have to go to the station?"

"Yes, yes you do."

"Alright, we'd best get going then, wouldn't like to keep Rick waiting."

"Don't forget, I have your back, don't let him pry Jake out of you."

"Thanks H."

We thanked Natalia again and left. Calleigh still had a confident stride, her heels clacking in the same rhythm as always, her hips swayed in the same way they always did. It was a dream to watch, my perfect Calleigh, still perfect. That was one of the reason's I loved her, she didn't let anyone else ruin her, she would always come out on top...

* * *

A/N So random chapter over, I hope you didn't mind the randomness.

Thank you to:

miamitrick (constructive criticism is always welcome :) and when are you going to update?)  
keonquil  
Emmilyyx50  
sarweber22  
CsiMiamiFAN515  
Emilie  
Sci fi fan30  
SourSweetVenom and  
calleighrj-csi miami lover

Who all reviewed my last chapter, you guys are flaming amazing!  
X


	54. Gentle Lover

A/N I am so sorry that I didn't update yesterday *gets down on hands and knees and begs for forgiveness* I really didn't have the slightest clue what to write, so yesterday, I planned and today, I wrote, and to make up for my no show yesterday, this is my longest chapter to date. Also, as I'm sure you all know, it's not only CSI Miami Sunday tomorrow, but it's also Halloween, so I might be MIA again, and I'm really sorry. Oh yes, and dear Mum, if you ever read this, which I sincerely hope you don't, it's not my fault, someone took my innocence and threw it into the gutter, it liked it there, so stayed. Sorry.  
Ok, on with the story, thank you for reading and reviewing.  
X

* * *

Chapter 54

It was back to the lab, back to IAB, back to Stetler's annoying ass. At least it was getting it out of the way, we didn't have to do it again once we'd done it. As far as IAB was concerned, this was random, it had nothing to do with Jake, me, my history. I strode past the glass walled labs, Eric easily falling into step beside me. I could feel eyes on me, watching me as if they were waiting for me to falter, collapse in a heap and bawl my eyes out. It was irrational, especially considering none of the lad techs aside possibly Valera, or maybe Travers, even knew. None the less, it felt like they wanted me to give up, to not be ok. But I was, I really was, I didn't think I would be, but I was. It's like having a gun pointed at your head, it's terrifying, I'd been through it so many times, and it never gets easier, each time before it was like the gun at my head had gone off, but this time, it hadn't. I had expected it to, because that was what I was used to, then when it didn't, when Eric came, all I felt was relief, all I could to was thank the Lord that the trigger had not been pulled again. And that's why I was ok. Because it could have been so much worse, I was used to it being so much worse.

"Duquesne. Delko. You're late." Stetler snapped interrupting my thoughts

"Actually Rick, we're right on time." I pointed out

"Whatever, get in here. Now."

"You know, manners don't cost anything Rick."

"Duquesne, another snide comment like that, and I'll have you under review for not respecting your superiors."

"That is all well and good, but you aren't my superior, and my comments are merely fact."

"I'm warning you."

"That's good to know, I'll try and remember that."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Eric desperately trying not to laugh, the smirk on his face however, was a dead giveaway. We took our seats opposite Rick, his face was a picture, he looked like he wanted to kill someone, which probably wasn't a good thing for us, but the way his face scrunched up, it was pretty funny. _That's bad karma Duquesne. _No it's not, it payback for all the times he's made our life hell.

"So, let's start with what we know, there is a dead body, with a bullet in his head, in the home of Miami's ballistics expert."

"I don't like what you insinuating there Rick." Why did he have to be so damned annoying

"I'm insinuating nothing, I'm stating the facts."

"Well the facts are, that man shot himself."

"But the only witnesses are the prime suspects."

"Where is your evidence to suggest we had anything to do with this?" Eric was getting wound up now too.

"Evidence, evidence is saying that you are living in Calleigh Duquesne's house, your clothes, your shoes, your underwear, do I need to check for biologicals too, because I'm sure we'd find a mix of both yours and Miss Duquesne's. And that would only happen one way, and I'm sure I don't need to spell it out for you."

"Wouldn't you like to know." I muttered under my breath

"Would you like to share that with the rest of us Miss Duquesne?" He sounded like my high school teacher

"I said, my relationship with Officer Delko has nothing to do with this case."

"So are you admitting that there is a relationship?"

"Not at all, I'm saying the questions you are asking are not relevant."

"I have to cover all angles of investigation, you as CSI's should know that."

"This is not any angle of this investigation. You wouldn't ask a murder suspect the last place they went on holiday, just to find out."

"You would if the holiday was relevant."

"Well this is not relevant. Would you be having an issue with it if it were Natalia, or Valera's clothes you saw?"

He had to pause then, finally I'd gotten my point across, Stetler was fighting a losing battle. He didn't have a valid point, he just wanted to pry his nose where it didn't belong. Probably wanted to know about our sex life due to the lack of his. _Calleigh, you're being catty now. _Well he shouldn't stick nose into my business, I don't want it there.

"Your point has been taken into account Miss Duquesne." Stetler managed to choke out through gritted teeth

"Thank you Rick, now please if you wouldn't mind, could we please get on to something relevant to this investigation, because as much as I like talking to you, I would like to get this interrogation over with." Well, that was a blatant lie, I hated talking to Rick, but I just like to rub it in a little

"This tip I received, it suggests you have a personal connection with the victim."

"And who would that tip be from?"

"That is not relevant."

"I think we have to different opinions of the word relevant."

"Beside the point. Do you, or do you not know the victim?"

"I suppose you could say we have mutual acquaintances."

"Would you care to illiterate on that?"

"Not really."

"That was a rhetorical question Duquesne and you know that."

"Well then you won't expect an answer."

"Jake Berkeley."

I looked at Eric and he looked at me, we pretended to be utterly confused by the mention of his name, and after all, Rick hadn't really given us much to go on. Rick huffed, clearly annoyed by our fake innocence, although he had no way of proving it was fake.

"Do you know him?" he nearly shouted

"He's a detective in homicide." Eric said simply

"And?"

"And what?"

"Duquesne, I know you have history."

"Like you said Rick, history, I know very little about him now."

That was part truth, I didn't know much about him now apart from the fact he was a monster, set on making my life a misery.

"I know about the TRO Duquesne."

"Well then you would know that anything he says could be classes as unreliable."

"I know the pair of you have something to do with this! I just don't know what! But I will find out, even if you won't tell me!" Rick shouted

Thankfully, although the walls were glass, they were pretty sound proof. Horatio chose that moment to walk in bless him, he always saved the day. He had a slight smirk on his face, which was unusual for Horatio unless he was going to take someone down a notch or two, and I sure as hell hoped that was exactly what he was going to do to Rick.

"I'm afraid Rick, that your accusations have... been proved false."

"What the hell are you on about Horatio?"

"If you had waited for the evidence you would know."

"What evidence?"

"This evidence from Miss Duquesne's house."

"Horatio, this is an interrogation I suggest you leave."

"I am not leaving Rick, not without my CSI's."

"Go on then, tell me what you want to say."

"Thank you. The evidence is saying that Miss Duquesne was indeed a victim, it is her blood at the bottom of the stairs, proving that like she said, she was attacked, we found the suspects epithelials on Miss Duquesne's clothing, and the only fingerprints on the trigger of the gun are the suspects, thus eliminating Miss Duquesne and Mr Delko from your investigation."

"I'm telling you Caine, I so much as get a whiff that these two are remotely involved, I will be back, and next time your fancy epithelials aren't going to save them."

"Rick, sometimes we... we need to learn to admit defeat."

"To you Caine, never."

And with that, he got up and stormed out of the room, knocking people flying as he went, I felt sorry for whoever had to speak to him next. I breathed a sigh of relief, I knew we were innocent, but I still had worries that it couldn't be proved, suicides were often hard to distinguish from murders.

"Thank you Horatio."

"Don't thank me, thank yourselves, I wouldn't have had the evidence if it wasn't there."

"None the less, we appreciate the amount of times you've saved us from Rick."

"He needs to learn when his input is not welcome."

"That he does."

We all smiled in unison, that was something everyone in the lab had in common, a hate for Rick Stetler. If all else failed, we could be brought together by launching an attack on him, make his sorry ass pay for the sheer annoyance and grief he cast over the lab.

Horatio quickly dismissed himself, claiming he had some paperwork that needed attending to. Work seemed to fill the hole, no more plug it because the hole was always there, of Marisol, he had never gotten over her. It was sad, because he was a man with a broken heart, a man with nothing left to live for except his work. That would've been me, that was me, before Eric, work was my reason for living, I ate, slept, and dreamt work. Well that was a little bit of a lie, most of my dreams consisted of Eric, but that was, and still is, my best kept secret. Aside from the dreams, and daydreams, the rest of my life consisted of work. Then, it seemed like the best option, the easy option because work doesn't break your heart. But boy was I glad I had changed my mind on that one.

We went to the break room to try and find Walter and Natalia, to thank them for bailing us out. Surprisingly they weren't there, but a very panicked Valera was.

"Oh my God, Calleigh, I've been looking everywhere for you. I know that you've had a really, really bad day, and you probably just want to go home, but please, I need to talk to you." I could hardly understand she was talking so fast.

"Maxine, calm down and talk to me."

"In private? Please?"

"Alright, in private."

I glanced at Eric and he nodded. I led a very nervous Valera out into the corridor and into my ballistics lab which was currently unoccupied. Valera immediately started pacing up and down.

"Ok, so what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I've messed it up, really messed it up this time."

"Messed what up Maxine?"

"My life! His life! Our life! It's life!"

"Who's life?" I was confused

"Everybody's!"

"Maxine, you need to explain."

"I'm flaming pregnant Calleigh! Pregnant! Baby growing inside me! Going to come out in 8 months!"

"I know the definition of pregnant Valera, but thank you anyway. Why is this such a big deal?"

"Because it is! Do you know who the father is? No, because I'm not married to him, not even engaged."

"Maxine, as long as you know who he is."

"Of course I do, but that's beside the point, he doesn't know. What are people going to think?"

"It doesn't matter what people think."

"How do I tell him Calleigh. Hi, we've been dating for 2 months and you're going to be a dad."

"Well for starts, who is the dad?"

"Oh my God, Calleigh please don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Jesus Christ. It's Mike alright."

"Mike as in Travers?"

"Yes flaming Travers."

"Then I think you should be ok."

"What the hell?"

"I know Travers, he's a good man, he'll do the right thing. Maxine he's not going to leave you."

"But he can't want to be a dad. I don't want to be a flaming mom, I'm too young, I'm not married."

"Maxine, stop worrying about tradition, we live in the 21st century, people aren't going to look down on you."

"Calleigh, I'm scared."

"I know, but you have to tell him, and the sooner the better."

"Like tonight?"

"Tonight sounds like a good idea."

"Thank you so much." Valera shouted and threw her arms around me

"It's alright, just do what you got to do ok?" I said trying to unpeel her

"Yes, tonight I tell him"

"Good."

With that Valera bounded off as if nothing had happened. Valera and Travers? That was... unexpected, but cute. It seemed everyone was pairing off in this lab, Eric and I, Ryan and Natalia, now Travers and Valera, all we needed now, was for Horatio to finally get with Yelina, Frank to find a girlfriend, and Dave to hook up with someone. It was like CSI turns matchmaker, and I'd be damned it was the best matchmaker I'd ever seen.

I went back to the break room and gave Eric an 'I'll tell you later' look. Granted Valera had told me not to tell anyone, but Eric would keep mouth shut, I would make sure if that, and if he didn't, I would make him pay. _Duquesne, mind out of the gutter, you're not going to make him pay that way. _I blinked a few times trying to clear the mental image. _You need to go and say thank you to Walter an Natalia. _Right yes, back on task.

We eventually found Walter and Natalia in AV working on a homicide down in the Gables. We thanked them, they insisted it was the least they could do, and then insisted we went home, it was our day off after all. Going home however, meant dealing with a dead body, waiting for crime scene clear up to finish, and then having to get rid of the smell, going home wasn't very appealing. I walked to the car anyway, I didn't want to stay at the lab either.

"I don't know about you, but home doesn't sound too good right about now." Eric said as if he could read my mind

"No, not really, but we can't camp out on the street."

"Well, I wasn't thinking of the street. More like a hotel, where they have a comfy bed, a shower, and no clean up."

"That sounds fantastic. See, you can be a genius when you want to be."

"I like to think so."

"We're going to get clothes first though, crime scene clean up and dead body or not."

"No argument from me there."

We got in the car and drove back to our house, Alexx was just driving off as we pulled up, and cleanup were just arriving. How slow did they have to be? We'd been at CSI for over 2 hours. Oh well, we wouldn't be here for long, just getting some stuff and leaving again. I asked the lady next door if she wouldn't mind locking up after the cleanup crew had finished. After hearing her apologise profusely for not calling the police, she agreed. I thanked her, collected a few bits and pieces and within ten minutes, we were back in the car on the way to a hotel.

"So what did Valera want to talk to you about?"

"You tell anyone, and I'll kill you."

_That wasn't the punishment you were thinking of earlier. _Oh shut up

"My lips are sealed."

"Good. Valera's pregnant."

"Wow, with who?"

"Guess."

"I don't know, Horatio." he joked

"Ew, no gross. Travers."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's like CSI had turned into a matchmaking program."

"Maybe we should advertise it. CSI will find you your perfect match, no matter what."

"Unless your Rick Stelter." I quickly added in the end

"Yeah, he seriously needs to get laid though, maybe he wouldn't be so crabby then."

"That was exactly what I was thinking."

We both laughed and drove the rest of the distance in a comfortable silence. We arrived at the hotel and booked a double room for one night. It wasn't a fancy place, not by a long shot compared to some of the Miami hotels, but it was nice, clean, and friendly, and it was only for one night. We went to our room and dumped the stuff on the bed. Usually I'd unpack, even though it was only for the night, but I couldn't be bothered.

"Do you what I really want? A shower." I said forming a plan

"You can go first if you want."

"Because, I really want to wash off today, but I'm so tired." I continued as if he hadn't spoken

"Have a quick shower then."

"But you see, if I had someone to wash me instead, a shower would be so much more appealing."

"I see where this is going."

"And I was thinking, we should probably do more for the environment, saving water and all that, only having one shower instead of two."

"Calleigh Duquesne, you, are a tease."

"But if no one will join me, I'll have to go alone, and that would be a shame, I'm in a sharing mood, and I wouldn't mind sharing a little something with a certain man, but y'know, if you're not interested."

I'd made my way, walking backwards, to the bathroom. Eric, however, had barely moved. I undid one button of my shirt, and he moved a step forward, I undid another and he moved again. I undid the third, flashing a little bit of my bra. He'd made it half way to the bathroom, and his mouth was slightly agape.

"The offer still stands." I called and disappeared behind the door

I knew that he would be in here with me in mere seconds, so I quickly turned on the water. I went to turn around, but I felt him come in, so instead, reached for the bottom for my shirt, and slowly pulled it over my head. I dropped it to the floor and a pair of hands gripped at my hips. Lips pressed just behind me ear and I gasped, my will power to carry on taking the reins completely vanished, I was his, in one kiss, one touch I was gone. I arched my neck, letting him nip gently at the sensitive skin, and moan when his tongue darted out and flicked over my pulse point.

"You know exactly what you do to me don't you?" he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling slightly

"Why do you think I do it?" how I managed to speak it don't know

He slipped my bra strap down my arm and kissed along my collar bone, I bit my lip to suppress a moan, but there was no hiding the shiver that ran through me as he dipped his fingertips just below my waistband. _This man could get in your pants just by a few words and a few touches Calleigh, that's a new one for you. _It was a new one, and hell, I liked it, no loved it.

"You're wearing far too many clothes." He whispered again, his voice low already

"So are you."

His hands snaked around my front, he undid the button on my pants, and I sucked in a gulp of air. I quickly wiggled out of them, leaving me in just my bra and panties. He hands kneaded at my hips, his lips went back to the assault on my neck, I moaned again, louder than before. It was nearly killing me, he was still fully clothed, but had me down to my underwear, probably, no, definitely, could have had me in nothing by now. I closed my eyes, tried to summon up some will power to play back with him. I managed to turn myself around, somehow. I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, turning around had only given him a different angle in which to tease the skin of my neck. I finally managed to push his shirt off his shoulders. Thank God he'd chosen today not to wear an undershirt, because I was sure I couldn't have managed to get that off too. I scraped my nails down his chest, his beautifully toned chest. I couldn't take it anymore, I reached up and finally kissed those lips, the lips that had driven me mad for years, always tempting me. I nibbled on his bottom lip, and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. His hands went from my hair, to my bra, as he undid the clasp. In a sudden frenzy of the little remaining clothing, hands, and kisses went everywhere, and anywhere. We made it into the shower, I let him wash me, his hands roaming closely behind the puff causing me to gasp every now and then.

"You are so, so beautiful" he said looking me straight in the eye

I blushed, because the sincerity in his voice got me every time. Before long I had my back pressed up against the tile, his hands, his head, his lips, they were everywhere. My moans gradually got louder, and louder. My breathing became erratic. I'd never gotten this worked up so easily, but that was part of the course with Eric, he knew me so well, he knew exactly how to get me going, and he was gentle, so gentle. That was how I was letting this happen now, after this morning, because I knew no matter how rough it got, no matter how much we teased, it would always come down to this, he couldn't hurt me, it wasn't in his nature, Eric was the most gentle lover ever known...

* * *

A/N Ok, so I hope you liked it. Now, question time for you all, in the sequel, how would you like it written? In first person, switched perspectives like this story? Third person like my other stories? Or just Calleigh first person? Let me know which you'd prefer.

Thank you to:

sarweber22  
SourSweetVenom  
C.H.E.A.R  
Laney Delko  
keonquil13  
Emmilyyx5o  
calleigh16  
miamitrick  
sci fi fan30 and  
CsiMiamiFAN515

You people all reviewed my last chapter, so thank you very muchly :D  
x


	55. Eating Innocence

A/N CSI Miami was good last night wasn't it? All I'm going to say is that I think they all need to get laid, they're all so Hulk Smash! Anyway, I have some bad news, next week I have a maths exam, which means I really, really need to start revising, thus updated are going to become less frequent, I'm going to aim for every other day, and I'm going to try and start getting up earlier to write before school, so I am really, really, super duper sorry ): And this chapter is quite short, and it seems a bit odd, but I wanted to start writing some light stuff amidst the drama, and the stressful stuff that I've got going on, so that's why I've put in some things, if you don't want it, I have a back up plan, so please tell me.  
Right ok, enough babbling, on with the story  
Thank you for reading and reviewing  
X

* * *

Chapter 55

We definitely didn't save any water last night that was for sure. As a matter of fact, there was a lot of water on the floor, and we most certainly weren't quick about it either. Not that saving the environment was anywhere near the top of my priority list last night, if it didn't involve Calleigh, it wasn't even on that list. We'd ended up laying on the mat in the bathroom, soaking wet, breathing heavily, with matching smiles. When movement finally became possible, I managed to prop myself up on one elbow, I looked down at her, her face was still slightly flushed, her hair was starting to dry around her face, her chest still rising and falling quite rapidly. She was so amazingly beautiful like this, no makeup, no fancy hair, no clothes, completely, 100% natural, it never failed to take my breath away. I started tracing patterns on her belly, it was flat, toned, but not overly so, it has a soft curve to it, making it all the more appealing.

"You are beautiful, absolutely, completely, gorgeous."

"You've said." She giggled

"Not enough, it can never be enough."

She blushed making her cheeks go slightly pink as opposed to red. She was everything anyone could ever dream of, she was beautiful, the most intelligent person I know, she was funny, she shoots guns, she was so selfless, the list goes on, and I had her here, in my arms, how I ever deserved such an amazing woman I don't know, but if there was any reason for me to believe in God, this was it, because there was no other way I would have been so lucky. I pressed a kiss to her stomach, and started to get up, the floor was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Calleigh quickly followed suit, and we made our way back into the bedroom.

"God, I'm hungry." Calleigh said out of the blue

"Well, we haven't eaten since yesterday, I think maybe grabbing some food would be a good idea."

"It would be a very good idea, order in, or go out."

"Room service, I can't be bothered to go out."

"Room service it is then."

I called for some food, nothing spectacular, just dinner. We quickly slipped some clothes on, I'm not sure that the bell boy would appreciate the door being answered by people completely naked. The food arrived quickly, thankfully, because I hadn't noticed just how hungry I was. I quickly ate mine, leaving me with nothing to do, except watch Calleigh eat hers. And my gosh, it was hypnotic. Every time her lips closed around the fork, I desperately had to control my mind, and hands. She looked up and noticed my staring.

"Earth to Eric." She said and waved at me

"Yeah?"

"You're staring."

"I know."

I made no attempt to look away, I didn't want to. She took one last bite, and but her plate to the side. I could have controlled myself a little longer, one second thoughts, no I couldn't. I moved across the bed, finally capturing those lips that had been taunting me.

"Well that's a new one, jumping me because I was eating."

"No, you always look damn sexy when you eat. Why do you think I made love to you against the fridge?"

"So it was because of the ice cream?"

"I couldn't help it."

"There are a lot of times you can't help yourself." She giggled

"If I recall it's not just me."

"Oh really?"

"Excuse me who woke up to find you straddling them in the middle of the night?"

"Jesus, that was over a month ago." She said and blushed

"I have very good recall."

"As do I, especially when it's something worth remembering."

"Let me give you something else to remember."

"Please do."

I kissed down her neck, I wanted to make her squirm, and that I did. Clothes came off, underwear went flying, hands went wondering, nails dug in, teeth grazed, lips caressed. It was definitely something to remember. We didn't move from the bed until the alarm went off the next morning. We grudgingly got up, searching for the discarded clothes from the previous night, we'd only bought one spare pair each. We decided to stop at a diner on the way to work for breakfast. That plan was quickly replaced with breakfast to go after another shared shower left us running ten minutes late, but in a very good mood.

We arrived at CSI, hoping that Horatio wouldn't notice out ten minutes absence. We walked into the break room to find, Natalia, Ryan, who was still sniffling, Walter, Valera, Travers, Dave, and a few other techs from the day shift. There must have been a big meeting, I just hoped we were in time.

"Why are we all here?" I asked

"Horatio called a meeting, starts in 5 minutes you lucky you made it." Natalia told us

"Oh well, I wonder what this is about?" Calleigh nearly sang

"Calleigh, you're happy this morning."

"Why wouldn't I be? I have lots of reasons to be so."

"Is that a love bite?" Ryan said looking at her neck

"No." She said and quickly pulled at her collar

"No wonder you're so flaming happy, you got laid this morning, I'm gonna bet Delko's got nail marks on his back to."

"Ryan!" Natalia scalded him, punching him in the arm

Ryan held his hands up to try and defend himself, but he got a glare from Calleigh, and Natalia, and a smirk from me, it was amusing to see Wolfe beaten by Natalia. Natalia threw him another punch just as Horatio walked in causing him to raise his eyebrows and Natalia to quickly drop her arm.

"Good morning team, I appreciate you all coming. First of all there is a DNA and Trace conference taking place in Pensacola, I have to nominate 2 of you to go, I think that this will be most valuable to those of you who work every day in those chosen fields, so therefore, I am putting forward, Maxine and Mike, if you have any objections please say now, the conference is for 4 days in 2 weeks."

I glanced at Valera and Travers, almost forgetting I wasn't supposed to know about them. I guessed that Valera had worked out her problem because she looked far calmer today than she did yesterday. Travers and Valera remained silent, I assumed they had no objections, so Horatio continued.

"Also, as you all know, we have been subject to a few internal affairs investigation in the past year. I want to congratulate you all, because they still have yet to find anything wrong with this lab. However, in typical internal affairs style, they are still trying. I have heard from the office that due to recent changes in team dynamic, they think it would be best if we take part in a team building and bonding day. This will include a number of team challenges, some games, and finally a celebratory dinner."

That could have been worse, at least we weren't going under review again. And it could be fun, we'd had to do team building at college, it involved a lot of silly games, and if you got on with the people doing it with you, it could be a good laugh.

"I expect a lot of you are thinking that this will be a fun day out, but I have also caught word that this is a test. If we do not succeed in completing a select number of challenges, we will be put under review... Again. Also, this will be monitored, by none other than Sergeant Rick Stetler."

The whole room groaned, there goes a possibly good day. Rick could make anybody's day go quickly downhill.

"This will take place tomorrow, I am sorry for the short notice. If you could be here at the usual time, bring a spare pair of clothing, and something to put on in the evening. Thank you."

Horatio quickly left, and I don't blame him. I know you shouldn't shoot the messenger, but there were a lot of annoyed people here, and Stetler wasn't nearby to vent that anger to, which is exactly who people wanted to scream at. Why did he hate this team so much? I think he enjoyed seeing us down, but unfortunately for him, that wasn't going to happen to me. I had Calleigh, and I was going to be happy, because she always made me happy...

* * *

A/N If you haven't guessed, the random bit I might in is the team bonding. If you like the idea, or if you don't please say. Once again I'm sorry that updates aren't going to be a frequent... But in a positive note, thank you to:

C.H.E.A.R  
urdreamin  
CsiMiamiFAN515  
ForensicKitteh (Read her stories, especially The College Years, they're good)  
Emmilyyx5o  
calleigh16  
keonquil  
SourSweetVenom  
Sci fi fan30

All of you reviewed my last chapter, so thank you so much.  
X


	56. Unfavourable Luck

A/N I just about met my target of an update every other day, I've only just finished this. So, people seem to like the team bonding idea, so I'm going to go ahead with it, it'll be quite a light chapter, but I'm going to try and make it a long one, and there will be some point to it. Is anybody going to be watching Emily Procter on Chelsea Lately tonight? I want to, but we can't see it in England, so I'm going to have to stalk the interweb until I find it. Ok, so, I know you just want on with the story so here you go.  
Thank you for reading and reviewing  
X

* * *

Chapter 56

Team bonding, what on earth was Stetler playing at? This team was the closest knit team I had even met, we weren't just a team we were friends. We went out after work for a drink, we knew each other's numbers and addresses, we could rattle of 10 facts about each other without even thinking. But of course, Stetler didn't think that was good enough. Actually he probably knew that this team was one of the best teams, he just wanted an excuse to make us feel as though we weren't good enough. Well screw him, I knew this team was good enough, and I hoped that everyone else did too.

Surprisingly there were no murders as of yet in Miami, which was probably a first. I was confined to my ballistics lab running bullets, which wasn't much of a chore, I'd been in the field a lot lately. Whoever had been working in here from the nightshift was really starting to get on my nerves, they left such a mess. Files were on the desk, the bullet tray had been completely disorganised, and they guns from the vault hadn't been put back in the right place. It reminded me of that replacement when I left ballistics back along. Did people not understand order?

I heard someone come in, I hoped that they didn't have anything bad to tell me because I would probably bite there head off. I spun around, annoyance clear on my face, then when I saw who had entered, annoyance turned to anger.

"Jake." I spat

"Calleigh, I just want to talk to you."

"Too bad. Leave."

"Please... I just want to say sorry."

I nearly dropped what I was holding, did Jake just say the word "Sorry."? No, there is no way that word left his lips. Nearly 20 years I've known him, for better or for worse, I still knew him, and not once, did I ever hear him say that. He verbally, physically, and ,mentally abused me, he let his friends verbally, physically, and mentally abuse me, and not ever did he say sorry. Sometimes it's just too little too late.

"As if Jake?"

"Calleigh, really I'm sorry."

"And you waited until now, nearly 20 years later, 20 years of my suffering to realise you need to apologise?"

"I never meant to hurt you, you know that."

"Jake, you know what, just get out."

Never meant to hurt me. Who was he kidding? You don't use your girlfriend as leverage for drugs, and not meant it. He meant every second of it, every painful second. And he was either here now for one of two reasons, he wanted something, or he wanted rid of the restraining order.

"You loved me once right?" he had the cheek to ask that?

"Possibly, but if you don't leave I'm going to have you arrested."

"Calleigh, if you loved me once, you can't possibly want me to die."

"I wouldn't question that right now?"

"They're going to kill me!"

"And what? You want me to help you?"

"Please Baby, they only want to see you once more."

Then I flipped. Only once more, like the first few times weren't enough, like he hadn't put me through enough already. I'd had to see Paul Dagger most likely because of Jake, I sure as hell wasn't seeing anyone else, not for him.

"You have got to be kidding me! You want me to go and see them again, to save your neck? No, no way! You don't think that the first few times you used me as payment was enough? Do you think I enjoyed it? You think that I just got over being passed around your friends, to buy your drugs? No, Jake, every minute of it was like torture for me. It stayed with me until I met Eric. I saw them everywhere, saw them on top of me! Saw that evil grin on their face! I felt their hands on me! So no Jake! No way!"

"It'll only be one time."

"Do you not understand. It was a living nightmare for me! You may not understand, or care, but I will never let myself go through that again. Eric has taught me I deserve better."

"That son of a bitch is lying, lying I tell you, you are mine Calleigh!"

I wanted to break down right there, scream, kick, punch, maybe even shoot him. I was not his, and I would not go through what he did to me again. I became a different person when he controlled me. Sad, hurt, broken. And that wasn't me, I didn't want it to be me. I didn't want to have the gangsters of Miami getting their pleasure from me. I wasn't a toy, I was a human being.

Just as I was about to shout some more abuse the door opened. I prayed to God that it was either Eric, or whoever it was hadn't heard the conversation. Horatio came in, a concerned look on his face. He looked from me to Jake, his features softened as he looked at me, and tightened to no end as he turned to Jake. My stomach dropped, Horatio only looked at people like that with good reason, more than just, bad history.

"Jake, I suggest you leave."

If the look on Horatio's face hadn't been enough to get him out the room, his tone sure as hell was. And that was exactly what Jake did, left. Leaving me in a room, with my boss who had most probably just found out exactly what, 'bad history' was. I dropped my eyes to the floor, I couldn't look at him, the embarrassment was too much.

"Calleigh, I am so sorry. I know there is nothing I can do, and I know now why you didn't want me to know in the first place. All I'm going to say is I'm glad you have Eric, but if you ever need me, I'm always here."

"Thank you Horatio."

I still couldn't look up, I don't know how much he'd heard, but it was obviously enough, and far too much. I'd gone for so long without a sole knowing, when I'd told Eric it had been such a relief, but there was something about this, that was so different. I trusted Eric, with every fibre of my being, I knew that my secret was safe with him, he'd be dying before he revealed it. I knew that he didn't look at me differently, he didn't pity me, he just seemed to love me more. With Horatio, there was trust, I trusted him with my life, I had to. But I had no way of reading him, seeing what he thought of me. I trusted Eric with my heart, my life, his life, it was implicit, and I just didn't have that guarantee with Horatio. I'd had my professionalism ripped out from underneath me.

I looked at the clock, I had one hour left, one hour too long. I knew I had clocked in too much overtime, I had time to take off, and right now, I needed it. It wasn't me, taking time off. But I needed to clear my head, get away from the embarrassment. Go home to Eric, my safe haven. I shoved the paperwork away, it could go unorganised for now, I'd sort it out tomorrow. I needed to get out of here, before I did break.

I dashed out of the lab, trying to walk fast, but not too fast, I didn't want to answer questions. I made it to reception without anyone noticing me, but it seemed luck was definitely not in my favour today, because Ryan was at reception as well, and as soon as he saw me, he started talking.

"Hey Calleigh, you signing out?" he asked

"Yeah, I've got a lot of time off saved up."

"You don't just take time off."

"I just feel like going home."

"Funny, exactly what Delko said when he clocked out."

"Eric clocked out?"

"Don't play me Calleigh, I know you two are going home to have some fun. I won't tell anyone don't worry."

"Think that if you want."

"Oh I will."

With that he left me alone, thankfully. I looked up at the duty board, it was true, Eric's said he was off duty. I wondered what he was doing. I was glad, don't get me wrong, that was exactly what I wanted, to go home to Eric, let him hold me, fight away the embarrassment. But I'd expected to go home to an empty house, to curl up on the sofa, count the seconds until Eric was home. I got my stuff out of my locker, and found a note attached to the door.

_Mi amor,_

_I've gone home, it was going to be a surprise, but I didn't want you to worry I'll be there when you get home. I miss you._

_See you later  
Love Always  
E  
X_

I couldn't help but smile a little, he always left notes in my locker if there was a change of plans, and it never failed to make me that little bit happier. Right now, it made me want to get home even faster, get away from the lab, because at the moment, it was haunting me. I just wanted to get home, get to Eric. I quickly pulled out my purse, and went to my car, Eric must have called a cab. I drove home on autopilot, my mind completely elsewhere.

Why was everything going wrong now? _Everything's not going wrong, there are a lot of good things remember, a lot of bad things are just happening too. _Ok, so why were all these bad things happening to me now? If it wasn't family, it was Jake. And now, even work was going badly. I didn't want to be rich and famous, I just wanted a normal, happy life, with Eric. But no, apparently I could only have a difficult, dramatic life with Eric. At least I got Eric.

I pulled up on the drive, the house looked the same as it had before the whole Paul Dagger incident, another thing in my life not going well, someone had killed themselves in my bedroom, it wasn't the most welcoming thought. But it was home, my home, our home. It was still neutral territory, I could leave the world outside. As I shut the door, that's exactly what I tried to do, leave the world outside.

"Eric?" I called

"Calleigh? You're home early."

He came out from the kitchen, he looked like he's been cooking. I would have thought of a comeback about the fact that he seemed annoyed I was home so early, but for one I wasn't in the mood, and two, his face showed her clearly wasn't annoyed about me being home. He wrapped his arms around me, and bent down to kiss me. Just his arms encasing my body, his lips on mine, it made me feel a bit better already.

"Mi amor, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

I smiled a little, he already knew there was something the matter, already knew that I wanted to talk, because he was leading me to the sofa. For some reason I always found it easier to talk there, it was more relaxed, there was no pressure to be near people, or look them in the eye, but if I wanted, I could be near people. And that's what I wanted now, to be close to him, let him make me feel better. He sat down next to me, taking hold of my hand. I focused on the patterns he was tracing, I tried to let them calm me down.

"I don't know what's worse." I admitted

"What's worse Mi amor?"

"Jake came to see me, he wouldn't leave. He apologised, but he didn't mean it, he never does. Do you know what he wanted? He wanted me to go and see them again, pay for his drug charges. I shouted at him, I got so mad, I shouted at him. I told him that I would never put myself through that again..."

The tears finally spilled over, and I had no shame in the fact that I was crying in front of him, I'd long since got past that. He pulled me into him, I tucked my head into his shoulder, his arms pulling me closer. He always knew how to get me to open up fully.

"Horatio heard Eric... He knows, knows about me and Jake. It's so embarrassing. I don't want him to see me weak. What is he going to think? I let Jake take control of me? Let his friends have sex with me?"

"Calleigh Baby, he's not going to think that of you, because it's not true. I don't want you to think about yourself like that, it's not your fault. Jake forced himself upon you."

"But if I'd been stronger, if I hadn't let him, we wouldn't be having this problem now."

"You can't blame yourself, we could play what if all day."

"Why is this happening to us Eric?"

"You believe in karma right?"

"So you're trying to say we deserve this?"

"No, what I'm trying to say is, this will get better, something good will come out of this in the end, and Jake will get what he deserves."

"I just want it to be me and you, I want us to be able to be happy without worrying about everything else."

He tilted my chin up so I could meet his eyes properly for the first time since I'd gotten home. I found myself slowly getting lost in his chocolate brown orbs.

"I know how much it hurts Calleigh, I can feel it, and it makes me so angry, so, so, angry people could put you through this. All I want is to get rid of the people who are making you unhappy, but I just can't. But they will go, they will leaves us alone. We are going to be happy, just me and you, we're going to have that, I will make sure of it. For now though, I want to try and make you happy, even through all this, because I cannot bear to see you upset."

"You already make me happy Eric, happier than I ever have been. But I can't help but feel that I've bought this misery on to you."

"There is no misery Calleigh. If I had you I could be happy in hell."

He still looked me in the eye, when he said it, I believed him. It gave me one of those warm feelings, like there was something good coming from all this. We were stronger, I trusted him more now than I ever thought I could trust anyone. Even with Jake, this was the best time of my life.

"I love you Eric, even more than you can imagine."

"I love you too, more than anything in the world."

I smiled, I was happy. Happy to put Jake to the back of my mind, and have only Eric at the forefront, because that was most important thing, and that was all that I wanted to focus on. He bought his lips down to meet mine. As our lips melded together, I knew that I had no reason to complain, I had the best thing in the world with me now, something that would stay with me forever, Eric...

* * *

A/N Alright, so here you go, thank you for staying with me, even though me reviews are becoming slightly more irregular.

Thank you to:

sarweber22  
SourSweetVenom  
kessiebabes  
CsiMiamiFAN515  
urdreamin  
calleigh16  
keonquil  
Sci fi fan30  
Emmilyyx5o and  
Forensic Kitteh

You all reviewed my last chapter, so thank you, it means a lot :D

x


	57. Miami Whispers

A/N I am so sorry, I know I said every other day, but it was Bonfire Night, last night, and our English teacher sprung a speaking assessment on us. I'm going to try and update Monday, but I have homework to do, and revision, and it's carnival night. So if not Tuesday, I hope. I hate it when I have lots of things to do! I want to flaming write, and instead school gives us a tonne of work! D: Damn them. Oh well, on with the story.  
Thank you for reading and reviewing  
X

* * *

Chapter 57

Sometimes life was harsh, it seemed that everything was going the wrong way, nothing was working with you, it was all against you. But you had to try and remember that there was always something that was there for you, with you, no matter how bad it seems to be. I knew from experience. When Marisol died, I was ready to give up, I thought I'd lost everything, my sister, Speed, nearly my job, Ryan was a pain in my ass. Then I realised there was Calleigh, she didn't desert me, she would listen to my ranting, my crying. She'd seen me at my weakest, seen me crying, but she never ran away, never left me. It was what kept me going, because I was ready to give up, throw it all away. Calleigh wasn't quite there yet, I don't think I'd ever see Calleigh get quite that low, she was too strong, but she was still feeling worthless, embarrassed, upset. She needed the reminder that all wasn't bad, that there were still some good things.

She was more cheerful after dinner, almost back to her usual self. I had originally planned for dinner to cheer her up, but I didn't realise quite how much she'd need that until she came home. I had wanted to go out and kill Jake, to get him out of her life, stop him making her unhappy. But I couldn't do that, not only was it against any morals I had, but it would land me in prison, take me away from Calleigh, and I just couldn't do that. No matter how much I wanted to.

As we headed to work, for the team bonding, I was watching Calleigh closely. To most people, even those who knew her well, she was perfectly fine, but I could tell there was a subtle difference in her, she was a the slightest bit clingy, not that I minded, but Calleigh was never clingy, she never depended on anyone but herself. I understood why, having Horatio know about her and Jake had knocked her confidence, and Jake treating her like a poker chip, she had every reason to be feeling a bit down. I was proud of her though, for managing to be happy, it had taken me weeks. But then again, that was so Calleigh, stronger than me, stronger than anyone.

The team slowly filed in, most people in a cheerful mood, it was a day out, even if Stetler was going to be watching. Most people had also opted to wear some scruffy clothes, except a not visibly pregnant, Maxine, who was still wearing heels and nice clothes, even Calleigh had worn flat shoes. When everyone had arrived Horatio and Stetler walked in.

"Good morning team, I appreciate you all taking part in today's activities. The minibus outside will take us to our destination."

Stetler wisely kept his mouth shut. We all headed out to the minibus, I was having high school flashbacks, I hadn't been on a minibus since. It was exactly the same as I remembered it, cramped. Stetler, Horatio, and the driver were in the front. Travers, Valera and Dave were behind them. Ryan, Natalia, and Walter were in the middle, and Calleigh and I were in the two seats at the back. You could feel the tension radiating from the front, Horatio clearly didn't want to be sat anywhere near Rick.

"Let's play a game." Valera called from the front, pregnancy obviously hadn't dampened her playful spirit

"What the hell?" Ryan called back

"A game, you know, something fun, that you play."

"Yes I know what a game is Valera. What I meant was, what game?"

"Truth or dare."

"NO!" Calleigh, Horatio, Stetler, Ryan, Natalia, and I shouted at once

"Hey, it was only a suggestion. How about Chinese whispers?"

"Fine." We all reluctantly agreed, knowing it was probably Valera's most sensible option

"Yay, I'll start, Ryan, you're at the end."

Maxine thought for a minute and then started whispering, I tried to judge how perverted it was going to be by facial expressions, by the time it got to Walter, I could tell it was going to be embarrassing for Ryan. Walter turned around and whispered in Calleigh's ear. Her eyes widened slightly, I felt sorry for Ryan. Calleigh leaned over and whispered in my ear, a little giggle escaping her lips, I had to stop myself from laughing too. It was incredibly immature, incredibly Maxine, and incredibly embarrassing for Ryan. I quickly whispered it to Natalia, and she giggled too, before passing it on to Ryan.

"I am not saying that out loud!" he shouted

"But Ryan, that's the point of the game. How else will we know if it's right?"

"I can tell you know it's right, it's exactly the kind of thing Maxine would make me do."

"Ryan, please." Maxine nearly begged

"No!"

"Ryan, there's no point in playing a game if you don't play properly."

"I said, no."

"Ryan..."

"For God sakes Ryan, just spit it out." Stetler shouted over all of us

"Really?" Ryan asked in disbelief

"Yes. Just say it already."

"You asked for it." He cleared his throat and then shouted, loudly "Rick Stetler likes old men!"

The entire minibus burst into laughter, even Horatio. Stetler swivelled around in his seat, his face was a picture. The driver was clearly trying not to laugh, probably in fear of being beaten by a raging Rick who was sat next to him.

"Valera, that better not be the original whisper!"

"It was actually Rick Stetler like old women, but I prefer the new version." She manages to choke out between fits of laughter

"This is not funny."

"Yes it is." We all shouted and carried on laughing

"I should have you disciplined."

"You did tell Ryan to say it Rick, and they were only joking."

"Joking? I do not like old men!"

That sent us all into another laughing fit, and Stetler clearly gave up trying to reason with us, he crossed his arms, and turned back around, it was very teenage tantrum like, and just made me laugh more. Even my nieces were better tempered than he was. We settled down after a few minutes, and went the rest of the journey relatively peacefully. Today was definitely going to be amusing, and with any luck, would cheer Calleigh up a little bit more.

We arrived at a very large field, somewhere out near the Everglades, fields were a rare sight in Miami. This field obviously had a purpose, there was a large obstacle course in the centre, I could guess from that, and my previous team bonding experience, what we were going to be doing today.

"Right listen up!" Stetler barked "As you can see, there is an obstacle course over there. That is your first part of today's mission. I am going to pair you up, and then tie you together. You have to get around that course, correctly, in the quickest time possible. Understood?""

"Yes." We all chorused

"Right now. Travers and Valera, you're together, Dave and Walter, Ryan and Natalia, and finally Eric and Calleigh."

I internally smiled, I was glad he'd put me with Calleigh, it would make today more fun, but I had to wonder why he'd done it? Stetler hated the fact we were in a relationship, he wouldn't put us together without reason. He'd put Ryan and Natalia together too, and Valera and Travers, maybe he was trying to sniff out relationships? But he'd put Dave and Walter together. Maybe they were just the odd ones out? Or maybe... no that was just wrong, Dave had a girlfriend.

Stetler came around and tied each pair together by the wrist. We all had a different starting point on the course. Calleigh and I were starting in front of a set of monkey bars, which we apparently had to climb across the top of. It was easier said than done. I managed to pull myself up, and then lifted Calleigh up with me, we managed, somehow, to crawl across the rest of it, and get back onto the floor without injuring ourselves, or each other. We made our way around the rest of the course, laughing at the way we cackhandedly did things. It must have been quite a sight for Rick and Horatio who didn't have to take part.

We'd made it all the way to our last obstacle which happened to be swinging boards. It would have been easy enough to cross, had we not been tied together. I stepped onto the first swinging board and balanced myself, I put a foot onto the next one, and waited for Calleigh to put her foot where mine had been. I moved my second foot, as Calleigh moved hers. We waited for the boards to stop swinging before attempting to step again. I got my first foot onto the third board, then as I tried to move my other foot, the board swung, causing me to lose my footing. My foot went clear out from underneath me, I tried to put my hand out to steady myself, but forgot I was attached to Calleigh, my sudden jerk on her wrist made her slip as well. I landed on my back, merely moments before Calleigh came tumbling down on top of me.

My eyes locked with hers, she'd fallen into a position that could be very sexual. I didn't move and neither did she, in fear that movement would spark something that should not happen in the middle of a field surrounded by IAB and our colleagues. I tried to speak but no words came out. I didn't dare look anywhere but her face, my self control had limits, and it was almost at its limits already. A flash bought us out of our daze. Calleigh jumped up, this time it was her that forgot we were tied together, she jerked at my arm, but only managed to bring herself falling back on top of me. I looked to the side to try and see what the flash was, but all I could see was the rest of the team trying to get around the course.

"On the count of 3?" I suggested, trying to get us out of the compromising position

"On 3"

"Ok, 1, 2, 3."

We managed to get up, slowly. We got back onto the boards, this time with a lot more caution, we didn't want to get arrested, or sacked for that matter. With the boards conquered, we were the first group to finish, even with our little accident. We sat and watched the other groups, trying to keep some distance from Horatio, Calleigh was still a little shaken. Somehow, Ryan ended up with his hand wrapped around Natalia's leg, and his head was by her foot, they looked like they were playing a game of Twister. Dave and Walter finished shortly after us, and joined us watching Ryan and Natalia, and Travers and Valera. Travers and Valera soon joined us, leaving only Ryan and Natalia on the course, and it was pure entertainment to watch. The smacked, kicked and tripped over each other I don't know how many times. When the eventually cleared the course, Stetler called us over.

"Alright, new challenge. You have ten minutes, and by the end of that time, you need to make sure everyone is sat on somebody's lap. And that doesn't mean one person sat on the floor. That means everyone on somebody's lap."

We all started to mumble to each other, thankfully I'd done this before, and knew what we had to do.

"Everyone get in a circle." I said

Everyone looked at me, but got into a circle. I told them to all face the left, and they did. I then instructed them to all sit on the person's lap behind them, and viola, we had everyone sat on someone's lap, in less than 10 minutes. Another flash went off and I quickly looked around, but still didn't manage to see what it was. It was starting to get on my nerves, there was no reason for a flash out in the middle of the Glades, and twice, it started to become suspicious. Stetler marched over before I could try and figure out what the flash was.

"Ok, so I see you've managed this one. Now I'm going to tie you all together and then you all have to go around the course."

We all groaned, the course was hard enough when it was just two of us tied together, with all of us it was going to take forever, and probably end in pain. Stetler tied all our wrists together, and we traipsed over to the start.

"On your marks get set go!" Stetler shouted

I was at the front of the line, so attempted getting over the net first, Calleigh was behind me, and got on after me, followed by Ryan, Natalia, Walter, Dave, Travers, and finally Valera at the back. We made it over safely, and relatively quickly. We all managed to get under the army crawl net after, and then trough the tires. The damned swinging boards were a different matter. After our first experience Calleigh and I managed to get on easily, Ryan however, being the complete klutz he was, tripped, sending Calleigh flying into me, and me flying into the rail. I saw the flash go off, again. It was really starting to get on my nerves now. What the hell was it? Another stumble from Ryan, bought me away from wondering about the flashing.

"Seriously Ryan, do you have to be such a klutz?" I shouted

"It's not my fault."

"Well whose fault is it then?"

"Not mine!"

Trust Ryan to be a pain, I honestly didn't know how Natalia put up with him sometimes. Still, we carried on across the boards, narrowly escaping injury. I think we were all glad to get off of them. The monkey bars proved to be yet another challenge, but a slightly less dangerous one than the boards. This was definitely quite a sight.

We finally got around the course, with only one injury, and that was Ryan, through his own fault. He managed to kick himself in the shin, I'm not even going to ask how. Stetler looked decidedly pissed that we had made it around, in good time, and none of us, other than Ryan, had hurt ourselves.

"Well, congratulations. You've completed the team bonding day."

We all cheered

"However."

There was silence

"I now finally have the proof I need."...

* * *

A/N Ok, so next chapter we will find our about these flashed, and what Rick has proof of. Also there will be team dinner, and some fluffy, possibly sexy stuff :D

Thank you to:

neverbeenkissed  
C.H.E.A.R  
SourSweetVenom  
keonquil  
CsiMiamiFAN515  
miamitrick  
Emmilyyx5o  
sarweber22  
urdreamin  
Sci fi fan30 and  
ForensicKitteh

This chapter is for you, thank you for reviewing my last chapter :D Oh and happy belated Bonfire Night!

x


	58. Bath Time Antics

A/N I am so, so sorry, I know I have failed at updating, but please forgive me, I've been trying, but with school and life in general, time has been sparse. On a more positive note, I have done my maths exam, so that's one less thing to worry about. I'm going to shut up now because I'm sure you all want on with the story.  
Thank you for reading an reviewing.  
X

* * *

Chapter 58

"Proof of what?" We all asked at once

An evil grin spread across his smug face. I wanted nothing more that to see him eat the floor. _Violence won't get you anywhere. _I never said I wanted to make him eat the floor, I just wanted him to maybe, fall over, something, anything, to get rid of that stuck up smirk. He drove me round the twist without even doing anything.

"As I'm sure you are all very aware, there is a department rule about no fraternization between officers."

I groaned, I knew exactly where this was going, my mind had put two and two together. Those flashes were a camera flash, it was no coincidence they'd happened at moments we were in what could be classed as a compromising position. The complete asshole had been taking photos of us. He just didn't give up.

"I now have proof of an inter-office relationship between CSI Duquesne, and CSI Delko."

"Proof?" Horatio asked

"Yes proof Horatio. I have photographs."

"Photographs?"

"Are you going to question everything I say?"

"Yes, until I find out what the hell you're on about."

"This is what I'm on about." He pulled out a few pictures from his jacket.

I snatched them off of him, it was a bit violent, but at that moment I didn't care, he was almost stalking us. I looked through them, they were all of today, and all zoomed in on us, it was a bit creepy. There was one, when I fell on Eric, one when Ryan tripped and shoved me into Eric, and one of me sat on Eric's lap from when we all had to sit on each other's lap. They were all clearly from today, but they were zoomed in, to focus on us which made it look like the rest of the team wasn't there. Was he really that desperate?

"This is ridiculous!" I said waving the pictures around

"This." Rick said taking the pictures back off of me "This, is you and Delko, clearly together."

"You could have taken pictures like that of Dave and Walter if you waited for the right moment."

"But it's not Dave and Walter in these pictures."

"For crying out loud, these pictures mean nothing!"

Everyone was looking at Stetler, it wasn't a secret in the lab that Eric and I were dating, in fact I think everyone knew, but no one would ever tell Rick, just because of our hate for IAB. This was taking it to a new extreme, even for Stetler.

"Rick, I strongly advise that you just leave this matter alone." Horatio warned

"Not a chance. Delko, Duquesne, I have you."

"Rick, this is the last time I will warn you to leave my CSI's alone."

"This time Horatio, not even you can save them, I have photographic proof."

"Rick, I... I beg to differ."

Horatio looked over toward the minibus, we all followed his gaze. A silver car had pulled up next to it, a nice silver car at that. Someone got out of the driver's seat, and it wasn't until he was half way towards us that I realised who it was. It was going to go down, the Chief didn't get involved for anything less than big.

"Horatio, Rick, it's been a while."

"Chief."

"Horatio, you called me?"

"I did, it has come to my attention that Sergeant Stetler had been harassing two if my CSI's."

"What the hell Horatio?" Stetler shouted

"You said you had proof Horatio."

"I do, he has been taking photographs of them."

"Is this true Sergeant Stetler?"

"I am trying to prove an inter office relationship."

"What are your grounds for taking these photographs?"

"Inter office relationships are against lab policy."

"And?"

"And I know CSI Duquesne and CSI Delko are in a relationship."

"So you are telling me you took photographs on a hunch?"

"It was more than a hunch."

"It was a hunch Sergeant Stetler. We've had you under review for a while, your conduct is out of order, I have no choice but to suspend you without pay until we can come to an official conclusion."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Rick, I suggest you leave now, before you get yourself in more trouble."

"FINE!" he shouted

He stormed off in true teenage tantrum style, I couldn't get rid of the smirk on my face, I don't think any of the team could, Stetler finally got knocked down. Damn it felt good. _Keep your mind out the gutter, you didn't mean it like that. _No I definitely didn't mean it like that, but after I fell on Eric, well sometimes I couldn't help it where my mind went, and now images were swarming my head, me, Eric, what Stetler would call a 'compromising position'. Oh God, my mind was plagued.

"I would like to apologise on behalf of Sergeant Stetler." The Chief said, drawing the visions from my head

"It is much appreciated Sir."

With that he walked off, leaving as all to burst into laughter, and for Valera to high 5 everyone. Even Horatio had a little laugh. Stetler got what he deserved, and with any luck, the investigation would earn him the boot.

"Alright, now I'm sure you all want to go to dinner."

Horatio's answer came as a chorus of yes's. This was going to be a very celebratory dinner. We all filed back to the minibus, the journey home was a much more cheerful one than the way there, even without Ryan shouting that Rick likes old men. Maxine actually started singing The Wheels On The Bus, and Travers, Natalia and Walter joined in with her, if I'd had my phone I would have videoed it, it was hysterical.

After a completely childish, but very funny, 2 hours, we arrived back at the lab. Maxine ran to the locker room, saying she had a lot to put on, and I believed her, Maxine's going out attire normally looked like it took hours to put on. The rest of us just ambled through the nearly deserted corridors, night shift had yet to clock in. Everyone divided to their separate lockers, and starting getting their clothes out, before going into the toilets to get changed. I thought I was the only one left in the locker room, so pulled off my shirt and reached to get my dress. Someone stuck their head around the block of lockers and I knew exactly who it was. Hands ran up my sides, and then over my stomach, I leaned into the touch, for a minute forgetting where we were.

"Eric..." I hissed

My words were cut off because Eric kissed and nipped at my neck and I had to squeeze my lips shut in order to suppress a moan threatening to break out.

"There are, oh, people here." I managed to choke out

"I know."

"At least, uh, let me put some, oh, clothes on."

Jesus Christ, he was getting me aroused in the locker room, of all places, with people nearby. I was quite tempted to skip dinner and just go home.

"I'll put your clothes on." He whispered

Dear God, if anyone walked in right now, we were completely screwed. His hands grasped the top of my pants, pulling them down, I gasped. There was something about the possibility of being caught that made it so much more exciting. I stepped out of my pants, and Eric reached for my dress. Having him put my clothes on, instead of taking them off, it was a whole new experience, and almost as enjoyable. His hands grazed over my body as he pulled the dress down, my skin was on fire. I pressed my lips to his to stop myself moaning out loud, his hands grasped my bottom and pinned me to the lockers. My teeth grazed his lip, and his tongue invaded my mouth, another moan escaped my lips. His hands snaked up my body, the entire world disappeared. Until there were voices, gradually getting closer.

My eyes shot open, his hands moved from my butt, to my arms, he gently let me to the floor, and unpinned me from the lockers. We both laughed at out deer in headlights look, I tried to smooth down my tousled hair, but my swollen lips ruined any guise of pretending what we were doing was completely innocent. Natalia rounded the corner, she looked at us, and laughed.

"You like a pair of teenagers who have just been caught by their parents."

I looked at Eric, he looked just as awkward as I felt

"It's no big secret that you two are sexually active, in fact I doubt there is a single place in your apartment where you haven't had sex, so get over it, and for all I care, carry on."

"You've been spending too much time with Maxine."

Natalia shrugged off the comment and proceeded to brush her hair, I looked at Eric and winked before going back to getting changed. The rest of the team started to come out from wherever they were getting changed, everyone had scrubbed up well. After we were all ready, we filed back onto the minibus, it wasn't the most elegant way of getting there, but it got us from a to b, and it got us there together.

The restaurant was nice, it was an Indian, and looked quite expensive, I was glad I didn't have to pay. Two tables had been joined together so all of us could sit together. Horatio sat at the head of the table, while the rest of us sat in the usual seats, Ryan, Natalia, Eric, and I on one side, and Walter, Dave, Travers and Maxine on the other. Food was ordered and conversation was pleasant.

"So, let's play a game, you've got to tell everyone something that they don't know about you. I'll go first." Maxine said, always the one to start a game "You don't know that I went to Sunday School until I was 15."

"I didn't know what a faucet was until two weeks ago." Travers said causing everyone to laugh

"I could hack a computer at the age of 11." Well that was so Dave, computer geek

"I can't stand eyeballs, they creep me out." I was going to get Walter with that one day

"My full name is Horatio Caesar Banquo Caine."

"I didn't eat chocolate until I was 12." No wonder Natalia loved it so much now

"My Mom took me to see a psychiatrist when I was a child because she thought I was mad, turned out it was OCD."

"I spent 7 years of my life in denial, and another 3 praying, but now I've got it forever."

Eric's hand crept across to my back and I knew exactly what he was talking about, he was right, we did have forever. A smile spread across my face, it was just like Eric, dropping sweet little things all the time, sweet little things that always made me smile. Finally it was my go, I wasn't going to say anything much, I would save that for later.

"I keep a gun by the toilet." I told everyone

The team laughed and then burst into conversation about the new things they'd learnt about each other. Maxine was a good conversation starter, that was for sure. The food arrived, and much to everyone's amusement, Walter spilt curry down his white shirt. We learnt that Dave had a metal mouth because he ate a vindaloo without so much as flinching, while Horatio found that a kurma was hot. The meal was pleasant, it made me realise how long it had been since we'd gone out as a team, however no matter how much I was enjoying myself, I wanted to go home even more, and that was mostly due to the fact Eric was tracing patterns on my lower back, occasionally dipping down lower, or going around my side, and briefly over my stomach. It was all too much in a public restaurant, and in front of the team, I wanted to tell him to stop, but not only would it draw attention to us, it felt too good to tell him to stop.

When finally the dinner was over, I had to stop myself running back to the minibus so I would get home quicker. The fall on the course, the locker room incident, and this, it was mean, and I wanted payback. _What is it with you today? Your mind's been in the gutter all day. _What was it? It was the 6 foot, sexy, Cuban that had been with me all day, that's what. It was hard to control my thoughts around him, and he knew that. We all got back in the minibus and I started to formulate a plan, not that, that was easy when he had his hand slipping under my dress. He was taking full advantage of the fact that we were blocked from view by the seats. There was definitely going to be pay back. I had to shuffle in my seat to find some form of comfort for the ache he was creating. Damn him, my plan was slowly slipping away as fast as it had come, I needed patience and self control, and that was becoming harder and harder with each stroke of his hand over my thigh.

Finally we arrived back at the lab, just in time to save my sanity, and save my plan. I pretended to ignore his hand on my back as we walked to the locker room, even though I was acutely aware of every brush of the fingers. We picked up our stuff, said a quick goodbye, and left before everyone else. I made Eric drive, hoping it would give him something to do with his hands, other than have them on me. _You don't normally complain. _Oh, I sure as hell wasn't complaining, he could put his hands on me whenever he wanted, well within reason, but I really wanted this plan to work. The outcome would hopefully be worth him not touching me for a few minutes.

"I'm going to have a bath, I'm really aching." I announced once we were home

I could see a hint of disappointment on his face, I hoped I would make up for that very soon. The gentleman he was, he didn't object. I gave him a quick wink to stop him feeling too left out, before heading to the bathroom. I ran the water, lit a few candles, poured in some bath oil, and dimmed the lights. It was a little over the top, but I was just in that kind of mood. I took of my clothes, folded them, and placed them on the chair before getting in the bath. I got myself comfortable and then began phase two.

"Eric?" I called

"Yeah?"

"I forgot towels, could you get them for me please."

"Of course."

I smirked to myself, the next part of my plan was making sure he didn't leave. Which was easier than I thought. He opened the door, towels in hand, apparently not expecting me to be in the bath, naked. His mouth opened slightly, his eyes widened, and he quickly swallowed. I had to try and hide the smirk, to have that much affect on him made me feel better about myself. He walked in, put the towels on the counter, and tried to avoid looking at me as he tried to leave, but I wasn't going to let him do that.

"So, you were saying earlier, something about being in denial."

"I uh, yes."

"Would you like to elaborate?"

"I, uhm, well. " he started, cleared his throat then tried again "Before I was shot, I told myself that it was just a crush that I'd get over. But then, when I got shot, you were always there, and I knew that it wasn't just a crush, I was in love with you, but I didn't think that I was good enough, so I prayed that maybe one day I would be. But now, I hope that I have you forever."

It was so sweet I almost gave up on my plan, almost, but I could see, physically that he was incredibly turned on. I dragged my hand over my left breast as I went to tuck some hair behind my ear, even though it wasn't necessary.

"You have me as long as you want me."

"I'll want you forever Calleigh."

"Well then we're even."

I picked up the puff, and began to wash, being careful to make sure his eyes were on me, and oh yes, they definitely were. I pretended to have problems reaching my lower back, and threw Eric the best puppy dog eyes I could muster up.

"Help, please?" I nearly begged

"If you insist." He laughed

He took the puff off of me, and started to wash my back, I moaned loudly, partially on purpose. I had to swallow a chuckle as I heard him swallow, this was much more fun that I thought, but he wasn't getting the hint, damn him for being such a gentleman. Oh well, I'd have to resort to plan b, I was going to take control of this situation.

"You know, you're too much the gentleman sometimes." I said

"What?"

"You." I laughed "Trying to be the gentleman and let me have my bath."

"Isn't that what you wanted to do?" he asked obviously confused, and it was absolutely adorable

"Do you really think I would've forgotten towels, lit candles, and not been able to wash my back?"

"I, uh..."

"Take your clothes off." I commanded

"Wh, what?" he stuttered

"I said, take your clothes off."

"Ok."

He began taking off his clothes, giving me a very nice visual. His toned chest, muscular arms, shaped legs, that very nice ass of his. Yes, it was definitely a good show to watch. I watched him place his clothes on the counter, I admired the view I got from behind.

"Now get in the bath." I commanded again

He did as he was told, the water level rising as he got in. His confidence, and ability to do anything other than follow commands seemed to have returned. He grasped my hips, pulling me toward him, his lips crashing onto mine. At last he'd gotten to where I'd wanted him, making me see stars.

"You are pure evil." He said his voice rumbling by my ear

"I wanted payback. You were so cruel on that minibus, do you know how hard it was for me?"

"So you thought you'd seduce me."

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"You have no idea."

His hands ran over my stomach, and up over my breasts, I closed my eyes, finally having the touch I'd ached for all day. His hands were followed by kisses, over my stomach, the valley of my breasts, my neck, my jaw. I moaned and gasped, gradually getting louder as the sweet torture continued. I dug my nails into his shoulders, and unconsciously pushed my chest forward into his touch. I loved that he could do this, make my body beg for him, with nothing more than his hands and lips on body. He hadn't even been anywhere near where I'd wanted him yet, I sucked in a breath in anticipation of what was to come. Suddenly his lips, that were leaving a fire trail, ducked lower than they'd gone yet.

"Oh, God." I hissed

"This better than being a gentleman?" he teased

"Much."

"You're amazing you know?"

"You're pretty, oh my, good yourself."

"I want to make you forget your own name."

"Please do."

Moans became louder and louder until they became shouts, shouts of passion. I cried his name, over and over. My name left his lips as grunts, moans, gasps. Every word that was uttered was laden with desire. I fell over the edge, not once, but twice, his name rolling off my tongue so loudly I was sure the neighbours would hear. When finally I fell into his arms, my limbs felt as though they'd been turned to jell-o. It took a good few minutes to recover.

We got out of the bath when movement became possible. I wrapped one of the fluffy towels around me, and ran a comb through my hair. Eric walked into the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist, and that just wouldn't do. I caught a hold of the towel, ripping it away from his body. I pushed him onto the bed, quickly following behind and straddling him.

"Again?" he questioned, smirking

"You know it."

I kissed down his chest, sucking and nipping in places leaving my mark. I grinded my hips against his, making sure that if there was any doubt to my intentions before, there certainly wasn't now. I smirked as he gasped, it felt good to have this amount of control over him. He reached his hands up and placed them on my hips, grinding himself against me again. He ripped off my towel and again we had each other falling over the edge.

I lay there in his arms, blissfully exhausted. It was then, now I could remember something other than Eric's name, that I remembered something that I needed to clarify.

"You know you have me forever right?"

"I'd like to hope so."

"There's no need to hope, as long as you want to have me, you can keep me."

"Then I'm going to keep you forever."

I leaned over, meeting his lips in a promise, a promise that we would be forever...

* * *

A/N So I think I have something for water and sex, first shower sex, now bath sex. Well I hope you don't mind, the lack of E/C scenes in the actual episode make me feel the need to make up for it. Also it has been pointed out that in America you wouldn't say minibus, but for continuity purposes I've continued to say minibus. Thank you though.

I would like to say thank you to:

miamitrick  
C.H.E.A.R  
neverbeenkissed  
CsiMiamiFAN515  
sarweber22  
calleigh16  
urdreamin  
keonquil13  
Sci fi fan30  
SourSweetVenom and  
Emmilyyx5o

I appreciate your reviews of my last chapter :D

And just to say, a lot of you have asked for Calleigh to get pregnant, and as much as I want her to, for the sake of the timeline I have going she will not get pregnant in this fic, but I will use it as blackmail to get you to read my sequel :D My apologies.

x


	59. Revoking Blame

A/N I have completely 100% failed at updating of late, I am so sorry, I've been really busy, plus I have written most of this 3 times because my laptop kept deleting it. Well thank you all for the reviews, and for being patient with me. I missed my 2 months anniversary of this story yesterday, which I'm not happy about, because I would've had it up if my computer didn't delete it. D: Also, you will have noticed I have changed the name, I tried to PM you all but I'm not sure if I got everyone. Miamitrick helpfully pointed out that I have gone completely away from the title, and I have to agree, I have, so hence the change. I'm going to shut up now, because you've waited long enough for this, so here you go, I hope you enjoy.  
Thank you for reading and reviewing  
X

* * *

Chapter 59

Pounding at the door broke me from my sleep, very peaceful sleep may I add. Last night sleep hadn't been the first thing on the agenda, and to say my dreams were pleasant was an understatement. The now stirring Calleigh laying beside me had been the erotic star to those dreams, I smirked at the memory. Another bout of pounding at the door drew me back to reality. I checked the clock, 5:43, on our day off none the less. I groaned, and pulled myself up at the persistent knocking. No one should be at the door this early in the morning, ever.

"I'll get it Mi amor." I said, trying to stop Calleigh getting out of bed, even though I knew she would anyway.

I pulled on a pair of pants that had been thrown on the floor. If someone had the cheek to be banging on the door at this hour, they could put up with me going shirtless, I didn't have the willpower to go and find one. I padded bare foot to the door, I could hear Calleigh getting out of bed behind me. I shook my head and chuckled, even this sleep ridden her cute little tendencies made me smile. She couldn't just stay in bed, she had to get up, her Southern routes insisting it was rude for her to not greet the visitor, even though I was going. With my mood slightly lightened, I opened the door.

"Isabella, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes Eric, I'm perfectly aware of the time." She snapped, that wasn't like Isabella

"Issie, you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright Eric, I got THIS sent to me." she shoved some photographs at me

I picked them up, at the first one I felt myself blush crimson. It was a clearly defined picture of Calleigh and I, only she was straddling me, and I had my hands on her bare chest. Quickly annoyance took over embarrassment, this was in the privacy of our own home, there should be no reason for people to have a photograph of us.

I flicked to the next image, it was another picture. Elisa was playing in the park, it looked like any ordinary day. Then I flicked to the next image. It was a clearly edited photograph of Elisa and Annabelle, they had a target on their head, and the words '_can you save them Mrs C. L. Delko? The clock is ticking. Tick, tock, tick, tock.' _It couldn't be coincidence that there was a photograph of Calleigh and I, and that Calleigh's initials were C.L. This was meant for us.

"Issie, where are Elisa and Annabelle?"

"Asleep in the car."

"Thank God. When did you get this?"

"It came through the mail box, at 5 this morning, woke us up. What the hell is this Eric?"

"What the hell is what?" Calleigh said coming down the stairs, almost fully dressed

"This." I said handing her the photo's

I knew she'd be embarrassed, but I also knew she's be angry and even more annoyed if I didn't show her. I watched her face, it went from shock, to embarrassment, to anger, back to shock, and then blank, almost unreadable. As she got to the last photo, a sudden look of realisation dawned in her expression.

"Isabella, I am so sorry, I cannot believe he dragged you into this."

"It's ok, but please explain. Who dragged me into what?"

"Jake Berkeley, he's a jealous ex."

"That seems pretty jealous."

"You have no idea."

"Issie, we're going to deal with this, we won't let anything happen to Anabelle or Elisa."

"You don't let anything happen to yourselves either."

"We'll be carefull."

"Good. No bullet dodging."

"Ok, now go take Elisa and Anabelle back to bed."

"Alright, thank you Eric, Calleigh."

"It's ok, we dragged you into this."

"Not your fault."

Isabella walked back to her car, a sleeping Elisa and Annabelle in the back. I shut the door, and took Calleigh into my arms. As soon as she saw the last picture, I knew something was wrong. I didn't know how she knew it was Jake straight away, but there must have been something that I didn't know. And I could tell it cut like a knife. She didn't cry, she was too strong for that, but I could tell she was effected by it, more than she wanted to let on.

"Mi amor?" I said, giving her the option to talk it she wanted

"I've put your sister's children in danger Eric, I'm like a curse. They've done nothing, they're 6, and 4 year old girls Eric. Completely innocent. I'm dragging them into this. It's not fair on them."

"No it's not fair Mi amor, but it's not your fault either. You didn't ask for this."

"But if I wasn't here, this wouldn't be happening."

"Calleigh, I don't want to hear you say that, ever. Here is where you belong, don't you ever doubt that."

She let out a breath she seemed to have been holding. I pressed a kiss to her hair, trying to offer her some reassurance. She sighed.

"Mi amor, how'd you know it was Jake?"

"He used to say that to me. Before I went out to... pay his debts... he used to make me get dressed up. If I took too long, he'd go at me too once I got home. If I was taking longer than he wanted he'd say that: Tick, tock, tick, tock."

"Mi amor, I'm so sorry." I said pulling her closer

Every time I thought I couldn't hate Jake Berkeley anymore than I already did, Calleigh would tell me something and I'd feel this whole new level of hate. That absolute son of a bitch. He'd caused her all that pain then, and still now he could hurt her. It made every bone in my body pulsate with hatred for that man.

"Don't apologise, it wasn't your fault."

"I should have noticed." I murmured

For someone who claimed to know her so well, I was ashamed for not noticing that something was wrong. The funny thing was, I always knew that there was something different about her when she was with Jake. I put it down to jealously, that I just didn't like Jake, I was making my brain see what it wanted to see. I regret my ignorance, I could have saved her from some of this, if I'd just put my jealousy aside.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." I lied

"Eric, you couldn't have noticed, I'd had years of practice at disguising it. And I was happy at work anyway, it was my only escape."

"Work shouldn't be your escape."

"It's not anymore, I have you to come home to now."

"I love you Calleigh, remember that."

"I do, it's what gets me through this, and I love you too, remember that?"

"I will, it's too good not to."

She smiled a little, and I hugged her to me again, one last time for reassurance, confirming what I'd said, and letting the harsh reality sink in, in comfort. I inhaled her scent, it was a soft mixture of lavender, roses, and Calleigh. It was neither to sweet, nor too sour, it was neither too strong, but it was prominent. It was perfect. It was a calming remedy for me, and right now, I needed to be calm. I needed to be calm for Calleigh, and I needed to be calm to protect my sister. I didn't want Isabella involved in this, much less Annabelle and Elisa. I didn't want Calleigh involved, but that was seemingly unavoidable.

"We should talk to Horatio, get to the lab, do something to prove that this is Jake, and help your sister." Calleigh said mirroring my thoughts

"Calleigh, Mi amor, you don't need to do this, I can do this on my own."

"I got your sister into this mess, the lease I can do is get her out. It's what I was told to do after all."

"It's not your fault Mi amor, and you don't ever have to do anything for Jake, ever."

"Your sister's in danger, the least I can do is help."

"Alright then."

I bent down to kiss her quickly, but she hooked her arms around my neck, and didn't let go. It wasn't a hot, this is going to end in bed kiss though. Well it was hot, it always was with Calleigh, but that's not what it was conveying. It was a 'thank you for being there, I love you' kiss. That was a message the simply could not be conveyed quickly, in fact, it could never be completely conveyed with is, the message was just too great. I pulled away for air, meeting her in an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you." I whispered

"I love you too."

I kissed the tip of her nose, then pressed my lips lightly to hers once more, before tucking her into my side, and leading her to the bedroom to get dressed. Routine was one of the best ways I found to deal with stressful situations, the normalcy of the routines, made you realise that not everything was stressful, some things were simple, they way they always were. We got dressed, put clothes on sensible for work, washed, brushed teeth, mundane things that were kind of relaxing. I finished first, as per usual in our routine. I went downstairs and dialled Horatio, hoping he would mind the early hour.

'_Caine.  
H, it's Eric.  
Good morning Eric is there a reason you called?  
I'm sorry about the early hour, but actually yes.  
That's fine, what's up?  
I'd rather not discuss it over the phone.  
Would you like me to meet you at your place.  
If you wouldn't mind.  
Not at all, I'll be there in 15.  
Thanks H.'_

"Horatio coming over?" Calleigh asked appearing at the bottom of the stairs

"Yeah, he'll be here in 15."

She looked at the floor, casting her eyes down. I knew something was wrong. She only ever did that when she felt bad, and I knew exactly why she felt bad, and I hated it, but I waited for her to say it, she would feel better if she talked it out.

"It's my fault that you sister is in danger, and Annabelle and Elisa..."

"Cal, it's not."

"No Eric, it is. Whichever way you look at it, it falls back to me. Jake is my problem, it was me that let him do what he did, twice, that's what's making him think he can do it a third. If I hadn't gotten involved with Jake, he wouldn't be here. But I did, and I have. Then it falls back to me again, because if I wasn't with you, he wouldn't be angry, and he wouldn't come after your sister. I've put children in danger!"

"You can't do this to yourself Cal. This is not your fault, you have to stop blaming yourself or it's going to eat away at you. When Ryan got that nail in his eye, I blamed myself because that was my call out, I should have been the one there, but Ryan pointed out to me, it was him that went in without back up, it was him that should have had his gun drawn. Some things are inevitable, if it wasn't Jake, it would be one of my ex's, this cannot be put on you. It's Jake's decision to be like this, you've tried and tried to get him to stop, we've tried and tried to get this to stop, but he doesn't listen. This is Jake's fault Cal, not yours."

"If Jake does something to them it will be my fault, because he warned me that I need to save them. He warned me because he blames me for this, I blame me."

"Please Mi amor, stop. This is not your fault, you cannot control him, this is his choice. Nobody blames you, not me, not my sister, not Horatio. The only person that blames you, is you, and you need to stop."

"What if he does something to them Eric?"

"We're not going to let that happen."

"Eric, how can you be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Understanding. I've put your family in danger time and time again."

"And I haven't? Cal, without you my family would be in more danger, they'd be in danger of me."

"I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry. I'm ranting at you, then I don't listen to you, and then you go and say something like that. I'm sorry."

"Calleigh." I gripped her arms "You don't ever need to apologise for saying what you feel."

She tucked her head into my chest, and I leaned mine atop of hers.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled

"Hey, I thought I said no apologies?" I said tilting her head up

"Sorry."

We both laughed a little, and then the door knocked. Just as usual, Horatio was exactly on time. I opened the door, and invited him in. He was dressed for work, as we were, but it made me wonder whether he ever did anything but work, only once possibly twice had I seen him dressed in anything other than his shirt and suit pants that he wore to work, I wasn't even sure he owned anything else.

"Eric, you said you needed something."

"We do H, and it has to do with Jake."

"Ah, ok. What've we got?"

"My sister got these photo's in the mail this morning." I said handing him the photo's "One of them is, uh, of me and Calleigh, you might want to, uh, skip that one." I tried to warn him

"Ah, yes. I see what you mean." He said quickly flicking past a photo "This looks exactly like Jake, and he seems to be targeting Calleigh through you and you're family."

"How are we going to prove it was Jake?"

"Take this back to the lab, process it, I'll let you do that, I'm sure you do not want the lab seeing that picture. Then try and recreate the photo." I smirked slightly "Not in that sense see where it was taken from, look for evidence."

"H, Jake works UC, he's not going to leave evidence."

"Can we not speak to him?"

"If you can find him, he's been MIA for the last few days."

"You think he's on the hunt?"

"I'm afraid... that yes it's plausible."

"Think he's going to come after us?"

"With Jake, anything is possible. Which is why you need to get to the lab, you need to find him, I can't afford to lose members of my team, or family."

"We're on it H, don't worry we're not going anywhere, especially in the hands of Jake Berkeley."

"That's... Good to hear."

"Thank you Horatio."

"You're always welcome."

Horatio left, and we followed shortly after. Jake being MIA worried me, we had no way of knowing where he was, at least when he was working we knew he was in PD for 12 hours almost every day, now though, he could be anywhere, anytime. He could be watching my sister, right at this moment. That was not a nice thought. My pager went off and I looked down at it.

_PP on your sister._

I was grateful H had put police protection on my sister, chances are she was going to need it, which was once again a not very pleasant thought. I wasn't going to let anything happen though. Jake ma y be an undercover cop, but he's not smart, he'll do something, and we will hunt him out.

When we arrived at the lab, nightshift were heading out, and it was too early for dayshift to clock in. It seemed I'd spent a lot of time recently clocking in too early, and clocking out too late, at least I'd earned some overtime. We went into fingerprints first, and printed each of the photo's. Unfortunately the only prints, we're either mine, Calleigh's, or Isabella's. We took the picture over the hall into AV to see if we could find anything about the camera, or how they were taken. I'd just plugged the camera in when Calleigh phone rang.

_Duquesne_

_Jake? _

As soon as I heard the name, the adrenaline kicked in, I plugged the phone in, turned the speaker on, and began tracing the call. This was exactly the kind of mistake I was expecting him to make. I knew his cocky, smug attitude would land him in it one day.

'_So Calleigh, I'm guessing you got the pictures.  
Isabella showed us.  
So it's us now?  
Jake, what do you want?  
I think you know.  
Well I don't so you're going to have to tell me.  
I want you and I want that pathetic boyfriend of yours to suffer.  
And how to do plan on doing that?  
You'll see. But I tell you, Eric's nieces look a lot like him. Just imagine what those kids you're never going to get to have will look like.  
You're not going to get a chance to hurt me, or Eric, or his family.  
Game on.'_

And then the call shut off. The game had begun...

A/N 1)I'm sorry I know it's a kind of cliffhanger 2)Isabella, I wrote in Isabella for you, sorry I was mean to her 3)I am going to aim to update again this week  
4) I want to say thank you to:

Calleigh16  
lovehiphuggers  
miamitrick  
CsiMiamiFAN515  
C.H.E.A.R  
Lauz87  
neverbeenkissed  
Sci fi fan30  
sarweber22  
Emmilyyx5o  
SourSweetVenom  
keonquil  
Forensic Kitteh and  
Onoria

Your reviews of the last chapter were really, really appreciated :) There was something else I wanted to say, but I've forgotten :S So for know that's it (:

x


	60. A Game To Be Won

A/N. 60 years later. Sorry about that. If anyone remembers the existence of this, this is for you.

* * *

Chapter LX – A Game To Be Won

The game was most certainly on, and it was one that I was going to win, we were going to win, at all costs. There was no way Jake was going to beat us, Jake was a meaningless, worthless, no good piece of '_Whoa, calm down there Duquesne, don't let him get on top of you.' _Ok, Jake just ground on my nerves to the nth degree, he made me violently, abusively angry. Not that I would act on it, but I sure as hell wanted to.

_Triangulating... tracking..._

I wished it would hurry up and locate him already, we had to get to him, before he got to us, or worse, Annabelle, Elisa, or Isabella. I knew firsthand what kind of a monster he was, and he wouldn't show mercy on children, he was cold hearted. I would not let him take vengeance on them, especially not when he was lashing out at me.

_Located_

I snapped up my phone from the desk and almost ran out the room, Eric following a split second after. My emotions we running haywire, I was angry at Jake for doing this, upset because a part of me still blamed me, amused because he'd made the mistake of calling me, and a little cockiness that we'd found him. Put them all together and I was one determined mess! A determined mess at the wheel of a car, most likely scaring the hell out of the other drivers. But my driving didn't bother me, and if it bothered Eric he was sensible enough to keep shut. I swerved through cars, flashing the lights at anyone who was going anything less than 10mph over the speed limit. If there was ever a time I was thankful for satellite navigation, it was now.

Eric's phone rang, he picked it up, and I could hear the screaming from where I was sat. He put it on speaker even though it wasn't necessary.

'_Isabella, calm down, tell me what happened.  
This man, he came to the house, said he needed to check pipes in the yard. Now Annabelle and Elisa are gone! ERIC THEY'RE GONE!  
When was the last time you saw them?  
I don't know, I looked in the yard and they were there, next minute they're not and neither is that man.  
What did he look like?  
Brown hair, messy. He was just AVERAGE!  
Isabella, you need to think.  
I AM! He had a messed up lip.  
Thank you, I think we know who it is.  
FIND HIM ERIC, HE HAS MY BABY GIRLS.  
We will, don't worry Issie.'_

I put my foot on the gas, now going 30 miles an hour over the limit, I didn't care about speed camera's, Jake had Annabelle and Elisa, and I was not going to give him the chance to hurt them. The sat-nav spoke up. Only a quarter mile to go. I was getting nervous, my hands we clasped so tightly around the wheel, my knuckles had become white. The sat-nav was directing us on way, and one way only, we were going to the beach. I didn't know why Jake was taking them to the beach, it was a public place. Oh God. He was going to make a scene, make it hard for us to get to him, him and the kids. That bastard.

I pressed my foot even harder on to the gas. Every second wasted, was a second that he had them, a second in which they could be hurt, or worse killed. The sat-nav suddenly announced we'd arrived at our location. I slammed my foot onto the brake, throwing Eric and myself forward, if we hadn't been wearing seatbelts it was likely it would have hurt. I jumped out the Hummer, Eric following just as quickly. It was only then I realised just how crowded this section of beach was. It was the summer, and summer in Miami is busy anyway, but summer, Miami, and beach, that is a busy combination. If you looked one way there were bikinis, and if you looked the other, there were more bikinis. Normally the bustle of Miami didn't bother me, but today the realisation that I had to remove all these people was not a nice one.

I scoped the beach in search if Jake, hoping I could see him before I cleared the people from the beach. I came up blank, but then my eyes caught a reflection from the end of the pier. I was naturally drawn to it, and then I saw what was causing the glint. A razor, the old fashioned ones, that look like lethal death traps. A razor that was attached to the hand of the very person I was hunting. Jake Berkeley.

How had he gotten onto the beach with that? How had these crowds of people not seen him? Not one person thought a man on the beach, with 2 kids and a razor was suspicious? They could have saved a life by just dialling 911. _Nobody's dead yet. _Maybe not, but it was far too plausible that they could. I looked for Annabelle and Elisa, and sure enough they were there with him, looking terrified. I wanted to scream, the fear in their eyes was because of me.

I drew my gun out of the holster and signalled to Eric where Jake was. He then drew his weapon, and together we crept our way towards the pier. People cleared a path, most likely because of the guns, but luckily no one screamed or made a fuss, if we could sneak up on him we had the upper hand. But just like everything else today, that plan got blown out of the water when a group of clearly drunk women began screaming.

Jake spun around, Elisa in his grasp. The look on her face broke my heart, and I was determined to make him suffer for what he was doing. With attention now clearly on us, I gave up on plan A, and put plan B to action.

"Miami Dade PD!" I shouted

Miraculously everyone started to clear off the pier until it was just Jake, Elisa, Annabelle, and Eric and I.

"Jake, let them go."

He did nothing, as if he hadn't heard me, yet I knew he had. I wanted to shoot him right there, force him to let her go. But he was smart, I'd give him that. He stood so that the only clean shot I could get was his left shoulder, and just behind him, stood a terrified Annabelle. If I took the shot I'd hit her too. I mentally cursed him. He was good. But I was better.

"Jake." I tried again. "Let them go, it has nothing to do with them."  
"To hell it doesn't. This is your 'family' Calleigh." He spat "Apparently mine were never good enough."  
"So this is about me not liking your family?"  
"This is about you thinking you're too good for everybody."

They say a plan isn't a plan without a backup. But what happens when your backup fails? _Then you must have a plan C._ Right, a plan C. I needed a plan C. Ideas flew into my head, and I dismissed them as quickly as they'd came. Why weren't plan C's ever easy? Then an idea jumped at me. It was risky, oh it was, not just for me, but for Eric too. But, it seemed...plausible, and plausible was the best I had right now. I slowly made my across the pier to Eric, there was no way I could work this without warning him first. I pressed a lingering kiss to his left cheek and whispered. "You need to shout run. You'll know when." Then I pressed a kiss to his right cheek and whispered. "I do not want to do this. Just remember I love you."

His eyes were glazed with confusion, but I had no time to think about it, because I knew if I looked any longer I would not be able to do this, and I had to. For them.

With that, I threw my 9 mil. to the ground, and sprinted head long down the pier. I could see the confusion in Jake, and could feel the worry radiating from Eric. I stopped mere centimetres away from Jake, and slammed my lips to his. I clasped my hands over his ears, and I heard Eric shout run. I felt Elisa slip out from underneath me. I closed my eyes, pretending this was Eric, not, not him. But I didn't work, I felt dirty, disgusting. His hands lowered to my butt, and I'd had enough, I just hoped the girls were safe with Eric. I grabbed his hand that was wandering dangerously low, and twisted it around, bringing him to the floor.

"You've got it wrong Jake. Eric's too good for me."

I cuffed him and pulled him up. Elisa and Annabelle were cowering into Eric's arms. As I began dragging Jake down the pier, the no longer needed back-up arrived, with Horatio in front. Isabella jumped out of the hummer as soon as it had stopped, and suddenly everything was moving very fast. Jake was dragged away and showed into a car, Isabella and Eric were making sure Elisa and Annabelle were ok, Horatio was doing... something, and I, I was just standing there, helplessly. I hadn't seen Eric's face since I'd turned and ran, and if I was honest, I was scared. He would be angry, and I didn't blame him. I'd kissed another man, in front of him. I still felt dirty, I could feel his hands on me, his lips on me. I needed him off. Without a second thought I jumped in the hummer, and drove off. Alone. My phone buzzed, and I ignored it. It buzzed again, I ignored it. The third time I looked at the caller I.D, it was Horatio. I reluctantly picked it up, navigating my way through traffic with one hand.

'_Go home. Get some rest.'_

That was all he said, I thanked him and hung up. I planned on doing just that, well apart from the rest part, because I knew that would not happen. I wove in and out of traffic in a trance, just wanting to be home, to get _him _off of me. When I finally turned down out street, I almost kept on going. But I stopped, turned off the ignition, walked into the house, discarding my shoes and jacket on route to the bathroom, I turned on the water, disposed of my remaining clothes, and got under the too hot spray. The pain was good, I deserved it, and it burnt _him _away. I stayed there, letting the water burn at my skin, until it ran cold, then I shut it off a curled up on the cold, tiled floor. I shivered, the cold of the floor was a shock from the heat of the water, but I refused myself a towel.

This is twice you have done this to him, I internally screamed at myself. Twice. And you want him to forgive you? He was right, you do think you're too good for anyone. I continued to berate myself, I shouldn't have done it. There must have been another way, I just didn't bother thinking of it. I could have done anything, anything but do _that _again. I was so caught up with my self-loathing that I failed to hear the door open, my senses that were normally so alert failed to hear the footsteps. But I didn't fail to hear his voice, hear him call my name, laden with concern. God damn it, why wasn't he angry? _I _was angry. He should be too.

He stuck his head around the door and his eyebrows furrowed together, instead of him screaming at me, he picked up a towel and wrapped it around my shoulders. I wanted to scream, he should be angry at me, upset, in denial, anything but _caring. _

"What on earth are you doing Cal?"  
I just looked up at him, I didn't really know.  
"I was worried, one minute you were behind me, the next you were gone. H said you took off like a house on fire."  
"Why don't you hate me?" His eyes widened, as if he was in shock "I hate me."  
"God Cal, don't ever say that. I could never hate you."  
"I kissed him Eric, in front of you." I started to shout, but he merely pulled me to him, muffling my voice  
"What you did was brave. He could have hurt you, he already has, and you still did it, you saved their lives."  
"I could have done it some other way." I whispered, tears threatening to fall  
"No, you did what you had to do."  
"It was disgusting."  
"Don't think about it anymore." He said and pulled my chin up. "Jake's gone, he's going to jail. Annabelle and Elisa are safe, Isabella is happy, we're ok, and next week we're going to Vegas for your birthday. Forget about Jake, he's the past."

I pressed my lips to his. He was right, Jake was the past, Eric was my now, and my future. I smiled. I had a feeling this was going to be the best birthday ever...


End file.
